The Untamable: Just the Beginning
by Death Fury
Summary: I've been called a monstrosity. I should have never been born. I've been called a Demon! What am I? A son of a cursed one. I was beaten and abused. I was starved and tortured. Yet I have remained unbroken and wild I was untamable like the ocean and the sea. Not Even the Fates foresaw me coming and even they cannot control me I truly am Untamable or so I thought...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I was working on a couple of OCs with a friend of mine "BlackandBlueMascara" and well, I got to thinking 'well I wonder what my character will look like under my hand' and well here is the result! A new story!**

 **This is the first story that I have done that IS NOT part of my "Unexpected" series, though I think I will be similar.**

 **This is going to slightly AU so if things are not quite lining up it is because it is slightly different.**

 **BlackandBlueMascara's story is called; "** Abusive House, Burned Ties **"**

 **Please vote on my profile on who should adopt my OC?**

 **So yeah, enough rambling on with the story!**

 **The story begins...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(OC's Point of View)**

I am a monstrosity.

I should have never been born.

I am a **monster!**

What am I?

A child of a cursed one.

Before I go one let me tell you a few things let me explain a few things to you; the Greek gods are real, the Titians are real as are the Primordials. All of the Greek and all of Roman mythology is real, that includes all the monsters such as Medusa, the Minotaur (the half man half bull) and the Manticore.

I am the only demi son of Arachne.

Yes Arachne the girl who was cursed by Athena because she lost a weaving contest and was too proud to admit it so she cursed my mother. Arachne caught a son of Athena and decided she was going to torture him but instead of killing him slowly like she did in the past well, she got me. She ate him shortly after she used him.

I was blessed by Khione and Oceanus because I was going be used as a weapon against the gods.

But they forgot one thing; my fatal flaws. One of which is grudges.

I would never side with the titans or monsters as long as I live at least those two. I do not care if it kills me!

I was beaten and abused.

I was starved and tortured.

But I remained unbroken and wild.

I was _untamable_ like the ocean and the sea.

After about five years or was it seven years? When you live underground it is hard to tell time, all I know is that after some time I escaped with nothing more than the clothes on my back, my weapons and a strong desire for revenge.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

I forget my name didn't I?

No I did not she never bothered to name me no one did, but that is ok. I named myself after two people, one real and one fake. Peter Perseus. Perseus because he had the greatest of luck and because he had a long, happy life, but also because of what the name means. The name Perseus means; "Destroyer" or "To Destroy". And I chose Peter for two reasons one reason was because the name means; "Stone" or "Set in stone" and the other because I liked it. I was set in stone to destroy, that was how I decipher my name.

I lived on the streets for while, but that does not mean I was without education. I could speak, read and write in; Greek, Latin, English and in French courtesy of Khione.

Because I was a legacy of Athena I was a brainiac, and a genius I exceled in science so academics was not an issue for me.

I do not have ADHD or dyslexia because I am not a demigod. Monster do not attack me because I smell like one of them and their allies, but nothing could be further from the truth. I was nothing like them or my mother!

After living on the streets for a few years, I remember looking into a small fire feeling depressed wishing for family (beside spiders!) out of the flames stepped a little girl about eight or nine years old! I was shocked, but I knew who she was, she was Hestia goddess of hope, home, hearth, and family. The first born of Kronos and Rhea, the most powerful of the Olympians!

I had a bloody knife in my hand that I was using to cut myself immediately dropped because I was shocked. I looked at her in the eyes, hoping she would put an end to my miserable existence, but instead she wrapped me in a warm embrace. At first I flinched not use to have contact and the contact I usually had was very painful or cruel to me. But I quickly melted into her warm gentle embrace.

She held me and rocked me back and forth as she whispered soothing things in my ears. I did not cry, not at first. But she slowly thawed my heart of ice until I was crying a river.

Hestia saved me then from becoming what I never wanted to be, she saved me from being a monster.

She adopted me and I became her champion and I became her son.

She healed me and my wounds healed and even some of the scars faded.

However she brought me to one of her brothers, she wanted one of them to also adopt me, I was not sure who she meant by I knew my life would never be the same again.

She placed a hand on my should and flames surrounded us, at first I flinched because fire has always hurt a lot in the past, but this time I felt warmth and hope.

The next thing I knew I saw a large man who looked down at me he said I am "_._._._"

0

0

 **0**

 **Well here is the first chapter of this story I hope this going to be good.**

 **The first chapter is always hardest for me, but well here it is.**

 **How was this chapter?**

 **Who do you think Percy meets?**

 **Hades?  
Poseidon?**  
 **Zeus?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me your response!**

 **Death Fury signing off for the first time in this story!**

 **PS:**

 **What and how many powers should Peter have?**

 **Please vote on my profile on who should adopt Peter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review; No problem, you were the one that actually help me decide to write this story. It is only fair I give you a shout out since you are using my OC. So you are think either Hades OR Poseidon? Well found out who adopts him! **

**Thank you "winner123" for your review as well; Glad you love the story, so you say Hades? ok then my friend!**

 **Thank you " Qwertywerido" for your review as well; Ssshhh Let's keep that our little secret ;)**

 **Thank you " Demigod in waiting" for your review as well; glad you love the work and that you thought it was good.**

 **Well time to get on with the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Hestia teleported me in a tornado of fire the next thing I knew I was underground or in a cave, I knew I was in the Underworld, there before me stood a very tall, imposing and very muscular god with albino white skin and intense black eyes that glitter like frozen tar, and were the eyes of a genius or a madman, and having a mesmerizing, evil charisma, and shoulder length black hair, with bangs covering most of his forehead, he wore a thinly trimmed beard. His voice was oily and smooth. He was wearing a flowing black robe with evil souls threaded into the cloth. He said in a tone smooth as silk "My name is Hades..."

I gave a nod and looked to Hestia and said with betrayal in my eyes, but my voice held no emotion, I learned that when I sounded weak I was beat, or worse... I looked at her in the eyes and said "If you wanted me to go to the underworld, it would have been easier to kill me instead of bring me here yourself."

Hestia said calmly, with no anger or frustration "Peter, I did not bring you here for you just to die, I brought you here so you could have a family. Hades is a good man underneath all of the bitterness."

Hades gave his older sister a sigh and shrunk down a the size of a man, he stood two or three feet taller than me. He knelt down on one knee so he could look at me in the eyes then he said "Peter, I swear on the Styx that I have no plan to kill you, or lock you up in the Underworld."

 ***Cue** **that thunder!***

I knew then he meant it, but I still did not relax, I stood there watching both gods with weariness. Kindness as ever been shown to me, and this was too good to be true.

I have also sworn on the Styx, but if you word you words carefully you can still do a lot. Hades said "No plan to kill me or lock me up IN the underworld" he still can, just not in the underworld. He cannot kill me, but his Furies and other monsters could, he could cause a rock to full and it kill me and he would not have broken the oath. I have done similar.

Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt warmth and hope seep into my bones and slowly into my heart.

My body relaxed, though my mind stayed on high alert.

Hades continued "Hestia explained a few things to me and I was wondering if I could adopt you as well?"

I thought about it; did I want more power? No not really.

Did I want a family to love and care for me? Yes and no, to love? Yes. To care for me? Not so much. I have lived on my own for years now and before that I was abused, beaten and tortured I think I can live without people and beings caring for me.

I knew if he adopted me I would get powers, quite a bit actual, shadows and darkness as one, riches and precious metal control as another, controlling the dead as another plus a few other things.

I looked at him in his eyes and said "Yes, you may adopt me."

You gave me a smile and then said "This might hurt."

I scoffed after what I meant through I had problems feeling anything, I could barely feel anything on my back because of the heavy scarring, my bones are thicker and stronger from being broken and healed.

He shot me with a beam of darkness at my heart, I felt it sink in, I felt it tingle maybe a slight sting, but not much. Though was a little force behind the blast, but I did not budge an inch, I barely flinched.

Hestia and Hades looked at me with a surprised face I asked "What?"

Hades shook his head and said "Never mind that. How do you feel?"

I chuckled and said "Like I should go on a run. I have a bit much energy right now." I was about to leave but I remembered something; I did not know how to shadow travel. I asked "Uh, Hades, how do you shadow travel?"

He open his mouth to say something but said snapped his fingers instead, I felt knowledge of all the powers of have that came from Hades pour into me and the knowledge of how to use them. I gave a nod and shadow traveled to the surface.

It I appeared somewhere in Richmond in an alley I read a sign that read "Welcome to Ironworks" I walked out of the shadow and I looked around, I sensed someone, I smelt the air and I could smell someone (who really needed to bathe!) in the alley. I called out "Is anyone here?"

I sensed a vibration running through the ground as if someone took a step back, I said calmly "I mean you no harm little one, please come out."

Very cautiously stepped out a seven year old girl with curly blond hair and bright grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing me.

I asked in a soft kind tone "What is your name sweetheart?"

She looked at me for several more seconds before saying "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase."

I smiled and extended my and said "My name is Peter Perseus Parker."

She frowned and asked "Why does that sound familiar?"

I chuckled and said "Well Peter is a common name."

She shook her head and said "It is not that..."

I knew what she meant "Peter Parker" what can I say? I like the character, he reminds me of well me. Though I can say I have a few more trick than he did.

I heard Annabeth's stomach growl she blushed and I chuckled as I said "Are you hungry?"

She gave me a looked that said _"Are you stupid?"_

I rolled my eyes and asked "What would you like to eat?"

She looked at me and said sarcastically "I want a large cheese burger and a milk shake with fries."

I closed my eyes and focused on the ordered food, and then I snapped my fingers when I opened my eyes, I saw the exact food in front of her. She looked at the food wide eyed and began to gobble it down.

I thanked Hestia for helping me, if she did not help, then she blessed me and gave me the ability to do that! I then realized something, I was never going hungry again!

Annabeth finished her meal and gave a tired yawn.

I smiled and said "Are you sleepy?"

She shook her head "no" but she was nodding off.

I chuckled and said "Come here little one, let's get you a sleeping bag!"

She muttered something about "not having money"

Well that would not be a problem for two reasons, one; spiders are very stealthy and I have stolen before and two; Hades gave me a debit card with unlimited money.

I pulled it out and said "I have enough money for it."

She looked at it and nodded her head, I could tell she was sleepy. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her across the street and down the road where I saw a Walmart.

We walked in and I placed her in a grocery cart, the ones that looked like a car, and I went directly to the camping section where I found the sleeping bags, I bought three of them two black and one a grey color. The grey would be for her. One of the black ones for me. What was the extra one for? When you live in this crazy world it is better to be prepared.

Annabeth fell asleep in the cart, I carefully pulled her out, as I did so she snuggled into my chest. I let a small smile grace my lips as I carried her to another dark alley where the shadows could hide and protect us.

I undid the grey sleeping bag and gently put her in it, I used one of the black sleeping bags as her pillow, I was going to use the other as a chair or something, but Annabeth began to snuggle with it and I did not have the heart to take it, she was so cute.

I pulled her deeper into the alleys and into deeper darkness.

I stood guard and I would let nothing past that could harm her if I could help it.

Or I would die trying!

I will protect this daughter of Athena (if you thought about it, she is my aunt!)

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I will make a few tweaks to the overall plot, but some things are set in stone; Thalia, Luke and Annabeth meeting.**

 **Luke is 14  
Thalia is 12  
Peter is 10  
Annabeth is 7**

 **I kept the age of the three of them the same as in the books and they will meet soon.**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me and let me know what you what you think of the story so far and what you thought of the chapter!**

 **Death Fury out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review; I am glad you really enjoyed the lost chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as ****much!**

 **Thank you "winner123" for your review as well; Glad you thought I did a great job!**

 **Thank you " Noble Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought it was cool, well the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you " Demigod in waiting" for your review as well; true, maybe Peter should have waited a bit before meeting Annabeth, too late now, besides I have a small idea for the plot that reveals the final few flaws that Peter has.**

 **Thank you "** **Kronium345** **" for your review as well; I am glad you really enjoy the story!**

 **Well time to get on with the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I should tell you what I look like right? I am a smaller than average Ten year old. I was about Four foot Four inches, a whole half foot shorter than the average boy my age! I was scrawny at the weight of Forty pounds, I was a whole Twenty Three pounds underweight!

I was wearing a ratty black hoodie and a holy faded blue jeans, I worse a relatively new shirt, it was actually ironic, it was a black long sleeved Spider Man shirt with a white spider in the middle of the chest. You see, I am immune to the cold, thanks to the blessing of Khione. I could not get wet thanks to the blessing of Oceanus and water healed me as did ice, snow and the cold.

I have dark brown hair that is wild, I sorely need a hair cut, with my hair reaching my shoulders, it was uneven and choppy and ragged as if someone tried cutting it with a weed whacker.

I am covered in scars, all types and all sorts of scars, many were from my so called "mother" and some of the other beings that lived around. Others were caused by mortals. A few were from my own hand, trying to take my own miserable life.

I also wore a chain, it was a gift and a warning from Nemesis when I was about eight or nine years old. I saved one of her sons, I think Ethan was his name. She said something like "These chains are like your thirst of revenge; if all you seek is revenge you will be chained and become what you hate. If you do not let go of the past, you will never achieve the destiny you may have." She shot me in the heart with a beam of purple energy and I blacked out. When I woke up, I still had the necklace. I learned it was enchanted to always return. It was not until I wandered into a gas station on fire, I put it out since it was winter. As it turned out it was a forge for Hephaestus. He blessed the chain and gave me a trench coat that also had his blessing to be fireproof and gave me a silver dagger. I lost the coat to a large group of monsters, it was either my life or the coat.

Ok so now that we have that out of the way we can get back to the present...

Annabeth fell asleep in the sleeping bag, while I stayed up and stood watched for dangers. I shut my eyes and felt for water around that did not belong.

I sensed movement I shook Annabeth awake, she muttered "Five more minutes daddy..."

I whispered in her ear "Annie, someone is coming, it might be monsters or worse, giant spiders...''

Well that woke her up!

She sat up so quickly I thought she would get whiplash! She looked around wide eyed, she looked at me and began to glare until she heard a faint * **crunch*** that came from further down the alley.

I held my finger to my lips telling her to be quiet.

I pulled out my knife as I coated it in ice and water to give me an extra foot in length.

I saw two people standing in the shadows, I did not move, I did not say anything, I was hoping they would leave Annabeth and me at peace!

Of course as Fate would have it, one of them saw me and yelled "Hey you!"

I froze, normally I would climb up the wall and be done with it, but I cannot leave Annabeth! I growled as I stood protectively in front of her.

I heard another voice say in a calming tone "Calm down, you need to relax... we mean you know harm..." It was feminine and I found it almost enchanting, almost. I snarled and said "Step into the light thief in the shadows!"

Two people came out, the first one was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he was around I would guess either Thirteen of Fourteen years old, he had a mischievous look in his eyes that told me he was a son of Hermes. The girl was dressed in a punk outfit, she wore black eyeliner, a Green Day shirt black skinny jeans with holes. She had black hair and electric blue eyes she smelled like Ozone, I knew then she was either a daughter of Zeus or of Jupiter, but seeing that she is on the East side of the county she would most likely be a daughter of Zeus. She was beautiful! As well as powerful.

The boy stepped up and spoke up and said "I am Luke Castellan, I am a son of Hermes."

The pretty girl stepped up and said "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She said with pride in her voice.

I thought to myself _"Nailed it!"_

I gave them a nod and said gesturing to the blond girl in the grey sleeping bag "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Thalia asked "Who are you?"

I said with a small smirk "I was just getting there before you interrupted me Lightning Bug."

She said indigently "Lightning Bug?!"

I shrugged and said "Sure, daughter of Zeus for Lightning and bug because you are bugging me."

Luke was trying but failing at not laughing, until the daughter of Zeus shot him a glare."

I hid a smile before saying "My name in Peter Perseus Parker."

Luke arched an eyebrow and asked with a chuckle "Seriously Peter Parker?"

"Blame my mother!" I said with a shrug "It is not like I had a choice with my name."

He responded "True, very true."

Thalia asked "Do you know who your parent is?"

"Nope!" was my response.

Luke asked "Do you have any family?"

Once again "Nope!" was my response.

Thalia asked with an annoyed tone "You really do not care do you?"

"No, not really. Been living on the streets for the past two or three years. I have not needed anybody or anyone. I can take care of myself, though because of little Ann I was going to Long Island, New York to drop her off at the Camp."

Luke asked "You know about the Camp? Why are you not there?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I could ask you the same thing."

Thalia narrowed her eyes and asked "What are you?"

Annabeth spoke up and said "He is a very nice!"

I chuckled and said as I lowered myself to one knee "I am pretty sure that was not the answer she was looking for sweetheart. She was asking _what_ I was, and to be honest I truly am unsure."

Annabeth shook her head in confusing "I don't get it."

I chuckled as I ruffled her hair "Relax, you are only seven."

I stood up and said "Rest while you can, I will take first watch."

Thalia stood up defiantly and asked "Who put you in charge?!"

I gave a low growl and said "No one, but I suggest that we get rest, we have a long road ahead of us filled with danger. I have a feeling we will need every once of strength we can get. You are the most powerful demigod here, you need your rest in order to keep up that power."

She growled back, but Luke placed a hand on her shoulder calming her down as he said "I think it is a good idea."

Annabeth gave a cute little nod, that captured all of our hearts as she fell back to sleep.

I tossed Luke and Thalia my and the extra sleeping bag and said "They have yet to be used, just got them this evening. They are clean so relax."

Thalia's eyes soften as did her voice "What about you?"

I shrugged and said "One of us need to stay and keep watch it works out."

She shook her head and said "No, what did you do without the sleeping bags?"

I rolled my eyes and said "I slept on the ground, on the benches, in dumpsters, in the woods under bushes, in the top of trees. I did what I had to so to survive."

She said "That is not right."

I sighed and said "Life is not fair, but usually fate balances out." I said as I looked into her intense electric blue eyes. I felt myself get loss in them, and then image began to flash before my eyes, I saw an army of monsters, a lightning bolt and a tree... it made no sense but I know it was part of either her fate or destiny.

Luke cleared his throat.

I turned my head and I looked into his eyes, he flinched at first, but was unable to look away, I saw images and I felt pain, and betrayal, I saw a golden eyed man in a mirror, I saw a boy with sea green eyes. I saw Thalia fighting him. I knew Luke had a hard fate before him and he would be a traitor and he would betray both sides.

I was pulled out of my vision when I felt myself falling to the ground, I caught myself and flipped with a hand spring onto my feet, as I was falling to my feet I pulled out my dagger.

Luke held his hands up in surrender and pointed to Thalia "She did it!"

Thalia muttered "traitor".

I flinched at those words. I said "Sorry, I spaced off, you remind me of someone..."

"Who?" He asked.

I said "I do not know, I am trying to figure it out myself, maybe I saw you in a dream..."

Thalia gave a small (huge) yawn before muttering "Sleep sounds good."

I gave her a nod and said "Rest up, you will need it more than you know."

Luke frowned at my words but complied, he and Thalia moved closer to Annabeth, as if to protect her from me. I knew they would not hurt her, but I did not trust Luke, not one once.

I sighed as I watched them both fall asleep.

I was in for a long road ahead, though one thing is for sure, Kronos is rising sooner than even I thought. I knew he was but seeing golden eyes meant he had a host... bad news, that was very bad news...

I wonder who the sea green eyed boy is? He reminds me a lot of Poseidon... Wait... is he a demigod son of Poseidon? If he his than his fate is not going to be a happy one, especially with the Great Prophecy;

 _A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_

How do I know this?

It is simple, the Titians will do anything to get their rein and rule back, well most of them anyway, so they told me the prophecy, hoping I could influence the "Chosen One" if you will. I was born out of vengeance against Athena and I was bred for War.

Ok so Thalia cannot be "The One" because is says "A single choice shall end HIS days." So it will be a male, unless of course, it is just poetic licensing.

There is only one way to know for sure; to live and found out. Though it could be me now because I am a "son" of Hades now... but then again I am not a true "half blood" but I guess in a sense I am, I am a "Half Blood" just not of the gods...

All I know is one thing... Death comes to all. Death is the only "fair" thing for she does not care if you are rich or poor, mighty or weak. Death takes all eventually.

I once said to myself when a demigod asked me how I cheated death so much, my reply was "Death may not have claimed me yet, but she still claims others, those around me. Death never goes in debt and Death never forgets. She will get me one day just as she did all those who died before us. She will get those that come after. Death will claim all, even the immortals. No one can not a single living thing can escape Death. It is only a matter of time till she catches up."

No words have been truer than those, Death comes to all... It is only a matter of time before she get me... or you...

0

0

0

 **Again I do not own anything, all rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter, it is a little shorter than I would like, but I thought it did a good job introducing them, maybe in the next chapter they will meet Grover.**

 **Yes Thalia will "die" like in canon.**

 **I have an idea to reveal another flaw that Peter has, so far he has; Grudges and Loyalty.**

 **I think the more powerful someone or something is the more flaws they or it should have.**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or PM me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **BlackandBlueMascara** **" for your review; Well I thought about how the Fatal Flaw of Loyalty made Percy super protective of his friends, so I applied this to Peter, but on a higher scale due to being part animal, his instincts are stronger and harder to break and ignore.**

 **Thank you "winner123" for your review as well; Glad you thought I did a great job!**

 **Thank you "** **Noble Six** **" for your review as well; Glad you love the story! well the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you " Sonak249" for your review as well; No problem, I am glad you liked it! I hope you also like this chapter! (**Good luck on your story: " _Percy Jackson- Champion of the Primordials_ " **)**

 **Thank you "** **Flaming eyeball** **" for your review as well; Yes I planned that from the very beginning, Peter will have some "Spider" abilities. What he will have will have to wait until it is time, but the basics are; Whatever " _Spider Man_ " can do he can do, plus a few other things.**

 **Well time to get on with the story!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I watched as everyone fell asleep.

I gave a tired sigh as I watched the three demigods sleep, I knew I would protect them, I knew I would die trying to keep them safe. But that was the problem "TRYING" I wish I knew for sure I could, but I had a gut feeling that things will get a whole lot worse before it even leveled out. I knew that danger was ahead of us and there was nothing that could be done to stop it.

I sighed as I pulled out some webbing from my spinneret that was located in a hole on my forearm, right below the wrist.

My mother may have been quote unquote a "Monster" but she should have been a goddess, of what? To list a few domains; Spiders, Weaving, Tapestries, Integrity (she showed all of the flaws of the gods and their mistakes. Because she won the weaving contest against Athena, Athena in her rage cursed her), Deceit and Lies.

Why them?

Spiders: Because she is mother to all spiders.

Weaving and Tapestries: Because she was the best at it and spiders are truly (in my humble opinion) the _very_ **best** weavers.

Integrity: Because she told what she thought was true about the gods with their infidelity, their rape, their kidnappings. All of the unjustified murders.

Lies and Deceit: Because spiders are crafty and or clever. Have you heard the saying "Spinning a _web_ of lies?" it comes from spiders.

I naturally received all of her abilities.

Long story short; I was fixing up my torn hoodie with some webbing, the webbing itself was black. I gently saw the webbing in with the jacket, careful not to interrupt the flow of the original seams. I carefully stitched up my clothes using a silver needle that I found in the street a few months back, it was useful for fixing clothes and was a quick stitch or a fast patch up.

I felt someone or something watching me, I looked around and I saw when I saw them three old ladies who were intently staring at us. Me, being me I, walked over towards them.

"Peter Perseus Parker." The one in the middle said as she held up a black string that looked similar to a drag line (a thick, strong spider web that a spider uses for safety) probably as long as ruler, "This is your fate." She croaked as I looked slightly confused, "It was lost, and we wanted to give our deepest apologizes."

I ushered her to continue, "It seems that during our time of weaving the great prophecy we misplaced your string in Tartarus."

My eyes widened in anger and rage, I barely was able to control myself from lashing out. I wanted to scream and shout at them and say _"How did this happen?! Were you careless?! Did you let someone take a fate away from you?! Or did you give it to someone?! I have been down in the Pit! Nothing good EVER happens there!"_ I wanted to cuss them and curse them. I wanted to see if I could kill them and watch them reform and see how they like the view. I wanted to see them fade! But I bit my tongue and I held my rage back, but barely. I gritted my teeth and clutched my fists but said nothing, though a low growl did escape.

"We never intended for your earlier life to be filled with hardships such as the ones you faced. We have never made any mortal's or demigod's life so tragic, and for that we apologize. If there is anything we can do for you, great power, a strong weapon, anything just tell us."

This was probably a once in a lifetime thing that of course has never happened before.

I could ask for the power to destroy the world, immortality, or something of the latter but then my eyes became calm, "Love."

The three sisters looked at him confused, "I was... constantly told about this emotion. I never truly felt it…"

The three fates understood now, "I... I always wanted a mother to love me, she never loved me, no one has. I do not want false love, I want a love that is unending. I want a partner who will never think of cheating on me, a partner who can protect herself and most of all I want the power to be able to protect my partner. I also want to have my fate in my own hand, I want to weave my own destiny and those around me."

The three fates looked at one another before nodding.

"Peter Perseus Parker, son of Arachne, Hestia, and Hades, we swear on the River Styx as many demigods and gods do to appease your wishes."

My black string floated in the air, and three strings floated one silver one, one electric blue, and one an ocean blue all three of them rose as well. The four strings mingled in the air before becoming one, "It is done."

Just as quickly as they appeared they disappeared, without a flash, without a sound, just... _gone._

I walked back to where the three were sleeping, I felt a draw pulling me to them, but to one in particular... Thalia... I felt as though I was still missing pieces of me, but... I shook my head.

* * *

 ** _(Line Break)_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

* * *

I woke the three of them up when the night sky was just beginning to break, the sun was yet to be seen, yet the sky was beginning to lighten.

I woke up Annabeth by gently shaking her and whispering in her ear until she woke up with a cute yawn, her blond curls were messing with bed head, but she looked SO CUTE! I chuckled and said good morning once she cleared the sleep from her eyes.

She gave me a bright smile that rivaled that of Apollo. She said "Good morning Peter!"

I chuckled and repeated myself "Good morning Annie."

I walked over to Luke and gave him I kick in the shoes knocking him awake I said in a gruff voice "Get up!"

He muttered something about being up before Apollo was not his style.

I rolled my eyes and gave him another kick and said "Wake up now, or I will dump ice cold water on you."

He sat up and muttered "I am up, I am up!"

I said "I can see that. Now wake up Thalia."

Luke may have been half asleep, but he was not stupid. He was not going to wake her up! Thalia was NOT a morning person! There was no way he was going to wake her up.

I sighed and said "Luke, you know her the best. I am a stranger, if you would have woke me up, I would have either killed you, or I would have broken a few of your bones. She knows you, not me."

Luke open his mouth to protest, but he knew I was right. He sighed in defeat and walk up to her.

He crouched down and shook her shoulders gently and said "Thalia wake up..."

She rolled over and said "Go away Luke!"

I said "Breakfast is about to be ready!"

She bolted up right and looked around.

I smirked and said "Well that worked!"

She asked "Is there ANY breakfast?"

I said "No, but there is a store nearby and there is a forest a couple miles east from here."

Luke looked at me and asked "You hunt?"

I shrugged and said "I do what I have to do to survive, and I get tired of eating berries and nuts all the time."

Everyone agreed with me on that note.

Thalia frowned and shocked me with a bolt of lightning.

I was knocked back into the wall, I felt my head hit the wall behind me, then I fell forward and I felt my nose break. I chose this time to play hurt. I did not move and I held my breath.

It took about thirty seconds before I felt small hands rolling me over, I knew it was Annabeth, for once I was glad I was underweight. She rolled me over with ease. I heard her, Luke and Thalia gasp.

I felt cool hands trying to take off my hoodie and shirt, but I made my body cling to it, to them I am sure it looked like it was glued or even melted to me skin.

I heard Annabeth scream "Stay away from him!"

I then heard Thalia say in a guilt ridden voice "I did not mean to... It was on accident..."

Annabeth said "You shot him with lightning, I am pretty sure there was no accident there."

I felt one gently slapping my cheek, I felt hair brush against my face.

I heard Annabeth shout "He is not breathing!"

Annabeth said "Luke..."

I felt Luke walk toward me, the moment he touched me, I snapped my eyes open and I lunged upwards. I pinned up as I held his throat in my hand.

I gave a growl and said "Don't _you_ ever _touch_ me **again**."

He gave several frantic nods.

I turned around and I received a crushing hug from Annabeth, she cried on my shoulder. I thought _"Ok... I barely know you... why are you hugging me? You barely know me..."_

Annabeth said "I thought you were dead!"

I chuckled and said "It would take a lot more to kill me than a little old lightning bolt." I said while ruffling her hair.

Thalia could not look at me in the eyes, she look everywhere but at me.

I slowly walked up to here and I placed a hand on her shoulder as I said gently "Thals, please look at me."

She looked a little higher so she could see me, she was looking down on me.

I said "I know you did not mean to hurt me, but please, try to control your temper. I know I can have a violent temper too."

Luke whined and said "Why are you nice to her? She almost killed you! And I try to help you and you tried to kill me!"

I shrugged and said "I don't know and I do not really care."

He glared at me and I stared back, I did not like this kid."

Thalia and Annabeth got between us before we could start a fight.

I gave a nod to them, thanking them for stopping the fight before it could even begin.

"Let's go. The longer we stay in one place, the more than likely a monster will show up." I said to them."

They all gave a nod and we headed towards the rising sun that was just beginning to break the horizon.

I set the pace at a quick pace, I was use to not eating much and I was use to running. So a quick walk was nothing to me. However in about three hours Annabeth began to complain about her feet hurting, I took breaks for her sake, otherwise I would have forced the son of Hermes to crawl before taking a break.

By about 9:00 in the morning all of them were complaining about being hungry. I tossed Thalia the bag and said "Divide the food among yourself."

She opened it up and saw a few bags of chips and cookies as well as several bottles of water and energy drinks. I said "Save me a bottle of water or two and an energy drink. You three can eat the food, though I will advise to ration it." I know a Ten year old bossing around someone like this is unheard of. I know this is not normal, but life here is far from normal.

Annabeth asked concerned "What about you Peter?"

"We are a few miles from a creek that I know holds fish and I know there are a few other things to eat if you are hungry enough."

Luke asked "What do you mean?"

I did not answer him as I said "Is everyone ready?"

Annabeth gave a nod, but I noticed her was preferring her left leg over her right leg, I knew she needed more time to rest, I bit my lip before sighing "I think we should rest a little longer, if memory serves right, I think there is a hill we need to climb."

Luke frowned and said "You were just chomping at the bit to go, now you want us to wait?! Will you make up your mind?!"

I growled and stood up, as I looked up to see his eyes.

Luke looked down on me in both senses. I could tell he thought he was better than me.

Thalia somehow got between us before we could fight (again).

I turned on my heels leaving Luke behind me.

I walked to the bench and sat down, I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

I felt someone walking towards me, but I did nothing, I sensed no danger and my "spider sense" was not going off so I knew I would be mostly safe.

Then I heard Annabeth say "Peter, are you ok?"

I gave her a tired smile as I said "I am fine, just a little tired." I stifled a yawn. I have not slept in I do not know how long!

She rebuked me and said "You need to rest!"

With a chuckled I replied "Anny, you need to rest as well. I know about either the blister or simply or sore legs."

She blushed.

I sighed as I kissed her forehead.

She sat down to the right of me and snuggled into my left side, her head was over my heart, I could feel my heart beat slow down to adapt to her own. She began to sleep. I sighed as I looked to the sun, it was close to Noon.

Thalia found us I mouthed to her _"We are taking a break, can you and Luke keep watch, I need fifteen minutes."_

She mouthed back and said _"Sure, but I think you need closer to an hour or two."_

I rolled my eyes as I felt my head droop, I shut my eyes a my breathing slowed down. As I fell asleep I made a few fine spider silk lines around us so I would have a warning, I know I did not need it with my spider sense, but my instincts of a spider and them making a web was strong, besides it helped protect Annabeth, if she moved I would know.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 2 Hours Later...)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later with Annabeth still sleeping soundly on me, she was about my size (I was small!), she was drooling on my shoulder, I simply dried myself off without batting an eye. I looked at the sun and I knew that Thalia did not wake me up in fifteen minutes. I knew she did not listen to me, because she had my best interest in mind.

I sat up and I gently shook Annabeth awake she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She gave me a kind smile but said nothing. I returned the smile and said "Thank you."

She looked confused but did not say anything, I knew she did not know what I was thanking her for, but I did. I was thanking her for helping me rest, for the first time in years I slept without nightmares or demigod dreams. I truly rested. I felt recharged and ready to go!

I stood up and stretched, I looked down and realized I had a nasty burn on my chest from the lightning bolt, there my shirt and hoodie was practically was worthless now, not that I needed it, but I can see why Thalia was so concerned. It was mostly healed, but it will leave a sick scar.

I gave a tired sigh because I am tired of all of this, this was just another mark on my already marred skin. Just another blemish and a flaw on me.

The hole in my shirt showed quite a few scars on my chest.

I was shaken out of my thought by a concerned face of Thalia. I should have sensed her, but there was nothing. So when I tripped over my own feet and fell onto my rear. She giggled at me as I blushed a red that looked similar to a stop sign. I rolled my eyes and asked "Yes?"

Thalia said "You spaced off for like ten minutes..."

I scowled not at her, but at the fact I spaced off THAT long. I asked "Are you sure?"

She gave a nod.

I sighed and said "Come on, we have had enough rest, we stop once we enter the forest."

Luke glared at me and growled "How do you think you are? I am the eldest here!"

I flipped him off and said "Do not give a rat's a-"

Thalia cut me off and said with a glare "No cussing!"

I rolled me eyes and muttered "She will hear sooner or later."

She glared even harder at me, I held my hands up in surrender, not wanting to provoke her wrath.

Luke snickered at me.

I gave a tired sigh and began walking eastward, I sensed Annabeth following closely behind, and Thalia beside her, Luke brought up the rear.

We kept walking, but I felt a slight pain in my gut; a nauseous feeling, a feeling of dread, my danger sense was going off. The danger was still either far away or it was potential danger. That or it was not targeting me or someone close to me.

I stopped for five seconds, to look at the sky and to make sure no one was let behind. Everyone was there, but I noticed that Thalia looked cold, I took off my hoodie and tossed it to her and said "This is better than nothing, it is cleaner that what you have on now."

I turned around before she or anyone else could say a word.

About fifteen seconds later I heard her jog up to me and she tried to convince ne that I needed it by saying "This is yours, you need it."

I snorted and said "I am not the one that is shivering. Thalia, I lived on the streets with nothing but shorts in the dead of winter before. If you keep moving you stay warm. Thalia please keep it, it would make me feel better."

I could tell she wanted to argue, but she did not, she put it on, she looked a little warmer but not by much.

We kept marching for about four hours till it was near sunset, we were on the outside of the woods.

Annabeth asked "Can we stop here?"

Luke said "YES we can."

I growled at him, but said gently "It is not safe to sleep here. Let us go a little deeper into the woods where it may help us."

Annabeth put on a face of determination and nodded.

I said with a warm, kind smile "You are a brave and strong girl Annabeth."

She held her head up a bit higher and she had a look of pride in her eyes.

I chuckled at her, she may have been close to my size, just about four foot tell, a few inches shorter than I, and I was but a few years older than her. Yet I felt like I was older, much older... I shook myself out of my musing.

We walked a good mile into the woods where I asked "We can set camp up here; we can do one of three thing; One, climb a tree. Two sleep on the ground. Or Three I think there is a cave nearby we can sleep underground."

I would rather be either in a tree or underground. But I was letting Annabeth and Thalia choose.

Thalia chose the ground and Annabeth thought the tree would be wise, Luke thought the ground would be a good idea. They all looked to me for guidance.

I sighed and said "I like the underground and the tree idea the best, but either all of us are in one area or not. Anni and I could sleep in the tree while you two sleep on the bas of the tree..."

Thalia said "I think we should stay together, for warmth, and for protection."

I gave her nod, but it was for the latter for them. The cold never bothered me anyway.

I said "Then we all sleep on the ground. We have three tents. I need to get some grub for myself, you three stay here."

Luke asked "What are you going to eat? It is fall and almost nothing is edible!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Believe me, there is food if you have a strong stomach and if you truly are hungry."

Luke scoffed "What? Bugs? I am sure they are tasteful!"

I snorted at his comment and said with a shrug "If you are hungry enough, you will eat just about anything."

He rolled his eyes and asked "Have you eaten bugs before?"

I looked at him in the eyes and said "Yes I have."

Luke rolled his eyes as he thought I was joking when he thought I was not he asked "What type?"

My reply was "Crickets, Grasshoppers, Grubs, Locus, plus Ants and Wasps and others... like Spiders..."

Annabeth shivered and scooted a bit.

Thalia gave me a look of pity.

Luke snorted and said "Ok Bug Boy."

I growled as my eyes were set aflame "Bug Boy?!"

"Yeah, sense you seem to _love_ **bugs** so much!" Luke said.

"I did what I had to do to survive." I replied with a growl.

He smirked and said "Sure thing Bug Boy."

I growled as his smirked only grows.

I said "Luke you take first watch. I am going hunting!"

Luke said with a laugh "Make sure to have some good grub!"

I heard him being slapped and I smelled Ozone; Thalia slapped him.

I smirked as I walked into the quickly darkening woods...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I hunted for about an hour before I found a couple squirrels.

There were three of them in a tree, I shot webbing at them, an they were caught like a fly in a spider's web. I quickly walked to them and broke their necks quickly making sure they felt no pain.

I quickly drained them of their blood (meaning I had a drink; blame the spider side of me) before I skinned them. I could make the skins into gloves, shoes, hats, I could use them as patches as well. I started a fire, once I started it I frowned, I should have started a fire before I left... I then remembered that Thalia could most likely cause a giant spark and that would "spark" a fire.

I cooked the meat, enjoying the cooked meat better, I like the smoky flavor.

I tossed some of the organs I did not eat as well as some of the bones I did not eat. I gave it to; Hestia, my adoptive mother. I gave it to Hades, my adoptive father. And to Artemis, because her domain is the Hunt, so I only gave her an offering for allowing me to hunt.

After eating and getting some water to drink, my wound was healed before I began to drink the water, though the water did feel good and it helped replenish my energy quicker than the food could.

I ran back to the group, but I did so without making a sound, and to my relief they were all safe and sleeping, I snarled as I kicked Luke in the back of the leg waking him up with a shout of pain. I said with a snarl "You were to stay awake and watch them! You were the first watcher!"

Luke stood up and tried to punch me in the face but I leaned to the left and he deftly missed me. He tried again and again I kept barely moving as he kept missing. He charged me, I side stepped and stuck out my leg causing him to trip. I growled.

He threw sand in my eyes and then charged, I jumped and rolled to the left. He missed me by a couple feet. He kept charging, and I kept dodging and blocking.

Luke growled and said "Hold still little twerp so I can crush you like a bug!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Is that the best you can come up with? I mean how is that original?"

He growled and kept swinging, but he was slowing and he was getting sloppy, I noticed the girls were awake and was watching us fight.

I said "You fell asleep! I trusted you to stay awake and watch over them! Or at least let Thalia take her leave to watch! A monster could have killed all three of you! I was able to kick the back of you leg! I could have stomped on your throat and killed you without much of a noise!"

Luke growled and said "You are like an animal! No, wait, you are closer to a monster!"

I froze.

He then kicked me in the groin when I was distracted, I was sent flying back as I clutched my manhood in pain.

Luke pounced on me and began walloping me in my face, as if trying to cave in my face.

Thalia either pulled him off or tackled him off me, my face was bloody, I could barely breath.

Annabeth helped me sit up so I could breath easier.

My face was already healing itself. So I could breath now.

I was trying to control myself. I was trying so hard not to let this storm inside out. Despite my best efforts the shadows grew darker and longer, the night became colder. My powers and emotions were playing off of each other. I tried not to kill Luke, I have killed mortals for far less than this!

I said with a nasally voice "If this is how it is going to be, then I will travel alone." I stood up with a slight limp.

Luke glared at me.

Annabeth said with tears in her eyes "Please don't leave me!"

My heart strings were being played and I knew it, but I could not deny her. I sighed and said "Ok Anni, I will stay with you. But once we get to the Camp, I am on my own, I will try to visit once every while, not sure how long between, but I will message you from time to time."

She gave me a tearful smile and hugged me.

Thalia said "Peter, could you stick with us? I know we just met... but-"

I cut her off and said "Sure, you can stick with us. Safety in numbers. Though no offence Thalia, your aura and you demigod scent is very powerful. You are a monster magnet, I am surprised we have yet to be attacked, and that worries me."

Thalia gave me a nod and said "Until we met you, Luke and I were always either running or fighting..."

I gave a nod and said "My point exactly."

I looked at the full moon, it seemed slightly brighter than normal, maybe Artemis was helping Annabeth and Thalia, or maybe the night was just clearer so it seemed brighter. Whatever the case may be. It helped me choosing a choice.

I said "We are not sleeping tonight, so let's get moving and try to cover some ground using the full moon to our advantage."

Annabeth yawned but nodded Thalia gave a grim nod and Luke just glared at me. And I growled at him.

We began a slow march through the dark forest at night, four kids... what could plausible go wrong?

Horror movie anyone?

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter, this is the longest chapter yet for this story!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn I did not expect. I thought that Luke and Peter may have been at odds, but get along well enough, at least around the girls, but I guessed wrong.**

 **Who do you think will be part of Peter's love life? ;) And who would you like to see?**

 **I hope I used a little bit of Peter's spider powers, though the _BIG_ surprise is yet to be revealed!**

 **Do you think Peter should save Luke from a monster and they become at least tolerable towards each other? Or should they stay rival and enemies?**

 **How should Thalia deal with this? Should she stay between them? Should she let them duke it out, but stop them from killing each other? Should she side with Luke or Peter? Should she try to remain neutral?**

 **I know I gave you a lot of options to choose from, but remember, I do not have too much of a plot, I have a slight idea of where I want to go, but a single review a can change the whole course of the story!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought my work was "Awesome", the wait is over!**

 **Thank you "** **Flaming eyeball** **" for your review as well; Can Peter enter camp? Right now there is NO barrier, but yes I have plans that Peter cannot enter camp, because he IS technically a monster, though he CAN be invited in *cough, cough* Hestia *cough, cough*. As for his parentage being found out? That will be revealed a bit later...**

 **Thank you "** **Demigod in waiting** **" for your review as well; I will try to change it up a bit, though when it comes to change ups, I am not exactly 'Number One', but I will try to do your advice. Thank you,**

 **Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review as well; Yes, unfortunately it had to be the Fates, I do not care for them, but I needed this one scene for the rest of the story to make sense, you see, now Peter has control of his own fate, he can influence the fate of others around him. Prophecies are now not exactly set in stone. Peter wished for "Power to protect" his partner. I know the Fates did not answer this directly, but that is part of the plot. Peter WILL gain a few tricks over the next five years, and by ten years... let's say no one better hurt his loved ones and no one better piss him off!**

 **Thank you "** **Son Of Percy Jackson** **" for your review as well; I will continue the story relax about that!**

 **The story continues... (see!)**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I led the three kids through the woods in the middle of the night. My temped made the shadows even darker and gloomier. The night became cold, the evening dew froze and became frost.

I knew Annabeth was cold, but I could not warm her, my mood would either burn her or give her frostbite.

My powers negated itself when it came to me, meaning; I could not give myself hope, nor could I heal myself. I could really use some help, I could use some... hope. I really could use some hope.

I looked up at the full moon and muttered to myself "Why is it so hard, to hope?" I shook m head as I looked back to the ground near my feet, I was by no means slow, but I realized that I might be going too fast for Annabeth.

I stopped at the base of a large pine tree and said "You three rest. I will take first watch." I tossed Thalia and Annabeth the sleeping bags, I knew there was one more, but it was not _with_ us. I could summon it easy enough by pulling it out of a shadow, or by stomping on the ground and summoning that way. But since Luke, was... well... Luke, I was not going to help him.

Annabeth fell asleep the moment she laid down. I gave her a pitiful glance, I knew I was over working her, but I knew safety was not possible here. I was trying to get her to safety.

Thalia glanced at Luke he was wrapping his arms around himself trying to stay warm, she tossed him her sleeping bag, as she went to sleep with Annabeth. No one dared to say a word lest there be a fight.

I spoke up and whispered once they were either asleep or half asleep "Good night everyone. You will be safe tonight."

I swear I saw Thalia give a small smile in her sleep.

I shut my eyes and extended my senses outwards, I was looking for something to munch on nearby. I could sense everything in the shadows but nothing was within a hundred yards, not a single insect. I knew then there was something wrong, something very, very wrong.

There was no threat that I could sense in the immediate area, there was no out of the ordinary smells. There was nothing out of place except for the sense of dread and the deathly quiet night.

I glared into the night not liking the feelings I was sensing...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I stayed awake the whole night, because I did not trust Luke anymore than I trusted a drunk to turn down a free drink. In other words it ain't happening.

I saw the sun beginning to rise, as it did the shadows and the cold began to dissipate and fade (it was still autumn so in the sun it still was a bit warm).

I woke up Annabeth first, I woke her up by whispering in her ear, Annabeth tried to roll over, but Thalia snuggled down even deeper, pinning Annabeth down.

I was trying my best not to fall to the ground laughing, I mean, here is the hard girl, a punk girl, a tough girl, cuddling and snuggling with a little girl, it was cute. If Thalia found out I said this or even thought this, she would probably zap me to Hades Realm the easy way. What? Dying _**IS**_ the easiest way down there.

I sighed as I said in normal voice "Time to get up!"

Annabeth said "Help!" She was still stuck in a cuddle from Thalia.

I chuckled and said "Annie, you have to wake her up."

Annabeth pouted, but I was not getting myself hurt for nothing, Thalia would not hurt Annabeth, I could tell you that much. Annabeth shouted in Thalia's "GET OFF ME!"

Thalia woke up with a start, and I was right, she did not even give Annabeth a shock, besides being surprised.

Thalia gave Annabeth a sleepy glare, but Annabeth gave Thalia an innocent smile, that made it impossible to stay mad at her. Thalia sighed and muttered "I need coffee."

I snorted and said "Next time we go to a store, we are picking up some ice coffee for you Thalia."

* **snore***

We all looked at Luke who was asleep. I growled in annoyance, all he does it; eat, sleep, complain. Repeat.

I glared at him for a couple of seconds before saying "I am going to look for some decent game for the four of you." I stood up and began to walk away from them. nut before I could get too far Annabeth gave me a hug and said "Be safe!" I awkwardly rubbed her back, unsure of what to do.

I looked at Thalia and her electric blue eyes bore into my ice blue eyes, maybe my eyes had thawed to an Ocean Blue. I gave her a smile and said "You are in charge Thals, keep Annie safe."

Thalia looked at me and said "I will. I will protect them to the best of my abilities."

I sighed and said "Thank you."

She gave a nod.

I said "One more thing, in maybe three maybe five minutes wake up sleeping beauty. Once he wakes up, head eastward, the direction the sun is still rising from."

She rolled her eyes and said "Everyone knows that."

I rolled my eyes and said "There should be a small town if you go the pace we set yesterday-"

She muttered "You set the pace not us!"

I continued as if I did not hear her "-you should be there by nightfall."

She gave a nod.

I left them alone, I knew they were going to be safe, if they followed their instincts, trust their intuition and if they used wisdom and if they had a bit of luck.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(Peter Point's of View)**

* * *

I went hunting, I headed northeast, a little away from the group, but in the same direction so we would not lose each other.

I take a second to stop and smell the air, I could smell the faint scent of a male deer in runt.

I began to stealthily jog towards the smell.

I slowed down after about twenty minutes of a steady jog. Once I got there, I saw the male deer (who had a huge rack!) the male deer was... uh... let us just say he was securing his blood line. After the two deer was separated I drew my sliver dagger and waited.

The buck turned broad side and I let my dagger fly.

My aim was straight and true, the dagger hit the deer directly in the heart. Killing him near instantly.

I walked up to the body and as I did so, I felt a tingling sensation on the back of my skull and time began to slow down, my instincts pushed me out of the way and I dodged a silver arrow that would have hit me in the back of the heart.

I quickly turned around and saw three girls walking towards me. They all wore a silver jacket and had a silver bow on them, they had at least two silver hunting knives on them.

I slowly backed up till I was just in front of the carcass. My sliver dagger just inches away from my hand.

One of the girls who was stoutly built said with a disgusted tone "I do not know how you dodged that _boy."_ She said the word _'boy'_ as if it was the worst insult.

I said nothing hoping not to cause a fight.

One of the other girl glared at me and said "You stole _our_ game, _boy_."

That did it, I said with as much respect as I could muster as I tried not to be angry "Ladies, I hunted this one for miles, about five miles I think. I killed it with my very knife before you showed up."

The first girl spoke up and said "There is no way a _boy_ could do that. You lie!"

I growled and said "I knew a lot of males were always hot tempered, but I guess the same can be said about _some_ girls." She quickly drew and shot her bow.

I leaned to the left about a foot and the arrow just barely graced my right ear.

She growled and asked "You think you can do that trick again _boy?!"_

I was getting angry, and you will not like me when I am angry! (Sorry but, I am not the Hulk) I said "Listen, my traveling companions and I are tired and hungry, we are heading east to the demigod camp. I am traveling with three others, two females. Please let me take the food to them."

They seemed to think about it for a few seconds before the first girl said "You lie."

I growled as I bit the inside of my cheek. I shut my eyes and began taking calming breathes.

I was forced to dodge another arrow from the first girl. I rolled to the right and picked up my bloody silver dagger. I snarled and said "I do not want to fight!"

The first girl growl and said "I had you dead to rights!"

I slowly crouched down and wiped my blade clean of blood on the grass as I sheathed it.

The third girl said "Where did thou get thy blade boy?"

I calmed down a bit, at least she was somewhat respectful, I gave her a nod and said "It was a gift, I do not remember not having it. This thing has saved my life countless times. It works for everything, monsters and man, titian and god, mortal and immortal. The size for me is perfect I can carve wood and skin an animal or I can kill a Hell Hound and a Cyclopes. This is perfect for me."

I felt a slight draw towards the third girl. She was tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful: dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper colored skin, and the silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair giving her the impression of a Persian princess.

The first girl said "Zoe, you are feeling fine?"

Zoe replied "I am well, Phoebe."

Ok so girl number three is Zoe.

Girl number one is Phoebe. Phoebe was beefy and big, she also had ginger hair. Most likely a daughter of Ares.

Phoebe said to girl number two "Atalanta, do you think we should have a little fun with, this boy?"

Atalanta was gorgeously beautiful young woman with bronze skin and long blonde hair. She was taller and more powerfully built. She wore a simple white chiton, and her blonde hair was tied back into a braid.

Ok so girl number one is Phoebe.

Girl number two is Atalanta.

And girl number three is Zoe.

Ok I got it.

I said calmly slowly backing away "Look, all I need is about a quarter, that would be enough for a meal when we regroup... There no need for a fight, or for anyone to get hurt."

Phoebe said with a snort "As if you could beat me!"

I said "Let us not find out."

She growled and pulled out her two hunting knives and said "Are you implying you could beat me?!"

"With all do respect miss, I did not say nor imply anything. All I said I would rather not fight, and if we fought I would much rather _NOT_ get hurt, or hurt you." I replied as calmly as I could, I could feel my powers trying to escape, but I was able to control my anger.

She scoffed and said "As if you could hurt me!"

I said with a low growl "What have I done to you? Look, my friends and I are hungry, all I want to do is get some fresh meat in peace." I sighed and said _"IF_ you insist on being like this, can you point me in the right direction where the other prey is?"

"You aren't like most males are ye?" Zoe asked.

I look at her and said "I am not like most males. After what I lived through I should hope not. I try to do the right thing, defend the defenseless, be strong for the weak. Fight the good fight, never bending, bowing, or breaking. Never to be tamed. To be _Untamable."_ I could feel my eyes burn with passion at the end of my little speech.

Zoe gave a nod.

Atalanta glared at me and said "I do not trust you."

I snorted and said "Well we are even, I do not trust you either. And I have reasons not to, you tried to shoot me in the back a couple times!"

She rolled her eyes and muttered _"boys"._

I sighed as I said "If I am allowed, I would like to leave... unharmed..."

Zoe gave me a cold, calculating look before giving me a nod and said "Head south west, there may be still a herd there."

I gave her a bow and said "Thank you Zoe."

I made sure I picked up my dagger as I slowly backed up and away from them, never turning my back toward them. Once I entered the forest I knew they most likely would not attack me.

I smiled to myself and said "I met the Hunt and survived!" I then frowned when my stomach growled "I also lost my lunch..." I said with a pout, I looked up at the sky and I saw both the sun and the moon, the moon was still in the sky, though she did not shine like she does at night, but you could clearly see her.

I sighed as I headed south west to where there _MAY_ be some game to eat, but chances are, they moved on, but if there was a herd should be able to track them easily enough.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Four Hours)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I jogged all the way there still not use to shadow traveling.

Yes I realize I _**COULD**_ just summon a buffet of the best tasting food.

But to me that would be an insult to the power, it would be lazy and it would make feel as if I am abusing the power.

Besides, I prefer eating what I get with my own hands, it is how I grew up and it is part of my instincts.

OK let's get back on track, I went south west, I know _real_ specific, noticed the heavy sarcasm...

I stopped a small creek I placed a hand in it as I scooped up some water, I chilled it before I took a drink of the super cold water. I felt refreshed though I think I could eat a whole horse (sorry Poseidon!).

I found some tracks, maybe five different sets of tracks, I knew there was at least five deer here. They ran west.

A growled as I began the hunt. I love the thrill of the hunt, I love the chase. I began to follow the tracks and I could faintly smell them, they could be fifteen twenty miles away for all I know, if they were, I should be upon them in about an hour.

I kicked up the pace and the forest seemed to fly by me. The autumn air was getting cool, and I could feel my powers strengthening in the winter, my true strength can be seen in the cold near the ocean. Now, it would be at Night, near the Ocean at high tide, in the Winter.

I stopped and I knelt down, I saw a drop of blood on a leaf. I put my finger on it, it was tacky, maybe ten minutes old, but not older than thirty minutes in this weather. I smelt it, it was not something I recognized off hand, and I _know_ blood. I stuck my finger in my mouth, it had a bitter taste to it and a sour undertone, most definitely a type of monster, if not that, than a very poison new animal... Like I said, a type of monster. Which one? I can't say for sure... At least it is heading away from the group.

I put my hand near the ground and shut my eyes and concentrated, I felt a pull in my gut and out of the ground came three sliver Drachma.

I made a few ice crystals that refracted the light and made a rainbow. I tossed all three of them into the rainbow and said then I said "Iris, please accept this offering, I need to talk with Annabeth Chase and company."

Soon they appeared, I said "Guys!"

They all jumped to their feet, they were sitting on the ground with a boy with them...

They all turned to me. I said "I went hunting and I found this, Annabeth sweetie, please look away." I waited until she looked away.

I whispered to Iris for her to show her the area I was at, Luke and Thalia became green and pale respectively and the strange boy fainted. The clearing was covered in blood and guts, bones were sticking all over the place. Blood soaked some parts of the ground. Flesh was scattered in the trees on the rocks. It looked worse than any horror movie you have ever scene!

Then the message focused back on me as I said "We have monster, it is heading west though it may back track or turn and head east. You have to get to the camp! Thalia Iris message Artemis and tell her about this scene, I will either wait here or do something else..." I looked around and I felt a feeling of dread fill me I said "I have to go now, protect yourselves, look out for each other. Got to go!" I broke the ice and the message was cut.

I made two ice and water sword, it was a simple straight, double edged, four and a half foot sword with a six inch cross guard and a three inched spike on each pommel.

A let out a feral growl as I scanned my surroundings, I knew I was being watched by someone, powerful... very powerful and dark...

No I do not mean "Dark" as in "evil" but "Dark" as in "lack of light" or "Mysterious". I knew I was out ranked in terms of power, he beat even Hades in terms of power, but I could tell he meant no harm to me, he merely observing and watching me.

Just as quickly as he came he left.

Moments later a silver flash appeared behind me and I knelt down to one knee knowing the only goddess whose color was sliver.

I said "Lady Artemis..."

I did not risk looking up at her, but I could sense her staring at me and the scene. I could tell she was in the form of a girl somewhere between 12 and 14 years old.

I dared not rise until she bid me to, I dare not look at her, for she has killed men for much less, or so legends say. ALL of my teacher always have said she was cruel to males, even ones that did her or her hunters any wrong. I just hoped she did not turn me into a jackolope!

Artemis said "-

0

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you really enjoyed it!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I was helping someone plan a future story, it sounds promising!**

 **The author is** " _Nobel Six_ **" the story is called** " _Christian Wars: Rise of Kelly_ " **, but it should be published by Sunday if things go to plan.**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **One last thing before I leave; What do you think Artemis should say? What do you think Artemis should do? Do you think she should ask about the "deer incident"?**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you liked the whole chapter, and no problem for the shout out. Good look on the story!**

 **Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review as well; I am not much for cliffhangers myself, but I lost all ideas there, and I was hoping you (the readers) could help me with that. Well the wait is up!**

 **Thank you** **"** **Thewritter1996** **"** **for your review as well; Glad you love the story so far, I hope I can keep up with your expectations!**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

A silver flash appeared behind me and I knelt down to one knee knowing the only goddess whose color was sliver.

I said with respect, but a tint of fear leaked into my voice as I said "Lady Artemis..."

I did not risk looking up at her, but I could sense her staring at me and the scene. I could tell she was in the form of a girl somewhere between 12 and 14 years old.

I dared not rise until she bid me to do so, I dare not look at her, for she has killed men for much less, or so legends say. ALL of my teacher always have said she was cruel to males, even ones that did her or her hunters any wrong. I just hoped she did not turn me into a jackolope!

Artemis said "What did you do **_boy_?!"**

I bit a growl as I said looking into the ground "I did not do this Lady Artemis, I stumbled upon this when I as hunting for same game for my friend; Annabeth the daughter of Athena, and Thalia the daughter of Zeus; your half sister." I kept the part of Luke the son of Hermes out of it, well... for now at least.

Artemis stayed silent for several moment until commanded me saying "Stand up."

My rebelliousness wanted to either stay kneeling, or pick a fight. However, however I was able to control myself enough to rise to my feet, but not my full height (though be is short), I dared not look up from the ground at my feet.

Artemis said coldly "Look at me in the eyes _boy."_

I steeled my nerves before looking up and into her sliver eyes. I tried to hide my emotion and my thoughts, I tried to put up a façade, and to put on a mask to masquerade in.

Artemis gave me a piercing look into my eyes, trying to probe into my mind. I could feel her trying to get into my mind, but she was unable to. I steeled myself and focused on locking her out of my mind.

After what felt like hours, but judging my the shadows and the sun, it had only been a few minutes.

Artemis glared at me, I gave a sigh as I looked away.

She looked around the **massacre,** the **slaughter,** the **annihilation,** of... whatever this was. It was a horror movie on steroids!

She growled and said to me "What do you know?"

Frost began to form at my feet, the shadows began to darken, but I held my tone and tongue back but my the skin of my teeth.

I said to her with gritted teeth "I know less than you do Lady Artemis..."

She growled and shot an arrow at me, it missed mostly, but it grazed my manhood, but I did not even flinch.

She said pissed off tone "I do not need a smartass..."

The plants around me began to whither and die, frost began to cover the ground and the light seemed to be dampened.

I said through gritted teeth "Lady Artemis, I mean **NO** disrespect. You have always been one of my favorite of the Olympians, helping out maidens and being free. I am trying TO BE respectful to you, I really am. But my temper is beginning to get the better of me."

She scowled and said "Are you threatening me?"

I sighed and said "No I did not. If I was to threaten you I would have a death wish! I stand no chance against you!"

She had the smallest of smirks for the briefest of moments, before she recomposed and said "I see you know your place _boy."_

I sighed and asked "What type of blood is that? I have never seen nor have I studied it before." I said as I pointed towards a pool of blood that seemed to be drinking the light and expelling darkness. The blood was a very, very dark crimson, but it was almost black. Even from here I could tell it was not just a "Monster's" blood nor was a god or a titan blood. I have no clue what it was!

Artemis walked closer and knelt down next to it, she stiffened as if she knew something I did not.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Artemis's Point of View)**

* * *

I got an Iris Message from a maiden saying there was a horror scene. I told her I would check it out.

I was thinking about not going, but I felt a strong pull to go there. I sighed before I flashed out of there in a silver flash.

When I finished flashing I saw a blur of movement a few feet ahead of me and I saw a boy about ten years old, he immediately was on his knees. He said "Lady Artemis..." in his voice was respect but also fear. He was afraid of me... but this does not feel right. Normally I enjoy the fear of males, but it feels wrong. He did not even look up at me.

I asked coldly and with a touch of venom "What did you do **_boy_?!** "

The boy replied looking into the ground "I did not do this Lady Artemis, I stumbled upon this when I as hunting for same game for my friend; Annabeth the daughter of Athena, and Thalia the daughter of Zeus; your half sister." I could tell he was angry and that he might be hiding something from me.

I did not say a word as I studied the scene, looking for signs for several moment until told him to "Stand up." Once again I feel... wrong, doing this to him for some reason, but I kept up my normal "man - hater" character.

The boy hesitated before standing up, he was not straight though, I was curious was out of fear and respect he did this as a sign of submission or did he do it out of disrespect and rebellion. He still did not look at me in the eyes.

I hid an annoyed growl as I said coldly "Look at me in the eyes _boy_."

After a couple seconds, he looked up at me with cold calculating eyes. I barely was able to hide a gasp, he reminded me of an old friend's best friend... those blues eyes were one of a kind.

I tried to probe into his mind, but it seemed to be protected. I was unable to enter his minds or even read his thoughts. His body posture told that he was getting frustrated, and angry, but there was also fear and respect. I frowned after trying for about five minutes of failure.

I gave him a cold glare before I turned to he scene before us, it was a scene that would make even Hades pale, well more pale than normal.

I growled to him, but I felt a pang of guilt ride my heart as I spoke to him venomously "What do you know _boy_?!"

Frost began to form at the boy's feet, the shadows around began to darken, I knew this kid was plausibly a child of Hades, but he did not have the looks, perhaps he was a legacy?

The boy said to me with gritted teeth "I know less than you do Lady Artemis..."

I growled at him and then I shot an arrow at him, I purposely made it missed for the most part, but it grazed his manhood, yet he did not even flinch.

I said in pissed off tone "I do not need a smartass..."

The plants around the boy began to wither and die, frost began to cover the ground and the light seemed to be dampened. I knew this child was very powerful and the more I was near him, the more he reminded me of an old acquaintance.

He said through gritted teeth "Lady Artemis, I mean **NO** disrespect. You have always been one of my favorite of the Olympians, helping out maidens and being free. I am trying **TO BE** respectful to you, I really am. But my temper is beginning to get the better of me."

I scowled and said with a growl "Are you threatening me?"

The boy sighed and said "No I did not. If I was to threaten you I would have a death wish! I stand no chance against you!"

I let the smallest of smirks appear on my face for the briefest of moments, before I recomposed and said "I see you know your place _boy._ _" I felt a pain as if I was hurting one of my own hunters._

The boy sighed and asked "What type of blood is that? I have never seen nor have I studied it before." He said as he pointed towards a pool of blood that seemed to be drinking the light and expelling darkness. The blood was a very, very dark crimson, but it was almost black.

I walked closer and knelt down next to it, I stiffened as I recognized it. It WAS my friend's blood who was banished to Tartarus for being too powerful and not swearing loyalty to Zeus and Olympus. He swore he would come back one day, but his loyalty may not be with them next time, and the tide will have turned.

A child of Darkness, and Warrior of the Pit, blessed by Nyx, Hecate, Thanatos, Hades, Pluto, plus myself and a few others. One of the best warriors who had the fatal flaws that insured loyalty. I hoped nothing have changed that much otherwise we are all doomed.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I watch with curiosity as Artemis looked fearful after a couple seconds of staring at the thick, dark blood.

I stood up straight up as I said "Lady Artemis, do you know what this is?"

Artemis said to me "That is none of your concern _boy."_ She said with venom, though it seems forced.

I gave her a bow and asked "Lady Artemis, could you please transport me to where Thalia and Annabeth were?"

She snapped her fingers and in a blinding flash of light I appeared about twenty feet above the ground, I knew I had about 1.11 seconds or close to it before I hit the ground.

I willed the wind to slow me down to a near stop before I touched the ground.

I looked around and saw there was a campfire that has long since gone out, I walked over to it and placed my hand just over the coals, it was still slightly warm. They were here maybe an hour or two ago.

I melt around and I smelt; Ozone that was Thalia, I smelt another female that had a faint scent of strawberries that was Annabeth. I smelt a goat, that was probably the satyr and the mystery boy. Then I smelt Luke, no need to describe him.

There were heading north east.

I gave a nod and began to jog, I noticed that the satyr gave them away so easily, his odor was very potent making it too easy to track them, it was dangerous.

With an annoyed growl I ran towards them, knowing demigod luck they were in steep danger. I ran.

Faster and fast I went, things began to blur, but then everything cleared. I knew I was running about two thirds of my top speed. The scent began growing stronger and stronger, fresher and fresher. I was getting closer and closer. I stopped once I hit the city limit.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

The four were making ground quickly. As they made their way across Brooklyn, Grover climbed a tall mountain with ease. Thalia and Luke had to use each other to climb for support, Annabeth hanging onto Luke's powerful back so she didn't climb.

They wound up in a cave at the top.

"We'll need to stick together," Grover advised.

But the four wound up separated. Luke felt around until he heard Annabeth screaming. He ran through the maze until something snatched him up. Meanwhile, Thalia was glowing dimly and looking hard. Suddenly, she heard Luke call for help. She rushed forth until she tripped and fell somewhere.

In the meantime, Grover was searching hard when he heard all three of them scream. He didn't get two feet when something grabbed him up. Annabeth was looking for the exit, whimpering. When she saw a spider, she squealed softly.

"L-Luke? Th-Thalia? Gro-Grover? Where...where are you?" she called softly, terrified.

When she saw a light, she rushed forward. But she came into a wide room, filled with bones. A HUGE Cyclops had Thalia, Luke, and Grover hanging upside down, bound and gagged, like hams. She drew her knife, but Cyclops turned around.

"Now Annabeth," he said in her father's voice, "don't worry. You can stay with me forever. I love you."

She blinked before stabbing him in the foot. He roared as she dashed to Thalia and cut her hands free. She ripped off the gag and charged, weapons ready. As she fought, Annabeth freed Luke and Grover.

"Come on!" Grover yelled, "we can make it!"

Suddenly, a lightning flash revealed all the monsters after them.

The four began to fight: Thalia on Aegis and her spear, Luke on sword, Grover on hooves and reed pipes, and Annabeth on knife. But they just kept coming and coming.

When a hound knocked over an exhausted Annabeth, Luke had to save her.

Thalia then had to save Grover from a fury as Grover saved Luke from another fury as Annabeth saved Thalia from a hound. Finally, Thalia turned to her friends.

"Grover!" she said, "take them to safety! I will hold them off!"

"No!" Grover said, "you are hurt and sick!"

"They will kill you!" Luke protested.

Thalia took Luke by the shoulders and said, "You look after Annabeth, alright? I never regret being your friend."

"Me...me either. Be careful, Thals," Luke said, tears in his eyes.

"Come on!" Grover said to Luke and Annabeth, "run!"

Luke and Grover rushed over the border, both sobbing. But Annabeth grabbed Thalia.

"No!" she wailed, "don't die! Thalia!"

Picking her up, Thalia said to Annabeth, "I want you and Luke to be safe. And Grover, too. But you have to let me do this to do that."

"I'll miss you," Annabeth sniffed.

"And I'll miss you," Thalia agreed, "but you're my best friend. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Once the Cyclops were no more, the four ran out and collapsed, exhausted.

"Come on," Grover said, "we have to get to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I could smell monsters, mortals, demigods, but there was only one goat that I could smell in Brooklyn.

I sprinted past the cars in the streets, as I weaved between and around them. I cut across the street and I began to run up the wall, I climbed about ten stories up. I sucked in a breathe and muttered something to Tyche the goddess of luck in hope of a little luck. Since I read a couple comics of "Marvel: Spider - Man" I have always wanted to see if I could web swing, there _WAS_ **SOME** science to it...

Now or never, I shot a web line across the building and swung.

My instincts kicked in and made me shoot another line across the street, but ahead before I could crash into the side of the building. Thee first couple dozen was like this before I got the hang of it.

The advantages of this were; No traffic, and I get to hide my scent in the air.

This disadvantages of there are; I cannot track as well using my sense of smell, and I cannot stop easily (at least not yet).

I stretched out my spider sense and my feel of darkness, but I could not find them, but then I felt something directly east of me.

So I swung in that direction, I climbed up and over the building and sprinted across the top of the building then leapt off, I was running around fifty or sixy miles an hour before I leapt off, I used the wind to push and to pull me eastward.

I then remembered that I could shadow travel, I hoped it worked when falling!

I let go of the wind and I dropped like a stone, should I hit the concrete I am sure I would do more than break a few bones.

I willed myself towards were I sensed them...

All of a sudden the shadow swallowed me into its darkness, I appeared as the last of the monsters turned to dust. We were about eighteen maybe twenty miles from the Camp.

Luke noticed me and he marched towards me and gave me a hard right hook that broke my nose.

I fell back and landed on my backside, I said after I popped my broken nose back into place, but it was still nasally with blood "I guess I really did deserved that one!"

He growled and asked "Where were you!"

I said "I met some of the hunters of Artemis and they stole my game, I had to head west, where I saw... uh... _'that'_ scene. Then I was integrated by Artemis."

He gave a nod as he accepted the answer.

Thalia and Annabeth both approached me.

I flinched and closed my eyes waiting for a slap, a hit, a bolt of lightning, but when nothing came I peeled through one eye.

Annabeth gave me a crushing hug, I returned and said into her blond princess curls "I am so sorry for leaving you!"

She then kneed me in the family jewel. I bent forward cupping my groin where she slapped my face. She then said with an innocent smile and innocent voice "I missed you too Peter."

I gave a high pitched pained groan as a response to that.

Thalia gave me a slight look of sympathy and said "I am glad you are back Pete, but you should have been here about fifteen minutes ago, when we _**NEEDED**_ some help."

I gave her a nod of understanding, but I could not speak right now, let alone walk.

She rolled her eyes and said "Let's get you sat down Bug Boy."

I could not report.

I whispered in a broken and a high pitched voice "Food in bag."

She dropped me against the base of a mighty oak tree. I grunted in pain.

Annabeth found a cheese burger and fries.

Thalia found a double meet,double cheese, beacon burger.

And Luke found a small container of Chow Mein.

The Goat Boy or Grover as I learned from his name tag found some enchiladas, and boy was he eating those things!

There was a couple can of soda; Two cans od of Root Beer (my personal favorite), two cans of Pepsi, a can Coke, two cans Mountain Dew, and a couple pouches of green tea (another favorite of mine).

Annabeth had a Pepsi, Luke had a Coke, Thalia had a Root Beer and Grover had a Mountain Dew.

Luke looked for more food, but found a lighter that I snitched, I paid for it, but not directly.

He paid a small fire, but it was cheerful.

They gathered around the small fire, but I was on the outside looking in...

0

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you really enjoyed it!** **This chapter just got away from me, I hope it was good and that you liked it.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I was helping someone plan a future story, it truly does sound promising!**

 **The author is** " _Nobel Six_ **" and the story is called** " _Christian Wars: Rise of Kelly_ " **, but it should be published by this Monday if things go to plan.**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I** **do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you really liked this chapter! No problem for the shout out (**By the way, great first chapter **!)**

 **Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review as well; I am glad you liked this chapter a lot! LOL trust me, all of my stories have an "Unexpected" side to them, so do not be surprised if the plot takes a sudden change. As for Artemis only grazing Peter, that was a warning shot. HOWEVER for the other part when she felt wrong for degrading Peter, please refer to chapter 4 and the meeting of the Fates and the Silver String.**

 **Thank you** **"** **Thewritter1996** **"** **for your review as well; Glad you thought it was great work!**

 **Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; I will update when I am able, I have a few other stories besides this one to update, plus I just got laid off so I am looking for another job before college starts. As for the cliff hangers, that was not a real cliff hanger, I could have left the story mid battle or mid conversation. I stopped the chapter as everyone (but of course Peter) fell asleep. How would have ended the chapter? I am truly curious on how you would have done it!**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; Glad you thought the story was good and the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you "** **Travis rosen** **" for your review as well: No, this is not intended to be a crossover, that was another story. No this story takes place within the world of Percy Jackson, right now this is taking place roughly five years before the "Lightning Thief" (If you could not tell). No, no one was killed there, but it was more or less a message...**

 **Thank you " Artemis991" for your thoughts and opinions; Ok so you would like for me to try "Third Person Point of View"? I will try it, but I am really rusty in that area, but I will try. Let me get pass the intro and I will change the point of view, after that the story will decide what it does. Yes the group (hopefully) will make it to the Camp within the next few chapters, or that is my plan. I am sorry that the story seems a bit dark... But that tends to be more my style... I will try to lighten it up a bit, after "The Battle of the Hill".**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Soon all but me fell asleep, they were huddled around the cooling embers. I gave the coals a glare and frost began to build over them.

Why am I the one that seems to be left out? Why do the things happen to me? Why? Why, that is a funny word. That one word, that one letter "Y", children ask for answers, but some things have no answers, "Why", no one knows.

I noticed Annabeth started to shiver and her teeth began to chatter.

I sighed as I focused on the warm that came from within, the blessing of the Hearth. It still felt foreign to me; warmth, comfort, hope,. Those three things can seldom be fond in the cold, no of those will be found in monsters, unless being inside one counts as warmth, or feeling it hot, nasty breathe.

I shot a small ball of fire, maybe the size of a golf ball, it lit the fire to a desired height.

I could tell this night was going to be long, but I could sense there would be no fight tonight and it felt very wrong. It was as if it was the calm before the storm, it was the peace before the war. It was eerie, and it made all the hair on my body stand on end (yes I sail "all" not "neck" not "neck and arms" I said "all the hair").

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 _(I am sorry if I am rusty on this style of writing!)_

* * *

Peter woke up first no surprise there. He woke up just before the sun broke the horizon. It was natural and normal for him to do so, when he was younger (well younger) he was forced to train, and train he did, near Twenty - Two hours a day! If he did not get up, it was an hour less sleep the next day and an hour torture, on top of that he already endured.

Peter did not summoning food, but he was smart enough to at least feed the others. He summoned some food then he lit a fire by putting his hands over a still warm coal and he focused on the heat then the flames bust to life he then sacrificed some of the food to; Hestia for giving him this gift and for adopting him and giving him a sense of family and... almost a hope. Some to Hades for adopting him and for giving him a home. Some to Artemis for not killing him or harming and for allowing him to hunt. He gave a little to Athena, his grandmother for guidance to help Annabeth, though he sensed she was on the large part ignoring him. He gave some to Zeus to appease to him and for a slight favor as he help his only demigod _daughter._ Note that I said "daughter" and not child, for there is another son of Jupiter.

After giving what he thought was the right amount as a sacrifice he woke up the "gang"; two girls, a satyr and another boy.

He woke up Annabeth up first of course, she was the easiest to wake up and the one that he knew would not kill him, or at least maim him.

Pete walked over to her he knelt down to one knee, he then leaned over her ear and whispered "Wake up!"

Annabeth muttered something about it being too early.

Peter rolled his eyes and said a little louder "Wake up Annie! Hot breakfast!"

Annabeth tiredly cracked open an eye, when she saw to fresh hot food, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she realized it was real, she moved quicker than a cheetah running after its prey.

She quickly found the French Toast and Maple Syrup and Strawberries and Sausages. She ate it as if it was her last meal, Peter chuckled before shaking his head.

He walked over to her and wiped her face from the strawberry juice and maple syrup with a napkin she blushed a little, Peter said with mirth and a twinkle in his eyes "You need to slow down Annie, you are going to choke!"

Annabeth said with her mouthful "Uhhby"

Peter smirked and said with a small smirk "Annabeth where are your manners? Don't you know it is impolite to talk with your mouthful?!"

Annabeth swallowed her mouthful of food, but not before she turned a strawberry red.

Peter broke down laughing as he ruffled her hair "Relax Annie, I was only joking with you."

She gave him the cutest pout she could muster.

Peter looked away not wanting to be influenced by her like he knew he would.

After a couple seconds Peter snapped his fingers as he got an idea, he went over to Grover and said "Hot Breakfast Six 'o Clock!"

Grover bolted upright and kicked Luke in the groin in the process. He looked around frantically, he quickly saw the breakfast where his feet were on the other side of the small, but cheerful side of the fire.

Luke was cupping his family jewels in pain.

Peter smirked but did not say a word to him or about it.

Luke groaned as he sat up, now Peter could not help himself as he said with a small smirk forming on his lips "Come on, stop being a wuss!" He can say this because he was kneed there last night by Annabeth! And boy did that hurt!

Luke discretely flipped him off, Peter rolled his eyes and mouthed "F**k you!"

Luke was to say the least surprised and speechless, Peter gave him an innocent smile and said kindly "Would you like some breakfast?"

Luke shook himself out of the shock, he thought he might have imagined that, but a part of him highly doubted that. He weakly sat up cupping his groin in pain.

Peter tossed him an apple and said "This maybe all you get, from what I know about Thalia in the little bit of time I have known her, she can eat!"

Luke chuckled and said "You have no idea, Bug Boy."

Peter groaned and said "Come on! I really do not like that name!"

Luke smirked "Baby Bug!"

Peter huffed and crossed his arms and said "You are mean!"

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes "Whatever PP."

"PP?" Peter asked.

"Peter Perseus, or Peter Parker." Luke answered him.

Peter whined and said "It sounds like Pee Pee!"

With a smirk Luke replied "I know!"

Peter sighed and walked towards Thalia. He knelt down at her right side, then gave her a gentle pinch on her arm and slowly applied more pressure until she woke up, though surprisingly she did not wake up with lightning in her eyes, well lightning anywhere.

Thalia did a routine good morning before eating some freshly baked bagels.

After a few minutes she began to truly wake up.

Peter stifled a yawn, Thalia gave him an annoyed glare.

Peter noticed and looked away, he began to stand with intent to walk away, but Thalia said "Peter..."

Peter knew he was caught, like a fly in a spider's web. He better start weaving a web of lies and hope there are no holes in it otherwise he would be sinking like a stone in the ocean!

Thalia asked truly curious "Peter, where did you get all of the food?"

Peter looked at her and said "You would be surprised what a little lie and the Mist can do, plus the art of thievery."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the son of Arachne. She asked "Where did you get them?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Thalia, I have either been training or on the run all of my life, I know my limits. The city is a little over fifteen miles, that is roughly about Four hours at an easy walk, if one were to kick up the pace a little the round trip would be about Five or Six hours."

Luke thought about it and said "You must be one fast bug to do that, I know I could plausible do a round trip in about Three to Six hours, and I am a son of Hermes..."

Peter turned to Thalia and said "My point has been proven."

Thalia gave a nod.

Peter slumped against the tree with a sigh. He asked Annabeth "Annie, could you please toss me a bottle of water or a bottle of Mountain Dew?" He knew the water would help him because of the blessing of Oceanus and the Mountain Dew would help because of the sugar and caffeine

Annabeth reached in and grabbed a water bottle she tossed it to Peter who caught it. He said "Thanks." he untwisted the cap and took a long slow drink, he downed about Eight Ounces of water before stopping.

He felt reenergized and said "We should be able to make it to the Camp by either sundown today, or by midnight tonight! Come one we are burning day light!"

They quickly ate the rest of the food and left the little camp, they all felt better. They all have their belly's full, they are getting along better, they are close to safety, things were beginning to look up!

But of course once thing look up, it always goes down...

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you really enjoyed it!** **This chapter just got away from me, I hope it was good and that you liked it.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I had writer's block on one of my other stories so I chose this one, but this one also had a block!**

 **The author is** " _Nobel Six_ **" has a story is called** " _Christian Wars: Rise of Kelly_ " **, It is a great work of art! I highly recommend it!**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought this story was awesome! No problem, I only gave a few ideas. "**Christian Wars **" is your (and your beta) baby, all I did was give a couple ideas here and there. (** _I_ _love the story by the way! Keep up the great work on it!)_

 **Thank you "** **BlackandBlueMascara** **" for your review as well; Glad you liked the "Third Person Point of View", though I feel like I can get deeper with emotions when I write in "First Person Point of View". I will try to keep up with the excellent chapters. I think we authors all know the hardship of a 'Writer's Block'.**

 **Thank you "** **Son Of Percy Jackson** **" for your review as well;**

 **Thank you "** **Travis rosen** **" for your review as well: Why did I pick Arachne? I picked Arachne as the mother because of 1. The Ultimate Revenge for Arachne. 2. I know I could use her powers easy enough; Spiderman.** **Why a son of Athena? Because; 1. Revenge. 2. it will make Peter smarter /wiser (more like Spider Man) 3. Ladon is a dragon... Spider Dragon I think not. A spider and a giant Cyclopes? How does that fit? Typhoon? That would have been cool, but that has been done before. Medusa? What a blind date? How do Scylla, or Chaeybdis get out of the Sea of Monsters? How would one mate with a guardian dragon?**

 **Thank you "** **Artemis991** **" for your thoughts and opinions; First Person seems to flow better to me, but I am happy you liked Third Person. I am glad you thought the last chapter was 'nicely done'.**

 **Thank you " R1PT1D3** **" for your review as well; Not every chapter can be action. I am glad you thought the last chapter was great. I hope this chapter has some more action.**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did awesome work!**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did some good work on the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Soon we all broke camp and we began the final leg of our journey to the Camp.

Though I had a sick feeling in my gut that not all of us are going to make, I could feel that Thalia was going to have a... hard time in the very near future, a dark time. I cannot say what, but I could feel it.

Luke set the pace, but I lagged behind in my own thoughts...

I know I have the power and the potential to change Fate and Destiny, but could I do every time? Can I always cheat death for others? "Cause after all where death is, there will always be death...

I watched Thalia as she brought up the rear (and she has some nice _ass_ ets) as she walked over the ridge, she glanced back at me, I gave her a nod and shooed her on. She gave me a nod and continued on ahead.

Soon I was left alone, I sighed and looked down into the shadows, as I muttered "Why?" Why are the good ones that die? Why is it that the Just and the Righteous that are persecuted? Why is it that the Innocent are always paying the price? Yet what is the price of the Innocent? Where is the Justice?! Why is it that the hero never seems to get a break, no "happy ever after"? Why is it that the Guilty and Evil have it so easy, why is it that they are rich? Why is the Corrupt in power? Why is the strong always oppressing the weak? Why is _everything_ messed up? Where is Hope? Where is Justice? Where are the Innocent? All I see is the Guilty! I see is the Corrupt! All I see is the Evil! All I see is the _Hopeless!_ Call me a pessimist if you want, but all I am saying is the truth, the raw truth. Yet people reject the Truth and chose to replace it with a Lie.

I chuckled to myself, a bitter, cold and heartless chuckle as I began to mosey towards the group.

I noticed Thalia slowing down as I sped up, soon we were in matching strides.

After a few seconds she spoke up and said "Peter, you have been acting different..."

I sighed and said "It has been a long couple days. Besides you three barely know me. So how should you know what is quote unquote 'normal' for me? You can't in other words!"

Thalia gave me a look of shock and slight hurt.

I gave a tired sigh and said "I am sorry Thalia, but I have a sinking feeling that something bad is going to happen. I have a bad feeling... about... _this..."_ I said as I gestured in every direction.

Thalia sighed and gave me a pat on the back "Peter, you need to relax, we are almost at the Camp."

My eyes widened as I said "Thalia! No attacks on the journey there! It is a trap! This _must_ be a trap!"

Thalia asked me "Are you sure?"

I gave her a weak nod "I am almost certain of it."

Thalia said "What can we do?"

I sighed and said "Nothing..." I then smirked and said "We can spring the trap..."

Thalia shook her head and but had a smile.

I said "Thalia, promise me that you will not for get me. Promise me to protect and lead Annabeth if and when you can."

Thalia said "Of course! Why wouldn't I? And why would I forget you?"

I asked "Please promise me?"

Thalia gave me a hard look before sighing and saying "I promise you to look after Annabeth and not to forget you."

I gave her a small smile and said "Thank you."

She gave me a nod.

I spoke to her and said "I need to speak with Luke as well..."

She gave me a nod then said "Alone I presume."

I gave a nod and said "You are correct."

She gave me a small nod.

I jogged to the front where Luke was, he looked at me for a couple of seconds and said "You look like you got ran over by a _monster_ truck."

I snorted at his joke.

I said "Luke can you do me a favor?"

Luke looked at me skeptically before saying "Depends..."

I gave him a nod and said "I need you to protect Annabeth and Thalia. Make sure no harm comes to them if you can help it, especially Annabeth."

Luke gave me a nod and said "I promise."

I shook my head and said "Swear it on the Styx; that you will protect Annabeth and if you can help it, no harm will come to her by your action or your inaction."

Luke thought about it for a good minute, minute and a half before swearing on the Styx "I Luke Castellan, swear on the River Styx to protect Annabeth to the best of my ability and if I can let no harm come to her. I swear on the Styx that I will help look out for her best interests." Thunder clapped overhead.

I gave a nod of thanks before saying "Luke one more thing if you will..."

He gave me a nod and said "Shoot."

I said "I need you to swear on the Styx that you will do this..."

He gave me a concerned look before say "I swear..." Queue the thunder.

I said "Luke, I need you should anything happen to me to forget about me. I want you never to speak my name to anyone, including Annabeth. Not even when she asks. I need you not to even think of me or my name. I need you to forget my very existence. I will release you from the oath when the time comes."

Luke gave me a look and said "I can't-"

I said with a sad smile "You swore you would."

He gave a sigh of defeat and said "I swear I will never speak of your name. I swear not to think of your name. I swear to forget you and your name. I swear this on the River Styx."

I gave him a nod of thanks and said "Thank you..."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off and said "No questions Luke. Just remember your oaths."

He asked me "When do they apply?"

I shut my eyes and said "After you get to the Camp. Should I not make it, after my last will is read."

Luke gave me a look of complete and utter shock.

I gave him a cold nod as I retreated to the back of the pack once again.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 10 Hours)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

We were getting close to the Camp, I could feel it.

I would say we were about ten miles away, maybe another five or six hours away. At this rate we will be there by a little after night fall, I would say close to either 10:00 PM or Midnight. Either way we were close and closing in.

I was setting the pace, it was a quick pace. I was giving Annabeth a piggy- back- ride, because I knew the rough terrain would be hard on her and she may have gotten hurt. So I asked her if she would like me to carry her, she nodded and agreed,, and that was about four hours ago, she is fast asleep.

No one was talking, no one was slowing down. We kept our steady march.

I could feel something happen in the unseen realms. I could feel beings and deities moving in the background influencing, manipulating, and trying to control things around us.

Annabeth snuggled down deeper in my back, I smiled a warm smile. I muttered to myself "We are almost home free, we can do this!" Annabeth simply ignored me, not that I wanted her to reply.

Why is she not falling off?

The same way I can climb on walls, I am bioelectrical, I can produce some electricity. I also have microscopic hairs called setules. A spider has more than half a million of these setules, all of which end in a triangular tip. These are flexible hairs, though, not pickaxes, so spiders don't actually dig into the wall as they climb. Rather, their setules trigger a scientific reaction that helps them adhere to a flat surface. The hairs are both small and flexible. At the molecular level, even the smoothest surfaces are rough, so if the spider's hairs were rigid, the arachnid could make contact only with certain parts of the surface. But because the hairs are malleable, they can make contact with more of the surface, which provides additional stickiness. Unlike animals like barnacles, which permanently attach themselves to rocks or the hulls of ships, spiders can temporarily attach to a surface. Known as dynamic attachment, the spider's system is like a Post- It note compared to a barnacle's super glue. Permanent attachment systems, like glue, are often much stronger and not reusable, whereas temporary attachment systems, like hairy adhesive pads, can be used multiple times [and] adhere strongly enough to hold the animal, but the contact can be loosened very quickly and effortlessly.

 ** _ANYWAYS..._**

I am covered in the micro hair called setules so I can stick to anywhere by anything, but they are the mostly focused on my hands, on my finger tips to be more specific. And on my feet, the balls of my feet. But my whole foot and hand is covered thickly compared to the rest of my body. But my body has enough to stick and to cling to things with several times my body weight.

Right, back to the story...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Five Hours Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I could see the hear the sounds of the Camp! We were so close! I could smell the forge! Better yet I could smell the food!

I turned around and then placed Annabeth on the ground and said to the group with a grin "We are close to the Camp!"

Luke and Annabeth beamed and Annabeth did a little dance.

I chuckled at her, no _with_ her.

Thalia however asked "How do you know?"

My stomach growled.

I said with a blush "I can smell food and forge."

Thalia, Luke and Annabeth all tried to smell, but they all agreed they could smell nothing.

I tried my hand at manipulating the air to blow from the Camp to us.

Annabeth said "I can smell the smoke!"

Luke gave a nod and said "I smell the smoke as well."

Thalia gave a nod and said "I smell it as well."

I gave a nod and said "Let's go before our luck runs out!"

They agreed quickly and soon we all were on our way.

The weather turned for the worse.

Rain began to pour down and lightning began to flash.

The shadows darkened, though I did not will it.

All the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

I stopped so quickly that Annabeth bumped into me, and Luke hit Annabeth who hit me harder. But Thalia was able to stop.

Thalia asked "What seems to be the problem Pete?"

I raised a finger to my lips to tell her to keep silent.

An arrow landed where I would have been if I kept walking. The arrow was cruel looking one made of a ugly black wood with a stone arrow head, there was a green glint on the stone, it was a wet look; I knew then that it was poisoned. I pointed to the arrow and whispered "Monsters..."

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you really enjoyed it!** **This chapter just got away from me, I hope it was good and that you liked it.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I was helping!**

 **The author is** " _Nobel Six_ **" has began the story is called** " _Christian Wars: Rise of Kelly_ " **, it is a great read, at least in my opinion.**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 **What would you like to seen next?**

 **Just about anything can and will happen if you tell me what you want to see!**

 **Like:**

 **Peter and Thalia battle monsters (what type please list some monsters you would like to see)**

 **Peter hold off the army alone (please tell me the types of monsters you would like to see)**

 **They all receive "Unexpected" help.**

 **Thalia stands alone.**

 **0**

 **Whatever you would like to see, review and then it might be so!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought of my work as excellent work! Well you get to see what happens now!**

 **Thank you "** **BlackandBlueMascara** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did a good job. Yes that was a huge turn of events! Relax, I am not that good at reviews either, I am trying to leave longer and more destrcive reviews than "Good Job" or "Great job" or one of my older ones "Great job on the chapter, please update soon!" I am trying, but those are still my fall backs, BUT hey, at least we review! Right?**

 **Thank you "** **Son Of Percy Jackson** **" for your review as well;**

 **Thank you "** **Travis rosen** **" for your review as well; "** Peter alone. Cyclops, Hellhounds, Furies, Drakon, and maybe a Hydra **" So you want Peter to take a stand alone facing those monsters? I like the idea of that...**

 **Thank you "** **Artemis991** **" for your thoughts and opinions;**

 **Thank you " Trident Bolt** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I am doing a good job, I hope it is "interesting" good... By The Way; when are you updating your own story "The 13th Olympian"?**

 **Thank you "** **Thewritter1996** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the story is great so far! I hope I can keep up with your expectations!**

 **Thank you "** **Shadow of Olympus** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the work was good on the last chapter.**

 **Thank you "** **Flaming Eyeball** **" for your review as well; "** mostly underworldey monster **"? I think that should work...**

 **Thank you " Chomper32" for your review as well; I am happy you thought the last chapter was nice. The wait it now over!**

 **Thank you "Reading Reader" for your review as well; "** Peter holds off and I want to see Cyclopes, an army of them. HE gets "Unexpected" help. You can decide what that is but I want it to be the Hunters. This is a really great story so if Peter survives continue the plot into the upcoming Titan War. **" Well I was not counting on the Hunt before, but maybe... probably not. However Cyclopes? We got 'em! Peter is the main or one of the main character (and one of my favorite) so how can I kill him so early? I mean I COULD but I would bring him back. I am very glad you think this story is really great!**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I stopped so quickly that Annabeth bumped into me, and Luke hit Annabeth who hit me harder. But Thalia was able to stop.

Thalia asked "What seems to be the problem Pete?"

I raised a finger to my lips to tell her to keep silent.

An arrow landed where I would have been if I kept walking. The arrow was cruel looking one made of a ugly black wood with a stone arrow head, there was a green glint on the stone, it was a wet look; I knew then that it was poisoned. I pointed to the arrow and whispered "Monsters..."

I pulled out my silver dagger silently out of my boot, I pointed the direction of where the arrow came from, and whispered "The Camp is about a mile north of here, the monster will be at our right side, but they will likely move and try to get us."

Luke had a grim expression.

I looked at Annabeth and asked the seven year old "Any ideas?"

She blushed and quickly shook her head, I know she is seven, but she is still a daughter of Athena; goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy, among other things.

Thalia asked "You got a plan?"

I shrugged and said "Wing it." I took a deep breath and said "I say we bull rush. I bring up the rear, you, Thalia lead us."

Luke frowned and asked "Should you not be the one leading us?"

I thought about it and sighed as I said "I would rather take a shot in the back than Thalia. She can have a fighting chance if she can see what is coming."

Luke saw the reason behind it and gave a nod of acknowledgement.

I said gravely "Remember your oaths."

They all gave a nod/

I said "Let's go!"

We began a jog, but we had to stop about four minutes into it, the Camp was about 100 yards away!

We had to stop because they was about a dozen Hell Hounds, about ten Cyclopes, the Three Furies ( **I am going to kill you Hades!** ), a Hydra, the Minotaur, the Manticore, and a Drakon.

I stood in front of them and said "Watch the Hell Hounds, they can Shadow Travel behind us; meaning they can teleport through shadows and darkness. They will try to get at our six."

They gave me a nervous nod.

I said "Take care of each other, remember we are all family." I wanted to say _'Family sticks together'_ but that was not true, look at my mother, look at the broken families in the world. No, family is not blood, it is bond.

They gave my a determined nod and Luke said "We will stick together till the end!"

I snorted and said "You say that now, let us hope you did not jinx us!"

Luke realized he said 'The end'... oops...

I asked Thalia "Thalia how good is your weather manipulation?"

Thalia said wearily "I am not good enough to take out the army..."

I shook my head and said "Hold my hand, together I think we might be able to do something."

I held out my hand and then she took it.

I said "Focus on the lightning and wind." She shut her eyes.

I shut my eyes and I focused on the cold air, winter was near. But I think winter will come early this year...

Wind began to pick up, it began as a light breeze but quickly escalated till it was a wind storm with a biting cold gusts that cut though their clothes. Soon ice began to pelt us and lightning flashed overhead.

I could feel the ocean churn with my will.

The wind began to howl with the combined powers of Thalia and me.

I focused on the ice in the storm and turned them to three inch nails and moved them over the monster horde.

We killed a couple Cyclopes quickly because of the one huge eye and sharp spikes going fast in the wind. A Hell Hound or two died in a lightning strike.

However all good things must come to an end.

Thalia was tired, and on the brink of passing out.

I unslung my backpack and I hoped I had some Ambrosia or Nectar in it. I sent a small prayer to Hestia...

I reached in and pulled out a small flask of Nectar and a small snack bag sized square of Ambrosia.

I tossed the Nectar to Thalia and said "Thals, chug this down."

She caught it and took it all down in a single gulp, she opened her mouth, but I cut her off and said "It was Nectar, it tastes like your favorite food or thing."

She gave me a nod.

I look at our group, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Thalia and myself. We have my aunt the daughter of Athena. We have a son of Hermes. We have a satyr. And then we have the daughter of the King of the gods; Thalia daughter of Zeus.

I gave a nod and said "Grover, Luke, make sure Annabeth gets to the Camp. Thalia make sure they get there. I will hold them off."

Thalia stood firmly and said "I am not leaving you!"

I growled and said "Better one die than for all to perish! Thalia take care of Annabeth, she looks up to you and Luke. Now **GO!"** I did not mean to come across as mean, but I am afraid.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and cried "Don't go! Please!"

I said "I love you Anni, you are going to be one of the best child Athena will ever have." I then pinched a pressure point on her neck knocking her out cold. I know it seems cruel, but if I did not do this then she might not make it. I did the pinch in such a way that she would only be asleep for about three minutes.

I turned to Grover and Luke and said "Get her to Camp!" They looked at her limp body and back at me. I rolled my eyes and said "Pressure point. _Now **TAKE HER!"**_

They nodded and the two of them carried her, up the hill.

The monster seemed to have organized themselves by now and was marching towards us.

I turned to Thalia and said "Stick together. I have your six." I thought to myself _'I will never accept defeat and I will never quit, they will never take me alive! Will not go down, never going to quit! Do not look back cause I got your six! Do not turn back cause I got your six!_ You know I got your back! _They will never take that! Until the bitter end, you know I will never crack I will face an army!_

Thalia said "I have your back."

I said "Try not using your powers, they will drain you and make you tired."

I sensed her give a nod.

All of a sudden the air became silent.

Then I could hear with my super human hearing the sound of bow strings being drawn.

I yelled "Thalia take cover!"

She looked at me and asked "What do you-"

I shoved her under a fallen log, as the first arrow hit the tree next to me.

I jumped back, soon a few dozen arrows flew at me, I dodged them with practiced ease. I called out coldly "If this is the best you have I am sadly unimpressed! I thought the legendary monsters would fight two mere Half Bloods face to face! I guess you are all a bunch of cowards!"

I heard a grunt then a bellow. The Minotaur.

The Minotaur sounded angry, that was a good thing.

Why?

Simple it is a battle tactic, when someone (or something) is angry, afraid, or anything outside logical thinking they can be baited. IF they are emotional then they are prone to make mistakes.

I heard rustling in the forest up ahead. I formed a sword made up of shadow, water , and ice; The sword was about four feet long, four inches wide and was similar to a Crusader's Sword. I gave a low growl as I felt the subtle vibration through the earth.

I poised my silver dagger in a throwing position ready to throw it in an instant.

Out of the brush crashed through the one and only; Minotaur.

I growled and said "We meet again Cow Chip."

He bellowed and charged me, I jumped to the right and gave a deep cut on her left knee with my dagger as he began to fall I loped off his head with my ice sword. His body burst into golden dust.

I snarled and called out my voice full of battle lust "Is this the best you got?! Come on!"

I then remember Thalia. I rushed over to her.

When I reached her, I saw she was safe and fine, but she was a bit pale.

I opened my mouth and was about to ask 'what is wrong with you' but she beat me to it and asked "How did you do that?! You just killed the Minotaur as if it was a walk in the park!"

I said with a growl "I will explain in due time, but right now we need to make a tactical retreat and get to the Camp where we can have reinforcements."

She gave a nod as we made a dart towards the Camp.

0

0

0

 **Once again** **I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter I hope you really enjoyed it!** **This chapter just got away from me, I hope it was good and that you liked it.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait, I had writer's block on one of my other stories so I chose this one, but this one also had a block!**

 **What did you like or hate about this chapter? What did you think about it?**

 **Please drop a review and or Private Message me and tell me what you think! If you have and question or ideas I would love to hear them!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was great! The wait is now over, may the fight begin!**

 **Thank you " Black and Blue Mascara" for your review as well; Yeah I do plenty of cliffhangers, I do it there because that is when I loose some of my inspiration or because I want the opinion of the viewers. Yes, thank you, ALL of you for reviewing! I am glad you think I am doing a really good job on the story, well the wait it over. The fight? It may not be what you expect. I am known for "The Unexpected"! ;)**

 **Thank you " Travis Rosen" for your review as well; "**I think Thalia should retreat when reinforcements arrive, maybe have a few senior campers that were there, and have them attack the monster with peter **" I like the idea, but I do not think Thalia will listen, if she does, she is prone for an arrow in the back... Some of the things in this story must follow the series, but it may come from something... different...**

 **Thank you " pjofairy" for your reviews as well; I am glad you thought "** _10/10_ **"**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; Glad you think the story is awesome!**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; Glad you think I did nice work on the last chapter!**

 **Thank you " selfawarewolf" for your review as well; I am glad you love the story and think it is interesting. The parentage to be honest is not the most creative, all I am doing is making "Spider Man" a Half Blood, a demi- monster. Thank you for reading!**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Thalia and I made a break towards the Camp, I could feel the monsters gaining on us, this was bad, real bad, I knew I myself could out run them. I can now shadow travel, so I was safe; Thalia on the other hand was not so lucky...

I knew I had to by us more time, I stopped running as I formed to Scottish Claymores made up of Ice, Water and Shadows. The blades were about Five and a Half feet long and the handle was a little over a Foot long, the cross guards were a Foot.

I stood threw one of my swords, it did not throw it like a spear because I wanted to do as much damage as I could, so I threw it as if I was skipping a rock. The blade cut through several monsters before it got stuck in the Hydra, it did not kill the Hydra, nor did it cut off its head, so it was injured but not fatally wounded.

I formed an ice shield about the size from my neck to my thighs, it being made from my domains it was lighter than a feather. I stood my ground, the huge sword was sticking forward like a spear would, I planted my feet and I leaned forward; bracing for impact.

The Hell Hounds were the ones that hit first, I stabbed the first two, the third Shadow Traveled out of range.

The two Hell Hounds burst in golden dust, my sword was free, I caved the air in a figure eight pattern. I snarled "Come at me!"

I began to release my power, almost all of them...

All around me frost began to form, the winds kicked up and the shadows darkened.

I sensed Thalia running, I looked back I saw her stop and look at me, our eyes locked. I mouthed _"GO!"_

She did not, she knew Grover, Luke and Annabeth were getting help, she thought I needed help, she did not want to abandon me.

The monsters were slowly coming towards me, a few Cyclopes, and a few Hell Hounds kept next to me, slowly they became covered in frost.

I lowered my weapons, they stopped confused.

One of the Cyclopes asked "Why food not fighting?"

I smirked and said "Can you Cyclopes breathe water?"

The leader nodded his ugly head with a singular eye in the middle of his forehead.

I gave a nod I held out my open hand, and then I slowly began to squeeze, you see, they are cover in snow and ice, I am using that to crush them. Water would not have done that, but ice can, as a son of Khione. If it were water than the Cyclopes might have been immune to it, I soon six monsters denigrated, leaving me tired and exhausted.

I knew I still had the Three Furies, and I think two or three Cyclopes and the Hydra.

I looked around and I saw Thalia fighting a Fury with her spear, one was sneaking up on her from the back, but I knew if I said something I might make her make a mistake. No matter what this would not end well.

I Shadow Traveled behind her and I gutted one of the Furies and she turned to golden sand.

I growled as I spoke to Thalia "I told you to go to the Camp!"

She thrusted her spear into the last Hell Hound that I could sense turning him in dust.

She said "I know what you said, but I could not leave you."

I growled and said "Be careful, am I worth your life? Luke loves you, Annabeth loves you. Do not throw that away for a monster!"

She paused fighting and slapped me and said "Never call yourself a monster again!"

I snarled and said "Try me..." I threw my dagger killing the last Fury by the hilt sticking in her head making her look like a unicorn.

I darted picked up my dagger, I saw the Hydra about ten yards away, thirty feet in front of me.

I said "Thalia, how good are you at throwing your spear?"

She arched an eyebrow and said "Good enough."

"Do you think you can kill the Hydra from here with your spear?" I asked her as I began to think of ways to get Thalia out of here. _Wait._ where **_ARE_** the campers?!

No sooner did I think this I saw about ten kids on top of the hill, I frowned, I wanted MEN, adults! Not a bunch of children!

I said "Thalia regroup with the others!"

She gave a me a look and said "Only with you!"

I slowly began to back up to appease the mortal daughter of Zeus.

I formed a spear of ice and shadows, I threw it with full strength and I pushed it with my powers.

It hit the Hydra in the heart and it the monster died in near an instant.

Thalia lowered her guard and said "I think that is the last of the monsters!"

I stood upright, but I had a sick feeling in my gut that warned me that the night was far from over. I said in a cool tone "Not everything is as it seems Thalia, the sooner you learn this, the better."

She scowled and said "I am sure we are all safe."

I growled and said "I beg to differ..."

She walked towards the Camp, but I stood there looking where we came from. I could not shake this feeling that this is far from over.

Then all of a sudden, my spider sense went off!

 _ **HELL HOUNDS!**_

They could Shadow Travel!

I yelled to Thalia "HELL HOUNDS!"

She paused and looked around "Where?!"

"Trust me, there are near, they could be in the shadow at your very feet. Now get to the group!" I said with a slight fearful tone mixed with a growl.

She began to run towards the group, my gut twisted as if someone was playing jump rope with it then they tied it into a knot and ran it over my a steam roller.

She was almost there!

But then out of a shadow came one of the largest Hell Hounds I have ever seen! On his back was a Cyclopes with a club. Thalia got the Hell Hound with her spear, but the Cyclopes played golf with her body as the ball and his club as a stick.

Her body flew through the air and landed near the top of the hill. I rushed over forgetting about hiding my speed, I dropped to my knees.

She was barely breathing and I could tell she was in pain. I pulled out my little bit of Ambrosia and tried to give it to her, she looked at me and said "It's too late for me Bug Boy..."

I had tears in my eyes, I could sense her nearing Death's Door. I said "Come on Lightning Bug, you can do this! Please don't die on me."

Thalia gave me a weak, pained smile as she said "Peter, thank you..."

I wanted to ask her for what, but her body seized up.

I could feel her heart beat weakening and slowing down, all of a sudden a lightning bolt came down from the heavens and stuck Thalia.

A tree began to grow through and over and around her. Thalia became a tree, completing my vision I had.

I realized that Zeus had interfered.

It was against his own laws to do so; especially his own daughter.

I was not bad that Zeus had intervened, I was bad that Zeus could have helped before, but NO! He turned her to a tree!

I growled at looked at the monster who did it.

All of a sudden Darkness began to fall.

The Temperature began to Drop.

My vision began going read.

I felt pain, no, not a little bit of pain. But as if all of my blood as been turned to Lava and Acid. I gave roar of pain. I felt my bones break and snap then reline themselves then mind. I felt my skin rip and shred as I grew. I felt a very, very sharp pain on each side of my body below the arms.

I dropped to my knees and roared once more, I glared at the skies.

I looked around and I saw more than a horde of monsters.

I felt so much pain, so much anger, so much... Rage... I had to let it out. With a roar I charged the army. With only one thing on my mind; Revenge for Thalia.

There was going to be Tartarus to pay!

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Everyone thought the battle was over, but the campers looked at the sole figure standing ever tense as if he was expecting a monster to jump out of the shadow.

The crowd barely heard him talk, but when he yelled "Hell Hounds" everyone heard and readied their weapons.

All of a sudden a Hell Hound the size of a tank with a huge Cyclopes riding on its back like a cowboy jumped out of a shadow in front of Thalia, Thalia killed the Hell Hound by stabbing it in the eye, but the Cyclopes was left. He swung his huge club in a low arc the barely swept the earth, and he nailed Thalia center mass. The crowed heard a sickening crack as Thalia was sent flying.

Everyone was too shocked to do anything but stare with slack jaw.

All but one, the one person who was standing alone, he ran nearly faster than the eye could follow, maybe that was a trick of the light?

He knelt down next to her and tried to feed her something, but she refused.

Then a lightning bolt flashed down from the sky, striking Thalia. Instead of killing her it transformed her into a tree.

Then everyone heard a cry of grief, sadness depression. Soon the same cry became a roar of pain and rage.

All of a sudden before the campers very eyes, the lone figure began to transform; as if cursed by Zeus for failing to save his daughter.

Peter eyes flew open but they weren't his usual, ice blue eyes. This ones were dark, with the pupils dilated to the extent that his eyes looked completely black; they it glinted with a wild, and feral gleam.

The next few moments happened so suddenly, the no one would find it hard to explain it later. But suddenly, Peter was howling at the top of his lungs, growling and hissing like a wild animal, his back arching painfully.

Peter muscles bulged with strain as fought against the straps keeping him down, his growling and hissing sounded so crazy and beastly that it sent the campers hair standing on end, and goose bumps rose unpleasantly up their arms; Peter head whipped around wildly, his yelling never ceasing, and growing louder, howls erupting from his throat.

Fresh blood dripped onto the ground and soaked into the ground.

Blood was dripping onto the forest floor from his body. He was still making those horrible noises, his limbs jerked arbitrarily.

Peter pained screams and growls intensified with all his movement, coming out raw and agonized. But almost as if possessed, he kept going

Peter roared at it all. Peter stood amongst them his breathing was hard and deep.

Pain.

That was the dominant sensation that pulsed through Peter's body. With every breath he made through the dark air, his aching body rippled with the endless waves of agony that pulled at his muscles and tempted him to curl into a small, fetish ball and never move ever again. He could feel his tortured body still bleeding, leaving his fingers wet, sticky, and slippery, it was making a pool red blood around him.

Peter felt something white hot explode in him, sending fragments of anger spiking through his veins and filling his head with a mindless cloud of fury.

He hated them! Hated the gods who did this to him; who tortured him and hurt him! He wanted to hurt them all, every single one of them till they were a bubbling mess of blood and limbs. But, despite all that, the worst part was… he still wasn't entirely sure why he despised them so much.

He just had all this anger stirring inside him, unchartered and wild; jerking and gnashing around like a monster, riding just beneath his skin. He needed to direct that anger at something, and Peter happened to hate those people with a passion.

Though, out of all his pains, inside and out, Peter's sides hurt the worst. It was like someone was slowly driving a sharp, hot knife into his sides, baking all his insides to a crisp and boiling his blood till his veins felt ready to sizzle and burst.

Oh, how he longed to stop and just rest; sleep away this agony and hope that he wouldn't burn away into a pile of meaningless ash. Or, hopefully, does burn into ash and just stop this torture right then and there.

But, his instincts told him otherwise, they told him to stay alive.

Besides the everlasting pain though, there was a sick, nauseous feeling twisted and coiled with it, like a two headed venomous snake. Peter felt dizzy; his head was like a foggy mist that blanketed his mind and left him suffocating in the same emotions and thoughts. It was too thick to think straight in, and his stomach was starting to squirmed uncomfortable.

But even with all this circulating through his body – fatigue, nauseous, pain it always came back to two things: rage… and hunger.

It wasn't just for the people who had held him captive. Oh no this rage was immense, filling every inch of him on the inside. This hunger was just as big; his stomach felt dry and empty, and his parched throat yearned for something to wet itself with. But it wasn't just anything that Peter was craving; what he wanted was warm, and chewy – flesh. He wanted to taste the tart flavor of blood on his tongue, in his throat – he NEEDED it.

Honestly, this rage and hunger was the _only_ thing keeping him going; this needless thirst for blood, it was like white hot flames, licking and scorching his skin, filling his head with smothering, smoky thoughts and fiery feelings. It poked and probed his nerves like embers, manically consuming him and driving him to the very edge of his sanity.

But…still…. there was _something_ holding him back; a small voice whispering in the back of his mind, telling him to fight his beastly instincts.

His body was shaking uncontrollably now, and loud whimpers replaced the angry hissing. It took only a few seconds for his arms to give out, causing Peter slumped to the ground, immediately curling into a ball with his arms and hands tucked in tight against his chest.

Screams of tortured agony ripped from his throat, ricocheting off the rocks and coming back to wrap around him in a squeezing embrace. Peter hands would untuck themselves from his chest, and move to hold his sides, but right as his fingers brushed skin he would yell louder and pull away - reacting as if he had gotten burned.

In as much pain as he was, would only freak the arachnid out more.

The spidery Antihero writhed on the ground, his hands (unable to touch his sides) dug into the floor, unintentionally ripping away some of the earth and roots with nothing but his fingers. Peter was defenseless on the ground and was certainly going nowhere soon.

There was another anguished scream that came from Peter.

Peter was still on the ground, but he now pounded one fist against the hard floor with so much force, it caused minor earthquakes; while the other hand lacerated his side, too far gone in his pain to care about the burning Peter's sides were still shifting under the skin; the bumps there were getting bigger and longer, looking ready to tear through the skin.

Peter let out a final, torturous scream of pain and four appendages burst from his sides. Four extra arms sprouted from Peter's side like a couple of daisies. They looked shiny, wet, and red - a little like how a new baby looks after birth. The only difference though, these arms were exactly identical to his original two; long, hard, and packed with muscle.

Peter's cries had ceased, and the hall was suddenly pitched into a laborious silence that snuffed out all sound, all aside from the heavy breathing of the teen laying on the floor. Then, slowly, almost as if testing them out, his four extra limbs twitched and started to rise. Peter lifted himself up, to where he was on his hands (many hands) and knees, still panting - but no longer screwed up in pain.

Peter had also increased in his physical features, he too had grown in size. Peter was not moving.

Then a deep, guttural howl resonated loudly in the forest. Everybody froze; even the monsters and the gods stopped to listen and watch. Peter was howling and snarling fiercely.

"What just happened?" a camper asked out loudly, his voice coming out small.

No one had a plausible answer.

The transformation was now complete:

Spider Demon who was about 12 to 15 feet tall; black grey hair had spread over his body, with the tattered remains of his black clothes getting stretched farther and farther across his frame and hid any remaining skin. He had two long, sinister looking fangs that protruded from his mouth, with green veins of poison webbed across it. Peter had four more eyes on his forehead. Long, barb like spike poked from his each of his wrists and out of each foot, as well as growing on his fingertips.

HE glared at the monsters and snarled with pure rage, hatred.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter, this is the longest chapter yet for this story!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect!**

 **I know I gave you a lot of options to choose from, but remember, I do not have too much of a plot, I have a slight idea of where I want to go, but a single review a can change the whole course of the story!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**

 **PS:**

 **I am sorry I was unable to add the fight scene, but at least I got to something new, right!?**

 **What would you like to see happen after the battle?**

 **o**

 **Spider Demon (Peter) goes into a killing spree killing the horde of monsters using this new body and with his powers (minus fire)**

 **Spider Demon (Peter) goes into a rage and destroys everything around him; the forest, the monsters, but the campers are safe behind the shield that was once Thalia.**

 **The campers charge Spider Demon and he slaughters all but Luke and Annabeth.**

 **The campers charge behind Spider Demon and fights the army of monsters.**

 **Reader's own idea_**

 **Author's choice?**

 **Or a combination?**

 **0**

 **AFTER the battle what should happen;**

 **Zeus throws lightning at Spider Demon and he is forced to flee.**

 **Annabeth gets over her fear and walks to Spider Demon, and she was able to bring Peter out.**

 **Spider Demons fight the army and then goes into hiding.**

 **Reader's own idea_**

 **Author's choice?**

 **OR a combination?**

 **o**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to do.**

 **Remember this is a huge tipping point in the story, a lot of the future depends on what happens here!**

 **No pressure!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " selfawarewolf" for your review as well; "**Great chapter, keep up the good work. I want peter to go into a rage and destroy everything around him, and then he goes into hiding. **" That is close to what I had in mind. Let's see what happens next!**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you think my story is great!**

 **Thank you " Chomper32" for your review as well; "**Nice Chapter! 11/10 I would vote authors choice. It's your story. Can't wait for the next one! **" Well the wait is over!**

 **Thank you " Darth Siren" for your reviews as well; "**Spider Demon attack the monsters and then Annabeth gets over her fear and bring Peter back with Zeus trying to end him but others like Hades and Hestia try to protect him **" Ok that is closer to what I had in mind.**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; "**Great work with the chapter.  
I think it would be cool if Annabeth got over her fears and brought Peter back. **" Well I do like that idea and thank you for your kind words.**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; "**I can't choose my good friend. Excellent work and I can't wait to see what happens next **" I am glad you thought my work was excellent.**

 **Thank you " Zelfra1234" for your review as well; ****"** I would love to see The campers charge behind the spider demon and fight the monsters Then after the fight Annabeth gets over her fear and approaches the spider demon bringing peter out **" Ok let's see what I can do with that.**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball" for your review as well: "**the second opinion and first option with a little bit of third **" Ok thank you for your opinion.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to say a some things: Spider Demon _IS_ different from Peter, think of him like Jekyll and Hyde, or the Greek and Roman aspects of the gods or like Hulk and Bruce. **

**Author Note: I wrote this a few times. I Spider Demon to be extremely powerful, being able to take on just about anything short of either a primordial or several Olympians. WHY? Peter is powerful and will be even more so, but Spider Demon is even more so, but the caught is that Spider Demon is more monster than anything. Spider Demon has killing instincts and he follows them.  
What I am trying to say is: Spider Demon IS over powered, but he will not play a big role. Spider Demon is similar to a river, if guided it is very useful, but if not... it becomes dangerous and unpredictable.**

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Outside of the Dome)**

Spider Demon was about 15 feet tall and he was covered with black hair all over his body. He had two long, sinister looking fangs that protruded from his mouth, with green veins of poison webbed across it. Spider Demon had six eyes total. Long, barb like spike poked from his each of his wrists and out of each foot, as well as growing on his fingertips.

 _HE_ glared at the monsters and snarled with pure rage, hatred.

With a roar, he charged the army of monsters with no fear. He charged them without hesitation. He ran to them like a demon. He was running at them and he was going to some them what they had created; They created a Monster, a Demon.

Spider Demon was at the front lines in under a second, but he did not stop.

He broke through the front lines as if it was a piece of wet toilet paper.

Shields crumbled. Wills broke.

Spider Demon began to slaughter them; with a stab with his highly venomated claw. His super strength easily out classed Hercules and even Zeus. Backing handing the huge Cyclopes, but now they were the same size, but that mattered little. He was going on a rampage.

Spider Demon made all of the shadows into a literal blanket, then he brought it down like a hammer, crushing everything but Hell Hounds and other underworld creatures.

He growled as he looked for any other threats.

His spider sense went off he jumped to the right and darted toward the threat.

He ripped out a tree from the roots and used it as a baseball bat. He nailed the Harpy that shot an arrow at him. The Harpy turned to the golden monster dust the moment the log it her.

Spider Demon stood tall and let out a deafening bellowing roar that shook the very earth under the campers' feet.

A twig snapped and in an instant Spider Demon shot a glob of web at the sound, he turned around and saw he caught a camper... it was a male with brown eyes and black hair. The smell of fear was rolling off him in waved. Spider Demon slowly walked his way towards the demigod, he glared at the boy, and the boy fainted.

Spider Demon (I need a new short name for Spider Demon, "The Spider" maybe? Or is that Arachne?) warily looked around searching and watching for any danger. He slowly walked towards the Camp.

Everyone was frozen in fear.

Why?

Because; Girl die. Girl go tree. Boy go demon. Demon destroy army. Demon now walks to them.

Spider Demon walks as far as he could until he its a wall, though there is nothing to be seen.

Spider Demon saw something he recognized as if it was from a dream; blond hair with princess curls, piercing grey eyes, a small child, a girl. Annabeth.

Spider Demon uses his full strength and gives it a massive pound.

One could see the force field bend under the force of the strike, he raised all six arms and slams them again, it shook Thalia's Tree to the roots.

After a few more attempts he realized it was futile.

He saw Annabeth who looked at him with complete and utter fear and horror.

Spider Demon's black eyes soften slightly, he gave a soft croon.

Annabeth extremely fearful took a step forward she whispered "Peter...?"

Spider Demon cocked his head and then said in a very gravelly voice full of growls "A- A- Ann- Anni..."

Annabeth took a slow cautious step towards this _Spider._ Her worst and greatest fear; Spiders. Arachnophobia.

She took a step outside the protective Dome. The Shield that IS Thalia's spirit.

Spider Demon towered over the little girl before him, she reeked of fear, but also had... trust...

Spider Demon's eyes went from a black to a dark navy blue. He whispered "Annabeth..."

Annabeth noticed the change and said "Peter!"

She took a step closer...

All of a sudden, the eyes turned a cold, hard black.

Spider Demon shoved Annabeth behind the Barrier, Luke caught her.

Right where Annabeth had been standing lightning struck.

It hit Spider Demon's upper right arm; blowing it off completely.

Blood began to spurt. The blood was a purplish, greenish color. It sizzled when it hit the ground.

Spider Demon snarled and ran.

Lightning began to crash all around him, he was able to dodge and evade the lightning.

He thought of an idea.

He slowed down and once he felt a lightning bolt coming towards him, he threw some gold that he had summoned and some fire. They hit the bolt causing a flash of gold and light.

This gave him time to Shadow Travel.

Where did he go?

Who gives orders to the Furies?

There will be Hell to pay for Hades!

Or that was the plan; the next one on the hit list was Zeus.

That was the plan...

* * *

(Line Break)

(The Camp)

(Third Person Point of View)

* * *

Annabeth was standing in Luke's arm in shock and fear.

Two of the people who she got close to were gone; one was a tree, the other became her worst fear.

The arm that had been blown off faded into the shadows, the blood also dissolved into darkness.

Luke asked out loud and very clearly "What the Hades just happened?! I want answers!"

Chiron looked at the two demigods and shook his head as he said gently "The answers will be reveled in due time. I think we had enough excitement for the night. I think we should discuss this in the morning and maybe take a trip to Olympus."

All the demigods agreed, because they were all tired and exhausted.

Annabeth and Luke were sent to the Hermes Cabin. There Annabeth mourned for her two friends, thinking she will never see then again.

Luke was trying to man up, he wanted revenge. He wanted to make the gods to pay! He wanted them on their knees begging. He wanted to kill them, no, he wanted to make them fade. He wanted the age of the gods to end and a new one to begin.

* * *

(Line Break)

(Mount Olympus)

(The Throne Room of the Gods)

(Third Person Point of View)

* * *

Zeus saw his only demigod _daughter_ near death, he took pity on her and turned her to a tree.

AFTER that...

Zeus lost his temper and thundered with rage "HADES!"

The said deity said coolly, not liking the way Zeus was talking to him "What is it _younger_ brother?"

"YOU _SENT_ YOUR FURIES AFTER **_MY_** _DAUGHTER!"_ Zeus yelled at Hades.

Hades said coldly "I did not."

Zeus growled in rage, sparks began to fly off him and the smell of ozone filled the air. Zeus said "There are only three Furies. Those are _YOUR_ Furies. Pray tell me that you did not send them?!"

Hades growled and the shadows darkened in the throne room as he said "I Hades; god of the Dead, Lord of the Underworld, god of Riches and Wealth. Swear on the River Styx that I did NOT send the furies after Thalia; demigod daughter of Zeus. Nor did I send any monsters after her."

Thunder boomed, and that was not Zeus.

Zeus glared at his eldest brother.

Hades said with his patience running thin "I told you the truth and even swore on the Styx. Now tell me Zeus, do you believe me or not?"

Zeus said hating to be wrong through gritted teeth "I believe the oath."

Hestia said calmly "Brother, please calm down." The hearth warming the whole throne room and brightening it up and she used her powers is calm down everyone present in the throne room.

Poseidon did not say a word, though he felt his domain being used as though one of his children were using it… but his child was too young to do that… was he? The King of Atlantis pondered this question in silence.

Hermes claimed his kid; Luke Castellan, that night.

Athena however did not claim Annabeth, at least not that night.

Ares enjoyed the slaughter, he wondered if you could find that _Thing_ and fight it himself.

Demeter was muttering about cereal and no one paid her any mind.

Artemis frowned that a female child died because of selfishness, **_MALE_** selfishness.

Apollo could see that Thalia had not ' ** _died'_** to say, but she was in a way living. Something like in a comatose state. He also saw that Peter slash the monster thing would play a major role in the future (god of Prophecies).

Dionysus was half asleep, but he smiled that he did not have to look after another two brats.

Hera looked proud and was happy that Thalia had died.

Aphrodite looked sad because a plausible love story died, but she ginned when she thought of having something fun, if not it would be Unrequited love.

Hephaestus was neutral he was not a people person, and he preferred the company of automation than real people.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(In the Underworld)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Spider Demon appeared in the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld outside of the Pit, Tartarus.

He had a mind splitting headache that felt like his mind was splitting in two.

He summoned untold thousands of dead without realizing it.

He realized he was surrounded and he slowly unsheathed his claws that were hidden in his forearm. The "stingers" were covered in red blood, but it also had a venomous green on it.

He gave a single snarl before he launched himself at the undead.

He crushed many of them under his feet when he landed on the ground.

He shot a web line, but, the web line had a green tint to it. He shot the web at a stalactite that was on the ceiling, about fifteen seconds later it crashed down on the ground.

Spider Demon smirked he shot several web nets over the undead army trapping them, within seconds the odor of rotting flesh filled the stuffy underground air.

Spider Demon began to test WHAT he could do.

He shot fire from his hands like a flame thrower, soon a mixture of rotting flesh and burned corpses reeked throughout the large cavern. Spider Demon took a deep breath and let it out, he was able to breathe fire; like a dragon.

The army was reduced to about a hundred tops.

Spider Demon stomped his foot and will the stalactites to fall. Crushing the remaining zombies.

Spider Demon liked the fire, and the new found venom.

The claws slowly sheathed themselves once again in his forearm.

Then Spider Demon felt a presence behind him-

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter, this time the wait was short.**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect!**

 **I know I gave you a lot of options to choose from, but remember, I do not have too much of a plot, I have a slight idea of where I want to go, but a single review a can change the whole course of the story!**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**

 **PS:**

 **I am sorry about the fight scene. Do not worry Spider Demon will NOT play a major roll in the story, or that is the plan, but I really do not stick with plans...**

 **What would you like to see happen up next?**

 **o**

 **Hades surprises Spider Demon then gets attacked.**

 **Hades surprises Spider Demon talks a little then Spider Demon attacks out of vengeance (thinking he sent the Furies after Thalia).**

 **Hestia finds Spider Demon and tries to calm him down.**

 **A monster finds Spider Demon?**

 **Reader's own idea_**

 **Author's choice?**

 **Or a combination?**

 **0**

 **AFTER that what should happen;**

 **Time Skip: Peter goes around the country helping demigods until Percy.**

 **Time Skip:** **Peter goes into hiding until he sees something that he cannot ignore.**

 **Reader's own idea_**

 **Author's choice?**

 **OR a combination?**

 **o**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you would like to do.**

 **Remember this is a huge tipping point in the story, a lot of the future depends on what happens here!**

 **No pressure!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I** **do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the work was excellent! **

**Thank you " BlackandBlueMascara" for your review as well; Yes _WE_ _know_ what caused Thalia's death, but Artemis is merely assuming the usual. **

**Thank you "** **Zelfra1234** **" for your review as well; "** My personal choice would be; Hestia finds spider demon and calms him down  
Then peter goes into hiding until he sees something he cannot ignore **" I like that idea... especially the first part. The second is _"WHAT"_ is the thing he cannot ignore? I **

**Thank you "** **TridentBolt** **" for your review as well; "** Poseidon finds spider demon **" I have plans for Poseidon to find Peter/ Spider Demon, but he can't, at least not in this chapter. Peter is underground, in the Underworld. In Hades' domain. Poseidon cannot enter without his brother's consent.**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did good work!**

 **Thank you "** **Travis rosen** **" for your review as well: "** What about hades finds him, they talk about vengeance, but Hades bless him. For the second, I thought he should go to the lotus casino, and conquer it and become the owner. Just an idea I had. **" He was blessed AND adopted by Hades already... If he goes to the Lotus Casino then what? Break out Nico and Bianca? Yes I have plan for him to there, but that was not the plan and it is still too early for that. Maybe later though.**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you think the story is great!**

 **Thank you " Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; Yeah life can get busy, of that well all can attest. I am glad you thought the chapter was good! What do you mean "**it is crazy to see spider demon back **"? Spider Demon has not been in this story, until now. In my others, yes. This one, no.**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball" for your review as well; "**option three and then option two **" Meaning; "** Hestia finds Spider Demon and tries to calm him down. **" and "** Time Skip: Peter goes into hiding until he sees something that he cannot ignore. **" Once again I like the first part, the second is more difficult to define.**

 **Thank you "Tammy" for your review as well; "** Two things. 1. In canon Hades DID send the monsters to attack. and 2. Why did Artemis blame male selfishness it's obviously Zeus' fault? **" Yes but this is fanficion so canon does not apply, though I will try to stick with it; hence the reason why Thalia was turned into a tree and why Cyclopes and the Furies were there. The second part; Is not Zeus a male?... Yup a male's fault. But you are right. Artemis is being prejudice against males, nothing out of the ordinary.**

 _Author's Note: Right now I am planning on having a very different past history than in canon. I cannot say much, otherwise it will ruin the surprise. **HOWEVER** I will give you a hint here and one at the end of the chapter (if I remember). "_ A Guardian killed in cold blood, another banished to the darkest of realms _." That was the spoiler._

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

Spider Demon felt a presence behind him, yet he sensed he was in no direct danger, but there was still potential danger.

He slowly turned around and there sat a small girl who literally glowed in the gloom of the underworld.

Spider Demon hissed at the light and backed up into the shadows.

Hestia simply sat there watching Spider Demon with a calm expression. She watched Spider Demon with mild interest, but nothing dominating or aggressive.

Spider Demon watch Hestia with curiosity, he felt as though he met her before. He narrowed his eyes and gave a soft croon.

Hestia smiled gently and said softly "Peter..." Her calming powers overflowed throughout the cavern.

Spider Demon gave a soft hiss as the warmth hit him and as the light brightened.

Spider Demon said in a rough voice that sounded like someone gargled rocks and sand then swallowed a live chainsaw as he said "Hestia..."

The said lady smiled warmly and kindly and said "Yes, yes Peter. Calm down, not all hope is lost. Annabeth is alive and well, though she is afraid. Luke is also is alive. Hope still remains if you look for it."

Spider Demon growled, but it was not in aggression.

Hestia took a breath and blew it toward the monstrous being.

Spider Demon closed his eyes and braced the warmth, he felt himself slowly changing...

He felt himself growing smaller and smaller. He was shrinking...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Still in the Underworld)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(Time Skip: Five Minutes Later)**

* * *

I woke up in either a cave or underground. I groaned as a sat up. I had a major headache as if my mind had been pulled apart, boiled in acid, been used as a soccer ball and then was stitched back together. My whole body was stiff and tired as if I had worked out after being bedridden for three months. I ached bad. I then realized I was in my birthday suit. I looked at my body and I realized...

I realized...

I realized I had no more scars! Not one!

My skin was a pinkish color, as if it was freshly grown, though it was not very sensitive as new skin should be, but then again, it _IS_ **ME** we are talking about...

I looked around and I saw some clothes; red boxer, blue skinny jeans and a black t shirt.

I quickly put on the clothes, though I was barefoot, not that I minded.

I walked out of the small cave within the cavern.

There I saw Hestia talking quietly with Hades in hushed tones. I was too far away to hear, to truly hear. But I could still pick up a word here and a word there, in short; it was worthless.

I silently walked towards them, my bare feet not making a sound as I walked across the stone floor of the cavern.

Hades happened to turn and our eyes met.

Hades opened his mouth, but I let out a snarl and launched myself at him, my stingers slid out of my flesh with sweet, sickening _pop._ They were dripping with red blood and a green venom.

He did not even get a chance to flinch as stabbed him in the torso I roared with rage " _ **YOU KILLED HER!"**_

Hestia shot some fire at me, but there was force behind it, enough to knock me off Hades.

I smirked and said coldly "The damage has been done, without Antivenom, Hades WILL fade. The closest thing to relate this venom to is that to a Pit Scorpion."

Hestia rushed to her younger brother and tried to heal him with the powers of the Hearth, but it was to no avail. I could have easily left, but I wanted to watch them suffer.

Hades said weakly "Peter, I swear on the River Styx that I did NOT send the Furies..."

Thunder rolled down in the Underworld.

I realized I did wrong, I knew I needed to move fast.

I moved full speed, I got the same type of venom that I used on Hades, I began to manipulate the proteins in it to counteract it. The green venom turned clear then a light blue. I gave Hades a sharp prick in the jugular vein so that the Antivenom would get throughout his system quickly.

Hestia continued her healing and I add what I could as swell.

I said to Hestia "Summon Nectar and Ambrosia."

She snapped her fingers and they appeared to poured the Nectar in the puncture wounds in Hades' chest, and she poured some down his throat.

I knew Hades would live.

I also know the fatal flaw of Hades is Grudges... I best leave before he can try to harm me...

I took a step towards a close shadow when Hades said his voice still weak, but far stronger than what it was before and he said "Stay Peter, please stay..."

I growled and said "Hades, as much as I would like to stay, I think it would be best if I leave. I am still explosive..."

Hades chuckled weakly and said "I guess I should have told you, or left a note... or Hestia should have told you..."

The said goddess blushed and looked away.

I sighed and said "I am sorry for stabbing you, but I became too close to Thalia. I now realize I have more than two fatal flaws. I have; Loyalty, Grudges, and Rage... I may have more, or like grudges can easily turn to revenge."

Hades sat up and he look almost normal. He said "Peter, I do not blame you."

I arched an eyebrow, but did not say a would.

Hades said "Peter-"

We ere interrupted when the Queen of the Underworld entered the scene.

She snapped her fingers and Hestia, Hades, me and Persephone appeared at the palace of Hades.

Persephone looked around and eyed me curiously.

May the awkward tension commence.

I chose to break it by asking with my voice full of respect "Lade Persephone, why are you in the Underworld? Is it not still Autumn and Fall? Time to be with your mother; Demeter?"

She looked at me as of trying to read my mind, I decided it would be easier for us all if I simply let her view my full memories.

She said "Winter came early this..." She narrowed her eyes at me.

I shrugged and said "That was probably my doing..."

She arched her eyebrow.

I said "Just take a peak in my mind, it would be quicker and easier for us all."

She gave a nod, she shut her eyes.

I felt a presence coming towards my mind, I allowed it to enter.

I felt a sharp pain in my hippocampus and that was the lasting thing I remembered...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Day)**

 **(The Underworld; Hades' Palace; Guest Room)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up with a mind splitting headache as if someone tried to spit my head with an ax as they would a log, then kicked my head around on the ground before hitting it like a baseball for a grand slam. Like I said I had a nasty headache. I am having a deja vu moment; I felt this before, recently... A terrible headache...

It took a little for me to collect my thoughts and gain my bearings, but once I did I realized I was in a soft bed. The bed was black, the covers were black, but they had gold linings on it. The bed smelt like roses. The bed was a Queen sized bed.

I groaned as I sat up.

I muttered "How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was..."

A voice cut me out of my musing.

The voice said "I brought you here after you allowed me into your mind."

Persephone stood in the doorway as she said that.

I said "Whatever you did really messed up my find. My mind is very mixed up and I am confused. No offence Lady Persephone."

She waved me off and said "None taken."

After several minutes of silence, Persephone spoke up and said "Peter, you allowed me in you mind-"

I cut her off and said "I pushed _**all**_ of my memories to the surface for you to take, all that I can remember."

Persephone looked at me with pity in her eyes. I _**HATED**_ being pitied.

I said with as much respect as I could "Lady Persephone, I do not want nor do I need pity. What does not kill me, will make me stronger. You see al; the scars I have? Well had... My scars tell a story. They are reminders of when life tried to break me, but failed. I am strong because I have been weak. I am fearless because I have been afraid." I took a deep breathe and said "I know I have done some bad things, but that does not make me an evil person. I am a good person, but do not give me a reason to show you my evil side. I have been fighting since I was born, I am not merely a survivor I am a **Warrior**."

She opened her mouth, I cut her off with a growl and said "Do not underestimate me! I know more than I say, I think more than I speak, I notice more than even the gods realize!" I took a deep breath and said coolly to her "I can be mean as * **bleep** *, sweet as candy, cold as winter, evil as hell, or loyal as a solider. It all depends on you and your actions. I have a long memory, an evil streak, and a whole lot of patience you better remember that..."

She looked at me and was speechless... Before she asked "Why do you keep it all in?"

I gave a bitter chuckle as the room temperature dropped even more, it was so cold that ice began to form along the ceiling, the walls and the floor. I said "I keep it all inside because I would rather let the pain destroy me than to hurt anyone else."

She shivered slightly at my tone. She asked "You cannot always stand in the storm alone. You need to learn that help is ok."

I chuckled darkly and said "Lady Persephone, **I AM THE STORM!** "

Lady Persephone said to me "Remember Peter, that no storm can last forever. Every storm is but temporary."

I snorted and said "Even the gods are temporary! Time as a beginning and it will also have an end. The universe has a beginning and it has an ending. I am but a mortal, I will die. Whether I die in battle or old age. I will die. You will fade whether it be now or in a billion of years. You will end. As will all. Even Death will end one day. If I die, I want to die fighting. If I came into this world kicking and scream covered in someone else's blood and I have no problem going out the same way."

Persephone gave me a weird look but said nothing. She shook her head but could find nothing to say.

I chuckled and said "Lady Persephone, I am truly unique, and maybe a little crazy and insane..."

She chuckled and said "On that we can agree."

I crossed my arms and mock pouted.

Persephone pinched my cheeks and said "You are cute when you do that!"

That actually made me pout.

A few minutes later Hades and Hestia came into the large room...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Six Hours Later)**

 **(Underworld: Hades' Castel; Throne Room)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

After the talk.

After discussing everything.

After everything was said and done it was official.

Peter was blessed by and adopted by Persephone.

It was confusing to him, but he was not going to overthink it; Adopted by Hades, Pluto, Hestia, Proserpine, Persephone... yeah he was not thinking about it.

* * *

 **Powers, Titles of Persephone and Hades**

Peter's powers over the Underworld was increased, but what powers he gained was that he could control flowers and by extent plants.

To list the powers that Persephone had as well as titles here is a list:  
Queen of the Underworld  
Goddess of Vegetation  
Goddess of Rebirth  
Goddess of Spring  
Goddess of Flowers

Those are her titles and domains.

Now Peter as some influence and control over them. He can delay spring a little if he needed, he has control over flowers and other plants. He knows when someone goes for a rebirth, and if he practiced he might be able in influence rebirth; he can give some he loved a second chance at life and bless a parent with a child; he can influence the rebirthing parent. His powers over the Underworld;  
 **Umbrakinesis** (Umbrakinesis or Sciakinesis is the ability to mentally generate and manipulate darkness, the absence of light. One with this ability can even deactivate and repulse or travel through shadows)  
 **Necromancy** (Necromancy is the ability to control the dead.)  
 **Geokinesis** (Geokinesis is the mental and/or physical ability to control/manipulate earth. Abilities can include earthquakes, fissures, rock slides, landslides, volcanic eruptions, or the ability to cause rock to shoot up from the ground.)

These are the powers he inherited for Persephone. From Hades he got:

 **Geokinesis** : As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over all the earth and stones, as well as the walls of the Underworld.

 **Subterranean Navigation** : Hades is skilled in navigating under the earth, even before he became the Lord of the Underworld. Hence, Hades was able to lead his siblings in and out of Tartarus itself via a complex network of Underworld tunnels.  
 **Earthquake Generation** : Hades can generate massive earthquakes that can be devastating cities.

 **Ferrokinesis** : As the God of Wealth, Hades can sense and summon any quantity of precious metals and jewels from under the ground, as well as manipulate them. Hades' palace has several magnificent halls made entirely of pure gold and silver, decorated with bouquets of flowers made of precious metals and jewels. A very impressed Persephone admits to never having seen "such dazzling wealth" even on Mount Olympus itself, since whatever she could destroy in a tantrum, Hades could instantly replace with something even better. Hence, Hades is often referred to as "The Rich One."

 **Necromancy** : As the God of the Dead and the Lord of the Underworld, Hades has divine authority and absolute control over the deceased. Hades' nickname "The Hospitable One" is a reference to him always having room in the Underworld for one more soul.  
 **Power Over the Undead** : Hades can reanimate skeletons, call forth endless waves of the dead to fight for him, destroy Skeleton Warriors, and put them to sleep. He can also silence dead souls with a gesture, and physically take hold of ghosts.

 **Metamorphosis** : Hades can capture and release living souls in a blast of yellow flames.

 **Death Curses** : Hades is also able to place curses on the living. While he is unable to kill people before the Fates decree its time, he can prevent a person's soul from ever leaving their body, as he did with the Oracle. This will mean that a person's body will eventually turn to dust with age and their soul will be lost forever.

 **Death Sense** : As the God of the Dead, Hades can sense when a person is dying and when their soul is being judged in the Underworld. He can also sense people's life auras.

 **Osteokinesis** : As the God of the Dead, Hades can summon and telekinetically control numerous bones at once. **Cryokinesis (limited)** : Hades can generate an aura of intense cold, which causes "frost to creep across the rocks and grass."

 **Infernal Monster Lordship** : Hades has absolute control over countless ferocious monsters native to his realm, such as Cerberus, the Hellhounds, the Furies, the Keres, the Oneiroi, and various daimons, along with many others.

 **Umbrakinesis** : As the God of the Underworld, Hades has absolute control over shadows and darkness  
 **Darkness Generation** : He can shoot solid bolts of darkness, and surround enemies into pitch black clouds of lightless space.  
 **Darkness Shields** : He can solidify shadows into virtually impenetrable shields, which are strong enough to deflect even Zeus' thunderbolts.  
 **Darkness Absorption and Dissipation** : He can absorb and dissipate shadows with his Stygian Iron weapons.  
 **Imperceptibility** : He can use shadows to cover himself in darkness to become invisible. While wearing his Helm of Darkness, Hades can pass through walls and melt into shadows, not be touched, seen or heard by anyone, even other Olympian gods, Titans, or Giants.  
 **Shadow Travel** : Using shadows, he is able to travel anywhere he wants at incredible speeds.

 **Dark Infernal Pyrokinesis** : Hades has absolute control over black hellfire, which is considerably more destructive than normal flames, as it turns whatever it touches into liquid. He can conjure it and propel it from his hands.

 **Hypnokinesis** : Hades has complete mastery over the Oneiroi (Dream Spirits). He used them to spread the word that all of the dead needed to take a coin with them to gain passage onto Charon's boat.

 **Induced Terror** : With his Helm of Darkness, Hades can radiate death and terror to an incredible degree. Hades' Helm is shown to be powerful enough to scare even Zeus and Poseidon simultaneously, to the point that both of them paled and started to sweat with fear. Hades used the Helm during the Titanomachy against the Titans directly with great success, often breaking enemy ranks and causing them to flee into traps.

Got that? So yes Peter is extremely powerful, those are only with Hade/ Pluto and Persephone.

BUT when you add Hestia in the mix he has; **Pyrokinesis** ( _Fire moving it is the ability to control fire well as being completely immune to being burned by fire_.), **Bond Manipulation** , **Food Conjuration** , **Shared Retro Cognition** , **Home Transportation** , **Sanctuary Protection and Prohibition** , **Comfort and Ease** , **Culinary Arts** , **Amo** **kinesis** **Immunity** **:** ( _Amokinesis is the ability to control the emotion of love or desire_ ) Hestia is completely immune to Aphrodite's ability of arousing romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows.

* * *

 **Hestia's Powers, Titles**

Now to list the powers and example of Hestia;

 **Pyrokinesis** **:** As the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia has absolute control over fire.

 **Bond Manipulation:** As the Goddess of Home and Family, Hestia shares the same jurisdiction as her sister Hera (the other goddess of domesticity) over all things related to domestic and familial relationships. Her unique status as a domestic goddess also grants her abilities of:  
 **Food Conjuration:** She can make the best tasting home made food appear.  
 **Shared Retro-cognition:** Hestia possesses psychic powers that enabled her to share family related visions of the past with others.  
 **Home Transportation:** Hestia is able to send people back to their own hearth (home).

 **Sanctuary Protection and Prohibition:** Hestia's influence protected any mortal that entered one of her temples from the wrath of the gods, and none of the gods could fight in her presence on Olympus.

 **Comfort and Ease:** Hestia always emitted a pleasant, protective, and comfortable aura that put everyone about her at total ease - a power that she had inherited from her mother, Rhea.

 **Amokinesis** **Im** **munity** **:** As a virgin goddess, Hestia is completely immune to Aphrodite's ability of arousing romantic love and passion in others, as well as Cupid's infamous romantic arrows.

 **Culinary Arts:** Zeus confirmed that Hestia was an excellent cook. The food is described as the taste of her food as the home cooked meals that everyone should have eaten while growing up.

* * *

 **Oceanus Powers, Titles**

So as of right now Peter is a powerhouse, add the two blessing he has from before Oceanus.

Oceanus has the powers of;

 **Hydrokinesis** : Being the Father of Waters and Titan Lord of the Seas, Oceanus has absolute control over water, which rivals that of his nephew Poseidon. Hence, Oceanus is the only one who can successfully fight the later at sea.

 **Tsunamis and Tidal Waves** : Oceanus can unleash gigantic tsunamis and tidal waves, during his battles with Poseidon.

 **Hydrogenesis** : Oceanus can create water from his own power, generating it out of nothing.

 **Water Propulsion** : He can control the water around him to propel himself through water at incredible speeds.

 **Water Solidification** : He can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him and other objects to stand on. He can also create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey his will.

 **Water Blasts** : He can unleash water blasts powerful enough to easily send gods or Titans flying.

 **Floods and Droughts** : He can bring about both floods and droughts.

 **Water Pressure Immunity** : He can withstand any amount of water pressure.

 **Water Creation** : He can generate water from his body and create water springs.

 **Water Transportation** : He can use sea waves as a form of high-speed transportation.

 **Underwater Breathing** : He can naturally breathe underwater.

 **Heat Resistance** : Oceanus has an extreme resistance to heat and burns, slightly inferior only to that of his grand nephew Hephaestus.

 **Atmokinesis** : Being the Father of Waters and Titan Lord of the Seas, Oceanus has control over the weather, which rivals that of his nephew Poseidon.

 **Storm Generation** : Oceanus can bring forth hurricanes and storms.

 **Aquatic Monster Lordship** : Oceanus has absolute control over many ancient and powerful monsters, such as gigantic squids, Sea serpents, Leviathans, and Keto.

As seen here Peter can control many things, he has the potential to do all of this, but only on a weaker, much weaker scale.

* * *

 **Khione Powers, Titles**

He was blessed by one finale goddess; Khione. Khione has;

 **Cryokinesis** : As the Goddess of Snow, Khione has divine authority and absolute control over ice, snow, and cold.

 **Freezing** : Khione can turn humans or demigods into ice. Anyone who goes near the ice statue will possibly be frozen as well.

 **Cooling** : Khione can make something grow colder and colder to the point where it feels like it's burning.

 **Cryo Aerokinesis** : Khione can make icy wind blow something out of the air.

 **Snow Transformation** : Khione can turn herself into anything associated with snow.

 **Cold Nuclear Blast** : She has the ability to create something similar to a nuclear blast, only instead of heat and radiation, it is made of cold.

 **Blizzards** : Khione can summon very violent blizzards and other snow associated calamities with a wave of her hand.

 **Heat Sensitivity** : Khione can sense fire.

 **Aerokinesis** : As the daughter of Boreas, she can control and manipulate the wind.

 **Flight (possibly)** : It is also possible that Khione can fly or levitate herself with wind, since her father is a wind god and one of her spheres of control is icy winter winds.

 **French fluency** : Khione can speak fluent French, although this is because her father is based in Quebec. **Charm Speak (possibly)** : Khione can do something similar to Charm Speak, by whispering in people's ears. She can do this because, her voice is "like snow, soft, and very cold", and because she is only confirming peoples' greatest fears. She has done this to Aeolus and even Zeus himself.

* * *

As stated before Peter is a power house and he will only become more powerful with time. Peter will only gain powers and gifts as time goes on until his death.

That was part of the blessing of Fate; the ability to have powers without being destroyed or corrupted. To have a natural charisma that makes him well liked (for the most part). Plus a few other things that Peter does not know of... yet...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Two Years)**

 **(Washington State: Peshastin: Valley Hi)** _It **is** a real place!_

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Peter was standing on top of a mountain ridge looking down into the valley. He could see almost the whole community from this vantage point.

Peter chuckled as he saw a few kids play in the pond down below, pushing each other off the dock, diving, doing canon balls. He watch a few kids go over the swings. Peter smirked when a few kids got on the Merry Go Round, he loved that one, and the pond the most. He looked a little further down the park and he saw some teenagers playing some basketball on the blacktop. A few others were throwing the football along side the basketball court using its length as a field. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. He thought to himself _'These kids have it lucky, a nice community, friends, family. They have more than they realize. Too bad in a few years they will grow up (hopefully)_ ' He said as he watch a kid pick his nose and eat it. He muttered to himself "Ok then..."

He decided to take a break from wandering and saving demigods and other people. He needed sometime for himself. So he chose to stop by here.

Peter has only been here for about three days and it had been nice, no monsters, no danger and the kids were fun to watch and sometimes fun to play with.

Peter touched his necklace he had on him, he had several pedants, charms and beads on it. Each one was a gift and or a reminder.

One charms was that of a musical note, it was a gift from Apollo when he saved three of his daughters and four sons in a single week. As well as his blessing. The charm could turn into any instrument and play any music you can think of, it was useful, he loved music and now he has music that cannot be lost. It will always return to him. Another reason why he liked that charm was because it could be a weapon, it could go from a little cow bell to a Grand Piano in a thought.

The second and third charm was a little bullet, it was from Ares. When he saved two daughters and two sons. Two of them were siblings, he slaughtered the abusive stepfather. Ares may have been more laid, honorable, and respectful back since the Second World War, but he still enjoyed a good fight, some blood spillage. He found the other two passing through town, they were being overwhelmed and Peter saved them. Ares gave him the charm and a blessing. The charm could turn into any weapon, repeat _**ANY**_ weapon. It was pretty cool, it could go from a small knife to a spear in a blink of an eye. It could also turn into a shield. The third charm was a hammer, one might look at it and assume it was Mjolnir; Thor's Hammer. But when you look closer you could see it was on fire with a red glow. It was a gift from Hephaestus. He saved a pair of twins and stopped a horde of monsters from destroying one of his Work Shops. Hephaestus gave him his blessing and the hammer charm. It could turn into a forge and into any weapon as well, an enchanted weapon (Gun without an amo issues, though there is a cool down period).

The fourth charm was that of a heart, it was Aphrodite. It did not do much except turn into a mirror. Though her blessing was extremely useful, his clothes never wore out, he could change his appearance. He had Charm Speak, very powerful Charm Speak. He read emotions, desires, love and lust. He also had a sense of fashion though that was more on the useless side of things, but when combined with his natural powers it worked well; Spinning spider silk clothes.

The fifth charm was a Clover. It was from Tyche; Goddess of Good Luck and Goddess of Fortune. He received it when he helped out a couple of her children and sent them to either the Hunt of to Camp Half Blood. She gave him her blessing and Peter's luck was very, very good since then. He was _**LUCKY!**_

The sixth charm was a lock, it was from Hermes. Peter escorted some of his kids to Camp Half Blood. He gained his blessing the lock charm. The charm could lock up almost anything or it could turn into a key and unlock almost anything. Peter gained even more speed, his luck was better. He could travel faster, easier and safer.

The seventh charm was a wine glass it was from Dionysus when he save his twin sons and sent them to Camp Half Blood. The wine glass charm could grow to the size of a true wine glass and could be fill with Coke or any type or alcohol. Dionysus insured that Peter could not get drunk (not that he could have anyway), he can induce madness and cure it. Peter can control plants even easier. Peter knows where a party is and can throw a great party (if he wanted).

The eighth charm was Cornucopia. That was from Demeter, he also received her blessing. He saved a few of her kids and he ate ( _ **A LOT**_ ) of cereal. The cornucopia charm could produce food, mostly vegetable and fruit and grain. Peter could influence Hunger and Thirst. Peter could influence the Seasons. Demeter absolute control over how cold or hot the atmosphere is at a given time. This is the basis of her control over the seasons, and is an ability that none of the other gods can reverse. Peter has some influence over this. He has even more control over plants. He has a very strong sense of justice because Demeter is the Goddess of Sacred Law.

The ninth gift that Peter received was from Hecate. Peter did not receive a charm from Hecate, but rather a book of Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft. It is enchanted to be virtually indestructible and to always appear back to Peter, it can only be opened and read by Peter and whoever he chooses. It can become the size of a wallet or even a credit card. The "Black Book" held many forgotten secrets and it was truly one of a kind.

The tenth charm was a rainbow, it was from Iris. Peter helped a several of her children out and he received her blessing and the charm. The charm could form a rainbow and he could Iris Message for free. He learned that he could Iris Message himself and move the hologram around. He could control light even more and had even more speed.

The eleventh charm was a conch shell it was from Triton when he saved her daughter from a pedophile uncle and his friends. This did not earn his blessing right away, but in a few months Peter helped his daughter. Peter trained her before escorting her to Camp Half Blood. The conch shell when he blew into it was extremely loud and he could summon water out of it like a geyser. The **twelfth** charm was a Trident, it was from Poseidon. After Peter discreetly protected Percy Jackson. Peter Poseidon and Triton got together and the three of them had a very long talk. In the end Peter received the blessing from the two of them. Poseidon read Peter's mind and knew he hated Oceanus, but cared for the ocean and sea. Poseidon could also tell he and Peter hared the same flaw; Loyalty. Do him a favor and he will repay you. All Poseidon asked was to help keep his son safe. Peter already had plans to. The Triton could grow into the size of a full triton and it could shoot highly pressurized water out of its prongs.

The thirteenth charm was a scale, a balance, it was purple. It was from Nemesis. He saved two of her kids and brought vengeance against their abusive relatives. One went to the Hunt the other went to Camp Half Blood. Peter received her full blessing as well.

The fourteenth and fifteen charms were something that had no true form, it showed your worst and darkest fear, it induced terror. He got them from Phobos and Deimos. They both had a daughter from the same mortal a year about. Peter was a little creeped out but things in Greek Mythology could have been worse. Peter could reveal one's worse fear and induce terror. When coupled with Dionysus's blessing madness will be certain. Peter kept those charms in his pocket on a key chain that was attached.

One of Peter's favorite blessing was that of Hebe. Because with her blessing he could become as younger as he ever was, and could be as old has he was. It also gave him the ability to know how young a mortal was or a demigod. The caught was that if Peter went back to a three year old form, his body word take the form of that so his strength of his natural body would be reduced. Though his power and his control of power will remain the same. HOWEVER Peter will have similar characteristics of the said age.

 _ **BUT**_ no matter what Peter does Athena ignores and refuses to acknowledge him, she was one of the ones he wanted to impress the most.

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect, I did not intend on doing the time skip like this or all of the blessing happening like this. Nor did I except me to go into details on the ones near the top.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I begin college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was well detailed.**

 **Thank you " Dinklebergsc3" for your review as well; Well I hope you do stick with this story all the way till the end.**

 **Thank you "Matt" for your review as well; Peter saved Percy a few weeks back.**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball" for your review as well; YES Peter IS a legend, but not in one city, but across the country. However Peter is a wanderer, it is part of his nature not to settle down. Him a hero? To some, to others he is a monster, a demon. Besides, Percy and Camp Half Blood is in New York City in New York, and Camp Jupiter is in San Francisco California **(I think...) **so him staying in a small town away from any major city is not going to work well for the story.**

 **Thank you "Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you think the story is excellent! Is the story getting better interesting or weird interesting?**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I just got back from my three day vacation, because Percy and Sally Jackson got back from their beach house at Montauk.

I gave the beach house the blessing of Hestia which prevented violence whether it be from; mortals, demigods, gods or monsters. It was a safe house pretty much, not that I told them. Actually have yet to tell them about myself. I have yet to actually speak to them, except Percy. I appeared to him at about his age, maybe a few months older, I made sure to look similar to him except I had brown hair, a slightly lesser tan and blue eyes. Percy was a bit bigger than me, but I was a hair taller.

I can remember the first time I saw the Fish Brain...

* * *

 _ **(Line Break)**_

 _ **(Flash Back: One Year, Three Months)**_

 _ **(Third Person Point of View)**_

* * *

 _Peter was at a popular beach in New York enjoying the Ocean and Sea, he had the blessing of Oceanus from a little more than a hatchling and he got the blessing of Triton a few weeks ago for helping his demigod daughter get to the Hunters of Artemis. Though they nearly used him as an arrow cushion, he made a silent promise himself to never get within One Hundred yards of the Hunt (if he can help it!)!_

 _So Peter was enjoying a nice day at the beach, he was absent mindedly playing with the tide and waves._

 _When he felt a tug in the Sea that was not from him, nor was it a god... He was on of the only person, well being on the beach._

 _Peter look around and saw a boy about five years old_ **(Just go with it)** with _Jet Black hair, Sea Green eyes, wearing a blue swimming trunks._

 _The said boy was with who was mostly his Mother, she was a lady with Blue eyes, but I noticed they turned sea green as she walked in the shallows. She had pretty brown hair._

 _I heard the lady say to the boy "Come on Percy, time to eat diner!"_

 _Newly named Percy whined "But mom! I want to swim more!"_

 _ _The mom and with a small smirk "Ok then, no blue cookies for you..."__

 _ _Faster than you could say "Blue Cookies?" Percy run out of the water and zipped towards the cabin house on the beach.__

 _ _Peter chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he walked towards the mother who was doing the same thing he was doing; shaking her head and laughing at her son's antics.__

 _ _Peter said "Hello there..."__

 _ _The sudden voice startled the mother.__

 _ _Peter quickly raised his hands in surrender and said "I am sorry, I did not mean to scare you Miss..."__

 _ _She looked at Peter for a second then extended her hand and said "Sally, Sally Jackson."__

 _ _Peter smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Jackson."__

 _ _Sally gave a nod.__

 _ _Peter asked "Someone was playing with the Ocean... who was it you or your son?"__

 _ _Sally flinched as if she was hit by Mike Tyson. __

__Peter gave a nod and said "So your son I see..."__

 _Sally 's eyes widen as her body paled, she was more pale than Hades_ _and looked around as if expecting lightning to come crashing down on her and her son._

 _Peter quickly spoke and said "I swear on the River Styx that I mean you and your son any harm. I swear I will not tell anyone with any ill will towards you and your lover's son. I swear this on the Styx"_

 **Queue the Thunder!**

 _Sally relaxed slightly after hearing the thunder and seeing Peter still standing alive._

 _Sally asked him "What are you?"_

 _Peter gave her a wry smile and said "A Wanderer..."_

 _Sally looked deeply into Peter's face and eyes as if reading his mind and inspecting his very soul..._

 _Sally gave a nod and asked "Who are you?"_

 _"I am a friend..." with that said Peter Shadow Traveled away without a sound or a warning leaving a bewildered Sally Jackson behind._

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Present Time)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Ever since that day I kept an eye on them, one time when a rogue Cyclops was going to get Percy I shot the Cyclops with a 44. Magnum with a sliver bullet with a Silencer on the barrel of the gun. The monster turned to golden dust. Percy was maybe five, five and a half at the time...

Anyways I was on my way back to New York, I was in my oldest form I could be; About 13 years old.

I shadow traveled to New York, New York.

I walked into a dark ally and then I shut my eyes willing myself to become younger... and younger... and younger until I was about six years old,

I saw a Hell Hound, I picked up a beer bottle and chucked it at the Hel Hound's tail.

That got its attention, then I ran like Hermes when he was late.

I tracked down where Sally lived and I kept an eye on them, and due to that and actually killing several monsters Poseidon gave me his blessing.

I ran I stopped at the door of their small house I gave a few quick knocks. Sally opened the door and saw me; a small child, pale and sickly thin, wearing a little more than rags.

I "fainted" she picked me up, then the Hell Hound came, I made a small earthquake, the Hell Hound stopped and paused then he shadow traveled away as if he was called. Sally brought me in and carried me into her house, though I could faintly smell beer...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 8 Hours)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Eight hours later I woke up in a nice soft bed. Yes I actually woke up, I took a nap.

I gave a groan as some light went into my eyes unexpectedly.

I felt a damp rag on my forehead, I tiredly opened my eyes and I saw Sally sitting on the edge of the bed taking care of me. She truly was one of the few good people left... If things work out Percy will be too.

Sally asked softly "How are you?"

I gave a grown not feeling like talking. I gave in after about five seconds "Not good."

Sally gave a small nod, she went to the bathroom and pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth, under my tongue after a minute or say it read: 102 Degrees Fahrenheit.

Sally gave me a small smile and asked "Who are you? I am sure you parents are worried sick!"

I looked away and said "No..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I replied "No one would miss me. My father was murdered shortly after I was born and my mom and her boyfriends beat me!"

Sally got a very, very angry look, it even made me scared! Note to self: Never piss of Sally Jackson!

I gave a weak whimper knowing if I play my cards right she would fall for it. She took the bait, hook, line and sinker!

Just as quickly as she got angry she turned soft and asked "Do you want to stay here?"

Yeah, that did not sound creepy at all! But to a five or a six year old it would not be. I gave a mental shrug and gave a weak physical nod and whispered "Yes..."

Sally opened her mouth to say something, but the raven haired kid walked into the bedroom and saw me and Sally he said "I'm hungry!"

That made me realize I was also hungry, my stomach growled.

Sally chuckled and said "Apparently you two boys are both hungry, come one it is dinner time anyway..."

* * *

 **(line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 2 years)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Well I have adopted by Sally Jackson and Percy and I are closer than brothers. Our fatal flaws have interwoven and we are connected deeply. We both knew we had the other's back. We both knew of our flaws so we tried to control it.

Percy still gets expelled, but that is from monster attacks; the Mists does not like him, nor does Tyche nor does the Fates... either that or Tyche loves him enough to keep him alive no matters the odds and the Fates love him as a play thing... The Mist? Maybe Hecate does not like him? Or he is just bad luck... yeah...

Of course I stay at his side and him on mine. I taught him how to use his powers about six months ago (with Sally's approval).

Smell Gabe?

No one found his body shortly after I moved in... but then again he was a gambler maybe he could not pay his debt ;).

Hestia blessed the house that we lived in to be a safe heaven and a sanctuary, a safe house. It was hidden from the gods and monsters. Violence could not happen, unless it was sparring and playing, of course.

Sally encouraged us to practice our powers, though I held more power I did not show it.

I made an enchantment and a spell on Percy and me that will block out our scent, though because he is a child of the Big Three, and a powerful one it would not last forever like it would on a normal demigod or a weaker child. Though I am thinking of ways to cheat it.

Percy loves blue food!

Me? I eat what I can get. Though Sally Blue Cookies are worth killing for...

Even though I live with them, I am still able to go hunting and wander at night. In my older form I got a few nicknames a few that I actually like "Shadow", "Spider", "Ripper" among others. I have stopped more than a few gang members and more than a few drug dealers, more than a few drug lords. A few rapist, a few thieves. Dead. Do not call me a "Hero" I do what gots to be done. It is not pretty. It is not nice. But it is what **_needs_** to be done. I have no problem killing mortals just as quickly as I kill monsters. Because some of the worst monsters are human.

I have made sure Percy is better than I in everything. He has morals. He has a family. He has powers. He is trained (and training still as am I).

I only hope that Percy lives a happy life...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 2 Years)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Percy and I were on a bus with a Satyr named Grover. We were on our way to a Greek and Roman museum.

I was listening to some music: _**Skillet**_ \- **"Monster"**

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_  
 _I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
 _It comes awake and I can't control it_  
 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
 _I keep it caged but I can't control it_  
 _'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_  
 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_  
 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
 _Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_  
 _I've gotta lose control, here's something radical_  
 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_  
 _I, I feel like a monster_

I bobbed my head to the rhythm enjoying it.

Nancy tried flirting with me and Percy. I gave her an annoyed glared over my sunglasses and Percy gave her a "I will kill you later if you don't stop that" glare. She shut up and left us alone.

The class went into the museum, though I had a sick feeling in my gut that something _**BIG**_ was going to happen. But I did not know _**WHAT**_ it would be. I knew it would be life changing... Fate changing even...

I heard Mr. Brunner talking also known as Chiron but I gave him no mind, I knew enough to keep me alive and then some. I was just listening to my music enjoying while I could. Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher and he appeared to be a middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.

I rolled my eyes when I saw some girls laughing and pointing at something, seeing that we are in a GREEK museum I would assume it was something about a nude statue or something.

I heard Percy say "Will you shut up?"

I muttered "Should have kept your mouth shut Perse..."

The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story, I pulled out my eye buds so I could hear easier.

"Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy's face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "

I chuckled amused then Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele and then said "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents Jackson _ **S**_ "

I rolled my eyes and put my ear bud back into my ear not caring, I knew it was Kronos eating his kids.

I also knew that Percy also knew it. I knew Percy was far smarter than he looked. I made sure of that, I pretty much told him to play and act dumb and stupid. Why?

Because people will underestimate you and that will be their downfall.

Percy played the act perfectly by going through the motions.

Percy looked at the carving, and said with fake of relief, "That's Kronos eating his children, right?"

"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied and wanting Percy to expound on it "And he did this because ... "

"Well... " Percy began as if he was trying to remember. "Kronos was the Titans god, and... He did not trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead, does that mean either Zeus is ugly as a rock?"

There was a distant sound of thunder.

"And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind us. Percy ignored them...

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " He continued, "and the gods won. "

Some snickers from the group.

Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to her friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted, " Grover muttered.

"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.

At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.

Percy paused for a second as if thinking then said "It could be; what comes around goes around. If I remember rightly Kronos did the same to his father."

I chose to speak up then and said "It could also mean trying to change or stop Fate is what causes it. Or like Percy said "Karma"."

Mr. Brunner gave a thoughtful face and then a nod and said "Percy you have a credit." He turned to me and said "You have a half credit."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to flip him the bird.

Chiron said "On that happy note, it is time for lunch. Mr. Unger, would you lead us back outside?"

The huge man wearing a pin striped suit. He was about Five foot, Six inches. He was the extremely fit for a Fifty year old. It was rumored that he had a motor cycle and he rode done the hall when he was younger. He still had a crowbar on his bike. He walked with a bronze walking stick on him, that he was using.

Mr. Unger said in a deep voice though it was low it echoed in the room "I will..."

I glared at him through my sunglasses, no one knew I was except for the sudden drop in temperature and the wind kicked up outside. I took a small breath controlling my emotions so I would not destroy anything.

I felt Percy place a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and gave him a half smile and gave him a nod and said "Come on."

With a nod we headed with the rest of the class outside.

 **0**

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect, I did not expect on doing so many time skips like this.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you think the story is a great story! I hope I can keep up with you expiations. **

**Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you think I did good work on the last chapter! Well your wait is now over!**

 **Thank you "Jaxius Tharn" for your review as well; "** Where _is_ Mrs Dodds? **" Mrs. Dodds is a Fury; a servant of Hades** **(** For the most part **) and Peter is a (adopted) son of Hades. Besides I wanted to add a few tweaks from the book to make it more my own. I based "Mr. Unger" after my own teacher an yes he rides a motorcycle.**

 **Thank you " Black and Blue Mascara" for your review as well; "**Good job. I like how you made Sally adopted Peter, which gave Peter a mundane mother and allowed Peter to keep an eye on Percy, which gave him a brother. I like how you kept the book in it but also allowed for your own ideas and creativity to show through. I like the time skips, it speeds the story along just fast enough but not to fast, you know what I mean? Take your time, we know you wont abandon your stories. I hope college and your job go well. **" I wanted to slightly adapt the book and my story. I did not want to sped too much time over the years so the time skips needed to be done, it was either a few time skips or several "flash backs" which will likely be done anyway. Percy should be more powerful than he was in Cannon because he had training. Sally "Mundane"? I do not think so... Human? She is more than that! ;)  
#Spoilers  
**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and that you like the direction of the story.**

 **Thank you " Kronium345" for your review as well; I am glad you like this story so far, I hope I CAN keep up this good work! If you all keep reviewing than I will keep updating.**

 **Thank you "** eding420 **" for your review as well; I am glad you think the chapter was "not bad". Well I guess I will stop using that phrase, but it is far better than flames...**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Percy and I tailed the rest of the class falling back so we could talk to each other without others listening in.

I told Percy in a low tone "I think the time is near for when we need to go to the Camp... I have a sinking feeling..."

Percy smirked and said "Yeah things are 'fishy'."

I gave a low growl and the air chilled. I said with a snarl "This is not the time to be fooling around!"

Percy flinched and looked away.

I shut my eyes and gave a tired sigh "Sorry Perse, it is just that I have a bad feeling I do not want anything to happen to you. No different than you would not want anything to happen to me or your mom."

Percy arched an eyebrow and asked "My mom? You have been calling her "Mom" for a like over a year... I know we are not related by blood. But we are still brothers."

I chuckled darkly and said "I am a grandson of Athena, we are related by Ichor. Even then we share a bond that connects all to the sea and ocean."

Percy rolled his eyes and said to me "You need to cheer up, Pete."

I rolled my eyes and put on my sunglasses and said "I have more of a temper than you Percy. My flaws run deep, and I have more of them. Our main flaw of Loyalty ties us together." I paused to let it sink in... I take a breath before continuing "Your flaw make you protect people and avenge. My own is the same, but unlike you I have a very, very hard time forgiving. I am willing to try and do just about anything to keep them safe. I will kill, steal, destroy. It does not matter the cost to me, or to the world as long as those I care about will live without harm."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "You do realize we _**HAVE**_ had this talk several times before right?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, but I can't help it."

Percy sighed and then said with a grin "Come on, let's eat!"

We jogged to catch up with the crowd.

We watched everyone. I saw Nancy stealing and pickpocketing I thought maybe she was a daughter of Hermes, or maybe a legacy of him. I looked more carefully and I realized she was at the very least a clear sighted mortal. I watched her movements, I saw her steal more than what should have been done without getting caught, it was because I my unique eyesight that allowed me to see those things. She was not a normal mortal... I may have to bring her to the Camp...

I sifted my attention to something else. I watched a bunch of guys acting like morons and fools. I formed some ice under their feet and we had bowling for idiots! Several of them were knocked down. I kept my face stoic, but inside I was laughing. But Percy and most everyone else were laughing their backside off.

Percy was fiddling with his pen; Riptide.

Yeah I had Poseidon flash to me to give to his son; Percy. It was either that or steal it from the trainer of old. It was easier that way because I did not want to see Annabeth only to have to leave. I know I watch her from afar, but it was hard for me to leave.

Percy ate his Blue Cookies, I tried to swipe one, he gave me a solid jab to my jaw.

I was forced to stumble back.

I gave a grin and Percy said "My cookies Pete. Don't you dare!"

I lunged at him, he dodged it with the bad in his left hand.

Percy smirked and said "You have to move faster than that bro!"

I smirked and said "Who said I was trying to get the bag?" I held up a Blue Cookie I managed to swipe from earlier today, but he did not know that.

"How..." Percy began but he could not find any words.

I slowly took a bite and said "Hmm good cookie..." I smirked as I took another bite.

Percy tried to tackle me. I side stepped and darted towards the bad I took it and said "Thanks Perse!"

" _ **GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIES**_!" Percy yelled as he chased me around the fountain.

I was laughing as I finished the one from earlier I used the Mist to make look like I ate another one.

I stopped for a half second, but that was enough for me to be football talked by Percy.

We were sprawled on the pavement, he took the bag and said "I won!"

I swept him off his by sweeping his legs by kicking them out from under him. He landed next to me I rolled on top of him with my knees on his shoulders pinning him down, I leaned over and placed my elbow at the base of his skull, and then whispered "Dead..."

Percy groaned and muttered "Can I have my Blue Cookies please?"

I smirked and said "Sorry bro, I ate them all..."

The earth rumbled... oops... I forgot he _**LOVED**_ his Blue Cookies!

I saw Mr. Unger's eyes narrow.

I heard him saw "Peter **and** Percy Jackson please follow me..." His voice lowered into almost a growl.

I said with a smirk "Uh... no thank you Mr. Ungly." Yeah I know I said "Ungly" instead of 'Ugly', a play on word.

The said monster growled an actual growl.

I reached into my pocket and squeezed...

Everyone began to feel Fear and Panic.

Everyone ran including Grover... Chiron ran.

I pulled the Bullet Charm and turned it into a Nine Millimeter Glock with a Stygian Iron bullet. I shot Mr. Unger point blank right between the eyes. He turned to dust before he could even slump forward.

I released the pressure on the charm and I turned the gun back into its charm form and then said to Percy "We have to get home!"

Percy asked "Where did you get the gun? I know you have a trident, a sword, a hammer but you never had a gun! How are we to get home?"

I smirked and said "Percy shut your eyes, it going to be a bumpy ride."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I grabbed him by his shoulder and shadow traveled to the house we lived in.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Three Hours)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

After explaining what had happen to Sally, and explaining how I was blessed by Hades (among others that I did not mention), and how I was able to shadow travel and now Percy and I were in great danger, they found us, even without our scents the monster found us! After explaining it for like the sixth or was it the eighth time? Sally finally let us go to the Camp.

Percy promised her to Iris Message her, she did so as well. They bid farewell.

I shut my eyes feeling everything I could, it was dusk, darkness was growing. As did my power. I summoned some Nectar and sipped on it while Percy and Sally said good bye.

I could not look at Sally, I kept secrets, a lot of secrets from her. I still have a lot of secrets that I have not told her. Heck I have secrets that I will tell _**NO ONE**_! if I can help it!

Sally gave me a hug and whispered "Please keep my son safe..."

I chuckled sadly and said "I will do what I can, but Percy IS born from a broken vow on the Styx making him bare something akin to a curse. I will be unable to stop Fate from happening, plus I told you the Great Prophecy about the Second Titan War. I cannot do what you say, but I will do what I can. You know our flaws; Loyalty. We will try to keep each other out of danger and trouble."

Sally said "I love you Peter, you will always have a home here..."

I felt my eyes sting, I gave her a water smile and said "Thank you..."

I cleared my throat as well as mastered my emotions and said "Come here Percy, I think it is time to go to the Camp."

Percy gave a nod.

I looked to Sally she also gave me a nod.

I smirked and said "Hey Perse, how about we make an Entrance? A dramatic entrance..."

Percy smirked and arched an eyebrow "What are you thinking..."

I said with a grin "I can have Hades summon a few monsters and we run to the border we fight a few monsters, with style."

He smirked and said "I like it Pete!"

Sally frowned and said "I do not! What if you get hurt?!"

I rolled my eyes and said "I have Nectar and Ambrosia. Water will also heal us. I think we will be fine."

Sally gave me a half glare not liking me rolling my eyes and the fact I was right.

Sally gave a nod and said "Please be careful. Please."

I snorted and said "Percy careful? Do not make me laugh he is about as reckless as they come! Me? You know me Sally, I am unpredictable and Untamable. I can plan faster than a child of Athena, or I can be reckless like Ares. I can be as unpredictable as Poseidon or I can be read as easily as Athena. I can be calm like Hestia or I can go to a rage quicker than a blink of a god's eye. Do not test me."

Sally gave Percy a kiss on the forehead and wished him luck.

I said a quick prayer towards Hades asking for a few monsters; The Minotaur, The Hydra, The Manticore, A couple of Hell Hounds and that was it.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I shadow traveled Percy and I about a Hundred Yards from the border.

A flash of light forced Percy to look away, I stared at it; blessing of Apollo.

Once the flash was over there stood Six Monsters; The Bull of Minos, The Seven Headed One, The Children of Nyx and Cerberus and the Manticore.

I smirked this will be good. I glanced at Percy he was nervous to say the least.

I pulled on my Bullet Charm and willed it to turn into an Imperial Gold and Silver Crusader Sword with Stygian Iron laced into the beautiful blade. At the cross guard I made blue spiked sapphire to appear and on the hilt I placed a black diamond, mixed with Stygian Iron.

I gave a low growl that lowered the early summer's air to a frosty temperature. The dusk got darker, the moon has yet to rise.

Percy looked at me in awe but quickly recovered his wits pulling out Riptide and uncapping the pen turning to its sword form. A Celestial Bronze Xiphos. Riptide is about 3 feet long and weighs about 5 pounds and is perfectly balances for a child of the Sea. A Xiphos was a leaf shaped, double edged weapon made for close quarters combat.

I darted towards the closest Hell Hound and slit its throat, I ran back to Percy and pulled him.

The Hell Hound turned to dust moments later. The other monster recovered their wits and began chasing Percy and me.

We were laughing I turned around and ran backwards using my spider sense not to trip or ran into anything I said "Is this the best you monsters got? I raised against snails faster than you!"

The Minotaur roared in rage.

We were a few yards from the border, I saw a few figures and I heard a horn, I quickly turned back and said to Percy "Ready bro?"

He smirked and said "More than I ever will be."

We both stopped...

Then we charged the monsters!

The monsters themselves paused out of confusing.

Percy stabbed the Minotaur in the heart. The Minotaur turned to dust.

The Manticore threw spines at me, I threw my sword towards him not caring if I hit him or not, I only wanted the spines for the plausible weapons I could easily make with and from them.

I caught several of them before the Manticore tried close quarters combat. Once he was close I grew my natural stinger and stabbed him in the heart and whispered in his hear "When we meet again, I will make you fade..." After saying that the Manticore turned to gold colored sand.

The Hydra looked at us with weariness...

I said calmly "Leave or die."

The Hell Hounds shadow traveled away to safety.

The Hydra just stood there...

I said "5... 4... 3..-"

The Hydra ran away, thought about sniping it with a Stygian Iron 50 caliber sniper, through its heart. But I thought it would be best if I hid most everything I could about myself.

Percy and I crossed the border.

The crowd that had gathered to watch us spread like the Red Sea when we walked towards them.

I looked around until I saw Annabeth... I could feel my loyalty pulling me towards her. I wanted to rush over there and give her a hug and never let her go. But I was able to control myself from it, but barely.

Percy looked around and his eyes locked with Annabeth and I saw love at first sight. " _Oh no I am thinking like Aphrodite!"_ I thought!

No one spoke.

All were in shock, but me and Percy.

Percy was lost in Annabeth's calculating stormy grey eyes.

Annabeth was lost in Percy's sea green eyes swirling with emotion and power.

I smirked I had some leverage and blackmail for both of them!

I chose to stop the blood in Percy's body for a second knocking him out.

The blood control, even that little bit nearly made me pass out. I fell to the ground bleeding out of my stomach. Though to bleed I had to stab myself in my gut, I made sure to avoid the important things, but it still does not come naturally to any **_normal_** person.

That snapped the Apollo campers out of shock. They rushed towards us, to take care of us.

I felt them roll me over so they could get better access to my wounds, I allowed my scars to be shown, all of them.

As they cut off my shirt they winced when they saw my bare scarred skin and gaping wounds.

* * *

 **I thought about it ending it here at 3,000 words, but I wanted a little longer, I wonder how much longer it will get...**

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: The Next Morning)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up with some stomach pain, I sat up without making a sound.

I looked down and saw I had a soft brown sheet covering my torso.

I snapped my fingers and my clothes appeared on me; A **Black** Long Sleeved Shirt, with an **Black** Under T Shirt. A Pair of **Dark** Navy Blue Jeans and a **Black** Belt. **Black** Steel Toed Military Combat Boots. Finally a **Black** Hoodie to top it all off.

I also chose to alter my appearance slightly as well.

I made myself 5 Foot 6 inches. 150 Pounds pure muscle. Jet **Black** Hair. _Icy, Navy_ Blue eyes. I gave my skin color a common tan, not dark like Percy's but not as pale as Hades' paleness.

I placed my charms in a satchel around my waist, but I kept; The Bullet, The Trident _s_ , and The Music Note around my neck. I also kept the silver skull ring from Hades.

I looked around the room I was in, I realized I was in the infirmary, I guess I should have guessed that. Anyway, I chose to look for Percy.

I shut my eyes as I felt for the Sea, I felt Percy near the Big House, which was a big blue house, hard to miss. I shadow traveled over there, but up in a tree. So that I could say ' _I was there for a while._ '

I heard Percy playing dumb when he said "- a god? A god you?" As he spoke to Mr. D also known as Dionysus, Son of Zeus one of the Twelve Olympians.

I chose this to be my time to jump into the conversation.

I jumped down from the tree and used my "earth shaker" power to literally shake the earth when I landed. I said "Yes Percy, is it that hard to believe that he is a god? A god can appear in any and all forms. Zeus took the form of a snake, a golden shower a Cuckoo bird. Poseidon has turned into a horse. The list goes on. I am sure if Dionysus wanted he could turn into either a female or an athletic man."

Mr. D looked at me I gave him a wink, his eyes widen for a split second when he realized it was me.

Mr. D said in a bored tone "Finally a brat who knows a thing or two!" Then he said grumpily "Now leave me be!"

Percy and I left Mr. D alone as we explored the Camp.

Percy looked at me carefully and said "Your eyes have changed and where did you get the new clothes?"

I said "My eyes have always shifted color, especially with my mood and closeness to the ocean and the sea. The later, they were a gift." That was not a complete lie, my eyes did, have, and will always change color depending on my mood, and if I am in the Sea or the Ocean than my eyes will take up the water's color more so. The clothes was a blessing from Aphrodite, but a blessing is a gift sometimes.

Percy gave a nod and said "Ok..."

I looked around us and saw campers stopping and looking at as with wide eyes and pointing and whispering things. I could hear some of the things, most of them were along the lines of "-killed- quickly!" or "-ike death- turned dust!" or "They have to be the ones! They have to be!" that was said by Annabeth Chase.

Most people wore a bright orange T Shirt that said "Camp Half Blood". I thought for a second and thought to myself _"So they changed the name did they? They changed it to Camp Half Blood"_

I saw Hestia and I made my way towards her.

Percy was at my side the whole time, not leave our set stride or pace.

As I neared the fire Hestia looked up and saw me... and Percy.

Hestia smiled kindly and warmly at as and said "Hello Percy, Hello Peter."

I gave her my rare warm smile as I said with a nod of my head "Hello Lady Hestia."

Percy said with slightly awkwardness "Hi..."

Hestia rolled her eyes and said "I do not care for formalities. You can just call me Hestia, the both of you."

Percy nodded numbly.

I chuckled and gave her another smile.

Percy's stomach growled, much to his embarrassment and to Hestia's and my own amusement.

Hestia smiled and kindly asked "What would you like to eat Percy?"

Percy paused for a second and said "My mom's blue cookies, and a cherry coke also blue." He blushed after he said it.

Hestia merely raised an eyebrow as she summoned the said food with a snap of her fingers.

Percy grinned from ear to ear, and when he saw Hestia also gave him Milk to go with the cookies, but the milk was also blue!

I gave a full heart laugh as Percy gave Hestia, the eldest Olympian a hug that could rival a Cyclopes!

Percy quickly dropped the "9 Year Old Girl" and blushed.

Hestia smiled and said "It has been a while since I have had a hug." She gave me a glance that said " _I am talking to you Mister!_ "

I did not say a word, for there was nothing to say.

Percy and Hestia chatted for a bit, the crowd quickly dispersed shortly after we came to the Hearth, I guess Hestia might have shooed them off, or they could not see her and thought us crazy... I guess a demigod IS crazy... at least I am not a demigod! Wait, I am a Half Blood... well I think I am closer to a Tri Blood, a son of Athena and a "god" or a monster, so I would be closer to a "Tri Blood" if anything... maybe more depending on my father's mortal family, if there were any legacy or demigod down that line.

Well at least Percy and Hestia gets along well, though Hestia gets along with most everybody...

The three of us just sat and talked there at the Hearth all day and late into the night.

Percy fell asleep while leaning against me, I smiled warmly as I wiped the hair off of his face. I took off my Black Hoodie and then I slipped it onto Percy without waking him up, I knew at least he would stay warm for the night. I mean I know Hestia would keep the fire at the perfect tempature for Percy, because I cannot feel hot or cold; Hephaestus and Khione.

Hestia smirked at my antics and said "You care for him."

I chuckled and said "I do, he is the closest thing I have to family, a mortal family."

Hestia gave a smile and said "I know what you meant. We immortals are unable to interfere with mortals, especially our children. There is only so much we can do, even with other demigods. Artemis has the most freedom, but even she is bound by the laws."

I chuckled and said "Yet monsters and other beings have more freedom."

Hestia gave a sigh but did not reply as she looked into the flames.

I look up at the night sky, I have always enjoyed the woods and forest, especially at night under the light of the moon. I have always enjoyed hunting and moving, I thought it was my "Spider" side, but there are plenty of spiders are that are ambush only or are web weavers that stay pretty much in one place their whole lives. I think it is something else... maybe a past life? Maybe it is just me?

Hestia placed a hand on my arm and said "Penny for your thought?

I chuckled and said "Just thinking back and how far I came and seeing how far I have to go. Looking at where I am and where to go."

Hestia smiled and said "You may have thought that, but that was not all was it?"

I sighed and said "You are as observant as you are wise, yes. But..."

Hestia gestured for me to go on...

I sighed and said "I have a feeling I have been alive before, like this is at least my second life... I can't shake this feeling all of these Déjà vu moments are too coincidental to be random. All of these feelings for... certain things and people are deeper than what I know I experienced... in this life at least."

Hestia gave me a small smile and said "You are also perspective and wise."

I chuckled and said "You deflected and did not answer the question..."

Hestia said "Yes, you have been reborn. You were someone else. Though you were a legacy of Khione and a son of Hades, blessed by Hephaestus. You were the Guardian of the Hunt, and boyfriend of Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunt..."

I stumbled back as if I had been hit from Zeus's Master Bolt, and to say I wash shocked would be the understatement of the millennium!

"I was... the guardian of the Immortal man- hating girls?" I repeated whispering it to myself.

After a few moments I asked "How did I die? Were there any other guardians?"

Hestia gave me a pained looked and said "There were many, but you and another were "True" "Guardians". You were the most powerful demigod, and one the most loyal to your charge."

I asked "One of the most powerful?"

Hestia gave a nod and said "You had someone you called "brother", but he never called you that. He was a loner and protected the Moon, even when the Moon was still _Selene,_ Titan of the moon. He fought for Olympus for ages... he was one of the if not most powerful person I have ever met."

I gave a low whistle and asked "Who was he..."

Hestia sighed and said "His full name was Timothy James Dixon. But a few called him "Tim the Grim", because he was similar to the Grim Reaper and he seldom over smiled and was grim, rarely taking breaks. Truth be told he was one of the only people I have not like and he was also one of the ones I ever glared at, but he did not even flinch."

I shook my head and asked "What was he?"

Hestia said "A demi- **Primordial.** The first and one only known one."

I asked "How did we die? I mean I am sure we met if he guarded the Moon (Artemis) and I the Hunt."

Hestia said "That is a story for another time."

I asked "So Timothy was half Primordial?"

Hestia looked around and said "Zeus has forbidden the topic of guardians, and of Timothy..."

I gave a nod.

After a few minutes of silence I asked "Have you ever had a champion besides me? I mean without what Zeus has said or decreed."

Hestia said "One, I had a daughter, adopted."

I could not help but to asked "What was her name?"

Hestia replied with a warm glow as if remembering a good time and cheerful memories "Her name was Lucy Light, but a lot of people called her Lucky, or Lu."

"What happened to her?"

Hestia got a misty look in her eyes and could not reply...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect, I did not expect on doing so many time skips like this. NOR did I think I would mention my two OCs like this. I mean yeah I thought about a slow intro, a few hints (** like the horror hunt scene **) and a few hints, but this was a new trail.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I can do a lot of things now with the way this is...**

 **1.** _Should I if so_ _When should I introduce the OC whether it be flash back/ dream/ nightmare or in person_.

 **2.** _What should Peter's past life look like?_

 **3.** _Sorry but Percy was not there then nor was a incarnation of him, but how should Percy be affected or how should he effect the story/ characters?_

 **Death Fury signing off for now until next time!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Thewritter1996" for your review as well; I am glad you think the story is a great story! I hope I can keep up with you expiations. **

**Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and that you like the direction of the story.**

 **Thank you "** **Nekcishenfco** **" for your review as well; I am glad you think it is great!**

 **Thank you "Kronium345" for your review as well; I am glad you liked this chapter! Thank you, I am going to need all the luck I can get!**

 **Thank you "R1PT1D3" for your review as well; I am glad you like the "** reincarnation **", rebirth thing. Well there has to be a plot for that? Besides, I did not know that, that would happen, if it did it would be closer to 'The Last Olympian' than here, but it is here to stay. Parings? Well I like Peter and Zoe, but there are a few other pairings that I could go for (Peter and Artemis), but it would not work out too well. I did not plan on revealing the OCs in this story, had them written and outlined and drawed out, for another story. Yes it would "** be cool to see peter with Zoe. Like reunited. **", why do you think Zoe was a little more hesitant in chapter: "Chapter 5" Zoe was slow to attack Peter? And then let Peter go!**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

Well after that awkward conversation Hestia said there a meeting on Olympus and she had to keep the peace. I gave a nod of understanding. But before she left she said one more thing "The Hearth will always welcome you back, no matter how far you wander, and no matter where you go or what you have done." With a pillar of fire Hestia flashed to Olympus.

Percy was still leaning against me, his drool was running down him in rivers, I willed the water in the salvia to run on him and to stay off me!

It was an hour or two before sun up so I knew that it no campers would be up for a while, not that I minded. I enjoy the peace an quiet, it is something I do not get all that often.

I was left to myself as I began to think, I thought about the blessing that the Three Fates gave me... maybe I could use it to view my past life?  
Maybe I did something or something _ **S**_ in my past life that made the gods all love me?

Regardless, I was going to figure it out!

I let out a chuckle as I thought that, that was my Athena coming out of me, and that was sure to get me killed! I mean after all "curiosity killed the cat". I would have to wait and try to get information, but I could not pry too quick, if I did I am sure I would be killed. Maybe the past is best left in the past?... But then again, knowledge is power...

I face palmed as for the second time in span of a minute I had an Athena moment. Normally I am not too much like her.

I saw the sun peaking behind the trees, I chuckled and said quietly "Apollo, you are up early, by a good ten minutes..."

I felt a faint reply _"Sorry to rain on your parade, no I am not I will bring the sun! I am awesome! Time for a Haiku! Winter-"_

I cut off the connection, otherwise I would be in Torture!

A few seconds later some sunlight hit the eyelids of Percy, who muttered "It is too early to get up! Go away Apollo!"

I chuckled I agreed with Percy, about that, but regardless the sun **WAS** up which meant it was time to **GET** up.

With a sigh I snapped my fingers and a hot breakfast was made; fried eggs, blue pancakes and maple syrup, and bacon.

I said "Percy, breakfast is ready!"

Percy's eyes snapped open and saw the food, it took about a half second for him to get to eating!

Within five seconds he had the first plate done his gullet.

I shook my head and muttered _"pig",_ I did out of affection or course.

A few minutes later Percy finished his fifth plate of food off, I arched an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure you don't want more..." I was teasing hoping to embarrass him, but to my surprise he said...

Percy said with a thoughtful expression "Actually I wish I had something to top it off... maybe some sweet..."

I groaned and face palmed, I poked his flat stomach and muttered "Where the heck do you pack the food? How do you not get a large belly is besides me..." I poked him again half expecting to make his gut relax, but it stayed the same.

Percy swiped my hand away and said "Stop it!"

I smirked.

Percy paled as he saw me smirk.

He said "Don't you dare even think about it!"

I laughed and said "Run; 5... 4... 3..."

Percy took off like a rushing race horse, I would say "rocket" but air being Zeus's thing...

I chuckled while shaking my head, Percy was not very ticklish, but I knew a few spots; one was at the small of his back, another was below his left armpit, and other one where I can't seem to remember...

I laughed as Percy ran to the lake, I knew I had some time to myself.

I decided I wanted to wander a bit, if Chiron wants to know where I went? I will say "F*ck off!" or something like that, maybe "None of you god d mn business."

I walked towards the woods and stepped into a dark shadow with the sun at my back.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: One Hour Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was walking along a beach in Washington.

It was a calm day, the seas were unusually calm at the time. The weather was not bud, there was a warm breeze and a couple clouds here and there, but not much. Overall it was a beautiful day!

I walked along the near secluded beach, I noticed there were a few people; families. I chuckled as a little boy dumped water on a girl a little bigger and older than him, his sister I knew. They were 5 and 8 years old. One was blond hair and icy blue eyes. The other was Auburn hair and ocean blue eyes.

I slowly made my way towards the playful children, with a warm smile on my face.

All of a sudden I had a sick feeling to my gut.

I picked up my pace towards them to near a jog.

I heard a scream.

I bolted towards them. I did not care who, why, how or anything else.

I came to the door of the camper where I heard things being knocked down, I heard a shout of pain and a _***SMACK***_ sound.

That was when I lost it, I ripped the door off its hinges;

I saw a man with a broken, bloody beer bottle in his right hand with bruise, battered and bloody woman.

The man growled and said "Get the F ck out of my Trailer!"

I calmly said as I walked over to the women "Once everything is taken care of..." I kept my eyes on the man, not needing to look where I was going.

Once I was near the lady I crouched down and gave her some food, laced with fast acting painkillers.

She was wary of it at first at first, but quickly broke down and ate it.

She fell asleep, did I mention it also had sedatives?...

The man snarled and ran at me.

I punched him in the throat, forcing him to drop the broken beer bottle.

I snarled in his ear "I would normally torture you, but I do not feel the need..."

I shut my eyes and thought " _Artemis, I know I am testing my luck... but; I found a very abusive male. I thought you could have either a new target or have a new jackalope pet. There is a lady here; a mother, but she also has both a son, AND a daughter... If you could, could you come deal with this? If not I will kill the man, help the mother the best I could..._ "

For a few minutes there was nothing, then a flash of silver.

I stood tall, the man was wheezing, but was able to say "Who the hell is the sexy girl?"

I looked in a picture and say Artemis as a 12 maybe 13 year old girl... I was going to kill him, but I felt a chill in the room, and that was not me!

Artemis said in cold anger "What... did... you... say..." daring him to repeat it.

I smirked knowing the fool will get the brunt of it.

He said while wagging his eyebrows "You are one sexy girl!"

I was going to slowly kill him with my most painful venom I could make, but Artemis beat me. She shot a acid laced arrow head straight into the man's groin.

The man howled in pain, until I shot some webbing over his mouth forcing it to be muffled.

I said "I will deal with the children... make sure he gets what he deserves. I will ensure he will get this or worse in the Underworld. You have my word Artemis."

Without waiting for a response I walked out of the trailer.

I made a magic barrier to keep in all the sounds that happened in there. I may have left the lady in there... well Artemis can heal almost as good as Apollo, almost.

I made my way towards the sea where I saw the girl and the boy they were standing just ahead of me, the girl stood in front of her brother as if to protect him. I did not sense any demigod scent on them, so they must have been either pure mortals, I a very, very, very to the hundredth power diluted legacy.

I raised my hands in surrender and said "Chill out guys..."

The little girl "What did you do to mommy and daddy? They say to **_NEVER,_ EVER** interrupt them when they are busy like that."

I smiled warmly as I used the powers over hope inherited from Hestia to calm them down as I said "Mommy was hurt, I called a friend to help her. Your mommy will be in good hands..."

The boy asked weakly "Is dad going to get us...?"

I held back a snarl, but a wave almost knocked the kids down, I said calmly "No, he will never touch you again, not ever."

The boy asked weakly "Never?"

I replied "Never!"

"Do you promise?" He asked/

"Cross my heart and hope to die, pinky promise. That he will never hurt you again." I said.

The two of them came crashing into my chest knocking me flat on my butt.

They clung to me as if I was an angel, that saved them from hell, and if they let go they would wake up back in hell.

They cried on my shoulder, I gently rocked them back and forth. I smiled as they cried themselves to sleep.

I felt a presence behind me, I said calmly "Is the woman alright?"

Artemis said "She will live, but she will have scars..."

I sighed and said "Did you ask if she wanted to join the Hunt? I could tell it was either non consensual, or rape. I know you can restore their virginity if it was stolen." I looked at the sleeping children and said "She also has a daughter-" I gave a head bob pointing to her, "- they are mortal I am sure, if not mortal, I think a very, distant legacy. You could always use new huntresses, but are you willing to break a family up?"

Artemis looked deep into my eyes, I stared back into her silver eyes, just like the moon reflecting off the surface of a calm ocean and just as deep (deep as the ocean, not the reflection).

With saying that I gave her a nod, saying pretty much " _The ball is in your court, your move"_.

Artemis frowned and said "I..." she shut her eyes and said "I will offer them both, but I will not pressure one way or the other."

I chuckled and gave a nod. I said "I will be here, if they decline, then I can get them set up with a home and a job."

Artemis arched an eyebrow and asked "Why would you do that?"

I chuckled and said with a shrug "It is the right thing to do. Artemis, yes I have sent, and sometimes have escorted girls to within 100 yards of your camp, but not every girl I saved wanted to join. Some mortals wanted, some demigod and other Half Bloods wanted to. But there were some that refused wanting to be with their brother, their father, their son... Family and love is a strong thing Artemis. Try not to break or destroy either..."

Artemis got a thoughtful expression, but before she could say a word, the children in my lap began to stir.

I whispered "Good afternoon sleepy heads..."

The girl said quietly "So last night was not a dream?"

I smiled warmly and said "No, that mean, nasty man will never harm you, your brother, your mommy, or anyone else ever again." I thought _"Unless he escapes the Underworld, or hurts people who wander down there, or unless he is summoned for battle..."_

About five seconds later, the mom came out and when she saw me, her children and Artemis, she look worried, but I spread the power of the Hearth to calm her down as I said "There is no need to be afraid."

The lady walked in front of us, and when the kids saw her, they tackled her in a hug.

After a few heart warmer moments the three of them broke up.

I smiled and gave a nod. I turned to leave but the mother grabbed onto my hand and asked "Wait!"

I turned around and ask with a smile "Yes?"

She asked if there was anything she could do to repay me, anything at all.

I chuckled and said "You already have."

She and everyone else looked confused, including Artemis.

I smiled and said shaking my head "Love each other. Protect each other. That is all I ask."

The mother said "There has to be more than that!"

I chuckled and said "Not everything is about what you can see or give. You see to have a loving family like yours is, I would have done almost anything for that. Seeing the children happy, seeing you happy and proud. That makes everything for me."

The mother asked "Can we have your name?"

I smiled and said "I have many names, but you can call me; Wander."

Having saying that I disappeared through a shadow.

Artemis used that to flash away.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Five Minutes Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

After I got away from the family I appeared at an old safe house I built a few years back in Florida.

I muttered "I thought I was going to Camp Half Blood..."

A voice said "You were, but I wanted to speak with you."

I jumped out of startlement and clung to the ceiling.

I heard a chuckle then the voice said "Peter, I swear on the River Styx that I mean you no harm."

 ***Queue that thunder roll***

I jumped down and landed on my feet without making a single sound.

 **"Who** are **you?"** I asked.

"An old friend, another Wanderer." The voice replied.

I began to analyze the voice; it was most definitely male. The voice did not sound old, too old for there was no quiver. However the voice was relatively deep.

"A friend? I have never met you before?" I replied.

A booming laugh shook the room.

The Voice then asked "Who says we have not? Maybe you do not recognize my voice? Maybe you forgot who I was."

I began going down a mental check list.

I came to a single conclusion "Timothy...?"

"No... Timothy was banished to the Pit, then he went to explore other Realms, but he kept an eye on earth and its realm." The Voice replied.

I asked "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

If a voice could roll its eyes I swear it did.

The Voice said tiredly and boardly "I swear on the River Styx that I am telling you the truth."

 ***Queue the thunder***

Then the Voice said "You have Apollo's blessing, I know you can tell if someone is lying or not."

The voice had me there...

I smirked and said "I know that swearing on the Styx is not usually fatal to an immortal. I did a favor and I was blessed by Styx herself, but not with the curse of Achilles.

 _(Flash Back)_

 _(Peter's Point of View)_

 _I was in the Underworld, just exploring, my nature as both a spider and a son of the Underworld made me comfortable in the dark and in underground. There are dozens of species of cave spiders, in fact there is a spider that has no eyes that live only in caves!_

 _Good thing I did not take after that one... I enjoy seeing thing too much!_

 _Anyways I was walking near the border of life and death, that is correct the River Styx. I was walking its banks._

 _The river was filthy and polluted._

 _Broken dream, broken promises. Lost love, lost hope._

 _The River was clogged and could not have been much worse..._

 _I did something stupid, very stupid..._

 _No I did not "Jump in" or whatever. I slowly walked towards the bank, I willed myself not to fall in._

 _I clung to the rocky back like I would climb a glass wall, I did not want to touch the water until I had to, even then I did not want to. If I could avoid it I would._

 _Anyways..._

 _I shot some web lines all over the large cavern, until I made a web, a really big web._

 _I lowered myself on a web line till I was a few feet above the center of the cursed river._

 _I called out and said "Lady Styx! Lady Styx I would like to speak with you!"_

 _A few minutes later, the goddess of the said river appeared to me. She studied me carefully before saying "What do you want Peter? If you wanted to bathe in my river, do it at your own peril."_

 _She was about to go into her river, but I call out to her and said "No Milady. I was asking if I could try to help you, help the river."_

 _The goddess looked me and asked "Why should I trust you? You most likely have selfish reasons to do this..."_

 _I sighed and said "I give you my word; that I have no other motive than to help you, and maybe Hades out."_

 ***Got to love the thunder roll***

 _Styx realized that I was still standing... I mean hanging there, alive._

 _Lady Styx asked skeptically "How were you to help?"_

 _I smiled and said "Let's find out shall me?"_

 _I shut my eyes and I slowly lowered my self closer to the water. I placed my hands just over the water, then I used some fire._

 _Not just any fire, but Heaven's Flame. The flame was white hot and second hottest of all fire and flames; second to only Hell Fire, but it had a unique ability to heal, restore, renew, and purify._

 _I lowered my hands even lower, the water licking my palms, burning worse than almost all the torture I had gone through. I focused harder, then used Apollo's gift of light and healing to add to the effects._

 _The water around me went from black, murk, filthy and polluted, then it slowly changed to grey and brown, soon it turned to crystal clear._

 _I lowered my self even more, as I just dipped my hands in the cursed river just enough to cover the tops of them._

 _I began to hum._

 _As I hummed words began to fill my head, I lowered myself more._

 _I began to sing the words and there were even older than Ancient Greek, older than Titan Tongue._

 _I shut my eyes and took a deep breathe as I let go completely._

 _I kept humming and I was able to focus enough to light my whole body in Heaven's Flame._

 _I felt a pulse of power from the exit of the Styx, if I was at the mouth than the pulse came from Tartarus..._

 _With the final amount of energy, I gave my own pulse of cleansing power._

 _I felt myself go limp, but not before seeing the River Styx in a pristine condition._

 _I felt myself falling into blackness..._

 _(Flash Back (still)_

 _(Time Skip)_

 _When I woke up, I saw a beautiful woman watching over me, I could still feel we were in the Underworld._

 _I asked dazed "What happened?"_

 _The lady said "You have done me a great service. Thank you."_

 _I was really out of it I asked foolishly "Who are you and what did I do?"_

 _The Woman said and said "I am the goddess Styx, goddess of the River Styx. You cleansed, purified and restored my river."_

 _I said "I am pretty sure I head help..."_

 _Styx gave a nod and said "An old acquaintance helped. But he could not do what you did."_

 _I gave her a nod than asked as I paled slightly "Do I have the blessing of the Styx? If I do, I did not want it..." I would not call the blessing of the Styx a blessing it is more like the_ **Curse of Achilles.**

 _Styx said "I must repay you, and no you do not have my blessing."_

 _I gave a sigh of relief and said "I do not require payment. Nor do I wish for the blessing of your River."_

 _Styx got a thoughtful expression then said "I will give you my own blessing, not the River's blessing. The one that you mortals call "_ **Curse of Achilles** _". But my own personal blessing."_

 _I asked "Forgive me if I am wary, but... why, is this the first time? Why me? Last one what does it do?"_

 _Styx waved it off and said "Why? Because even Fate and Chaos must pay off debts, such is the law. Why you? Because you have helped me immensely. No this is not my_ first _time. It will enable you to control my river's water and breathe it You will be to travel by my river. You will be able to alter oaths and break your vow on the Styx, be warned I do not take kindly to oath breakers."_

 _I gave a nod, and Styx blessed her hand on my forehead and chanted for a few seconds then she removed her hand._

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Present)**

* * *

I heard a snap, then I was back at Camp Half Blood. I was in the forest, alone in a cave.

I muttered "Well that was unexpected..."

I walked out of the cave and I walked to the Hearth where it was still peaceful.

I shut my eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke up sometime later, I think it was like fifteen minute later, I figured it out due to the sun.

I saw a little girl with sky blue eyes, blond hair, and a bright smile.

I gave a large yawn and gave her a smile and asked with another yawn "Hello."

"Peter?" I gave her a nod, she lunged and almost gave me a broken neck from her crushing hug.

I chuckled as I hugged her back and asked "How are you Star?"

She gave me grin and said "I am one of the best at archery!"

Smiled and gave her a Hi Five and said "Awesome!"

She grabbed my by my hand and began to escort me, looked around for help, but no one bothered to. They look surprised that she was with me, but other than that nothing.

I sighed as I was lead away by a super hyper Seven year old.

Soon I saw about thirty demigods, all of whom I remember...

I remember saying "Oh no..."

Before I was dogpiled by both boys and girls.

I was laughing as they tried to keep me pinned. I was playfully pulling on them with shadow and water. As I mock sparred them.

All of us were laughing and having fun, I lost control over the water because I was laughing too hard.

I made a break for it and soon thirty demigods were chasing me, around the camp all laughing.

Some of the campers looked shocked and muttered something I could not hear over my laughter and the laughing stampede behind me.

I stopped, he darted to the left between two cabins. I slid under a huge man with baseball mitt has gloves.

He stopped and turned around and looked me before running behind a cabin that looked like it was painted with blood and fists. Then about fifteen kids came running down the alley.

" _Oh no_..." I muttered.

Then the rest of the kids appeared in front of me!

I ran towards a cabin built with marble, I ran towards it at an angle, I ran then jumped, then I sprung off the cabin and over the kids' shocked faces. Well they were no the only ones shocked.

I called over my shoulder "See you for dinner!"

I ran into the woods knowing that it was for me. I ran up the nearest tree, I mean run, not climb, not crawl, but I ran up the tree.

Once I was I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I remembered "Where **IS** Percy?" The last thing I remember was I was joking threaten him to a tickle war.

I shook my head and thought "He must be in the sea or the lake."

I then jumped out of the tree, I landed on a lower branch of another tree, I jumped again and repeated. Once I was low enough, I saw a couple of Ares kid bullying a couple kids.

I growled then smirked.

I jumped down from the tree down towards them, I land just behind them, as I rolled I took out their legs and disarmed them. I held a spear at one of their chest and I was on the other's throat and a hand on my dagger ready to throw it into his gut.

I said coldly laced with an angry growl "What have we here?" The shadows darkened, and the temperature around us dropped.

The boy was curled up in a ball, I gently spoke to him "You are safe now kid..."

The kid slowly untucked himself from the ball he made himself.

"Peter?" He asked.

I arched an eyebrow and asked "Fredrick?"

He sighed and said "I hate being called Fredrick, it makes me feel old! Call me Fred or Freddy!"

I smirked and said "Freddy Krueger!"

"Who is that?" Fred asked

"A very bad movie that you do not want to match, I myself have not watched, but I have heard of it and saw a picture of the said person. You do not want to know." I replied.

Fed gave me a nod and said "ok!"

I got off the Are's children and said "On your feet!" I ordered them. My voice laced with Charm Speak and full of authority.

They got to their feet, I said coldly "You are going to run until either you pass out, or until curfew. UNLESS I tell you otherwise." They nodded, I gave the orders then said " **NO MOVE**!" I shouted!

And move they did. They were running, though not full speed, but a good run that would last for a while.

When they past me I said "Faster!" They ran even faster unable to resist the Charm Speak.

I took Fred under my arm and said "Let's drop you off at the Apollo Cabin ok little dude?"

Fred gave me a thankful.

We walked silently until we got to the cabin, I dropped him off at the porch.

I looked up at the sky and it was late in the afternoon or early evening.

I went straight towards the water, I guessed that would be where he would be.

I made it to the dock, I took off my shirt and dove in without making a splash and the tiniest ripple.

I found a nymph and asked if she saw a child of the sea.

She pointed me in the right way and I swam that way.

A few minutes later I saw Percy sleeping at a sunken ship. He had some kelp on his head. I gave a whistle, and that woke him up!

I said "Common Kelp Head, it is about dinner time!"

Percy frowned and asked "Why do I have all the nick names?"

"I am the eldest... I am also more powerful than you..." I replied saying the first two things that came to mind.

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered "You have the cools ones! Wanderer, Spider, Shadow..."

I chuckled and said "Come on Perse, let us get some dinner!"

Percy asked "Why do you call me Per _ **s**_ e when others call me Per _ **c**_ e?"

I chuckled and said "I will tell you one day, if you remind me." The reason why I call Percy, Perse is because **Perses** is Titan of Destruction, even now Percy can cause a natural disaster... just do not tell Zeus that...

I told Percy "Race you out of the water!"

We began to swim, I made an ice wall and push that towards him, he mad some "hard water" and punched a hole through it. I chuckled as I swam even faster.

I slowed down so Percy could catch up, I said "Take my hand Percy."

"Uh... ok...?" He said.

I Vapor traveled us to the creek in the woods where we could say were in the words.

We walked out of the woods just in time to hear the conch shell sound for dinner.

We glanced at each other before booking it but before that I said "Percy, remember they cannot know you are a son of Poseidon. You also must be careful on how much skill you show. I sense enemies and spies and double agents in here. Beware of who you trust and how much to show your powers."

Percy gave a nod and said "Have you met one?"

I gave a nod and said "Not all of them are what you expect them to be. I will name the name of the said person, but be wary. Mind your flaw and do not get attached to anyone, even after they have proven themselves. Beware of the sleeper agents. They will be on your side all the way till the end, they will have your back then stab you in it. Beware."

Percy scowled and muttered "I am not hungry any more..."

Percy' stomach growled.

I chuckled and said "I think you gut does not think that. Common Perse, let's walk to dinner."

Percy and I walked towards the dining area.

Walking, talking and have a little fun along the way.

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I can do a lot of things now with the way this is...**

 **1.** _How should Percy be affected or how should Percy effect the story/ characters?_

 **2.** _Who should Percy be paired with? I know Peter and Zoe are near set in stone._

 **3.** _When should they get claimed?_

 ** _3.5_** _A)_ _Who should claim Peter;_

 _1\. Triton_

 _2\. Persephone_

 _3\. Poseidon_

 _4\. Hades_

 _5\. Hestia_

 _6\. Anyone of the minor gods and or goddesses_

 _7. **Multiple** _

**Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "DJDrake** **" for your review as well; "** 7, no let us make it 2, I have never read that before **" 7 was Multiple and 2 was Persephone. I like the idea of Persephone claiming Peter, he gets to keep his underworld powers, and he might be able to stay at his "grandmother" cabin; Demeter. Not nearly as crowed as the Hermes's Cabin! Besides I think this has only been done once or twice... I think making him like legacy of Triton/ Poseidon or champion (I am leaning more Triton) would work because he could stay with Percy.**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball " for your review as well; Ok you voted for Hestia no need to yell! ;). Hestia would work too, but she has no cabin, so either he stays at the Hermes's Cabin or he sleeps out doors; I think he goes with outside; the cold never bothered him anyway. Yes Peter (and Percy) will be over powered. I am sorry but HOW can he lose? Simply put "Spider Man" in there with nothing but his powers and he will still out class everyone, unless of course they are in their element/domain; Percy and the Sea. "Spider Man" is naturally over powered, but when you add the blessing of al of these god and goddesses... I forgot how powerful he could get... So unless you have a grand idea of a fight that would bring him down to his knees I am all ears! Though yes, I do have an idea for someone to over power him; and it is not Chaos.**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent! You say "**Poseidon **"? I like the idea... he and Percy would share a cabin together, that would be great! Peter's ice powers could be explained easily enough** **whether** **it be legacy of Khione or Boras or whether he focused on that side of water. Percy will not be alone, neither will Peter. But Peter has a habit of "wandering". Let's see where it goes...**

 **Thank you "** **Shadow of Olympus** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was great! So Percy/ Annabeth? That works well, so would Percy/ Calypso, but you are correct I have hinted about Annabeth... but things go "Unexpected" for me easy enough... So Percy should be claimed just after Capture the Flag, like in cannon? I can see that... Peter trapped in the Hermes cabin? I think that would not work well. Being claimed after the quest by "HESTIA". Well I like that idea, but once again were will Peter sleep at? At the Hearth? The Big House? I have a lot to think about.**

 **Thank you "R1PT1D3" for your review as well; Ok I can agree with you that the "Flash Back" was a bit long... So you would like Peter to be claimed by "Poseidon and Hestia". Why is Hestia so popular with all of you? I mean sure, but this is one of the more over done claiming things (no offence to anyone). I am glad you thought the chapter was amazing!**

 **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; Lol, yeah, I did not realize that Percy AND Sally would change Peter _THAT_ much, I guess that was closer to cannon than I realized. That is cool. Yes Percy will be smarter and wiser than he was in cannon; though he will still ignorant and play "dumb" and "stupid", that will be useful in the future I think. Yeah I think Cannon pairing would be best; Percy/ Annabeth. I have two (and a half) OCs already, I do not wish for many more. Well you chose for Peter's claiming to be multiple; so which ones? **

**Thank you "Kronium345" for your review as well; I am glad you like the development of the relationship between Peter and Percy. I am very happy you thought the chapter was good and that the story is going well. I intend on continuing the story, hence this update.**

 ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

* * *

Percy and I walked towards the dining area as we walked we were talking and have a little fun along the way.

Once we got to the dining pavilion; it would have been standard for us to sit at the Hermes's Cabin bench, but I am not one for obeying rules and such; I did no such thing. Percy being the rebel he was, and being like a brother followed my lead.

I may have been blessed by Hestia, but my natural instincts were to avoid people to and be... I guess I am more distant than I am cold now...

ANYWAYS...

Once we stood at the threshold, I saw and felt the warm glow of the fire. I could sense hope and happiness, I could sense love between them. However I also felt anger and bitterness.

All eyes were on me, I was temped to shadow travel away, but I was still unsure of who was going to claim me, and when they were.

I looked around all the eyes, then a saw a familiar face...

I saw; Annabeth.

Her eyes narrowed as if trying to read me like a book, but of course that is easier said than done.

Percy nudged me and said "Bro, I think they want an introduction..."

I rolled my eyes and _said "F*ck you!" As I gave them all the bird with both hands._ That was what I wanted to do, I said coolly "Then introduce yourself..."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but something happened.

I lowered my hoodie, and several of the younger kids saw my face. A lot of them were Apollo and Aphrodite cabin members.

One of the youngest daughter of Aphrodite asked "Peter?"

Annabeth stiffened.

I smirked and said "Who else?"

In an instant I was dog piled by a dozen kids.

They were giggling and I was actually laughing again for the second time that day; that was like a record for me.

The whole camp, Percy included looked at me in shock.

A teenager muttered "Those kids seldom ever talk to anybody! Why the Hades are they like that with **_him?!"_** He said him as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Percy said "You know Pete, this is one of the few times I have actually seen you laugh and smile like that." Percy thought messaged me and said _"You owe me a story and an explanation!"_

I replied with the mind message _"Yeah, only when we are alone without any prying ears."_

Percy gave a nod in reply to that.

I bet you are wondering " _How and why can Peter and Percy can do that_!" The answer is simple really, Percy can talk telepathically to fish, horses and the like. So him and me talking both coming from the sea and ocean was not that big of a stretch, though it did take a year, year and a quarter to work it out. It workd best in water, but can be used even above the ground, it is similar to a satyr's link/ bond thing.

Chiron cleared his throat then stomped on the floor getting everyone's attention and then said "Peter, how do you know these children?"

I smirked and said "I can't say, I swore an oath of silence."

 ***Queue the dramatic Thunder roll***

What I said was the truth, I just swore to myself, even it was not an absolute oath of silence.

Mr. D waved the old trainer of heroes and said "Blah, blah, blah. So I have two more brats to watch. Campfire in 10 minutes."

I chuckled at Mr. D, he drew the attention off of me and Percy to him. Those few seconds were all I needed to grab Percy by the hand and pull him around the wall.

Percy asked "What was that for?"

I smirked and said "Drama..."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "I am hungry!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Than eat the plate of food right there!"

Percy turned to look, but when he did, I made food appear just out of sight. Percy took a step so he could see everything, and when he did; he saw Blue Pancakes _**AND**_ Blue Cookies.

Without saying a word and without question he quickly began eating the Blue Food. I rolled my eyes at his antics, but I guess I was the one that summoned them.

I took a cookie and caught my hand on fire I muttered "Hestia"

A few moments later Hestia came to me.

The first thing I did was wrap her up in one of my rare warm hugs.

She hugged back even tighter and warmer.

She then asked me warmly and kindly "What do you want?"

I asked "When were Percy and I getting claimed, and who am I getting claimed by? If you claimed it, it would cause a uproar due to your vows. If Hades claimed me the Big Three Pact of World War Two would get, same thing with Poseidon."

Hestia thought about it for a few seconds then said "We will talk over it later. But Percy and you should be getting claimed soon."

I chuckled and said "Good, I simply sleep at the Hearth (with you permitting me of course), because me and thieves..."

Hestia shuddered as if she remembers when she Iris Messaged me when I was dealing with a few thugs...  
Yeah... she lectured me for two days straight, not that it changed me.

Hestia said beaming "Of course you are! The Hearth is for everyone who longs for a home, for anyone who wants peace!"

"In speaking of family; Where is Percy?" I asked curious why he has not spoken up or something.

Hestia giggled and pointed at a sleeping Percy who was using some Blue Pancakes as a pillow while have a Big Blue Cookie under his arm as if it was a teddy bear.

I chuckled and said in a near whisper "I guess we found him!"

Hestia gave a nod and disappeared in a pillar of fire.

I gave a light laugh as I picked up Percy and carried him over to the Hearth. I once again took off my hoodie and gave it to Percy, maybe I ought to just give it to him? I mean it _**IS**_ blue, just a dark navy blue... you know, I think I will just either make him one or get him one; a blue hoodie; a cobalt blue hoodie. I might even put an enchantment on it to make it armor!

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I can do a lot of things now with the way this is...**

 **1.** _I know Peter and Zoe are near set in stone, but should I add Thalia to it as well?_

 **2.** _When should they get claimed?_

 **3.** _Who should claim Peter;_

 _1. Triton_

 _2. Persephone_

 _3. Poseidon_

 _4. Hades_

 _5. Hestia_

 _6. Anyone of the minor gods and or goddesses _

_7. ** Multiple ** _

**4\. Should Peter begin using his natural birth right powers as a son of Arachne more often?**

 _4\. 5)_ _._ _If so what powers should he use more;_

 _A. Webbing_

 _B. Strength._

 _C. Speed_

 _D. Spider Sense_

 _E. "Sticky" Hands and Feet._

 _F. **Multiple/ All of the Above.**_

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "pjofairy" for your review as well; "**5 and f **" So Triton and Multiple or All of Spider Powers. got it.**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball " for your review as well; "**5 and F (p.s in response to your reply to my review: well I get that Peter is o.p but I still don't think he should be able to take on a god and win) **" 5 would be Hestia and "F" would be** **multiple or all of Peter's spider powers. Percy did at the age of 12. Percy fought Titans and Giants... Though I do see your point. Let's see how the story goes. The story already changed a lot from my original idea. So what is a few more changes? I think there might be a way to damper Peter's powers...**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; Ok _ALL_ of Spider Man's power, I can work with that. Though how will he use them? He does not want to kill anyone and he would not want to scare Annabeth. Plus he would rather be underestimated and by using his Ace Card so early it would give an edge to the enemies. Though I think it would be cool to see him use his powers. How should he reveal it then? Someone walks in on him juggling boulders? He is sleeping in a web hammock? He is talking to a spider? LOL. Yeah and I see you also chose Poseidon. That will work, it keeps Percy and Peter together. Though it would be interesting to see how bad Peter's temper will get without someone to calm him down...**

 **Thank you "** **Shadow of Olympus** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was good, I hope this chapter is even better! The wait is now over!**

 **Thank you "R1PT1D3" for your review as well; Yes I think Thalia would be a good add on, a link between past and present life if you will. I have to agree with you I think he should be wary of doing his spider thing in front of people (Annabeth mainly) in hopes of not scaring her. But then again she was the only one brave enough to even walk towards 'Spider Demon'...**

 **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; Yes you saw my original goal of son of Persephone and or son of Triton, but legacy of the other giving powers of both water and earth. Though now I am unsure of what I will do until the actual claiming no joke, even as I write this and the other review responses I have no clue how the chapter will end, heck I do not know who to begin the story!... actually I just thought of something... **

**Thank you "Kronium345" for your review as well; **

**Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; "**F and 6 my great friend. **" That would be; All or multiple of Peter's spider powers and One of the minor god or goddess. Which ones? Next time please give me a little more. There are a lot of minor gods and goddesses that could claim Percy; Nike because Peter will have a good chance of winning. Tyche because he can have great luck. Nemesis he holds grudges and make a fight more balanced (in his favor). Triton for water. Khione for ice. I hope you get the point.**

 **Thank you "Dinklebergsc3" for your review as well; "**My vote is Triton sense **" I take that as you mean Triton's claiming of Peter and Peter using "Spider Sense".**

 **Thank you "Chomper32" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was great! Well I updated as soon as I could.**

 ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I muttered to myself "I wish I could know who and what I was before.." after saying that I fell asleep into a deep slumber.

There I met Morpheus the god of dreams.

I was going to speak but he shook his head and then snapped his fingers.

The inky blackness that I had been in vanished.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Dream)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

The darkness was replaced by a large clearing in a peaceful meadow.

There was about thirty silver tents and a large camp fire in the center, it was more of a bonfire.

I began walking around wondering why I was here in this dream.

I saw someone in a cloak, even in this dream I felt his darkness and his power. His face was hidden in the shadow of his cloak. He looked at me, I saw darkness within the darkness. He said his voice was cold, colder than the void of space. It sounded cruel. It was like metal on metal scraping against each other. It was worse than even Kronos's very own voice, worse than Tartarus's voice. Timothy said "Go back to your timeline. The past is the past for a reason." As he spoke frost began to fall, the fire began to die. The shadows darkened. By his aura of power I was forced to my knees.

I asked weakly "Timothy?

I got no response, at least not a verbal, he pulled out a scythe, it radiated power. It looked similar, very similar to **Thanatos's** Scythe. He took a single step towards me and said " _Be gone dreamer_... _._ " He slammed the scythe on the ground and I was sent flying back.

The view changed when I hit the ground, it was midday now.

I got up feeling pain.

I felt my back pop into place, I groaned in pain as I slowly got everything in place.

I slowly walked towards a direction where I felt a tug at my heart.

I found someone about Six Foot, he has brown hair about the color of earth, his eyes were a mix between black and icy blue. He was not tan, but nor was he pale.

He chuckled and said "You ready Lilly?"

A girl about eight years old holding two hunting knives gave a nod. She had golden color hair that seemed to glow in the light. She had sky blue eyes that were bright and full of hop. She gave a nod.

She charged the man in a full out bull rush.

The man side stepped and scolded her, but I cold tell he cared for her dearly "Lil, never charge someone blindly! You know better, I expect that from a child of Ares."

Lilly looked down in shame.

The man sighed and walked over to her and said once he knelt down on one knee and said "Lilly, I am sorry. But you have to know should you actually fight in a true fight. Men, Monster and people never fight with honor."

Lilly gave a nod and said "Can we go again Peter?"

 _"Peter?!"_ I thought, I thought... Hestia... this is me?

Peter gave a nod and said "Ok Lilly remember what we have been working on."

Lilly gave a nod and shut her eyes and when she opened her eyes a bright light shot out of her eyes and palm.

Peter was blinded, that was when she charged.

She stabbed Peter in the left knee, making him drop.

Peter fell into a shadow and appeared fifteen feet away. Peter was bleeding badly Peter gave a pained smile and said "Nice move, but you should have tried to get your other one to take me out. You hesitated."

Lilly looked down and said "I do not want to hurt you or worse kill you!"

Peter smiled and said "Lilly, trust me. I have survived worse. Besides we have _Mr. **Grim**_ that can stop death and you can heal me, if not than I will heal naturally."

Lilly gave a nod and got in a defensive stance and said "Whenever you are ready."

I arched an eyebrow and wandered around, I saw just over the edge there was a camp, there was about thirty tents down there.

I heard a voice call out "Peter!"

I looked around and saw Peter and Lilly gone.

I walked towards the camp.

I saw Peter with Lilly on his back.

Peter gave a shallow bow of respect and said "Yes Milady?"

The auburn haired girl with silver eyes said with an annoyed sigh "How many times do I have to tell you that formalities are not required in informal settings."

I walked closer and realized it was Artemis!

"I am the Guardian of the Hunt." Peter said.

"And that is why you may call me by my name. The Hunters do." Artemis said.

"What about _Mr._ **_Grim_** _?"_ Peter asked with a smirk.

Artemis blushed a bright golden color. She said "He is merely the guardian of the moon..."

Peter chuckled and said "He has been with you since long before I came along. I can see he cares for you more than he wishes to admit. I can see you love him too."

Artemis frowned and said "For a son of Hades you know love. If I did not know better I would say you were a son of Aphrodite."

Peter shuddered and said "Please no. She almost raped me the last meeting! I am not going anywhere near her!"

Artemis arched an eyebrow "And how did she do that?"

"I went to get some food and she slapped on the cuffs..." Peter said blushing a bright red.

Artemis rolled her eyes and muttered _"Boys"._

I chuckled too.

Peter said "Have you seen Grim?"

Artemis said "Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Why do you not say the Lord of the Titan's name? Why do we not say the name of the Pit?" Peter replied.

Artemis gave a nod and said "Names have power."

Peter asked "Have you ever said his name without an environmental phenomena?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and said "Timothy..."

The was a chill in the air, and out of Artemis's own shadow he appeared out of. He stood tall in front of her. He wore his cloak hiding his appearance.

Artemis rolled her eyes and said "And you complain about my father' and my uncle's dramatic entrances."

Timothy chuckled and said "It runs in all of our blood. Besides you called and I came to the closest shadow I could."

Peter frowned and said "Why do you always come to her? And why is she the only one who can say your name without something crazy happening?!"

Timothy turned his back to me and took off his hood and said "You do realize is another one that does too right Pete?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "Your sister does not count!"

I could tell Timothy rolled his eyes.

Timothy asked "Why are you two talking about me? You know today is the day when I get to visit my family and it only happens once a year, and this particular once every one hundred years."

Artemis sighed and said "Very well, enjoy your day off."

Timothy bowed and said "Thank you Moon Beam!" He disappeared into a shadow before Artemis could respond.

Peter nudged Artemis and said "Looks like he has a nick name for you Arty!"

I heard a voice in my head _"Be gone lest I force you out of your dream._ _Unless you want to know first hand what happens when a mortal's soul fades_ _"_

Then I saw pretty much " _The Grim Reaper_ " with Thanatos's Scythe.

He gave me a nick on my arm.

It felt like it was pulling my soul out of my body, as if it burning my very essence.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Real World)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I woke up with a start.

I shot up right panting.

I looked around and I saw I was in the infirmary.

I saw Percy was drooling in his sleep in a chair next to the bed I was sleeping in.

I felt a sharp pain in my arm, I looked and I saw a very shallow slice, a mere nick on the outside of my arm. I felt too weak.

I groaned and Percy woke up, and he fell out of his chair. That woke everyone else up.

Within 5 minutes most of the Apollo Cabin, Athena Cabin and Chiron came to see me.

They all began talking at once, with a snarl I gave a sharp whistle that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. I said "One at a time, and after I get a few answers!"

The campers nodded.

Chiron gave a nod and said "Very well."

I asked "How long have I been out?"

Chiron said "You have been out for the past week."

I was speechless I mouthed "A week..."

Chiron nodded grimly.

I asked "What happened?"

Chiron said "You woke up screaming and Percy carried you-"

I asked "What happened?"

Chiron said "You said something like _'Grim Reaper'_ or something like that."

I said "I had a dream... or I think it was..."

Chiron arched an eyebrow.

I asked "Can someone be harmed in their physical body from being hurt in a ream?"

Chiron paled and said "We will discuss this later."

Percy asked "What is going on here? Can we please slow down?!"

I chuckled and said "Ok Perse I will give you a run down; I dreamed a dream, you carried me to help. I was helped and healed, but slept or was in a coma for a week. I woke up and we are playing twenty questions."

Percy rolled his eyes and "Glad you are back."

I looked at the cut on my arm and asked "If I was asleep for a week, than why is my arm still cut like this?"

Chiron said "It is not healing at all. Even Lord Apollo could not heal it... he said he only saw someone who had a weapon that could kill with the slightest of nicks. But it was said he faded long ago..."

I asked "Is there a way to heal it?"

Chiron shook his head and said "You should have died. You are luck to be alive. Unless the person you gave you this heals you it will never heal. But as I said, it is said he faded a long time ago. "

The darkness shot into the wound, the wound sealed itself.

I felt all of my powers and more enter me again.

Everyone stood in shock.

Percy said "Well I take it that Mr. Mystery still is alive and well. What did you do to piss him off Peter?"

I said "I was dreaming about what could have been my old life, he said to stop dreaming and return to my own time. I did not and he gave me that nick you saw."

Percy asked "What was his name?"

Chiron cut me off and said "It does not matter."

I said ignoring Chiron "His name was **_Timothy_** , he was the said guardian of the moon."

Chiron paled as thunder roared in the clear sky.

I thought _"A claiming would be good now!"_

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 15 Minutes)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Well Percy and I were claimed shortly after Zeus's temper tantrum.

I was claimed as; Son of Persephone. Champion of Hestia and legacy and Champion of Poseidon, legacy and Champion of Triton  
To be honest I was confused, make me a legacy of one god, a champion of another and son of another. But four? This looks like an incest fest! I mean either Triton banged his own sister or niece or Poseidon banged his own granddaughter. Granted there could be thousands of years between the actual demigod... but still... creepy thought. But then again Zeus tongues kisses his sister...

Percy was claimed by his father: Poseidon. Though I could see there was something more behind this... I could not place my finger on it...

I had the option of choosing where I wanted to sleep; Demeter, Hermes or Poseidon cabin. Which do you think I chose? I am going to stay with my brother!

We simply walked into the cabin and it was; It was not high and mighty like Zeus's cabin, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough grey stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, because the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. The interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. There was a fountain was made out of gray sea rock, it had a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and had a beautiful coral decoration. The bottom was filled with golden drachmas for Iris Message.

I chose one near the back of the cabin top bunk. While Percy chose one closer to the door and bottom bunk.

I looked at Percy and shrugged and went to the fountain and fished out a coin and tossed it into the rainbow from the fountain "Iris, please show me Sally Jackson."

A few seconds later it showed Sally cooking dinner.

I cleared my throat making Sally spin around with a kitchen knife in hand.

I chuckled and said "You have very fast reflexes mom."

"Percy? Peter?" Sally asked.

I smirked and said "It has only been like two or three days."

Sally got mad and said "It has been over **TWO WEEKS** since _**YOU**_ contacted me!"

Oops... I forgot about the coma...

Sally realized I was confused then she saw I was remorseful. She said "Sorry Peter, you had me so worried!"

I gave her a small smile and said "You should be more worried about Sea Weed Brain here!"

Percy huffed and crossed his arms and said "You're mean!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever helps you sleep at night bro."

Shadow Traveled out of the cabin.

You see now I can use most if not ALL of my powers; Triton Water. Poseidon Water and Earth. Persephone Earth and Plants as well as the Dead and Shadows. Hestia Fire.

Though I think I might need to cash in a favor from Hecate...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Three Days Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was now wearing two Vambraces, they were actually more or less a pair of Manica. A **manica** (Latin: _manica_ , "sleeve") was a type of iron or bronze arm guard, with curved and overlapping metal segments or plates, fastened to leather straps, worn by Roman gladiators called crupellarii, and later by soldiers.

I had Hecate make them and enchant them to block pretty much all of my powers as well as hide more aura. They were indestructible and they also had a hidden blade about Eight Inches long. I also asked her to make a armored cobalt blue hoodie for Percy.

This was not for free, but it was a fair price.

Next time we meet who knows what will happen.

I wrapped the hoodie in (blue) wrapping paper.

I shadow traveled back to my cabin where I appeared on the bunk below my own. I rolled out of bed and walked out of the cabin.

Where was Percy?

I heard a crowd near by, knowing Percy and his luck, he got in over his head.

I quickly walked over towards the loud crowd.

I saw Percy holding Riptide in a defensive stance as a brute of a man charged him with a spear.

Percy side step the spear lunged, and dropped to his back to avoid the baseball swing, he rolled over to his hands and knees to dodge the ax swing high to low. Percy then football tackled the dude.

I smirked a spear was only good at a distance, get inside and it is too long to use effectively!

Percy gave a few good jabs to the guy's gut.

When a saw who I thought was his brother going to take Percy from behind.

Shadows wrapped around him.

The air chilled though not as cold as I would like.

I said coolly "Does anyone else want to fight a man with his back turned?"

My powers and aura may have been dampened but it was still very strong, I was certainly one of the most powerful Half Bloods here even with the handicap.

A few minutes later the fight was over, Percy was not pretty black eyes, broken nose, a chipped tooth. Nope not pretty at all. I half carried and half dragged him to the lake and I threw him in, I mean a good fifty (50) feet away from the shore.

I sat at the edge of the beach, letting the surf lap gently against my toes and ankle.

The sun was nice and warm, the beach's sand was soft and smooth not rough and course. Their were birds singing in the nearby woods. I felt myself dozing half awake and half asleep.

I felt the sand shift around me, I knew someone or some people have surrounded me.

I put my foot in the water and thought out to Percy _"Uh Percy a huge wave to shore sure would be useful!"_

 _"Why don't you do it?"_ Was Percy's reply.

I felt a painful tug in mu gut and I sensed a good fifteen foot wave coming towards me.

I felt someone grab my hand and another one took my other arm.

The third one said "You are going to pay for making Jerry look like a fool!"

I smirked and said "He does that already you guys already have that covered. If I need someone stupid I will get you guys."

He punched me in the jaw.

I smirked and asked "Is that all you got? My mother could beat me better than you could! Heck my stepfather would have broke my jaw in a single punch. How weak are you!"

Joe began punching my face and the rest of my body, where the hell is that wave?!

A second later a wave wiped the five guys away, but the damage had been done.

I walked over to the reflection and saw I had two very black eyes, a bloody broken nose (I was not cussing my nose was bleeding and broken). But no bones were broken.

I let myself be dragged by the Ocean's current, I did not fight it.

Soon I felt a someone approach me, I sensed no danger, but I tensed and was ready for a fight.

They simmered into existence both Triton and Poseidon was in front of me.

I said "Think the legacy thing got a little too far?"

They both realized that I actually had a very good point, all they could do was shrug and nod.

I rolled my eyes and asked "Why did Hestia claim me? I was trying to blend in! So Triton and Persephone would have worked best. Both "minor" god (no offence Triton) so they Zeus would not go crazy. I mean Poseidon's Champion alone would put me on the hit list for Zeus!"

Poseidon blushed and rubbed his neck and said "Well we did save you from Zeus..."

I gave a nod and said "I still want an answer about _Mr. Grim_."

Poseidon shook his head and said "He was never one for socializing. When the war was over he asked simply to be left at peace, not to be honored as a hero. He simply wanted have a simple life. He wished to pretty much be forgotten. Though he refused to let people completely forgot him."

I gave a nod and asked "How powerful was he?"

Poseidon chuckled and said "If he wanted he could take out all of the Olympians in our prime including Hestia and Hades. And if it was at night he would be nigh unstoppable."

I gave an involuntary shiver as I thought just _**HOW**_ powerful was he?! I swallowed and asked "What powers did he have?"

Poseidon said "He normally only used one; Darkness. I mean he WAS the only mortal child of Erebus."

I gave a low whistle and shook my head.

Poseidon gave a nod.

I asked "One last thing... _**what** happened_ to _**him?**_ "

Poseidon shook his head and said "No I will not answer _**that**_ one."

I sighed and asked "What happened to me in my past life? How did I die?"

Poseidon sighed and said "Long story short, you were the guardian of the hunt not to be confused with The Moon's Guardian. You were executed, though it was more like murder."

I asked "Let me guess Zeus?"

Poseidon gave a nod and said "He first got you, then he banished Him to the Pit, but _He_ said that when we were in out time of our greatest need, do not look to _Him. He_ said That _He_ severed all ties to Olympus. When _He_ comes back _He_ will raze Olympus to the ground unless Zeus changes his ways."

Thin sea ice began to form over the sea and a sense of dread fell down on as all like rain in a thunder storm. The skies darkened.

I shivered and said "No more please..."

Poseidon and Triton gave a shaky nod.

I asked "One last thing-"

Poseidon opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off and said "Could you teleport me to the Camo again?"

With a nod Poseidon snapped his fingers.

With a bright light I was whisked away in a sea breeze.

I appeared at the Poseidon Table during lunch.

All eyes landed on me.

I smirked and said "Sea you later!" I fell into my shadow, I then appeared in the woods under a fallen log.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 15 Minutes Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was standing in the arena watching Percy and Luke spar, I smirked as I saw Luke disarm Percy.

I heard Luke say "Do you yield?"

Percy sighed he looked at the blade and asked "Why would I do that?"

Luke pressed the blade harder into Percy's throat, hard enough to cause him to bleed. Luke then said "I have you dead to right, now yield!"

Percy put a hand into his pocket and quickly uncapped the pen and Riptide quickly grew.

In move quick as thunder, Percy slapped Luke's blade with the flat of his disarming Luke. In the follow up stroke Percy bashed Luke in the head with the flat of his blade knocking him out.

Everyone was in shock but me I said "Good job Percy. Next time try not to get disarmed."

Percy looked up and said with a shrug "I guess you're right, but I won."

I jumped down and rolled when I hit the ground. I coolly "Wrong, you are dead. If he wanted he would have beheaded you, stabbed you in the chest. That shallow cut was a mere scratch. If that happens in a real battle you are a dead man. If he accidently cut too deeply or last his balance he could have killed you!"

Percy sighed and gave a nod, he knew I was right.

I sighed and said "Percy go take a shower and get healed and cleaned up. You did good, but know monsters are not known for taking prisoners. Just know in a real battle go for the kill without hesitations, hesitate you die."

Percy gave a nod and muttered an apology. I could sense I hurt him.

I walked to catch up to Percy. Once I caught up I shadow traveled to our cabin.

I said "I am sorry Percy, I did not mean to hurt you or embarrass you. I only want to protect you. I only want to protect you."

Percy looked up and said "I know. I just want to make you and dad proud."

I chuckled and said "Poseidon and I are already proud of you. You have nothing to prove to us."

Percy said "I wish Poseidon would tell me himself. I mean how hard is it to send a note? How hard is it to come in a dream?"

I sighed and said "Poseidon loves you more than you know Percy. He will wage a war for you."

Percy sighed and said "I mean I _know_ that, but I want to prove myself to him. You know what I mean?"

I looked at Percy in the eyes and said "Yes I do... I know exactly how you feel, but I realized that I have to be me. I wanted to attention by my real grandmother. All I wanted was her approval, but she refuses to even speak to me. I had to let her go."

Percy looked at me and asked "Who are your parents? I do not think you actually told me..."

I chuckled coldly and said "Percy, do you know why I call you a 'demigod' sometimes 'Half Blood' while I always call myself a 'Half Blood'?"

Percy gave me a nod "I noticed, but I did not think much of it. I mean there are synonymous."

I gave him a nod and said "True, but a "Half Blood" means 'half one thing and half another'. It could mean Half Monster and Half Human, it could mean Half Titan and Half Human but those are also called "demi-titans". Are you still with me?"

Percy gave a nod and said "You are not a demigod, but one of the other."

I gave him a smile and said "Very good, can you guess which one?"

Percy looked hard and said "I want to say demi-titan, but my gut says not that one..."

I gave a smirk and said "Who calls you Seaweed Brain? Very good, trust your instincts they will save you."

Percy said slowly "Monster, half monster."

I gave him a nod and waited for him to do something.

I asked "Does that not surprise you?"

Percy said "No not really, you have always had the vibe to you when you are angry or protective. That nothing will get in your way. Monsters usually do not bother you while they seem to harass me. Now it makes sense; you are one of them... ok let me rephrase that; you smell similar to them so they turn a blind eye. While me I am a demigod son of Poseidon while have a strong scent that will draw them to me."

I gave a sigh of relief as Percy accepted me.

I asked "Percy can you do me a favor and keep this secret between the two of us? I do not wish for people to know this. If they found out..."

Percy gave a nod and said "I Percy Jackson son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon the Sea god swear on the River Styx an oath of secrecy of Peter Perseus Parker Jackson heritage and parentage and of his powers. I will only reveal with his consent, or with others who also understand."

 ***A powerful thunder roll that shook the cabin***

I gave Percy and shocked nod. I did not think he would go that far! But at least I know he cares more than I realized.

I asked "Percy, do you want to know who my grandmother is and my mother?"

Percy looked conflicted and said "Only if you want."

I gave a nod and said "My father was son of Athena. Making my grandmother Athena..."

Percy gave a nod and said "Ok, that makes sense. You are curious and very, very smart. You plan things quicker than most can process what is happening."

I shook my head in amusement and said "Give yourself some credit Percy, you are very smart. You react quicker than most can even respond. Percy you and I are very similar. I can think ahead and think quick. You think as you do and go, you go with the flow as it comes. We both can do the other."

Percy gave a nod and said "I guess so... but it seems like you always have a plan..."

I smirked and said "Athena always have a plan."

Percy groaned and said "Annabeth and the Athenan Cabin is always saying that!"

I smirked and said "I have a backup plan, but I do not always follow it. I get an idea of what I want to do, but if it hits the fan. I am willing to trash out everything to go with the flow."

Percy gave a nod then asked "Your mother?"

I looked at Peter and said "Who did Athena curse?"

Percy snorted and said "She cursed almost as many people as Zeus and Hera."

I chuckled then smile and said "True.. very true. Take a few guesses."

Percy asked "Agraulus?"

I shook my head.

Percy guessed "Oilean Ajax?"

"Nope" I said, I added "A monster."

Percy gave a nod and thought about it then said "Medusa and or her sisters?"

I thought about it and said "That would be cool being able to turn others to stone... but no. Do I have snakes on me?"

Percy shuddered and said "No... and I have never seen you turn others to stone."

I gave a nod and said "Well that was a good guess. Next guess."

Percy asked "Arachne...?"

I gave a nod and said "You are correct..."

Percy asked "You do not look like a spider..."

I laughed and said "Good one Percy, but that does not mean I am not her son. I could have been a fluke and was more human. Or maybe Fate made me this way? Perhaps Arachne has a more human form?"

Percy gave a nod of acceptance and said "Ok..." After a few seconds he got a glint in his eyes and asked "Do you have any powers? I mean it would be pretty sick having a few tricks like the webs, or something!"

I chuckled and said "Yes I do. I have more than a few powers. Some of the powers Arachne herself does not have."

Percy asked "What do you mean?"

I asked "Percy have read, watched or heard about " _Spider Man_ "?"

Percy gave a nod and said "Spider bite, changed his DNA and he got spider powers."

I gave him a nod and said "Yes..."

Percy's face brighten in realization he asked "So you _are,_ I mean _**ARE**_ Spider Man? You have everything he has?"

I smirked and gave him nod.

Percy began to laugh, he began to laugh so hard he began to cry. Percy said "This is _**PERFECT**_! I mean your name _**IS**_ 'Peter Parker'! How perfect is that?!"

I chuckled and shook my head in amusement and said "Why do you think I chose that name?"

Percy stopped laughing a wiped the tears from his eyes and asked "What do you mean you "chose the name"? did not Arachne name you?"

I sighed and said "No she did not. I did not have a name for years. Once I came to the surface world, I heard about 'Spider Man' so I named myself after him. I learned a lot about my powers from reading the comics."

Percy gave a nod. I knew he wanted to know more but I could tell him I lived in Tartarus for years. I could not tell him too much otherwise he would pity me and all that.

I said "Yes anyways... I have organic webbing, I had great speed. I have super strength. I have-"

Percy interrupted me and then asked "How strong are you?"

I smirked and said "If I wanted I could throw a school bus."

Percy whistled and said "Boy am I glad I am on your side, your good side!"

I chuckled and said "Me too bro. Me too."

Percy gave a nod and said "Continue please..."

I muttered those I listed and said "I can climb up or on any surface." I demonstrated this by jumping to the ceiling and clung on to the smooth ceiling. I flipped upside down and began to pace upside down on the ceiling.

Percy said "I get it! No need to show off!"

I chuckled as I jumped down and landed on my feet.

Percy frowned and said "No fair! No wonder I could never beat you!"

I laughed and said "Trust me Percy you have grown in leaps and bounds. Luke is one of the best swordsman in like 500 years and you can go toe to toe with him. I believe you could have beaten him if you were not holding back."

Percy gave me a nod and said pouting "That is no fair still!"

I chuckled and said "Life is not fair Percy. I did what I could to train you. Percy trust me, you rival me. I have to USE my speed and strength to keep up. Not to mention my super reflexes! Percy your reflexes are comparable to a god's reflex."

Percy opened and shot his mouth like a fish out of water. He shook his in disbelief.

I said "I swear on the River Styx that what I said is what I mean."

 ***Queue that Thunder Roll!***

Percy looked shocked and could not say anything.

I gave him a nod and said "I am immune to most if not all toxins, so trying to poison me would be pointless."

Percy got over his shocked and asked "So you pretty much eat rat poison?"

I shrugged and said "I can eat a Poison Arrow Dart Frog without any side effects. I can take cyanide without any defects. I am immune to the Botulinum Toxin."

Percy paled and said "The Botulinum Toxin?! It is the most poisonous substance known to man. It is estimated that _a_ single teaspoon of botulinum toxin would be sufficient to kill over 1 billion people!"

I chuckled and said "Immune."

Percy kept muttering to himself.

I sighed and muttered "I think I broke him..."

I gave him a solid slap.

Percy was snapped out of his shock and borderline madness.

"Is there anything else you want to disclose...?" Percy asked me.

I shook my head and said "Naw I'm good."

Percy gave a shaky nod and said "I am going to lie down for a bit... and try not to have a heart attack..."

I chuckled and said "Sleep in the bathtub full of sea water. It will help heal you and help calm you down."

Percy gave a nod and said "Good idea..." as he was walking away he asked "Can you show me some webs?"

I gave a nod and shot a web line to the ceiling, I looped it so it made a swing. I said "This webbing should last an hour or two, unless I remove it quicker or is damaged or something."

Percy gave a nod and said "Next time we spar, I want to see you use some of your natural powers!"

I sighed and said "Maybe..."

Percy sighed and said "It makes you think of your past and that you do not belong here doesn't it?"

I sighed and said "Yes, yes it does. It makes me realize that I AM a monster. Do I have an actual soul? I mean the Minotaur is Half Man and Half Beast, he IS a Monster. What am I? What am I Percy? If a monster was born because of a human and beast what does that make me? Am I immortal where I get to reform when I die? Do I cease to exist when I die?"

Percy shook his head and said "I don't know Peter... I don't know..."

I swallowed and Shadow Traveled away.

I wanted to be alone.

I felt depression and grief.

But that quickly turned to rage, a blinding rage. I wanted to destroy Arachne for doing this. I wanted to get to Athena for making Arachne, I wanted to hurt Athena for ignoring me. I wanted to make Zeus pay for killing me in my past life. I want to make Oceanus fade for everything he did. I wanted to release all the pain and all the anger. I wanted to let go for once and not hold back. I wanted to let it go and let the beast take control. I wanted to raise a little Hell. I wanted let my inner demon out to play. I want to raise hell. I want to let my demon to roam free. I wanted to let my morals fall. I wanted to give in to the hate.

When I opened my eyes I was a place where it was night, I was under a full moon. I was near a cave that over looked the sea. I knew I was far from any city.

I shut my eyes trying to let my temper back under my reign in my temper and my rage. But I was past the point of no return.

I shut my eyes and said "Hestia, Hades, Persephone... anyone... please..."

The sea began to churn in my rage. The winds began to howl in rage. A typhoon began to form around me, lightning flashed angrily within the storm. I let out a primal rage roar. The earth began to shake. Dead skeleton fish began to go to the surface of the see, dead wolves and other creatures of land began to rise from the ground. Gems and riches came up from the depths of the earth. My body caught fire, at first it was Greek Fire, it swiftly went to Hell Fire. The back flames ate the light in the air. The heat of the flames began to melt the very earth I was standing on. The plants in the surrounding area unaffected by the heat were replaced with poisonous plants and thorned baring plants.

I fell to my knees, once they touched the earth the whole earth shook.

What was fire now was ice.  
Everything about me froze solid.  
The sea froze for miles, a blizzard formed around me.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I looked up and I saw Hestia and Hades, behind them I saw Persephone and Hecate.

Hestia wrapped me up in a warm embrace and whispered soothing words while also chanting in Ancient Greek.

Hestia said softly "Rest son..."

I felt my vison blur as I fell into deep in sleep...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With the Olympians)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about who stole Zeus's Bolt.

Or they were until the Chiron said the _forbidden name._

Zeus thundered in rage "How dare he even say the name!"

Poseidon rolled his eyes.

Zeus said "You dare roll your eyes at your King?!"

Poseidon growled as he gripped his trident said in a low voice "Listen here _little brother._ We both know I hold more power than you do... touch my son and I will wage war against you." Poseidon snapped his finger and a Sea Green Trident appeared over Percy's head.

 **(Trident claimed Peter from Atlantis)**

Zeus said "You broke the Oath!?"

Poseidon gripped his trident and said "You broke it twice."

Hestia claimed Percy as her champion.

Zeus looked at Hestia and thundered "You dare?!"

Hestia looked at Zeus with fire in her eyes, but she spoke calmly and peacefully "Zeus, I am the eldest of the Olympians. I am also a goddess of peace. Why would I want war? He is simply my Champion."

Then Poseidon claimed Percy as his champion as did Persephone.

Zeus said "He MUST die! He is too powerful!"

Poseidon snarled and slammed his Trident on the floor, a spider web pattern appeared on the floor. Poseidon said calmly, like the calm before the storm "Touch my son or my champion there will be war brother. Beware Zeus Hestia also claims the boy has her champion."

Zeus growled but did not dare oppose Hestia her was one of the most powerful of the gods and goddesses.

Soon all of the Olympians flashed to their thrones.

Zeus ordered Iris to so Peter and Percy as they were claimed.

Everyone knew about it the only few people who were for killing Peter were: Zeus and Athena. Surprisingly Hera was neutral in the matter for Peter.

Zeus growled and said "My own children vote against me?!"

Hestia calmly spoke and said "Zeus, be careful."

Hera placed a calming hand on Zeus's shoulder.

Zeus just verily managed not to shrug it off.

They could all tell Zeus barely held any love for Hera.

Poseidon said "Why do you kill my and Hades's children? We normally do not harm or kill your children."

Zeus huffed and said "They are a threat to Olympus. They should die."

Hera growled, Zeus was always cheating on her, people wonder why she is always angry? She is the goddess of marriage, every time Zeus cheats on her she feels it. Her fatal flaw is Jealousy. She was the one that sent the army to kill Thaila. She knew most would blame Hades.

Apollo said "Father, you cannot kill the children."

Zeus thundered and said "You dare tell me what to do?"

Apollo bowed his head and said "They are the key to the future. Without them the future is dark and without hope."

Zeus growled and said "How dare you defy me? I am your King."

Poseidon said in a warning tone "Zeus..."

Hestia sensed something wrong, she walked into the fire and left a duplicate in the throne room.

Hestia saw Peter was on the border of Alaska, thousands of miles away from the nearest city, which was a good thing. Because the scene around him was pure destruction. It looked worse than when Perse and Typhoone and Kronos worked together in the war.

Lava had come up from the earth and cooled, the earth was scarred and bare. Trees were leveled and were replaced with poisonous plants and with thorns. Skeletons littered the ground the sea was froze north of the Alaskan border.

Hestia and soon the other gods and goddesses that cared for Peter appeared.

Hestia cradled Peter and began to soothe room.

Hade invited everyone to the Underworld (this one time) to help Peter.

All of them were concerned for Peter.

Hecate said "I think I can find a few healing spells and maybe a few other things that might help him." She disappeared in a flash.

Soon everyone but the dwellers of the Underworld had to return to their own domains and to their duties. The all agreed that they would keep an eye on Peter.

Persephone sat at the head of the bed with Peter's head in her lap. He was sweating and had a fever.

She wished there was more she could do but there was nothing she could do.

She kissed Peter's forehead in a motherly fashion.

She knew there was to do but wait.

As she was about to leave Peter's eye shot open.

Peter looked around and asked "Mom..."

Persephone asked "How are you feeling?"

Peter said "I feel weak, and tired. I feel drained."

Persephone said "You nearly killed yourself with that stunt you pulled."

With a dry chuckled Peter said "We could have spent a lot of time together then, if I went to the Underworld when I died."

Hecate came in and saw Peter awake she gave him a sisterly smile and then said "Peter..." Her tone was one of a parent.

Peter had the decently to look down in shame.

Hecate said "Peter, you nearly dried your life force with that stunt you did. Were you trying to die?! Peter you are very lucky to be alive!"

Peter gave a nod and asked "I feel tired and drained."

Hecate said "If almost any other demigod Hades if even a god used that much power like that they would be on the verge of either fading or would be in a godly coma until they could build up enough power!"

Peter sighed tiredly and gave a nod.

Hecate looked at Peter careful and felt his life force and his power reservoirs and realized that Peter had almost ran dry. He had enough to wield his power, but at a great cost of his energy. She could not tell how long it would take to get back to where he was before, _**IF**_ he got back... Hecate said "Peter I have more bad news..."

Peter gave a weary nod.

Hecate said "You _**ARE**_ drained. You barely have anything left to control any element. All you have is what your body gives you naturally... I am not sure if will ever get back to where you were..."

Peter gave an insane chuckle and said "I will, and when I do I will be more powerful than ever before. What does not kill me makes me stronger. If this brought me to the brink, then I can only go up from here. If I can master my power like this, then when I get back to where I was I will have become even stronger."

Hecate saw a fire of determination in his eye.

Hades slowed clapped announcing his presence and said "You are developing a silver tongue there son..."

Peter chuckled and said "I am sure it will come in handy."

Hades gave a nod and said "I am going to send you to your bunk in Poseidon's cabin" He snapped his fingers and darkness wrapped around me.

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**PS; This is the longest chapter of this story! It is 8,645 words long!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Flaming eyeball " for your review as well; "**thank god for a second I thought you where creating a character that was more powerful than all of the gods thank god you didn't! **" Who says that I will not? All I did was drain Peter pretty much dry. Peter _WILL_ gain his powers back, but it will take time, a very, very long time, I just lowed down his ascension. I mean look at cannon! Look _HOW_ powerful Percy is! Age 12 fighting Ares and winning. Age 14 fighting Atlas and surviving and hold up the whole sky. Age 15 Making Mount Saint Helens blow up. Age 16 Percy fought Hyperion AND Kronos the Titan Lord! After that, he fought Giants and Ear Borns, he survived Tartarus and came out sane! Throughout cannon Percy has been a little Over Powered, holding back a whole army. This is all without someone to train him in his powers. Percy did not know he was a demigod till he was 12 years old. Now imagine if Percy had someone to train him? Yup Percy would be even more powerful if he was refined at a younger age. Ok back to Peter. Spider Man alone would be able to out match just about everyone. Spider Man is able to hold up a 10 ton building. Spider Man is able to dodge gunfire point blank range. Spider Man has Spider Sense, good luck sneaking up on him, let alone hitting him plus super reflexes. Spider Man has stood toe to toe with some of the best in the Marvel universe; The Punisher, The Wolverine, Dare Devil, to list a few of them. Spider Man IS powerful, merely having Spider Man in the story he would be overpowered, let alone with all of the blessing he got. I forgot about that, how powerful he would be. I am sorry if I offended you, _but_ I did take your advice.**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad the number of good things are too many to count and that you loved them all. Well that wait is now over bud! May the story Begin!**

 **Thank you "** **Shadow of Olympus** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the work was good on the last chapter!**

 **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; I DID say Percy was smarter did I not? Besides Percy in public will still act... for a lack of a better term draft, Seaweed Brain. Keeping what he knows to himself. He will act well so that people (and others) will understate him. ****I had a few people say he was "too powerful" I decided to cripple Peter for a while, it would help because of Peter is weaker Zeus will have less of a fuss over him. Percy injured Ares at the age of 12, fought at least two titans at the age of 16. So to me Peter was not too powerful. Peter still is Spider Man and has cold/ice still. Everything else is drained dry and almost broke. The power did not come to him easy. It came to him for survival, like a cornered animal, it goes unpredictable, Untamable. It was an animalistic instincts that did it. I chose Arachne because she is both an animal and a monster. Giving Percy three sides; Human, Animal and Monster. Peter is always at war with himself.**

 **Thank you "Kronium345" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was really. I do hope I post more chapters too, but life is going to get busy soon so updates will take a lot longer. One last thing, do not get use to these long chapters.**

 **Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; "**When are you doing the tree thing? **" Very soon I think, though it might be a little later. As I write this I am unsure.**

 **Thank you "Chomper32" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was great! Well I updated as soon as I could.**

 ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 ** _0_**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I found myself standing in what seemed like a cave; it was dark, damp, but it felt more like some thing living, more like a tree (blessing of Demeter).

Slowly the darkness began to fade, soon I could see. I saw who I thought was Thalia, but the only problem were her eyes, her eyes were plant green, but everything else were on point. From her black hair, to her punk clothing.

Our eyes met and she opened her mouth, but all of a sudden her image shattered like a rock thrown through a window.

I was falling down into an ink black darkness, I falling down, down, down into the darkness of the abyss.

Eternal Darkness...

Malice Intent...

Rage...

Hate.

Down...

Cold...

I tried to control my dream, I tried to stop, but I kept falling.

I kept falling fast and faster.

All of a sudden I hit some sort of end to the bottomless pit, the endless fall.

I saw the light!

I saw a light, full of Peace. Full of Compassion.

Full of Love.

Then I saw a girl who appeared to be about 5 Foot 5 Inches. Shoulder length Blond Hair. Has nice Curves and is blindly Beautiful. More Beautiful than even Aphrodite and Eros. Her skin is fair, maybe slightly tan. She was glowing, no, literally light seemed to come from her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by her beautiful that could beat Apollo's voice at its best and Aphrodite's best Charm Speak. She said "Peter..."

I could not speak now. I was unable to even think in her presence!

I was able to gain enough control to ask her "What is your name?"

She smiled slyly at me and said "Are you asking me for a date?"

I blushed and tried to stutter out an answer. After about thirty seconds I said "No!"

She then asked "Am I too ugly then?"

I blurted out **"NO!"** Then I blushed a deep crimson in embarrassment.

The girl giggled and said "Ok, I have had my fun."

I gave a weary nod, not wanting to make myself a bigger fool than I already was.

The girl said with a cheerful smile "My name is Lucy, Lucy Light!" She gave me a firm handshake.

I returned the shake and said "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Light."

Ms. Light said "Please call me Lucy." She gave me a small smile and said "And Peter, you are a terrible flirt without even trying."

The only thing I said was _**"UH?!"**_ I was not even trying to flirt!

Lucy said "Peter, I have come to give you a warning..."

I asked "What is the warning?"

Lucy said "Not all strength is power, not all power is strength. Love and Hope are the two thing that the world is bound by, the universe even. Remember to trust your heart just as much as you trust your head and your instincts."

I gave her a nod and then asked "You seem familiar, have me met before?"

She gave me a smile and said "We have... in another life..." That being said she simmered into nothingness.

With her gone darkness began to grow...

* * *

 **(line Break)**

 **(Third Person)**

 **(With:** _(I am not telling you) **)**_

* * *

Thalia while being in a state of suspended animation was dreaming when she was not in blackness, as if she was a sleep.

Thalia realized that she did in fact fall for Peter... and Luke.

Peter was someone who challenged her natural instincts to take control and lead. Peter was also charming and powerful. But she could help but feel Peter was one huge, big secret, containing many secrets. Peter had a several scars making him... he wore them good!

Though Luke as been with her for a few weeks. Luke and her fit well together, or they did until they met Peter...

Thalia realized that either Luke was jealous of Peter, Luke was a jerk and was showing his true colors, or maybe Luke and Peter just hated each other. _**OR**_ maybe they both loved her...

Thalia watched both of them in her dreams and visions, though Peter was more random and she could not get as often, Hades, she barely had any dreams at all!

All Thalia knew was that since Luke failed the last Quest, she has seen less and less of him and saw more and more darkness about him.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I found myself in a clearing in the woods.

The sun was bright, brighter than I have ever seen it!

There was a cool brook running through the middle of it.

I smiled as I sat down against a tree enjoying the sun's peaceful warmth. Letting the sun' slight restore me.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep, or I was going to until I heard people coming into the clearing. I jumped up and looked around.

I saw the Hunters of Artemis coming into the clearing, but I could not recognize anyone of them except for Zoe, Phoebe and a few others, but most of them were new faces.

I opened my to say something, to Zoe, but she could not hear me.

I then deduced I was in a dream.

I sighed and muttered "Can I have not one sleep session without a dream or a vison or something?!"

A voice said "Did you not ask for your past life?"

I jumped in surprise and asked looking around "Who and where are you?"

"Who am I? Not an enemy. Where am I? That is for me to know." The voice said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

I began to walk around the camp, I saw a few huntresses at a make shift archery range, a few in a roped square/ circle sparring, a few in the creek (I stayed well away from them!). A few were reading, I guessed daughters of Athena or Hecate (magic books, books of spells).

I then saw a man in a simple dark brown leather cloak with twin swords on his back.

All of a sudden Zoe rushed to him and jumped at him.

I thought she was going to kill him, but of course I guessed wrong.

Zoe jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around her waist. The man backpedalled tripped over a root and landed clumsily on his back with a grunt.

"Zoey!" The man whined.

Zoe laughed and said "You know you are happy to see me _Petey!"_

Zoe bent down and gave him a soft kiss.

I was stunned... Zoe, the man hater second to only Artemis! She was kissing a man!

What the heck!?

I could not help myself, as I walked closer to them. I realized the man... the man was me. I was the man. ME the man...

Peter hoisted her onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder he whispered lovingly into her ear "I love you Zoe..."

Zoe turned her head and give him a light kiss on the lips and said "I love you too..."

Artemis flashed into the center of the clearing.

I knew for sure I was, I man Peter was going to die or at the very least turn into a jackalope.

But to my surprise Artemis rolled her eyes and said "Get a tent you two. Just because I accepted this does not mean I want to see it."

Zoe smirked and said "Is it because you wish _**your**_ guardian would do that to you?"

My eyes bulged out of their sockets when Artemis blushed a bright gold color that rivaled the sun. Artemis shook her head and stuttered but did not deny.

All of a sudden I felt dread seep into my very bones, I felt doom breathing down my neck. I could not breathe, I was being suffocated by the tension in my chests

Out of my shadow? How was I able to make a shadow?

Anyways... out of my shadow came Mr. Grim and Doom himself.

Peter smirked and said "We were just talking about _you_ Timothy..."

Timothy did not say a word, but the I could tell that either Timothy rolled his eyes or he is just staring blankly at Peter, not me.

After a while Timothy said coolly "I would rather you not call me by that. I prefer Tim..."

Peter smirked and said "I know."

I decided I wanted to see what Tim looked like. I quickly walked around and I saw; A man with black hair, I mean darker than midnight black. His eyes were a dark icy blue, they were like very crevasse found in the deepest, darkest and the coldest of any glacier. Timothy was easily Six Foot, maybe Six Foot One Inch, and that was without shoes or boots on. He was well built, but not a body builder. He had a modern flat top. How did he get it here? I have no clue. From what I could see, his hands were nothing but a scar, I could tell he had been through torture, torture enough to make what I had seem like a stubbed toe.

Timothy wore a Cloak, a Black Cloak that seemed to eat up the light and expel darkness. The cloak went almost all the way to the ground. He had gauntlets (Sometimes Armored gloves, but armor for the forearm) made out of a type of metal I have never seen before, it was similar to Stygian Iron but something above it. I could see he wore Black pants of the same material as what the cloak was made out of. Timothy also wore a pair of greave (Armor for the shins). Timothy also had a small satchel, I could not tell what he had in it, but I could tell it was full, or at least had stuff in it.

Timothy said "Artemis, if I remember right Zeus wanted a council meeting today." His voice was steely and cool, but it was not _**that**_ voice he used before. I had a nightmare after that one and I am sure it will continue!

Artemis gave a nod and said "You are correct, but I did not forget."

Timothy gave a roman bow with his right hand across his chest he gave a bow. He gave a nod in disappeared into the shadows at his feet.

Peter chuckled and said "He liked the dramatic flare does he not?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and wacked Peter on the back of his head and said "You are even worse, at least Tim does not like the attention, when he has it he gets what needs to get out there out, then he is out of there."

Peter smirked and said "You like _'out'_ don't you my Star?"

Zoe gives him an annoyed look, he smiles back cheekily.

Artemis rolls her eyes in amusement at those two, who would have thought that they would be bounded together?

All of a sudden the girl I just saw came back.

Peter arched an eyebrow and asked "What's up Lu Lu?"

Lu Lu smiled cheerfully and the sun just got a little warmer and a clean breeze breathed through the clearing. Lu Lu said "Nothing."

Zoe smiled at 'Lu Lu' and asked "So Lucy what bring you here? If you are looking for your _'brother'_ he just left."

Lucy smiled and said "He will be around, he is almost never too far away from either me or Arty."

Artemis groaned and said annoyed "It is Artemis!"

Lucy smirked and said "You do not complain when Timmy does it!"

I arched an eyebrow, Timmy? I am surprised Timothy did nothing to correct her.

Artemis stuttered out a useless response.

Lucy smirked and said "Artemis whether you want to admit it or not; you have fallen hard for my brother. Trust me, he loves you more than you realize. Tim... let us just say _**IS**_ broken beyond repair, but he picked himself up by the boot straps and left behind what was weak, or what he called weak; love, hope. You should have seen him before I was around, he was something that even The Titan Lord feared. He has only grown in power with the blessing of Hades AND Pluto, the first being ever to be blessed by Hades, then Pluto."

Artemis sighs and said "He does not talk much, and he speaks even less about his past."

Lucy gives a small sad smile and said "I know, he does not tell me about it either. But trust me, he is down right cheerful and happy compared to what he was before. If you think he has a short fuse now, when I was younger, he would simply kill someone that looked at me wrong. I watched him spread death like oil over a table. Timothy has done unspeakable things, but I know he has not done a few things. Everyone fear him, even some of the hunters. A lot of the gods fear Timothy and I. Though they focus on Tim, but they think I would be better served as a slut or whore for the gods and goddesses."

I could see Artemis fighting to control her mortal form. To say Artemis was mad, pissed off, angry would be an understatement and a lie. She was beyond any mortal word to describe her.

Luckily Lucy placed a hand on Artemis's arm and Artemis relaxed a bit. She gave a nod of thanks. Lucy also gave her a nod. Lucy continued "I have a feeling that Darkness will fall upon the Hunt. Anger and Hate will drive the Hunt."

Peter asked "So Tim will go psyco?"

Lucy glared at him and said "No, something will happen involving him, whether it does something, or something is done to him. It will change everything."

I could not help but to sweat over what she warned.

All of a sudden I felt an ice like vice grip on my arm forcing me away from the Hunter's Camp.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I shot upright. I was panting heavily as I tried to catch my breath again.

I glanced at the black watch I had on my wrist and it read "2:00 PM".

I sighed and said "I hoped I only slept a few hours and not a week or two..." I walked over to the door and slowly turned it. I was greeted by a bright sky.

I gave a sigh as I heard my stomach rumble in hunger. I had a head ache, I was hungry and I was not in a very good mood.

I walked over to the Sword Arena and I saw Clarisse and Luke sparring each other.

Clarisse had a spear and held the reach advantage.

Luke had a sword he held the close combat.

Clarisse was keeping Luke at bay with her electric spear.

Luke could not just block or parry the spear because of the stunning effect it had, pun fully intended.

The fight was actually evenly matched as I watched them; both were tired. Both were stubborn, and refused to yield. Both were thoughtful and tactful.

Chiron said after about another 15 minutes "I think it is time to call it a draw."

They looked at each other and gave a nod...

Then both passed out.

I chuckled and said Luke is definitely one of the best swords men I have seen! He will be a good sparring partner, get him, Percy and Clarisse to fight and we all would improve!

And then I growled. I thought of being with Luke, I wanted nothing more than to rip his head off and bury the corps.

I touched my necklace and my fingers brushed against the Trident Charm.

I shut my eyes as I felt for Percy. Percy being a son of the sea, a true son of the sea. There was always a sea within him. I felt for him, and I found him at the lake. I was going to Vapor Travel, but I just felt too drained. I sighed and muttered "Looks like I am going to be doing a lot of walking."

I began my trek to Percy.

A few minutes later I was at the lake, on the dock.

I saw Percy controlling the water, he had two pure water swords, one in each hand, he was sweating.

If it was not for my unique abilities I would not have been able to see Percy move. It was like trying to tack a tennis ball in the Olympics.

Percy was just shadow playing, it works on quickness, speed and agility.

I called out to him and said "Percy!"

He shot a stream of water out me, normally I would shoot it back out him, but I could tell it would not be a good idea. So instead I rolled out of the way. I chuckled and said "Percy if you wanted to spar, you could have and should have called me!"

Percy saw it was me and rushed to me and gave me a hug that could rival a Cyclopes.

Percy said "You are an a-"

I cut Percy off and said with a smirk "No cussing Perse!"

Percy glared at me, I glared right back and "Well blame your father, he pulled me out to Sea!"

The earth had a very minor rumble, just enough to be heard and felt.

Percy sighed and said "Fine... I forgive... this time."

I chuckled and said "Ok." I pulled on one of my charms and a Greek Xiphos, it was gold, silver and black; Imperial Gold, Silver, and Stygian Iron. I asked Percy "You ready to spar little bro?"

Percy uncapped Riptide and said "I was born ready..."

I asked "With or without powers?" I was hoping he would do the latter...

Percy said "Without this time, next time I will try it with powers."

I gave a nod and said "How about we get away from the Sea and head either into the woods or we head to the Sword Arena. Which one do you want? Option One or Option number Two?"

Percy frowned and said "In real life the woods would be more natural in a fight... uneven ground, hidden weapons..." He murmured to himself for a bit before saying "I think the Arena with be best. We can focus on the actual moves instead of playing with your surroundings."

I chuckled and said "Good point, but even in the Arena you past pay attention." I smirked and said "Very well let's go bro!"

Percy asked "Are we walking or are we Vapor-"

I cut him off and said "Remember I am trying to keep a low profile."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "You should have thought of that when you were claimed by four gods, plus a virgin goddess. Or maybe before you shadow traveled. I think your cover was blown."

I sighed and thought _"Why is Percy so much smarter than he use to be?"_

I asked "Are we walking or not?"

Percy chuckled and said "Race ya!" and then he began to sprint.

I smirked and said "Sure..."

I began to run, and within about ten feet I was going about as fast a Usain Bolt on his fastest time.

I quickly caught up with Percy and I began to ran ahead of him. Percy kicked up the pace but he was unable to catch up, but that was not because of lack of effort.

Percy and I made it to the Arena quickly.

I asked "'Dual Wielding' or Standard?"

Percy paused and said "I think Standard this time."

I gave him a nod and summoned my sword that was; Greek Xiphos, it was made of; Imperial Gold, Silver, and Stygian Iron.

Percy uncapped the famed blade Riptide.

I sensed that a crowd was forming around us. That caused me to smirk, Percy glanced behind me and he smirked as well.

He mouthed " _Wanna give them a show_?"

I mouth " _Oh Yeah... let's give them something they will not forget. Remember no powers if you can help it_."

I asked with a wink "First a drink?"

He smirked and said "We did run here, so why not?"

We went to where the buckets were and I drank some of the water and dumped the rest on my head, I did not feel the normal rush of power that I would normally feel, I gave a mental sigh because I knew that I had a long why to go before I actually had energy.

However Percy looked a little more than hyped. He looked like a drank a gallon of coffee and had a bunch of Sally's espresso blue jelly bean, with a 5 Hour Energy.

Oh Boy... What did I get myself into?

I steadied my blade and gave him a slight bow, he did the same...

Right before we could take a step towards each other Chiron stomped his hoof to stop us.

I looked up and gave them a glare for stopping the fight.

Percy looked and a smiled a crooked smile when his eyes caught Annabeth's eyes.  
I was going to have a talk with both of them!

Chiron asked "What is this about?"

I arched an eyebrow and asked "What is what about?"

He gestured to my sword and Percy's sword.

I said calmly "We were going to spar. I thought this camp was made for demigods and Half Bloods. I thought it was built to train them? I thought sparring was useful, more useful than hacking a dummy. I thought that maybe the Hephaestus Cabin could make some Automation for training, it would train them using their natural skill, and it would be useful for the whole camp."

Chiron had a hard face for a second, but I could not tell what he was thinking.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Percy who was busy making lovey dovey eyes at Annabeth. Annabeth was looking between him and Luke. Luke was glaring at Percy and me.

I shook my head and hoped Luke was glaring at Percy and I for look at Annabeth like I was glaring at some of the more flirtatious girls who were flirting with Percy and I. If that was not the case than I was going to kill Luke for being a pervert!

I tapped my found once and Percy looked at me.

Without warning he charged.

I parried his first strike, to the right, I went to slash at his ribs, I take a step back, so that I barely grazed against his Camp Half Blood shirt.

Percy sped of his strikes, I was easily able to keep up as I matched his speed in both offense and defense. Percy was naturally an aggressive fighter. The best defense is a good offense right?

We locked blades, I said "Face it Percy, the longer the fight goes on the more the tide turns in my favor!"

Percy growled and said "We both know some one is going to get tired soon!"

I smirked and said "You are correct you are!" I used my greater strength to force him to take a step back.

I began going wild, swinging with more force than I normally did. I began to hack the sword not even bothering with technique.

Percy was growing desperate I could see it in his face. Percy got a lucky shot (I thought Tyche was on my side!), when he was able to stab me in the forearm, cutting my tendons forcing me to open my hand.

Percy was shocked, but now my instincts were in overdrive.

Percy paled as I let out an animalistic snarl.

I backed handed the flat sword of the sword full strength. Riptide was flung out of the Arena.

I pounced and pinned Percy under me. I held onto his throat.

Percy was just barely able to choke out "I yield..."

His face turned red.

Just as quickly as my instincts kicked in my mind caught up. I quickly released him in shock.

Percy sat up rubbing this throat.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Percy held up his hand.

He called over the rest of the water from his bucket and wrapped it around his like a scarf. The ugly bruising began to heal rapidly. It swiftly faded and turned back to his natural tan.

Percy took a bite out of the water and said "My bad bro. I should not have stabbed you." Percy then plashed me with some water and he told me telepathically _"You_ _were acting in instincts. I know you cannot control that."_

I sighed and gave him a nod.

I looked at the stunned crowed and said coldly "The show is over! Get back to your routines!"

All of the campers quickly scrambled back to their regular lives.

I sighed as I leaned back against the wall, I felt exhausted. I brought my knees to my chest and put my face between them.

I felt Percy grunt as he got down to my level.

After a few moments Percy spoke up and said "Peter, we agreed that when we spar to go full out."

I sighed and said "Thanks Percy, but I need to control myself. I could have killed you without meaning to, just a little harder on the squeeze and you would have been dead!"

Percy said calmly "I trust you..."

I growled and said "I do not trust myself!"

Percy gave me a one sided hug and said "I love you Pete." They was nothing else to be said.

I gave him a nod and said "Thank you Perce. I need some space."

Percy gave me a small smile and said "Ok."

I gave him a hard look and said "Hurt Annabeth and there will be hell to pay."

Percy paled.

Percy must have saw my guilty face masked behind my smirk.

Percy said "I know how you feel..."

I snarled as I spun around and said "You have no idea how I feel! You have no idea how my life was. You will never know the battles I fight in my mind, in my soul!"

Percy gently spoke and said "I can if you let me in.

I gave a cold laugh and said "If I let you in, you would be driven to insanity. If I told you, you would pity me. No Percy this is my load to bare, my curse to carry."

Percy said "We are brothers! We help each other out, we are there for the other."

I said coldly "Percy..."

Percy said "Try to explain..."

I sighed and said "Maybe later..."

He gave me a nod.

I gave him a stiff nod as I stalked out of the Arena.

I went to the Hearth where unsurprisingly Hestia was there.

She saw me and gave me a warm smile.

I gave her a sad smile.

We just sat there in silence until Hestia spoke up and said "Peter I know what happened at the Arena."

I looked down in shame, I looked at the bricks around the hearth. I felt my usual coldness coming from my heart, seeping out of my skin.

Hestia wrapped me up in a hug and said "I am not angry or ashamed of you Peter."

I growled softly and said "But I am. I am angry at myself. I am ashamed of myself. I could have killed him!"

Hestia calmly said "But you did not. Percy loves and trusts you. You warned him time and again that 'this' might happen. He fully understood. You need to learn to forgive, forgive yourself."

I chuckled coldly and said quietly "My fatal flaws remember what they are?"

Hestia gave a nod and said "Loyalty and Grudges..."

I said coldly "My point exactly! My loyalty, I hurt my brother. My loyalty make me feel guilty and shameful. Add the grudge to it, it make it nigh impossible for me to forgive myself!"

Hestia gave me a pitied look and I hated it!

I sighed and asked "Can you teleport me somewhere? Anywhere where I can vent. I need someplace to unless what I have."

Hestia gave me a motherly look that said "Oh no you don't! You nearly killed yourself the last time you did that!"

I said drily "I have lost most of all my powers, I have no intensions of trying to use them. I need a fight. I need a safe place where I can sprint, a place where I can hunt."

Hestia looked at me and said "Ok Peter, be safe. If anything goes wrong, ask for help."

I rolled my eyes and said "Yes _mom."_

Hestia gave me another warm smile and said with pure love "I love you son."

I whispered with tears in my eyes "I love you too mom."

With that being said Hestia snapped her fingers and I appeared at the fireplace at the house Percy and I lived in.

No one was home, so I left without any problems.

I sighed tiredly

I no longer felt the rush of anger. I was just tired. I was ready to lie down and sleep, eternal sleep.

I guess I will go for a little hunt.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 3 Hours)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I was walking through the woods, there it was beautiful the birds were singing. The sun shone brightly. The creeks were babbling merrily.

I gave a sigh of contentment, this felt **_right._** This harmony, this peace. I wish this would lost, but of course nothing good ever lasts for long.

I found a clearing, it seemed familiar, but I shrugged it off as I walked toward the creek in the center of the clearing. I went to lay down in it, the cool water felt nice, though it did not give me the usual energy rush, but I could feel it slowly, very slowly trying to get me out of my power debt, but at this rate it would be like a year or two before I was able to do much.

I gave a tired sigh of contentment as I let my senses be overran by the water. I felt the connection of the stream to the Sea and to the Ocean.

I was interrupted a few minutes later when I felt some things stepping or stomping on the ground.

I kept my head and body in the water, hoping to be hidden from whatever or whoever was up there.

I knew I could go camouflage, but I knew if they found me I would be in even more trouble, for trying to _'spy'_ on them. I mean what is the worst that can happen I die?

I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

A few minutes later I heard a females voice distorted by the waters "Milady we found a _boy_ in the creek!"

I thought to myself " _Great the hunters of Artemis_..."

I could not hear a response but, I felt it, I felt a rope wrap around my arms tying them together. They dragged me out of the creek.

I looked down at myself and was happy to see I was wearing my usual Dark Navy Blue Jeans and a Navy Hoodie with Black Military Boots.

I was brought before Artemis, I was forced on my knees.

Artemis looked down at me, I saw myself in her eyes, and I realized I did not look like myself, I looked like I did all those years ago. Chocolate Brown hair, Icy Blue eyes, a medium Tan. Artemis said "What are you doing here boy? Only a huntress can find this place."

I calmly said "Lower my hood and _look_ at _me_ carefully."

Artemis did that...

I changed my age to the oldest I had at the same time; 16 years old.

My voice lowered in pitch with the age I then asked "Who says I am not a hunter?"

Zoe out of nowhere football tackles me and then the next thing I know I am on the ground with her on top of me, tears cascaded down her face like waterfalls.

I knew I loved her, but I was still missing pieces of the puzzle, I looked to Artemis who seemed to read my thoughts.

Artemis cleared her throat and said "Zoe, please come here."

Zoe begrudgingly got off me and went to her Patron.

Artemis turned to me and said "Explain. Now."

I gave her a nod and said "I am **NOT** the Guardian of the Hunt-"

Artemis said calmly "Only the gods and the oldest surviving members of my hunt even knew we had a guardian."

I spoke carefully as I knew I flirted with death or castration "You are right, the hunt had a guardian, but you also had a personal one, a Guardian of the Moon."

Artemis paled as I spoke.

I swallowed and said softly "I only remember a very few things by dreams. I know I was in love with Zoe. I know You, Artemis had feelings for 'Mr. Grim' as I called him."

The younger hunters (besides the new one I brought) began to curse and talk bad about The Guardian of Old.

The eldest of the huntresses glared and scowled them as they rebuked them.

Artemis sighed and got a distant look in her eyes.

I looked to Zoe and said "I still have feeling for you, but I am unsure of myself."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said before Zoe could "What do you mean you are unsure of yourself?"

I sighed and looked at my wrists that was covered in the scars of my younger self in this life. I said "I am more of a monster now..."

Zoe slapped me across the cheek and said "Never call yourself that! You hear me?!"

I smiled softly at her and said "I hear you Zoe, but it is the truth."

Zoe was ready to slap me again, but Artemis said "Zoe wait. I sense there is something more to what he is saying."

I gave her a thankful nod and said "Yes there is Lady Artemis, thank you." I paused and said "I never said I was a demigod in all of the times we met have I?"

Artemis gave a solemn nod and the rest of the hunt agreed.

I said "I never told you what did I?"

Artemis said "No you did not."

I gave her a nod and said "I am not Half Titan, nor am I Half God..."

I paused to make it more dramatic...

I said "I am Half Monster..."

Immediately several hunter drew their bows and aimed at me, but they were quickly put in their place by their older and younger sisters.

I said "I am the only Demi- Son of Arachne."

The daughter of Athena shivered at the name, and they backed away from me. The ones I saved were conflicted.

Artemis arched an eyebrow and asked "Proceed in the explanation."

I gave her a slight bow and said "She captured a son of Athena, raped him. And I was born. As I was an egg I was blessed by Khione, and shortly after I hatched I was blessed by Oceanus. Those are two I am aware of being blessed by. I was forced to train shortly after my birth. I was tortured in every possible way. I was force to fight against many monsters in the Pit's Arena. I was trained with my powers by my Arachne. I learned my about it on my own. I was kept in the depth of the Underworld and also the Pit. I never saw the sun until about Seven or Eight earth years."

Artemis looks hard into my eyes and gives me a nod then says "I sense no lie in you."

Some of the Hunters began to complain.

I said "I swear on the River Styx that I am not lying."

 ***Let the thunder roll***

Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Zoe rushed to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I accepted it.

Artemis looked at Zoe and I and had a misty eye.

I swallowed and asked "Can I ask you a question Lady Artemis?"

"Just Artemis will work. You already did, but ask another." Artemis said.

I asked "How did I die? I know I died, but HOW did I die?"

Zoe looked both angry and teary.

Artemis said "You were betrayed..."

I asked "Who was I betrayed by? From what I learned about Timothy, he had the fatal flaw of Loyalty. He would be unable to do that. If I can remember, the hunt loved me and accepted Tim. Which is ironic because he was there long before hunters were."

Artemis gave a nod and said "You are as perceptive as always. You are right, Timothy, nor the Hunters betrayed you... My father did."

I muttered "Why am I not surprised?"

Artemis gave me a soft smile and said "You have not changed too much."

I smiled as I stroked Zoe's hair and said "Is that not a good thing?"

Artemis chuckled softly "It is indeed."

I asked "Was I just a son of Hades, or was I something more?"

Artemis said "You were a son of Hades but a distant legacy of Khione."

I chuckled and said "Something never change I guess."

Artemis shook her head and said "I guess not. It was a good thing too. Because Timothy did not like you at all, for the first hundred years."

I asked "I remember his 'sister', Lucy. Is she still here?"

A girl the one that appeared in my dream stepped out of the crowd and gave me a curtsy and said "I am she."

I gave her a nod.

I asked her "I would think Timothy would have taken him within..."

Lucy chuckled and said "Timothy knows I do not like being Underground or being in the dark. So he left me here, besides, he never told anyone about me, except for those who knew me. He could pass the overprotectiveness as being part of the Hunt, because he was that way with a few of the huntresses. But he watched over them all, making sure they would not fall down too hard, making sure they did not get hurt too badly. He was like a safety net, only if you were going to get severely hurt or killed did he step in."

I could not help but smile and say "So he was like a good parent, he will let the kids fall, but will stop them for going too far down?"

Lucy smiled and said "Close."

Zoe asked "So how do you feel?"

I smile softly and said "Now, I feel almost whole. I feel as though I am still missing pieces to the puzzle."

One of the younger hunters asked "How old are you, and how did you change your age?"

I smiled down at her with Zoe in my lap. I said "I am about 16 earth years I think. I was blessed by Hebe, so now I can control my age by becoming as old as I am or as young as I ever was. I am partially immortal similar to you girls."

The girl gave a nod.

I asked Zoe, "Zoe can you get up for a second, I want to show you something..."

Zoe poutily got off my lap.

I shut my eyes and I felt myself shrink smaller and smaller.

When I stopped I was waist high to Zoe, I looked up and gave her a cute smile.

All of the daughter of Aphrodite awed at me, I hid behind Zoe's leg.

Zoe picked me up and cooed at me.

Artemis was stifling a laugh as she said "You are cute Peter!"

I was about four years old, so did the only thing that came to mind; I pouted.

Zoe placed me on her lap.

I whined and said "I can stand on my own!"

Zoe smirked at me and said "Is baby boy pouting? You should have thought of that before doing that. Besides, you are too cute."

I crossed my arms and pouted.

Artemis smirked at me.

Lucy giggled and said "Well Peter, at least you can become a kid again at any time! I also have her blessing, but I prefer this age, though being a child again is fun, though it is hard to impossible to control your childish impulses."

I looked to her for help, Lucy sighed and said to Zoe "Unless you want your boyfriend to be more like your baby, I suggest letting him grow up a little. Unless youlike mothering him more."

Zoe gently put me on the ground, I shut my eyes and I felt myself growing, until I was about 12 years old. When I stopped I felt light headed and dizzy.

Zoe steadied me and helped me sit down in the grass.

Lucy came over to me and asked gently "Can I heal you?"

I gave her a nod and said "Thank you for asking."

She gave me a warm smile then said "No problem."

Her hands glowed with white and golden flames.

She placed one on my heart, and the other on my forehead.

I felt peace and warmth rush into my soul and felt my mind calm down. I felt energy seeping into me.

I accidently let out a very faint moan.

Oops...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(With Percy Jackson)**

* * *

After the spar with Peter Percy went back to the water front.

Percy picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the calm ocean water. Percy picked up another, but this time he tosses it, it hits the water, but with a thud.

Percy smiled that he was able to literally make "Hard Water", it was easier to make and wield than it was to use ice.

Percy stepped out and he stayed on top of the water, he smirked and began to run on top of the water.

However, he grew tired after about fifteen minutes and was unable to hold the water, he fell into the water.

The moment Percy touched the water he felt most of his energy return, normally he would practice more, but he could not focus.

Percy sat down near a ship wreck on the bottom of the sea floor.

He found this place a few days ago when Peter was out cold. Percy asked out loud "What is with Peter? Or is it with me?"

Percy remembered something that Peter had said to him when they were talking about emotional pain.

Percy thought he knew something about that, but he shut up quickly after Peter began speaking.

Peter said: " _I seldom had more than a friend or two at a time._ _I was more of an outcast, even an outcast among the outcasts._ _I was a cutter._ _I was suicidal, should have died more times than I can count._ _I know the sick pleasure of a blade cutting the skin, the warm flow of blood washing over._ _I know the pains of loss of a close friend._ _I know the untamable rage._ _I know the hair trigger temper._ _I know the exhaustion of depression._ _I know the familiar numbing pain of loss._ _I know how it was to be numb. Being numb is the worst of them all. You WISH you could feel something, anything, you wish you could feel pain. You wish you knew how to feel again. I know that feeling_. _I know the feeling of being lost. I know the feeling of being broken. I know the feeling of being broken and damned to live with your past. Living with your past and your past scars, with ghost haunting you your every waking moment. You will never know something. I do not wish my past upon anyone, not even my worst enemy._ "

Those words echoed in Percy's head like a broken record player.

Percy asked "What did you mean? You have always been with me and Mom..." Percy sighed to himself and swam to the surface, he knew it was diner time, if nothing else he was just hungry.

Percy walked out of the sea.

Whenever someone saw him, they would point and whisper something about him... or Peter...

Percy frowned, _'Why would they be doing that_?' he thought to himself.

All of a sudden Percy found himself falling roughly to the ground, as he tried to stand up he was punched in the face.

Percy spat out some blood as he looked up, he saw Luke, Chris and Clarisse all standing above him.

Percy asked "What do you want?"

Clarisse spat and said "You think just because you are a son of the Big Three that you are something special? You think you can cheat in a fight against me and get away with it?!"

Luke stepped up and said coldly "You think you are full of it don't you? I think you are unstoppable? I have been in this camp longer than almost everybody, and I am one of the eldest campers here. What I say goes."

Percy said mockingly to Clarisse "Clarisse I thought you knew _'all is fair in love and war'_ is not your father Ares god of War? Tell me Clarisse what would father think of you now?"

Percy turned to Luke and said "Trust me, I know my limits, I know I am weaker than some. I see seven beads, that means like seven years. Annabeth has that many."

Chris said "You are not so tough without big brother are you?"

Clarisse said "What's wrong Prissy? Scared?"

Percy knew they were trying to bait him, he prayed to anyone that would be listening _"Please a little hand? I do not want_ hurt; _Luke, Clarisse or whoever the other dude is. So if something could happen that would be great!"_ Of nothing happened.

Or so it seemed...

Clarisse kicked Percy in the groin, both Luke and Chris winced with Percy.

All of a sudden, Mr. D walked through "on his way to the strawberry field".

Mr. D said grumpily when he saw this "Stop this nonsense. I do not want any paper work. Next one to start a fight does diner dishes for a week and cleans the stables for a week and do desert for two weeks. Do I make myself clear; Buck, Bruce, Clara, and Perry?"

All three aggressors responded with "YES sirs!"

Percy said "It is Percy sir..."

Mr. D paid him no mind as Mr. D flashed away.

Percy chose in that moment to try to Vapor Travel.

Percy got about thirty feet and landed in the creek utterly exhausted.

Percy said to himself "Note to self; do not Vapor Travel, until you learn how!"

Percy closed his eyes enjoying the cool creek, he sensed there was a Nymph there, but she was not asking for trouble or was being overly friendly. She was just there curious about someone who was in her creek, and a son of Lord Poseidon at that!

Percy calmly said "If you do not wish for me to be in your creek, all you aft to day is say so and I will leave. If you would like to speak with me, I will listen to you as well."

Moments later a Nymph shimmered into existence in front of him.

Percy gave her a polite nod, before shutting his eyes and saying "Good evening, it is evening right?"

The Nymph giggled and said "It is dusk yes. What is your name young hero?"

Percy opened op an eye and said "Percy Jackson. May I have your name Miss?"

The Nymph once again giggled and said "Brooke, my name is Brooke."

Percy smiled and extended his hand and said "Pleasure to meet you Brooke."

Brooke smiled and said "The pleasure is all mine, son of Poseidon."

Percy blushed red and asked "How do you know that?"

Brooke smiled and said "You are connected to the sea."

Percy gave a nod, it did make sense.

Percy gave a tired yawn, but tried to hide it, but Brooke saw it and asked "Tired Master Percy?"

Percy turned a brilliant red and stuttered "Please just Percy, no master."

Brooke nodded with a smile and said "You are not like most heroes are you?"

Percy shrugged and said "I do not know. I know I am not like most men or people. I know heroes never have a happy ending, at least in Greek and Roman stories. So I think like most heroes; Fate hates me."

Brooke giggled in amusement and said "I like you."

Percy blushed.

Brooke rolled her eyes and said "Not like that weirdo."

Percy shrugged,

Brooke chuckled at Percy and said "Percy, you are welcomed to my creek anytime you want. But could you visit me from time to time?..."

Percy smiled kindly at the water Nymph and said "Of course I would!"

Brooke wrapped Percy up in a tight watery hug and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Percy awkwardly returned the hug...

After a few moments Brooke released Percy.

Brooke saw how tired Percy was, she said "Percy, you can rest in my creek."

Percy said "Wow, within the first ten minutes and you are asking me to stay already. Do I even get a date?"

Brooke blushed and stammered.

Percy chuckled and said "I am just messing with you Brooke."

Brooke still flustered faded from sight.

Percy chuckled in amusement. Percy decided it was time for diner so he left he the comfort of the creek.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Two Hours Later)**

 **(Percy's Point of View)**

 **(With Percy)**

* * *

I ate alone at the Poseidon Table... again.

I wonder why Peter seldom is at the table or the cabin... when he is, he is usually unconscious.

I cared for Peter, I really truly do, but sometimes he drives me insane.

I took a bite out of my blue cheese pizza and chased it down with a blue cherry coke.

I looked around the dinning area, I saw Annabeth sneaking glances at both me and Luke. I saw Luke glare at me and I am pretty sure he winked at Annabeth unless he just blinked...

How old is Luke? Like Nineteen?

I gave a tired sigh, I was not in the mood to think about anything. I shut my eyes and rested my head on the wall behind me.

I focused on the water in the air, and the water in the drinks. I could feel every drop of water within thirty three feet (33 ft) Or eleven yards (11 yds).

I smirked as I thought of a prank.

I began to condense the water vapor in the air over everyone's head, but I kept it near the roof.

And then I dropped all of the water on everyone's head, even mine...

I spattered in fake shock as I fell out of my chair.

All of the campers glared at the only semi dry kid; Luke and Chris.

I put on a stoic mask, but inside I was laughing, me being wet just gave me energy. I could make myself dry anytime I wanted.

Chiron asked while looking at the Hermes Table "Who set this up..."

I shut my eyes and felt the water, I called it all to me, and I forced it into my pores, I felt even more power flow within me.

I gave a sigh of relief as if doing that was tiring.

Chiron asked "What did you do Percy?"

I gave a 'tired' smile and said "It was all water, I just summoned it to me. But turning it to vapor is still just out of my range of power, it is utterly exhausting."

Chiron gave a nod and said "Very well, thank you."

I gave him a nod.

I went to the blazer and I threw in the rest of my food and gave the sacrifice to; Poseidon my _father._ Hestia because _family_ and _peace_ is important to me.

After that I made my way back to my cabin.

Once I was there, the cabin was actually warm, and cozy compared to the cold and abandoned feeling it had before.

To say I was would have been a major understatement. I cautiously entered my cabin, treading lightly.

But when I looked over the whole cabin, I found nothing. Nothing was disturbed, nothing was out of place. No one had been here.

I deduced the answer to either my father or Hestia, maybe Peter.

I muttered a _'thank you'_ to whoever did this.

I went to my bunk and I went to lay down in it, but I found... I found Sally's _**BLUE** **COOKIES**_ **!**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect. I was expecting to actually put in "Lucy" yet, or at all in the story! Oh well, I just have to work with it now. I know Percy did not get much screen time, but like I said, this is more or less an OC story.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I have a few questions on where this story can go with Peter;**

1\. Peter decides to stay with the Hunt (not likely but if you want it, I can make it work.)

2\. Peter stays the night at the Hunt and learns more about the past, or as much as he can. Then goes back and forth between the Hunt and Camp Half Blood.

3\. Peter stays at Camp Half Blood, but visits the Hunt as often as he can.

4\. Author's Choice.

5\. Reader's Pick; write what you would like to see happen.

 **I have a few questions on where this story can go with Percy;**

1\. Percy fights with Luke, Clarisse, and Chris; wins or lose?

2\. Percy learns about Peter, more of his secrets revealed; Responds Good or Responds Bad?

3\. Percy grows bitter towards Peter and the Hunt for taking his brother (I can make it work if you want it to happen)

4\. Author's Choice.

5\. Reader's Pick; write what you would like to see happen.

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_PS. This chapter is 10,110_**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you "** **Zelfra1234** **" for your review as well; "** I would love to see option number 3 Percy stays at camp but visits the hunt often. And option 2 Percy learns more about peter and his secrets with a good response to it **" I think that will roll out just fine...**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; ****Ok I am glad you trust my judgment to make the right choice, but I was pretty much clueless so it would have help if you had at least a preference. I am glad you thought the chapter was _'excellent'_ Well the wait is now over bud.**

 **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad the chapter was good work, I hope to keep the work amazing, who knows it might go to Specular! ;) "**I think that Peter should stay with the hunt for the night, learning about his past and then bounce between them and camp. I feel like it would be an interesting way to open up the story a bit. Also if he stay, wouldn't that make Zeus a little suspicious? As for Percy, if feel like he should fight those three. But that because there are two skilled fighters he should just barely win, maybe. Then learning about Peters past would probably be good for the relationship between the two of them, and I feel it is in Percy's character to accept Peter and his past. **" I agree with pretty much everything you said, you made several good points.**

 **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; "**Good chapter. Some of things were explained that I did not know so that is good. For your questions though, I say Peter stays the night in the hunt to learn about himself and such. And with Percy, I say that he learns about Peter and stuff but takes what he learns in a good response but wants time to accept some aspects of Peters life and such. **" Good points and ideas. I agree with most everything you said.**

 **Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; "**I think you did a great chapter but I want Percy to stay at camp half blood and visit the hunt as often as possible. tree Point of View please? **" Well I am glad you thought I did a good job. I like the idea of Peter 'staying' at Camp Half Blood, but wanders with the Hunt every chance he gets. I will try to get Thalia in, but how will that work? I thought I did sort of do it last chapter...**

 **Thank you "DarkEnigma95" for your review as well; "**Enjoyed reading the chapter and the story is getting good. I think that with Peter, he should stay at Camp Half Blood, but visits the Hunt as often as he can and with Percy, I think he should learn about Peter, more of his secrets revealed and responds badly to them then grow bitter towards Peter and the Hunt for taking his brother away from him. **" Well you are the unique one... hey you jump out and got my attention. I can make it work. But making Percy bitter will be hard, I mean Percy accepted him for being _HALF_ _Monster_... but hey anything is plausible.**

 **Thank you "Kronium345** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was 'awesome', I am thrilled you liked the drama and everything else. Well sir the wait is over! (...** _you are a sir right_?... **)**

 ** ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _****

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: My grandma went in for surgery, sorry if I am a bit distracted I need something to take my mind off...**_

 **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(At the Hunt with Artemis and her Huntresses)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I spent the night at the Hunt, I made myself a nice little web high in the tree tops above camp, it freaked out the Athena's daughters, but with the sun light dying they could not truly see it as well, so no one could complain.

Artemis offered a tent, I politely declined.

Zoe offered to share _her_ tent... I also declined, politely explaining how I am not 'her' _Peter_ yet, I still have gaps and until I _**KNOW**_ myself again it would be deceitful to the both of us. She understood and muttered something about _'stupid honor, stupid self righteous boyfriend'_.

Yeah... super hearing gets me into trouble...

Anyways...

I summon dinner for everyone, though Lucy normally did it.

We ate at a semi - awkward and a semi - comfortable silence.

After a few minutes, I began to loose myself in thought, I had a minor headache behind my eyes...

The next thing I knew someone yelled in my ear.

I looked around I was going to glare at whoever did that, but when my eyes fell onto Zoe, I merely let out a sigh. I asked "What was that for?! I have very sensitive hearing."

Zoe asked worryingly "Are you ok? Do you know what you were doing?"

I closed my eyes and said "I have a headache, but I have had worse. I thought I was just thinking, and trying to remember... apparently you yelling in my hear tells me otherwise."

Lucy hummed and said slowly "That could be your suppressed memories trying to get out..."

I asked curiously with no malicious intent "How do you know, if you do not mind me asking?"

Lucy smiled warmly and said "I do not mind. I cannot say for sure, I am more into life and the birthing part of things... deaths and the beginning part of the rebirthing process was my brother's area..."

I chuckled and said "So anything related to death go to Mr. Grim?"

Lucy giggled and said "That _**IS**_ one way to put it."

I chuckled and then said "If you do not mind me asking (again), how did I die?"

I could see unshed tears in Zoe's eyes.

I saw Artemis's silver eyes, steel up, but tear threaten to break the dam.

Lucy happy demeanor changed, to more neutral, maybe even sad...

Opened my mouth to say something like 'never mind', but Artemis sighed and said "You deserve to know... but I can't say because of the oath..."

I smirked as I shut my eyes.

I thought out to Styx " _Lady Styx... I need you to do me a favor..."_

I could faintly hear some of the Hunt talking to me, but they seemed so far away...

I then heard Styx's response " _ **What do you need?"**_

I replied " _I need the oaths of Artemis and her hunters removed, at least the ones concerning secrets_..."

I waited what felt like hours, but then I heard one of the loudest thunder I have ever heard, it shook the very ground.

 **" _It is done."_** With that Styx cut the connection.

I opened my eyes to see all of the Hunt in shock.

I smirked and said "All oaths on the Styx have been removed concerning you and your hunters Artemis that were on the River Styx."

Lucy chuckled and said "I guess you and Tim are more similar than I thought."

I opened my mouth to report back, but Zoe said "Peter..." she swallowed and said "Please stay with me tonight..."

I looked at Artemis for guidance but she gave me none...

I thought Zoe and I agreed that we would wait...

I sighed in defeat and said "You now I cannot refuse you."

Zoe smirked.

I cleared my throat and asked "So can I please know how I died?"

Artemis said "You stood up against my father (and Timothy, but he is a different case). You dared question him. You almost killed one of his sons when they tried to take advantage of a maiden that was not part of the hunt. You were powerful, a very powerful son of Hades..."

A cold breeze blew in from the North, a sense of dread and hopelessness seeped into the air. The campfire quickly began to die as if the darkness was snuffing it out.

I could sense we were being watched...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(With Percy at Camp Half Blood)**

 **(Time Skip: 12 Hours Later)**

* * *

Percy woke up at about Eight in the Morning, that was early for him.

Percy rolled off of the bunk and fell on his back, he gave a grunt as he stumbled towards the bathroom like a drunk leaving the bar.

He stepped into the shower full clothed and turned on the water, he let the warm water energize him. He slowly woke up and muttered something about breakfast.

 **(Line Break)**

After doing the morning routine Percy went to the Arena to watch and maybe spar a little.

But of course Fate was not kind to him...

As he walked towards his instincts told him to be weary, he just had an uneasy feeling that something was off. If there was one thing he learned from Peter is was to, ''Trust your instincts".

Percy pulled out Riptide in pen form, he twirling it nervously as he walked towards the Arena.

Percy looked around carefully, he noticed from the shadows, someone was behind him, but he acted as if he did not notice. He look around more carefully, he could hear almost nothing, no cheering, no metal on metal clashing. There was utter silence. That was unnerving.

Percy picked up the pace, just slightly towards the Arena knowing there was a well close by and a creek not for into the woods either. Worst comes to worst he hides in the well for a while or he uses his powers to mop up a few bullies.

A minute later Percy walked into the Arena... and no one was there...

Moments later Luke, Chris and Clarisse walked in and the door slammed shut.

Clarisse growled and said "I am going to grind your bones to dust _Prissy..."_ She cracked her knuckles to prove her point.

Chris glared at Percy.

Percy with his smart ass mouth said "Are you going to say something or are you already whipped?"

Chris growled and said "I am not whipped!"

Percy smirked and said "You sound awful defensive..."

Chris growled but did not say anything.

Luke said "What are you going to do Percy?"

Percy asked "What do you mean? You have not gave me any options to choose from yet."

Percy was just stalling, he was calling water from the creek to come closer so he could use it in an instant.

Luke chuckled and said "1. You can take a beating willingly, or 2. You can try to fight but we beat you anyway."

Percy said "I will take option number three."

Luke said "There _**IS**_ no option number three, because you got it wrong we will chose for you."

Percy smirked and said "The Sea does not like to be restrained..." He paused for a second and said "... and neither do I..."

Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into the soon to be famous (or infamous depending on which side you are on) sword. Percy said "If I go down, I want to go out with a bang."

Clarisse said "I will snuff you out!" With a war cry the daughter of war charged Percy in a rage with Maimer. The spear was a gift from her father, Ares, it is a five foot long spear with a barbed metal tip that "flickers with red light." The spear was electric. This "red light" is electricity that will electrocute Clarisse's target even if the spearhead is blocked by armor or a shield.

I bet Percy wished he knew that...

Percy went to parry the blow, but was shocked ( **pun fully intended** ) when his arm went numb. Percy yelped in surprise. "What the heck?!"

Clarisse smirked and said with pride "A gift from my father."

Percy swapped hands and said "So you are hiding behind a big fancy stun baton? So much for a daughter of war. I thought you love a good fight? How can you consider yourself a fight when you handicap you opponents?" Percy knew he was playing with her pride. Most demigods have some sort of pride... he knew if you could get her to lose the spear he would have a good chance.

Clarisse growled and said to Chris "Hand me a spear from the barrel!"

Chris said "Clarisse, I do not think that is a good idea..."

Clarisse growled and said "Spear. Now."

Chris sighed and went to get her a spear.

Percy laughed and said "Told you, you were whipped!"

Chris growled, and drew out a sword.

Clarisse smirked as she and Chris began to stalk towards Percy.

Percy had an easy going grin on his face, there were two buckets full of water in the Arena, he had several hundred gallons from the creek hidden a few paces outside the Arena he could summon in, in an instant.

Percy realized one- on -one he had a good chance of winning, two- on- one? Not so much... Three -on- one? Water only heals so much...

Percy mentally curses, but he does not allow his easy going Façade to fade.

Percy nonchalantly walked out of the corner to where he had some room to breathe, his eyes never leaving opponents.

Luke smirked as he unsheathed his sword that gleamed strangely in the midday sun.

Percy wished he kept his mouth shut, but he knew it was too late to back step out of it... he just hoped he would leave this fight without dying or being maimed too badly...

But he felt the adrenaline high, that addicting sensation.

Percy could not help but to grin, he knew this was going to be one Hades of a fight...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(First Person Point of View)**

 **(Near the Hunter's Camp)**

* * *

I have been watching the Hunt from afar, I decided to get closer, but as I did so I saw a male, this slowed down my plans...

I gave a mental growl, but as I did so, a cold northern breeze swept in, and the darkness began snuff out hope and light, and the cold snuffed out heat.

As quickly as I came I left, not wanting to risk being saw just yet, only when everything falls into the right places will I reveal myself to Artemis... and the rest of the Hunt.

I chuckled darkly as I appeared back in the cursed Pit of Tartarus.

As I walked through the infamous Pit, monster cower at my gaze, lesser Titan bowed to their knees knowing I could make them Fade, never to return. The higher titans bowed their heads refusing to completely yield to me. I sent them an dark icy glare forcing them to look away.

The poisonous air only strengthened me. That harsh land made me tougher and harsher. It made me strong.

My cloak was just above the ground, but the very bottom of my cloak looked similar to ribbons, but black smoke curled around it.

I wore a chain wrapped around my shoulder, and I a scythe loosely strapped to my back.

Darkness seemed to grow in my wake, and the temperature dropped bellow zero.

I neared the Void, I looked deeply into its darkness for a few moments before I continued my steady pace.

I could feel a powerful presence appear behind me, it was dark and bordering evil.

I released my own aura fully.

Without turning around I said coldly "What is it you need Tartarus?"

With his voice the whole Pit shook, but I remained unmoved as he said "There has been... a problem..."

I growled and said "You are this place are you not? Surely you can control it!... If not than maybe you ought find yourself a successor soon..."

I felt his presence leave.

I let out a deep low growl that shook the whole Pit of Damnation.

I slowly stalked for something for me to take out my anger on, but every single most has gone into hiding and I am no tin the mood to hunt them down, every single titan; even the Five Titans; Khronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Krios. Oceanus was in the Ocean, in his domain, where I had little to no chance against him, but put him on land in the middle of a desert I should be able to defeat him. Out of all of the Titan Oceanus is the most difficult next to Kronos...

The giants the bane of the gods were still in deep slumber as was Gaia, but Gaia has been stirring for several centuries, I know her... she is plotting and planning. Even in her slumber she is a manipulator... Just as her favorite son Kronos is. Though I sense both of them are going to rise within the next decade, most likely within five or six years.

I am done with Zeus, he needs to be taken down, he lost his only ally in the Pit. I am done helping him. I am done killing the Titans over and over and over again to keep them from reforming. I am done with Zeus's tyrannical rule. I am done with them. I am tried of fighting a fight that is pointless... I am playing for keeps this time...

When they are killed by my hand, no reforming, just death, no fading, they will no longer exist.

I am **done...**

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(With the Hunt)**

* * *

Just as quickly as the cold presence came it disappeared...

I swallowed _**"WHAT**_ was that?..."

I glanced at Artemis who seemed to pale majorly.

Lucy spoke softly "That was Tartarus..."

The air grew cold with the name.

I said "No, I was down in the Pit, that was not _him,_ it was hot not cold..."

Lucy turned to me and asked "Have you actually met him?"

I shook my head.

"Then you cannot say, you know him." Lucy said.

"I'm going after him, the shadows should still be loose enough for me to shadow- er... for me to follow him." I said, I then realized I was more drained than I realized, it would be a one- way- trip...

Artemis said "Hunters... I think it is time to visit Camp Half Blood..."

For once there was not many groans...

Lucy said "I can light travel everyone."

Everyone gathered around her and we 'flashed' there...

Once we got there I heard the metallic sound of fight, sword fighting...

I knew in my gut, Percy was in trouble...

 **0**

0

0

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect. I was expecting to put in "The Dark Presence" yet, or at all in the story! Oh well, I just have to work with it now. I know Percy did not get much screen time, but like I said, this is more or less an OC story.**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 _I am lost on where to go, too many options, and I cannot list them all. So if you want anything to happen just write down._

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_PS. This chapter is 10,110_**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**_

 _ **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; I am glad you thought it was an excellent chapter with all of the emotions and character interactions the wait is over! (it would have been over sooner... *looks at you*)**_

 _ **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did good work on the chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you "Tabris the 17th angle" for your review as well; "**Good chapter but I got a question, is Timothy going to appear during or after the wars or is just popping up from time to time for his own things. **" Yes Timothy will come in from time to time He is partially immortal, but one hundred percent immoral (no rules). Yes he will pop in from time to time like this.** **He most likely will not bother too much to help except for maybe the Hunt (because they are part of Artemis who is part of Diana). Diana is the Roman goddess of the Moon. Artemis is the goddess of the Hunt and Maidens. **_

_**Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; I am not a fan of cliffhanger either, trust me, but they are a good place to stop to get reviews. That and they is where the story can change the most. I am glad you liked the chapter. I do not have time for the "Tree's Point of View" if you really want to write it, than go ahead and PM me and I can sneak it in here.**_

 _ **Thank you "DarkEnigma95" for your review as well; I am glad you loved the chapter! Do you like the tension between Peter and Zoe? Yes the "**mystery character **" as you called him is** **"** Timothy **".** **Yeah I usually end up going with the flow anyway. I am glad you are looking forward to this update!**_

 _ **Thank you "Kronium345" for your review as well; "**Love the chapter, as always it was good. Yes I am a sir (responding to the relapse from last time). And I was wondering if I could suggest something : could you possibly put in Spider Man stuff, like venom blasts, retractable spider claws on Peter's back, etc. Just a thought **"**_ **Thank you for loving the chapter, glad I had I had your gender right. Yes Peter already had bioelectricity; "Venom Blasts" it is similar to a child of Zeus/ Jupiter to their lightning, but much, much weaker and he has to be very close to use, he cannot shoot it, or that was the plan. Peter DOES have venom claws he can retract, he just has not had time or had the need to use either of them. In simple terms; ANYTHING a spider has or can do Peter can, if Spider Man can do it in the comics, movies, Cartoons, etc... Peter can do; i.e. Miles Moral; Camouflage, Venom Blast. Jessica Drew (Spider Woman); Pheromone** **Secretion /** **Control, Chemical Secretion.**

 _ **Thank you "Guest" for your review as well; "** I mainly think that when Peter finds Percy getting attacked he enters a partial state of transformation like when he turned into the spider creature when Thalia turned into a tree. That could be how Percy finds out peter secrets. **" That can happen, but I do not think I will do that this time... but hey, it could very well happen. And the 'spider creature' has a name; Spider Demon.**_

 _ **Thank you "Guest" 2 for your review as well: I am glad you think this is amazing!**_

 _ **Thank you "Sarah" for your review as well: "** MORE! **" you asked for it!**_

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: My grandma went in for surgery, sorry if I am a bit distracted I need something to take my mind off...**_

 _ **The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Camp Half Blood)**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

Once Lucy light traveled us to Camp Half Blood I heard the distinct sound of an metallic echo sound of fight, sword fighting...

I knew in my gut, Percy was in trouble...

With a snarl I darted, I left a dust trail in my wake, leaving behind a flabbergasted Hunt.

I could see everything clearly, it was as if everyone was in slow motion as I sprinted. I toped over the hill and I saw the arena. There were a couple of Hermes kids trying to open the gate, but it was locked and a few of Ares' kids kept knocking them back and down.

With an angry snarl I said _**"**_ Move _ **..."**_ That one word, was enough with Charm Speak to get everyone in my way to get well away.

I used my strength not caring if I put on a show as I ripped the gate off its hinges and tossed to the right side as if it was a big feathered pillow.

When I looked down into the arena, I saw the floor had been flooded so that it was about three inches deep.

"Good" I thought to myself be, _"Percy can be healing and he has the advantage..."_

But when I actually looked a little deeper...

One kid was unconscious with a bloody nose. However there were to older kids taking turns fighting Percy, one with a spar and one with a sword, I could see the water coating Percy healing him, and giving him energy, but it was depleting rapidly. Even the energy he received from the water will not be enough...

My temper got the best of me and a sudden chill swept through the air and then ice began to grow around me and spreading.

Everyone felt my outburst and froze, including Luke and the other girl.

Percy looked up with glazed eyes as he muttered "You finally showed up!" then he fall face first into the water, don't worry he can't drown in regular water; son of Poseidon.

I gave an angry snarl when I saw my brother fall, my instincts began to influence myself... but without my "extended powers'' or the "blessings" as others would call them, my natural abilities showed through... ice covered the ice and it froze over, but Percy had a three inch gap from him.

I heard screams echo in the background, but it sounded distant and it was one of fear. I sensed no danger for me or Percy. My _prey_ was in front of me...

I said in a low growly voice that echoed in the icy stone prison "You want a fight... you should have ask someone who would not hold back..."

The walls beginning from the top slowing like a shag carpet slowly lowered like a curtain.

I saw a spear in the stone wall about a half inch deep, I pulled it out and threw it at the girl it embedded itself into the wall a full four inches and said "Take your weapon..."

She yanked it out, but barely.

Rolled my neck popping it.

The older kid... Luke...

Luke said "Peter... you remind me of someone..."

I smirked and said "What?"

Luke shook his head and said "Nothing..."

I knew the oath he made insured that he could not tell anyone, or even think it to another.

The girl growled and charged me head first.

She was actually a lot quicker than someone her size would should have... child or war considering this is the Greek Camp, this Ares child.

I side stepped a spear thrust and said with a growl "What is your name? I want a name for the head I send to your parent."

The girl growled and said "I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares god of war!"

I then Sparta kicked her across the ring, I am pretty sure I broke her ribs...

 ***Spider Sense*** my spider sense went off like a bomb I did a back flipped and I felt my feet being grazed by a razor sharp sword. I landed on the wall forgetting about the onlookers, I was focused on my fight, on my prey...

I then heard thousands of voice, that was when I realized spiders coated the inside of the arena like a black coat of paint.

I gave a growl and jumped down off the wall and at Luke, he got lucky and rolled out of the way, but he slipped on the ice.

When I landed on the ice, I melted into; Ice Travel. It is similar to Shadow Traveling.

I appeared behind Luke and I gave him a right hook.

Luke fell like a brick.

At least he is on ice already.

I then felt the eyes of everyone on me.

I looked around and I saw the eyes of fear of the children of Athena, even amongst the Hunt.

I walked to Percy and felt his pulse; he was alive and very tired.

I shut my eyes and I used the last bit of energy to heal him; Percy slowly woke up, he looked at me and asked "Are-"

I felt my eyes grow heavy before I tried to Ice Traveled to 'safety', key word there being 'tried' I used up too much energy from my last out burst and helping Lucy travel the Hunt did not help. I went half way into the ice before I passed out.

But even in the darkness I felt Percy control the water in ice to free me.

I had no energy to move, but I could feel someone, who was light footed coming towards us. I felt Percy move into a protective position.

I heard a voice that sounded like music, but it was like I had my head under water, it distorted it so I could not understand, but I felt peace.

Percy said "Ok..."

I felt a warm hand touch my temple and another touch my chest.

I felt a surge of energy before I truly was in the real of Morpheus...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Dream/Flash Back)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I found myself in the throne room of Olympus, I may have never been there myself, but I already knew.

I saw Zeus talking to a group of people, maybe five or six people, both male and female, near or at adulthood.

As I got closer I heard Zeus say "_last of the Hunt will be."

I felt a sudden fear.

One of the males asked "What of the guardian of the hunt, he seldom leaves them?"

Zeus said arrogantly "You are my best. You should have no problem taking out my nephew."

Another one asked "What about the other guy?"

Zeus said with an evil smirk "I have Artemis on a solo mission with her guardian. You should be able to do whatever you want."

I growled "Over my dead, rotting body!" But this was in the past, no one heard me...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Dream/Flash Back)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

 **(With the Hunt)**

* * *

I saw the Hunt, they were doing camping, I saw Zoe giving out orders and I saw... myself, my counterpart? Ugh?!

I saw Peter next to her just being there with here.

A few minutes later Zoe and Peter were walking towards a tent, Zoe gave Peter a small kiss on the lips before she said "Good night Peter..."

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning stuck a daughter of Hades died who had just been recruited. Over her dead body stood Five people in assassin garb.

Peter quickly shadow traveled and came back wearing black Armor and he had twin Stygian Iron swords.

All of the Hunt had their silver tipped arrows notched and ready.

It was not until the middle man moved with incredible speed, he threw a Greek Fire bomb where most of the Hunt was standing.

The green flames ate the girls before they could utter a scream... the daughters of Hephaestus and Vulcan were unable truly control it.

I then saw Lucy, she was slowly bring it down, but even I could tell the fire bomb was enchanted.

Peter retaliated by shadow traveling behind and back stabbing one of the assassins, before he could get another free kill, he was forced to block a sword strike, and then he rolled out of the way of a hammer strike.

The Hunt was occupied by the Greek Fire and the wounded.

I snarled in rage that there was nothing I could do.

Peter growled and forced shadows to strangle the assassins, but one of the caught fire and forced the shadow to retreat.

Stayed back and slowly circle the group before throwing one of his swords like a spear into the leader's just killing him instantly.

Two down three to go.

Peter was forced into a shadow when a fire ball was thrown at him. He said in a voice full of hate "I _**WILL**_ kill you and have Hades put you in the worst part of the Underworld!"

One of the Assassins threw the dead body at me as if it was a ragdoll.

Peter dodged it, but the assassin shot a flaming arrow into the body.

In an explosion of Greek Fire occurred, Peter barely had time to shadow travel himself, Atlanta, Zoe, Phoebe, and maybe ten others into safety.

Most of the Hunt was killed.

Both Peter and I were livid. However only Peter could do anything, and Peter did.

Peter reached out his hands as if he was going to use the Force, but instead of choking, or something with shadows...

The assassins began to scream and yell in agony.

Peter had a cruel, dark, sadistic grin on his face as he tortured them.

One of them asked "What are you doing?!"

Peter said his eyes a blood red and black color "Poseidon's children if powerful enough can control blood. Hades children control the dead... and **bones**..."

Two of three assassins' ribs we crushed into their lungs and heart, with a clinched fist of Peter.

The Hunt had a look of horror.

Zoe fearfully stepped to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Peter..."

Peter turned to her and his eyes softened...

His control over the living bones of the last Assassin was loosened.

The assassin was going to eat something, probably a suicide pill or some cyanide. He managed to swallow but instead of dying he began to glow, as if his blood was on fire. He began to cry out in agony.

Out of darkness and in a flash of sliver light two figures appeared.

Artemis and Timothy.

Timothy looked at the destruction and looked around until he saw Lucy. His eyes became pitch black, then a cold wind swept through the air, darkness and cold snuffed out the Greek Fire.

Even I knew this was going to be bad.

Timothy's voice was low and cold, but it echoed in the darkness "I will give you one chance. Tell me your name and who sent you and why."

The assassin blood stopped glowing, it was then I realized the bruise he had on his neck was gone.

The assassin said "My name is Patroclus."

I mentally translated "My father's glory"

Timothy asked "What is your father's name Assassin..."

Patroclus said "I won't tell you."

Timothy smirked darkly "I was hoping you would say that..."

Artemis had a glint in her eyes.

Patroclus paled.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(End of Flash Back)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I shot upright and said "Patroclus!" while panting.

Percy and several other people turned to me.

I was panting still and sweat dripping off me.

Percy handed me a glass of Nectar and swallowed in a single gulp.

I looked around the room and I saw Lucy, Percy, Artemis and Zoe.

I asked "How long was I out, and what happened?"

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Lucy gently spoke up and said "After you went and saved Percy and used your last bit of energy to wake him, you pretty much passed out, I came down and I had to..." she paused for a second as if thinking of the right word _"'convince'_ Percy to let me help you. As I began to real you, your body relaxed. I with a help of a son of Apollo helped you to the infirmary to heal you."

I asked cautiously "How long was I out..."

Zoe said "Four years..."

 **"WHAT?!"** I yelled

Everyone in the room broke down in laughter.

Lucy said while giggling "No Peter, you have only been out for about a half hour, maybe forty- five minutes."

I gave a sigh of relief.

I shut my eyes before asking Percy, "Hey, Perse, could you go and grab me another shirt from our cabin, this one is beginning to stink..."

Percy gave me a nod and began to walk.

Once the door was shut I asked the eldest of the Hunt "What happened after Patroclus paled when Timothy wanted to know his father?"

No one spoke up, I almost wished Nobody spoke up.

Lucy said "Patroclus was tortured even more than when you, or Peter, controlled his bones."

I asked "What did Timothy do?"

Lucy said "He would not let Patroclus die. As long as the body was not truly destroyed, turned to ash or dust, Patroclus would feel pain... Let's say he gave the Hunt a target and Artemis had a dummy. Timothy took him to the Pit... He came back alone. He told us his father was 'Zeus' and that Zeus had sent him to take out the Hunt because we were a threat. No one asked what did he do to Patroclus. No one wanted to know..." she gave a shudder.

"After he returned without Patroclus Artemis and the Hunt was summoned, Timothy came as well."

Artemis continued "After we were summoned Zeus asked _'where is the rest of the Hunt?_ ' Timothy was done with games as he said 'Do not give us Minotaur Shit Zeus. We are stupid and you are a lot more stupid than you realize.'"

Zoe sighed and said "Zeus was a good actor, he tried to ask innocent but he slipped up when he said _'why would I send my assassins at the Hunt_?'. He slipped up for two reasons; 1. Assassins of the gods was outlawed by the whole council and even the most of the minor gods supported it. 2. Who said anything about assassins?..."

Lucy swallowed "Timothy pointed that out, Zeus growled. He tried to take a shot at the Hunt but you, I mean Peter made a shadow wall, that was reinforced by Timothy. Zeus snapped his fingers and an enchanted gold net fell and landed on the Hunt, Artemis and you. Timothy disappeared for a few seconds and appeared in a cloak, black scaled demon wings, a scythe and a chain wrapped around his torso. His hands were made of bone, I mean there was no skin or flesh on his body, you cold not see into his face by the cloak. His aura was cold, dark and radiated Death."

Artemis spoke up with tears running down her face "Zeus and Timothy made a deal... I thought Timothy was going to actually make a deal..." Artemis choked up a little.

Zoe said "Long story short; Zeus unleashed the Hunt, if Artemis and her Hunt swore never to be used against Olympus, Zeus would never kill a huntress of attack the Hunter by direct or indirect means. Timothy would not kill Zeus or make him Fade. However, the guardians forgot about themselves..."

Lucy began "First thing after the Hunt was released, shackles appeared on your wrists, Zeus killed you because you were too powerful. When he asked you if you had any last words, you said something like " _Yes, I will come back, and I will have my avenge. I do not care if I come back as a monster or a new breed. I will see an end to your tyrant ways_!"

Artemis continued and said "Zeus stuck you down with the Master Bolt, turning you to ash. I put your ash in the sky, you became 'Guardian of the Hunt' but mortals began calling you 'The Hunter' and when Orion came into the picture, he was killed and no one liked him but Zeus manipulated the Mists and mortals into think I put him into the sky."

Zoe said "Timothy had calm down just enough not to have wings so he lacked wing. That was Zeus opened up a hole straight into the heart of the Pit, not knowing that Timothy was blessed by Tartarus... Zeus also asked if he had any last words... Timothy pretty much said 'Fuck you' and did a back flip while flipping off Zeus into the Pit."

Lucy said "On the way down, Timothy said something like "You will one day face everything you have ever done Zeus, there will be a day of reckoning..."

As Lucy spoke those words the room chilled me to the core.

At that time Percy came in with a Camp Half Blood T Shirt. It was a convict Orange with white letters on its chest. There was no way I was wearing that.

Percy asked confused with a small shiver "I thought Air Conditioning was not allowed here at Camp Half Blood?"

0

0

0

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect.**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 _What would you like to have Percy response once Peter and Percy are alone?_

 _How do you the Camp to react?_

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**_

 _ **Thank you "**_ **Nobel Six** _ **" for your review as well;**_ **I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, well the wait it now over.**

 _ **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did good work on the last chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you " Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; Thank you for the PM I will try to work it in... or something similar...**_

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ FrazelZhang _ **"** for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was amazing. _**

**_Thank you **"** Chomper32 **"** for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was great!_**

 _ **Thank you "Matt" for your review as well; Thank you for the advice, I will try to spell check better, thank you for pointing that out.**_

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Camp Half Blood)**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

Once Artemis flashed herself and the hunters were flashed out of the infirmary.

At that time Percy came in with a Camp Half Blood T Shirt. It was a convict Orange with white letters on its chest. There was no way I was wearing that.

Percy asked confused with a small shiver "I thought Air Conditioning was not allowed here at Camp Half Blood?"

I chuckled and said "I got angry when I thought about Luke and the war girl."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "I had it handled..."

I arched an eyebrow and said "Really...?"

Percy looked down and muttered "I could have won if I used my powers..."

I growled and said "You should have! If this was a true fight, they would have won! You would be dead!"

Percy sighed and said "I know... you are right..."

I sighed and said "I also told you _not_ to show _just_ how powerful you are... you were following _that_ order..."

Percy chuckled and said "Come on Pete, let's get you to our cabin, or maybe the ocean..."

I groaned as he pulled me to my feet.

Percy grunted and said "You are heavy..."

I growled and said "Watch it..."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "I love you too bro."

We slowly left the infirmary and towards the lake, it was closer.

A few minutes later we were at the bottom of the lake.

I could feel the lake slowly healing me and slowly restoring my energy.

Percy swam next to me and said "You seem more drained than normal..."

I gave a sigh and said "Peter... can I tell you something?"

Percy said "Of course!''

I said with a sigh "I hate to do this but; I need you to swear on the River Styx..."

Percy said "I Percy Jackson swear on the River Styx not to repeat what I hear to anybody without Peter's permission."

 ***queue the thunder under the sea***

I said "Percy I am half monster..."

Percy gave a nervous laugh and said "No... You are not... come on, tell me something that is real..."

I said "I swear on the River Styx that I am what I said I was."

 ***queue the thunder under water***

Percy's jaw dropped.

I said "Percy please let me explain..."

Percy sighed and said "I might as well, it is not like I can tell anyone anyways..."

With a sigh I said "I was born a son of Arachne..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 5 Hours Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Five hours later with many questions after words...

"So you mean to tell me you are a grandson of Athena, a son of Arachne, blessed by many gods, goddesses and a titan?" Percy asked.

"Pretty much..." I replied.

Percy said "I need some time to digest this..."

I sighed and said "I guessed as much... I will talk to you later, ok Perse?" Without waiting, I turned invisible, since it was my natural ability it took pretty much no energy.

Percy sighed and said "I do not get a say in this do I? No I do not... ok then... what is for diner?" He began to swim upwards.

I sighed, I chose to go ahead and head towards the ocean, and from there I could go wherever.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 1 and One Half Hours Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I found myself at an old dark alley in New York.

I muttered to myself "Why the f*** am I here for?"

Then I saw a shadow move, I looked closer and I saw an old man in his sixties walk deeper into the alley.

I quickly followed, I rounded the corner, I it empty, I stopped and listened... I heard a faint heart beat... I looked and listened in closer...

I looked closer and there was a gap between the brick wall and a dumpster, and there was a cardboard box.

The Old Man was hiding there.

He looked at me and said gruffly "Mess some other old man kid."

He was defiantly looking at me, he looked old, grey hair, but his physique was that of a younger man, he was built!

I put my hands up in surrender "Hold your fire Old Man! I mean you no harm... I saw a shadow move and I went to see what it was."

The Old Man said gruffly "I may be old but I can still kick your ass."

I replied "Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes.

The old man hit me with a cane and said "Respect your elders, youngster!"

I rubbed my head and asked "What the hell was that for?!"

The Old Man said in an almost teasing tone "You rolled your eyes at me."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Just an old man, with a home who must roam." He replied.

His eyes held mirth as if he told a joke only he understood.

I once again foolishly rolled my eyes.

He hit me in the head again.

I rubbed the knot on my head and winced. I had to asked "Why the hell do you have a cane?"

The Old Man smirked and said "For youngster like you."

I sighed and rubbed the sore spot, I then asked "What is your name?"

The Old Man said _"James..."_ James extended his hand.

I shook his hand and said "I am Peter."

His grip was very strong, even against my super strength.

James asked "So Peter what are you stalking an old helpless man?"

I muttered "Old yes? Helpless hell no!"

He wacked me in the head and said "It is impolite to mutter and mumble."

I rubbed my head and asked "Do you beat everybody you meet?"

The man's eyes smiled as he said coldly and gruffly "Pretty much. I have always been more of loner."

I asked "You have any family?"

The man growled and said "If I did, do you think I would be here?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and asked "Sorry I asked!..." I then asked "What happened to them..."

"There was a fire and I was one of the only survivors..." James said with a misty eyes.

I winced and said "Sorry I asked..."

James stretched then bone and joints popping. He said "The _Night_ is nigh, you best be getting to Camp kid."

I gave a nod and said "Could I help you to a homeless shelter...?"

James growled and said "I have had enough company for one day... Leave me be kid if you know what is best..."

With that he stormed out of the alley leaving me in a state of shock...

A few minutes later **_"Camp?!_** Did that old man just tell me get to _**Camp?!**_ "

I realized that, that man may not have been just an ordinary old man...

His family died in a fire, I know he did not lie there...

 ** _Timothy_** ** _,_** that may have been **_Timothy_**! But why was he so old?

I think I should tell Artemis...

I said "Iris, please show me Artemis, goddess of the Hunt..."

Iris must have sensed my urgency for she did not do the usual pleasantries, the Iris Message went through straight away.

Artemis was in her cabin, she opened her mouth to say something I said one word _"Timothy..."_

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(On Olympus)**

* * *

Zeus felt a chill deep down in his immortal bones... he could feel something moving just out of sight, but he could feel it. He felt dread and as much as he hates to admit it, he feels fear. Zeus himself is afraid...

When he lost his Master Bolt, he did not know who stole, but when he found out Poseidon not only had a son, but also a champion. Zeus knew that Poseidon did, or he convinced himself that Poseidon did it.

When he saw the Champion, he was paranoid. The only reason why he did not kill the threat then was because not only did Poseidon threatened war, Hestia and Hades did as well. He knew he was out gunned then...

Now back to the present...

"I demand my Master Bolt back by Summer Solstice!" Zeus thundered in council.

"I want an apology from you _baby_ brother! I did not nor have my children steal your stupid bolt!" Poseidon growled, the seas growing restless.

Hestia sighed and said "Calm down brothers... We are family, we have to stick together..." She used her calming powers to... well calm everyone done.

Ares sighed before turning to Mars then he said "Father, Uncle, as much as I hate to say it, but there is a time for war and a time for peace. It is time for training for war. I have told you that YOUR father tried to convince me of starting a godly civil war. We would be crippled and he would have made a clean sweep, with minimal losses."

Zeus said roared in rage "You my **_son_** dare betray me?!"

Mars gave a stiff bow and said "No _father,_ I am merely pointing out, that we have bigger threats."

Zeus said icily "If I do not have my Bolt back, there will be war..." in a flash of lighting the Tyrant of Olympus flashed out.

Apollo looked at his older brother and said "You seem to be leaning more and more toward Mars, Ares."

Mars shifted back to Ares and said "So what punk?"

Apollo raised his hands in surrender and said "I was just saying..."

Ares gave a nod and flashed out in a crimson flash.

Apollo looked at his _older_ twin sister's empty throne, he then sighed and flashed himself to his temple in a golden flashed.

Athena glared at Poseidon and huffed and in a grey flash she was in her library.

Soon the only persons in the Throne Room were Poseidon and Hestia...

Poseidon asked "Do you think Peter and Percy could go on the quest? I know they can, but do-"

Hestia cut him off and said "I am sure Peter will be sure to protect Percy. I think they need to go, the sooner the better."

Poseidon said "Ok, you are right Sister... I think it would be best if you go. Family is your domain..."

Hestia rolled her eyes and in a pillar of fire she flashed away...

Poseidon sighed and in a sea breeze he carried himself back down to Atlantis.

* * *

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect. I was expecting to put in "The Dark Presence" yet, or at all in the story! Oh well, I just have to work with it now. I know Percy did not get much screen time, but like I said, this is more or less an OC story.**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I have several ideas on how to continue this story, but I want a few ideas from you, the readers...**

 ** _What should Percy's next interaction be with Peter?_**

 _1\. Warm and understanding._

 _2\. Cool, unsure of what to think._

 _3\. Cold, distant, and anger/ hate._

 _4\. Reader's Choice._

 _5\. Author's Pick._

 _**What should Artemis's reaction be?**_

 _1\. Shock, and immediate._

 _2\. Shocked and delayed._

 _3\. Reader's Choice._

 _4\. Author's Pick._

 ** _What should Artemis do when she gets to Peter, or should she go to Peter?_**

 _1\. Shock and anger._

 _2\. Shock and determination._

 _3\. Shock demanding answers._

 **I hope to actually begin the quest next chapter... should it be the original trio, should it be four of them, should it be Percy and Annabeth, they meet up with Peter? Help with that one please...**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**_

 _ **Thank you "**_ **Nobel Six** _ **" for your review as well;**_ **Indecision gets people killed... lol I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent. Well that wait is now over!**

 _ **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter's work was good.**_

 ** _Thank you "_Kronium345 _" for your review as well; Did _ you know how Wolverine is known as "Logan" but did you know his real name is "James Howlett"? I made it funny because there WILL be some darkness coming up, at least it will show up again... I am glad you loved the chapter as well.**

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ FrazelZhang _ **"** for your review as well; I am glad to supply another 'amazing' "chappie"_**

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Camp Half Blood)**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

I shut my eyes as Artemis flashed to my location, in a bright slivery flash she appeared before me.

I quickly gave a shot bow before I stood up.

Artemis demanded with a small growl "Where is he?!"

I gulped and said "I thought he was another old man, I thought I saw a shadow move I followed it and it led me here. I spoke with Old Man James, for a while he said; "There was a fire and I was one of the only survivors..." James said with a misty eyes..."

Artemis's eyes widen, she saw through the bluff, a few survivors...

I said "He also gave me a warning..."

Artemis asked "What did he say?"

I cleared my throat and said in James's voice "The _Night_ is nigh, you best be getting to Camp kid."

I coughed and said "What do you think it means Arty?"

Artemis frowned and said slowly "Night... maybe me meant Knight, as in warrior..."

I frowned and said "Maybe Nyx, the Primordial of Night, his step mother?... or maybe he was telling me go home to camp for the night?"

Artemis frowned and said "It could mean anything..."

I frowned myself and asked "What were some of his Titles?..."

Artemis said "To list a few; Champion of the Pit, Son of Darkness, Warrior of Night, Assassin of Death, The Grim Reaper... there are A LOT of titles he had... so..."

I gave a low whistle "Those are some titles! I thought Thanatos was the Grim Reaper?"

Artemis chuckled and said "He was, but Timothy took that from him, during the dark ages Timothy was well... dark, he had a dark streak... his temper killed people, even passive -aggressively... Lucy and Timothy were blessed by both me and my brother Apollo... Timothy refused as first, but he accepted it... You see Apollo is also the god of Plagues and Disease... Timothy made the Black Death, it killed about two thirds of the world's population..."

I opened and shut my mouth like a fish out of water... I could not think about I mean the Black Death killed over **25 million people** I mean... wow...

Artemis shook her head sadly and said "Even Apollo could not real that, or stop the Plague... it went viral and spread far more quickly than anyone could have guessed..."

I asked "So he has killed millions of people?"

Artemis sighed and said sadly "Try _Billions_ if not _Trillions_..."

I swallowed nervously, I hate to see him now... I mean _**HOW**_ did he kill _that_ many people?... I had to ask "How... how did he kill that many?"

Artemis shut her eyes and said with a sad sigh "Timothy did whatever it took to win whether it be: Biological Warfare, Mass Slaughterings, Espionage, Assassinating, Torture, Psychological Warfare... there are no rules in war, he did whatever it took to end it, when it hit those closest to him... I heard tales of him not being so dark and cruel before his sister, but that was before my time..."

I shook my head and said "How old IS Tim?"

Artemis said "Older than my father and maybe Hera..."

I shook my head in disbelief "And you fell for him?"

Artemis snarled and tried to shot me with her bow, I was barely able to jump and dodge it.

Artemis said snarl "You of all people should know one's past does not define them!"

I said "Calm down Arty!" I wondered how she got to that answer...

Artemis growled.

I jumped down and said "But still..."

Artemis glared at me, I said "Shutting up!"

* * *

 **(line Break**

 **(Time Skip: 3 Hours)**

 **(Camp Half Blood)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Artemis and I spoke for a few hours until she had to leave to do her nightly duty of riding her moon chariot.

She first flashed me to the Hearth of the Camp where it was easy for me to go.

I almost bumped into Hestia, Hestia saw me and gave me a bone crunching hug, even in her nine year old form, she is extremely strong!

I coughed out "Can't breathe..." She dropped me and I fell onto my feet.

She was going to apologize but I waved her off, telling her it was unneeded.

I asked "What are you doing here Hestia? I sense you are not tending the hearth as normal..."

Hestia blushed and said "I needed to see Percy..."

I sighed and said "Can it wait till morning?"

Hestia gave a nod and said "It can..."

I gave her a nod and said "Very well..." I sighed and asked "Could I crashed here or your temple? I told Percy about my blood, I do not think he took it all too well..."

Hestia shut her eyes and said with a small smile "I think you should sleep in your cabin in your bunk. I think it would be a good idea to share the cabin with Percy and have him wake up with you there... he is hurt. He trusted you, and you him. He told you everything, yet you kept this secret a secret? A big secret no less... you thought he would think less of you? Why would he when you have been with him since the beginning. He is hurt."

I shut my eyes and sighed "Is there anything I can do?"

"Love him, be his brother... just be there for him..." Hestia whispered before she faded into the flames.

I shut my eyes and let my monster scent out unconsciously, the Harpies stayed well away from me as I went towards the Poseidon Cabin, Cabin number Three.

I opened the door and went in, I saw Percy sleeping on his bunk, he stirred slightly in his sleep, I placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered "I am here brother... I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you..." Percy's body relaxed, and he began to snore...

I muttered "Maybe I should not have relaxed him so much..." I sighed as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Percy's Point of View)**

 **(Dream and or Vision)**

* * *

At first I thought I had had my worst dream yet;

I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance.

About a hundred meters down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green.

They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose.

I had to stop them. I did not know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running on the spot, my heels digging uselessly in the sand.

Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, _Give it back! Give it back!_ Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy.

The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt.

I yelled, _Stop it! Stop fighting!_ The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice.

"Come down, little hero," the voice crooned. "Come down!"

The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me.

I woke up, sure I was falling.

Or I thought I did, I moved to an even darker dream...

The darkness took on a grey red tinge.

The air became intolerably hot, permeated with a smell like rotten eggs. Red clouds hung in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape – at least what I could see of it was rocky black plains, punctuated by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To my left, the ground dropped away in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.

The stench of Sulphur burned my nostrils making hard to breathe. The sulphurous air stung my lungs and prickled my skin.

Even in a dream I knew where I was, I was not stupid. I was in Tartarus... the Pit...

All of a sudden I was pulled further in...

I found a mansion floating in a dark abyss within the abyss, maybe three hundred feet below, was a doorway of black marble, leading into some sort of large room.

I saw a man of a extremely dark nature, he wore a black of the darkest darkness imaginable, I could sense malice and hate rolling off him in waves. His back was to me, but I saw his hand was made of bone, I mean actual bone, white sun bleached bone. How were they sticking together? There was nothing there to hold them in place, no muscles, no tendons, no skin, just bare bone. But the power that radiated from him was otherworldly!.

I swallowed and whispered to myself "I want to wake up now..."

The next thing I knew I was slammed into the wall and held onto my throat by the hand of bones, yup, there are real bone!

He said his voice sounded like steel and gravel "What are you doing here Sea Spawn?"

I paled and said "I had a dream..."

The man growled and the everything shook as if we were having an earthquake, Tartarquake? That sounds like a breakfast...

Right...

The darkness became even darker, and cold began to make my body go numb.

He whispered in my ear "Eavesdropping is not nice... I could easily kill you here and now... Now tell me Dream Walker, why are you here? How did you find me?"

I choked out "I had a dream, I swear on the River Styx I had no intention of coming here!"

* **Queue the dream Thunder** *

The man growled and said " **Swear to me!"** His command echoed in the hallway.

I gave a nod and choked out "I swear to you I had a dream, I swear never wanted to come here! I swear I had a nightmare before this that seemed like a good dream before this!"

The man growled and let me drop to the ground.

He said "Swear on the River Styx and on me you will NEVER say a word to anyone about me, till I reveal myself, say one word to anyone, you will be taking a dip in the River Styx and pay a visit to my Torture Camber..."

I gave a shaky nod and quickly swore the oath...

He snapped his fingers and said "Wake up..."

He began to fade, but his words echoed...

"Wake up..."

 **"Wake up!"**

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Percy's Point of View)**

 **(Poseidon Cabin)**

 **(In the morning)**

* * *

I noticed Percy was having a nightmare, he was thrashing around, I began to shake him, I yelled **"Wake up!"**

I shook him more and said "Wake up Percy!"

I used Hestia's calming power to try to calm him down it worked I said "Wake up..."

Percy's eyes shot open, I barely had time to dodge a punch to the face, thank the gods, for my spider sense!

Percy was panting heavily, I was there helping calm him down.

After a few minutes Percy was breathing normal.

I asked him after a calmed down "What happened?"

Percy said "A nightmare."

I could tell he told the truth, but he was hiding something, I asked ''I guessed as much, but what happened?"

Percy said "I think I saw Zeus and Poseidon fighting, and then a voice underground urged them on, then the ground opened up..."

I knew he was telling the truth, I gave a sigh and said "It was a dream... you are safe now..." I added under my breath " _I hope_..."

Moments later Grover barged in.

I rolled my eyes and said "I know, a few people want to talk to Percy and I, tell them we will be on our way shortly."

Grover was shocked stiff.

I gave a low growl and revealed my fangs, that made Grover run!

Percy hit me over the head with the pillow, and said "You did not need to growl at Grover, he was the messenger, you know the saying; do not shoot the messenger."

I rolled my eyes and said "Come on let's go, besides, I think the Spartans killed the messenger..."

Percy rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, come on, let's go."

Percy and I went to the Big House.

Mr. D was there and said "Peter Johnson-"

I gave a very annoyed growl and said "I am Peter Perseus Parker," I pointed to Percy and said "He is Percy Alexander Jackson." I waited a second and said "Try to keep that in mind..."

Mr. D gave me an annoyed look and said "As I was saying Perry Johnson, you need to go on a quest..."

Percy frowned and said "I am afraid I am not following... what am I doing?"

Mr. D said "I have to go, Chiron will explain more..." With that he pulled out a card and disappear leaving the smell of grapes in his wake.

Chiron said to Percy and me "Zeus things you two stole the bolt..."

Percy exclaimed "I did not even know I was a demigod! Zeus is crazy!"

I chuckled and said "Zeus is a crazy, paranoid, power- hungry, Tyrant. He is a shape shifting rapist."

Thunder angrily rolled in the distance, lightning flashed in the sky just outside the barrier, rain began to fall from the sky in the camp.

I rolled my eyes and said "And a tantrum throwing baby... my point exactly." As more thunder rolled.

Percy asked "What do we have to do?"

Chiron said "You need to go on a quest to find Zeus's Master Bolt."

"Where do we begin?" Percy asked/

I chuckled and said "At the beginning. Ok I was only partly joking. I have a feeling where the bolt it..."

Chiron arched an eyebrow.

I chuckled and said "I have been blessed by Apollo, I have a very good hunch of where it is without going to the corpse of an Oracle."

I could feel eyes on me, I reached into my pocket and threw my silver needle and threw it, I heard a thump and I turned around and saw Annabeth, standing frozen in shock, her hat was stuck on the wall.

I sighed and asked "What you doing here Miss Chase?"

Annabeth quickly recovered her wits and said "Three people are allowed on a quest, you need me to be with you."

I gave a amused smiled, and chuckled "Are you suggesting that we are unintelligent? Are you implying we are stupid?" I slowly walked towards her.

Annabeth shook her head and took a step back "Ok course not, it just-"

"You are an Athenan Spawn that you are wiser than us?" I gave her a feral grin and said "I am a grandchild of Athena, she is too proud to see me as a legacy."

Annabeth took another step back, and she was against the wall.

I chuckled and said taking a couple steps back "You do realize, I will not harm you Annabeth."

 ***Unique Thunder in the Distance***

Annabeth's eyes widen as she said "Peter?"

I shut my eyes and appeared to the age she last remembered my human form. I chuckled and said "I am baaack..."

Annabeth wrapped in a tight hug I gave her a warm hug in return, I saw Percy's look or betrayal and jealousy.

I chuckled and said to Annabeth warmly "Annabeth, I think you are making your boyfriend jealous..."

Annabeth let go of me and turned beet red, the same could be said about Percy, he was red as a stop sign.

I laughed and said "You two are going to have a lot of adventures together, that much I can tell."

Percy tried to splash me with some water, I ducked, and he got Annabeth soaked.

Luckily she was wearing jeans and her orange Camp Half Blood Shirt, but she was still cold and wet.

I turned around and laughed at Annabeth who was glaring daggers at Percy who was sweating like a pig, sorry Hunt term...

I said "So guess are you two done fooling around? We head west, if the Bolt was here in New York, it would have been found. It is west, farthest away from Olympus, and probably south as well. I think California is wear we should go..."

Annabeth quickly said "Hades! He lives in the West, and he has the most to gain from a war; more subject!"

I snarled and said "I know for a fact Hades did not steal it. If ANY body had something to gain it would be Ares. Why? War. He would gain more power, but I am certain he would not do this, not with war on the horizon as it is already."

Annabeth asked "War?"

I chuckled coldly and said "Yes War child, the Rise of the Titan War is near. Percy's 16th birthday is the war's end date, if, if he makes it till then."

I chuckled and said "

 _'A half blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end his days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze'_

That is the 'forbidden' 'Great Prophecy'."

Chiron paled.

I chuckled and said "Apollo's Blessing." A few seconds later I frowned and said "Though I have a feeling there is something... something else, in the shadows..."

Chiron asked "Peter? So you are the Sp-"

I cut him off and said "Yeah the Demon like Seven years ago."

I sighed and said "Annabeth, go teach Percy something useful, Percy, listen to Annabeth."

They left me and Chiron alone...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect. I was expecting to put in "The Dark Presence" yet, or at all in the story! Oh well, I just have to work with it now. I know Percy did not get much screen time, but like I said, this is more or less an OC story.**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 **I have several ideas on how to continue this story, but I want a few ideas from you, the readers...**

 ** _What should Chiron's next interaction be with Peter?_**

 _1\. Warm and understanding._

 _2\. Cool, unsure of what to think._

 _3\. Cold, distant, and anger/ hate._

 _4\. Reader's Choice._

 _5\. Author's Pick._

 _ **What should Percy and Annabeth's interaction be?**_

 _1\. Awkward._

 _2\. Unsure._

 _3\. Reader's Choice._

 _4\. Author's Pick._

 **How did you like the nightmare?**

 **I hope to actually begin the quest next chapter... should it be the original trio, should it be four of them, should it be Percy and Annabeth, they meet up with Peter? Help with that one please...**

 **Death Fury signing off for now!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **_I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ _I have begun working at a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017)_** ** _I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**_

 _ **Thank you "**_ **Nobel Six** _ **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was excellent, well, at least you trust my choices better than I do...**_

 _ **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought did good wok with the last chapter.**_

 ** _Thank you "_Kronium345 _" for your review as well; "_** You know when I previously said I loved your chapter from before? I take it back, this was amazing. Percy's dream, Timothy's badassery, the start of canon, all of it. Wonderful. Keep working, you genius b*** ** _" Yes I think it is time for the start of the story, last time I went from the book, I pretty much copied the story, so I added the extra nightmare, besides we got another cameo. I am happy you loved the last chapter!_**

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ Cho _m_ per32 _ **"** for your review as well; I am glad you love the nightmares, so you want me to pick for the both of them? Well I wonder how it will go down..._**

 ** _Thank you "_ PuddlePirATEpro _" for your review as well; "_** 1\. since he is a child of Kronos and understands what its like to have a monster as a parent, and 1. since that would be funny ** _" Well, that makes it easy for me. I wonder how 'warm' and 'awkward' this chapter will be?_**

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have begun college on September 25 2017 (9 - 25 - 2017) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Camp Half Blood)**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

I chuckled at the miffed looked Percy gave me when I said to him to listen to Annabeth, and the proud look Annabeth gave me.

I sighed and turned to face the trainer of old, the near forgotten son of Kronos; Chiron the Centaur.

I said to him with a chuckle "If I wanted to, I would have killed a lot of demigods by now. Surly you do not think of me as a threat to your camp?"

Chiron looked at me with ageless wisdom and said "You seem protective of those two kids, and many of the young new campers seem to love you..."

I rubbed my neck and said with a nervous chuckle "About that... I may have escorted them here to camp..."

Chiron gave a nod and said "I figured as much... they all described you, if they did at all, or they said they could not. Annabeth told me about and made me swear on the Styx not to tell anyone about you."

I gave a warm smile at the thought of Annabeth doing what I asked her to do. I said still smiling "Annabeth was always smart for her age..."

Chiron gave chuckled and said "That she is... she is like a daughter to me."

I said with a small laugh "I have to agree with you there. Either a sister or a daughter to me as well."

Chiron looked deeper into my eyes as if reading me. I opened my mind up, I allowed him to see as deep as he could.

Chiron wheeled back and whispered "Peter?"

I chuckled "Peter of old at your service old Horse Man."

Chiron snorted and said "You still have that nick name on me?"

"You are even older now, since I died last." After a second or two I said "That does not sound right, maybe since I was last alive..." I frowned and said "You know what I mean."

Chiron gave a nod and sighed.

I cleared my throat and asked "Chiron... I have a question to ask you..."

"Yes child?" He said to me.

I took a deep breath and asked him "How much do you know or remember of Timothy?"

Chiron paled and said "I swore an oath."

"I removed the said oath. I swear it on the Styx." I said firmly.

 ***queue the expected thunder***

Chiron sighed and said "He was around before I was alive, you could not find him unless it was at night, and if he wanted you to find him... he was until the Titan War... during the war..."

I gave a nod and asked kindly "Go on..."

"During the first Titan war, Timothy fought like a demon, he held little mercy if they attacked him. He and Hades had a unique bond and similar shadowy powers. Timothy fought the war and he was the one that actually got the crippling blow on my father, he stabbed him in the gut with a Stygian Dagger then cut his left heel, and his right hamstring. He did not kill my father nor did he make him fade. He allowed the children to decide their father's fate... Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all chopped him to bit and Timothy personally escorted the pieces into the deepest and darkest parts of Tartarus, where he said he spread the pieces all over the Pit making it nigh impossible for the Titan to reform for hundreds of millenniums, without help. However Timothy also off set this by saying and I quote '"Kronos still has power over time due to that he may reform faster, and he will gain power to influence people with time.'"

I asked "So Timothy knew the Titan Lord would rise again?"

Chiron gave a nod and said "Yes he did..."

I then asked "So what happen after?"

Chiron said "The Big Three chose to split the domains, the Fates came and gave the gods domains and set a new age. Timothy left before the Fates came saying he had to check on something, he came back a few hours after the Fates have left. The gods asked him if he wanted anything, anything he could think of. Timothy said coolly and evenly he said and I quote ' _I_ _wish for nothing, however I want you all to honor and keep your domains. Zeus, I want you to rule with your domains of Justice and Honor leading you_.' He than gave most of the gods and goddesses advice and warning. He warned them all to mind their Fatal Flaws. Timothy left with a warning saying punishing allies and the neutral Titans would not be wise. At first everyone followed his advice, but soon the gods fell."

I asked "Where did Timothy go?"

Chiron said "Rumors said he went either underground with Hades, or he was with Selen, Titan of the Moon."

I had to ask "When did Hades bless him or adopt him?"

Chiron said "That I do not know. But after the celebration... and before the next war."

I arched an eyebrow and asked "How many wars happened?"

"Thousands, Timothy fought in most all of them. At first he was glad to help, but over centuries he slowed down helping. The battle of Troy was one of the last time he actually fought in the middle of the battle field. He was nigh untouchable..."

I asked "Achilles?"

Chiron chuckled and said "No, Achilles was someone else... Timothy in fact defeated Achilles."

I asked "Did they see each other on the battlefield?"

Chiron frowned and said "I can't remember..."

"If they fought, could Timothy have killed him?" I asked, I added "Without the mortal point..."

Chiron said "I think he could have... over exhaustion could kill someone with the Achilles Cures. Bones can still be broken and people still need to breathe, so yes. Timothy could have killed Achilles even with being mostly invulnerable."

I shuddered at the thought of Timothy now. Why? This dude killed immortals, fought the Titan Lord himself, and from what Artemis is telling he wreak havoc and destruction. Now even if I have the Curse of Achilles he could kill me... actually... I cannot drown, burn... maybe he could not kill me if I do not over- exert myself...

But still... this dude is half Primordial, likely first and last and only of his kind. He has gain the blessing of most of his siblings plus Hades, plus who knows how many others!

I shut my eyes and asked Chiron "How did Timothy slow down?"

Chiron said "He use to fight in every war, he use to fight with honor. He slowly slowed down on the wars and battles he fought to only the large battles, and when he fought he fought ruthlessly. The last true battle he fought was the Giant War, he took on the some of the giants, with a few arrows from Artemis and Apollo, I think Artemis shot the giants in the groins on purpose... anyways, he and the other heroes of old helped the victory. Timothy was cold I mean... it is hard to explain... Hestia and Timothy were at odds from the beginning, but here was when it could be seen the worst... No fights, but you could feel the tension. Even the calming presence of Hestia and her powers could not stop the tension. Timothy said before leaving _'You all have fallen. Zeus you being the worst. You are King you are held on a higher standard than you subjects'_. Timothy said more, but I can't remember..."

I chuckled and said "Old age is catching up?"

Chiron huffed.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Percy Point of View)**

* * *

I left when Percy told me to, though I was blushing a bright red from embarrassment because he told me.

Annabeth was also blushing but she was dragging me out of the Big House.

I think we left the hat in the house... oops there goes spying on them...

Annabeth lead me awhile before I began to lead her to the Hearth.

Once we were there I said "..." nothing. I could not think of anything.

We were staring at each other, my leg began to bounce, and I got distracted by her pretty golden hair blowing in the breeze...

After a while neither one of us could think of anything, so I said the first thing on my mind "Well this is awkward..."

Annabeth smiled slightly and said "I think we can agree on that..."

I frowned and said "Normally I am pretty talkative... I am just drawing blanks, I cannot think of anything to say..."

Annabeth shrugged and said "I can't help it if you are Sea Weed Brained."

I huffed and said "Not everyone is so Wise Girl!"

Annabeth stood and I also stood up.

Annabeth glared at me, I glared right back.

After a few minutes we broke down laughing "Wise Girl? Is that the best insult you could think of?"

I shrugged and said "No..." she looked at me and sighed and said "Yeah..."

I asked "What is your favorite color?"

Annabeth shrugged and said "I don't know maybe Grey..."

I smiled and said "I love Blue! Anything blue!"

Annabeth said "I guess that makes sense, the blue is related to the sea, so it subconsciously reminds you of your father who is the god of the seas."

I frowned and said "My mom likes blue too..."

Annabeth sighed and said "Sooo..."

I shrugged and asked "What do you like to do?"

"I love to read, write, I like to build things." Annabeth said.

I said "I can't read or write so good... but l love to swim, play in the water, I love the beach, I enjoy a good spar, though I never win against my brother..."

I sighed loudly and said "I am bored."

Annabeth gave a tired sigh and said "Me too..."

Well I wish we could do something, I think anything would be better than this.

And then Luke spotted us he gave me a dirty glare as he smiled warmly at Annabeth.

I muttered under my breath 'I just had to open my mouth...'

Annabeth greeted Luke with a hug, though I saw Luke glare at me with such venom I could have sworn he ate a Pit Scorpion. Annabeth pulled away after a few seconds.

I sighed and looked at the Hearth, I was not in the mood for a fight, a spar maybe, but certainly not a fight.

All of a sudden I heard someone say curtly "Hello Luke..."

I look up and behind me and saw Peter standing with his arms crossed. Though he looked like what he did before we went into the Big House...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I left the Big House after a while and went to find Percy and Annabeth, it was easy.

I told Percy to go to the Hearth, well not this time, but in the past I have told Percy to go to the Hearth.

So I went there immediately. To my shock and slight anger I saw Luke glaring at Percy, not once but every chance he got.

I cleared my throat and said curtly "Hello Luke..."

All three heads turned towards me.

I said "Hello Perse, hello Annabeth."

Percy said "Evening Pete."

"Hi Peter." Annabeth greeted.

I said "The quest will happen first thing tomorrow, we leave at first light. You two better get some rest. You are going to need it."

Luke and I stared at each other, the fire began to heat up and rise with my temper.

I felt Percy pull me away I glared at Luke as Percy pulled me along.

I felt exhausted.

I learned a lot about Timothy, well rumors. Timothy never actually came into camp often, fewer than the Hunters did. Plus Chiron has memory gaps when concerning Timothy... I am thinking maybe Timothy has something to do with that...

I sighed and said "See you in the morning Percy, do not let the monsters bite."

I heard Percy groan and say "Good night Peter!"

I chuckled once before I felt the pull of sleep...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(In a Dream/Vision)**

* * *

A cloaked figure walked through dreamscape after dreamscape until he felt a familiar mind.

He chuckled to himself and forced a dream their, since this person seldom dreams, he made the dream with a forest in the middle of winter under a full moon.

He found the being he said softly "Diana, wake up."

The lady woke up and pulled out a silver dagger.

The man raised his hands in surrender and said "I mean you now harm now Diana, I have not hurt you before and I have no intentions of hurting you now."

Diana frowned and said "Off with your cloak!"

I chuckled and snapped my fingers and I was in a modern trench coat, black. I smirked and said "Is this better milady?"

She opened her mouth to say something, I shadow stepped in front of her and cut her off with a gentle kiss "Yes Diana, I am back. No I cannot be with you, not yet my love. Soon..."

Diana kissed me back with passion, I allowed her to push me. I gave a low growl of lust.

She growled as well, her claws raked my chest leaving marks on my chest. I growled as I groped her ass. I let her dominate my mouth.

We broke the kiss panting I chuckled and shook my head.

She asked curiously "What?"

I said lovingly "Just someone would wait for me, I have been gone for far too long. I promise you, I will be by your side as soon as I can be." I gave a dark growl the cut through the dreamscape like a Lightsaber through butter. I said darkly "Damn those you get between me and you. I will show no mercy..." I snarled out.

I saw Diana shudder.

I sighed and pulled her closer into chest and said "I am sorry Diana, I did not mean to scare you. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. I love you more than anything you know this Diana..."

Diana inhaled and took in my scent and said "I know that... you also know that I will love no other..."

I gave a cold chuckle and arched my eyebrow.

Diana blushed and said "That was one time and that was not exactly me... besides I was mourning, that he was a good man like his cousin!"

I snorted and said "And I have a split personality with terrible mood swings."

I sighed and said "Dia? You know my Fatal Flaws, t makes it hard for me to forgive, even you, even one time. It still hurts to think about it, even if it was not exactly you..."

Diana kissed me gently and said "I know... I know..."

I wrapped her up in my arms and held her close to me, I did not want to let her go.

But I knew day drew near and it would be time for her to wake, or at least return.

I sighed and said "It is time to wake up Diana. I am not sure when I will see you again, but know you have not been forgotten and never will be... I will destroy the Fates if I have to...

Diana bit my the side of my neck, marking me as hers, I gave a low growl.

She smirked and said with a small growl "You are mine."

I gave her a nod and said with a little sarcasm and said "Of course Mistress..."

Soon the dreamscape, shattered and faded as Diana woke up.

I sighed and said ***** "Mox meus lunae: nos ubi primum simul cum adhuc ." ***** as I left the dreamscapes.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **This story took an "Unexpected" turn that I did not expect. I was not expecting to put in "The _Dream_ " , but it is in the story! Oh well, I just have to work with it now. I know Percy and Peter did not get much screen time, but like I said, this is more or less an OC story. **

**I am also sorry for such a short chapter**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 _Can you guess who the dream is/ was about?  
_

 **W** **ell** **"Kronium345"** **I was able to do a little bit of the thing here.**

 **If you have a question please ask me whether it is in a review or in a Private Message.**

 ***"Soon my little Moon, soon we will be together once again."* Translation**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**_

 _ **Thank you "**_ **Nobel Six** _ **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, well the wait it now over, sorry for the long wait...**_

 _ **Thank you " Shadow of Olympus" for your review as well; I am glad you thought it was good work, I hope this chapter is even better.**_

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ FrazelZhang _ **"** for your review as well; I hope to keep this up, glad you want me to._**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _"_ Son Of Percy Jackson** ** _" for your review as well; I am glad you liked the last chapter, how much longer do you want the chapters now? I can, but just know it will take a longer time between updates._**

 ** _Thank you **"**_ Matt _ **"** for your review as well; I am glad you though the last chapter was nice, you are correct. I wanted to change it up a little._**

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ Ashley wheatley** ** _" for your review as well; "_** I am loving how peter is trying to figure out how he died, who killed him and what the others have kept from him due to the oaths that they had to take. I am curious though that if he is using the blessing to remove the oaths so he can find out what he wants to know will effect the river so it will not be as crystal clear since he cleansed it last. Also I am also looking forward to when Thalia finally returns and if her feels will effect peter as he also loves Zoe or she loves him, so that be interesting to see. ** _"_ Well if you think about it, removing the Oaths may help keep the River Styx clean... think about it, you put another 'pebble' on a river, sooner or later the river will be full. Maybe he is helping Styx. But the reverse is also true, what if he is removing the oaths, but there is a price to pay at a later time? ****I have not thought too deeply before about the Oath Changing, I thought it would be cool and a new type of change, but you showed me a new plausible arc for the story, thank you.** **Yeah... WHEN Thalia returns, I had plans for a harem, hence the reason why for like Four Strings of Fate (chapter 4), I have Thalia and Zoe, one more is open. HOWEVER it may take awhile for Zoe to realize Peter is not the old one she knew and that he had a love he would have died for (again) in this rebirth. It may take some time for Thalia to come to terms that Peter maybe be thousands of years older, yet the same age. It may take time for the both of them to realize Peter loves BOTH of them, that is still a long way in the future.**

 ** _Thank you_ _"_ DarkEnigma95 _ **"** for your review as well; I am glad you thought it was another great chapter, you guesses right._**

 ** _Thank you_** ** _"_ Creator of All** ** _"_ _for your review as well; Yes it was Timothy and the Roman counter part of Artemis; Goddess of the Moon._**

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_

**The story continues onward like a river to the sea...**

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **0**_

 _ **(Camp Half Blood)**_

 _ **(Peter's Point of View)**_

I woke up from a dreamless sleep at the crack of dawn, I gave a large yawn as I jumped off the top bunk, I landed on the ground with a small *thud*. Percy did not even stir, he was still drooling rivers of drool.

I rolled my eyes but said to myself "Dibs on the first shower..."

 _Ten Minutes Later..._

I woke Percy up by setting his bunk on fire, I would have done water, but that would not have done anything; Son of Poseidon, besides I have tried it a few times over the years. It is not very reliable.

Percy took his shower and everything in about fifteen minutes, he packed his own bag. He was twelve years old and should be older enough to pack things for himself.

I packed my black back pack and said "Come on, let us not keep Annie waiting..."

Percy asked "Running or..."

I took off like an arrow shot from a bow.

Percy muttered "That answered that question..." After saying that he took off and sped towards Thalia's Pine.

I beat hi by a good minutes, he was panting and he said between breathes "No... fair..." He flopped onto the ground and began to fall asleep, about fifteen minutes later Annabeth and Luke came.

I kicked Percy's shoe to wake him up, Percy woke up groggily and stood up when he saw Annabeth.

I gave Annabeth a smile and a warm hug.

I gave Luke a scowl and a cold glare, I gave him a cold, hard hand shake.

Percy and Annabeth had an awkward greeting, both blushing and stammering.

I chuckled and soon Annabeth stormed to the van.

I sighed as I went towards Annabeth, however I kept Luke in my sight, I watched him and Percy talk and Luke and Percy a box, a shoe box.

Percy blushed and he gave Luke a nod.

Chiron spoke to Percy and gave him something, it was small and it was easily hidden in Percy's hand.

Percy jogged down to the van where Annabeth and I were waiting.

I could sense there was something different on this quest, as if I was messing majorly with Fate, but it was not life or death concerning.  
So I shrugged it off.

Annabeth had herself a bag, I saw a square block in it, I knew it was a book, I said half amused "You know Annie, I highly doubt you will need a book to read, unless it is an Encyclopedia for monsters, it will be pretty much dead weight."

Annabeth growled and said "Do not call me Annie, and what if I get bored? You know we demigods have ADHD."

I chuckled and said "Trust me, Percy is a son of the Big Three, his scent would normally be enough to attracts all sorts of monsters. Because I am half monster and because I can manipulate the Mist, I am able to cover his scent, not always, but for periods of times, he and any other demigod can be scentless." Well that was mostly true, I can manipulate the Mist, but it was magic, and my true monster scent multiplied that hid Percy... but the white lie is believable enough for the time being.

I went to my oldest age of sixteen and started the van and began to drive. I was not in the mood to deal with the Eye Dude. Though I Manipulated the Mist so that Luke was blind to me driving or even in the front seat.

Annabeth said "You said Percy had no scent, so we should not have many problems. Because if monsters cannot smell him or you, than we are like in a blind spot."

I chuckled and said "I said had, he does now. I do not like my own monster ** _'ness'._** I do not like my heritage, it is powerful to be sure, but I hate the memories that come with it, but it is part of my past." I frowned and thought 'I guess it is this life's past, but not my past, past... this past life deal is getting confusing...'. I sighed and said "I guess I can not run from my past, because it helps make me who I am, besides I guess I am looking in an old forgotten history already..."

Annabeth asked "What do you mean old and forgotten?"

I sighed and said "Annabeth, I will tell you later, maybe, but right now. I have to drive..."

I then realized the Mist was still up, I lowered the Mist so I appeared to be my true age of near sixteen years old.

Percy was looking out of the window, his right leg was bouncing up and down. I knew it was his ADHD, and Annabeth's form of ADAD showed up as her fingers drumming on the window. My nervousness made me drum my fingers on the steering wheel.

Eventually the Van ran out of gas, it was as if someone shot a role into the gas line or fuel tank either way we were going down.  
The van slowed to a stop, near an old abandoned restaurant.

My danger was a low buzz telling me there was danger in the area, but nothing more than that... I pulled my Bullet Pendent and turned it into a 44. Magnum, the one from " _Dirty Harry_ ". I slid it in my waist band on the backside.

Perse and Annie looked at me, I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

Percy chuckled and said "I like the shotgun better..."

I laughed and said "I am surprised you could hit... Apollo's curse was to all sons of Poseidon so they could never shoot a bow. But apparently it was passed down to "hunting"... I chuckled another time and said "I still do not get how you managed to shoot me in the butt with bird -shot when I loaded a single deer- slug. I was behind you to the left a few feet!"

Percy blushed and said in a questioning tone "I am special?"

I snorted "Trust me Perse; You _ARE **'special'**_..."

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Annabeth was trying and failing to hide her giggles.

I chuckled with her and said "Laugh it up Princess, I can tell Percy about the _'Spider Incident'_..."

Annabeth turned a stop sign red.

Percy asked "What happened?"

I chuckled and said "I will hold my tongue for now..."

Annabeth gave me a thankful look and a sigh of relief.

Percy pouted and said "No fair! Why does she get special treatment?!"

I smirked and asked "Are you a girl?"

Percy replied with "No..."

I asked "Do you want to be?"

Percy was still a little slow "...No..."

"I can arrange it. I am sure it will not take much time or effort for you to be female Percy. Maybe Prissy, or Penny or Persephone." I said with a smirk and a cold chuckle.

Percy paled and quickly shook his head and said "Nope, I am good!"

Annabeth and I laughed once again.

Percy frowned and said "You two are mean!"

Queue more pearls of laughter.

A few minutes later my danger sense spiked.

I heard a hissing sound, but Percy and Annie did not hear it.

I looked ahead and saw

standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze. Her coffee colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady.

Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

I could smell reptile I said with a low growl "Lady Em, I know your true identity. I hold no love for my grandmother who cursed you and my mother..."

Medusa snarled and the hissing of the snakes grew.

I held my hands up in a calming gesture... as I said "I know Athena cursed you wrongfully, you had no power to fight back. You begged and prayed for help, but none came. You were cursed for something that was out of your control. Same as my mother. My mother was a better weaver, Athena cursed her to become a monster as well... I know you still hold a special place for Poseidon..."

Medusa looked at me, I said "Please let us pass. We do not have to kill you, let us go..."

Medusa looked at Percy her body soften as if she was thinking about it, but once her eyes landed on Annabeth...

"The Gray Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she did not sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

I rolled my eyes as I slapped Percy to snap him out of the trance. I said "I am son of Arachne." I shot some webbing and made a swing of non sticky webbing proving my point. I said "Athena is my grandmother she hates and despises my very existence! She is lucky I have bigger fish to fry at the moment otherwise she would be on my... hit list. She would have been one of the ones on top, now Zeus and Athena is near tied."

Medusa paused, for a second, but she lunged at Annabeth, forgetting to take off her headdress.

I quickly drew my pistol and shot her in the head once, she turned to dust before I could shoot another round. I muttered "So much for a spoil of war..."

Annabeth looked at me and asked "She almost killed me and you are worried about a spoil of war?!"

I sighed and said "Trust me, she would have never been able to touch you... you need to trust me Annabeth... I tried not to kill her. I can relate to her... better than most. I mean no offence to Artemis, but why could she not have intervened? Surly one of the maiden goddesses could have answered the call, yet no help came. Besides, I do not think it was Lord of the Seas that raped Medusa... if that was true than Medusa would have killed both of you or wanted to... I think Poseidon was not to blame, but Athena blamed him..."

Annabeth shook her head in defense of her mother, I growled and left her.

Percy asked "Where are you going?!"

I called over my shoulder "Getting some food and other supplies!" That was half true, my temper was boiling I needed a little space to...

"Wait for me!" Percy called, I looked in a window, I saw Percy dragging a moody and now a blushing Annabeth.

I chuckled quietly to myself.

A few moments later they caught up and a few seconds after that Annabeth asked "So you really not like Athena that much?..."

I froze in my tacks.

I shut my eyes and clenched my fists, I let loose a low animalistic growl. I said with venom and anger "No I do not like your mother at all... I _**HATE**_ her! Do you know how many monsters she made, almost as many as Zeus or Hera. Athena is my **_grandmother..._** all I ever wanted was to make her proud!" I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks like tidal waves, but I continued my rant "Annabeth you are very lucky that I found you as a girl and that I was found by others before. I was taught to be human, I could have been a nigh full fledged monster. I could, no I still have that side of me. It is just beneath the skin, waiting, clawing its way to the surface. Waiting, Watching for the perfect time to strike..."

Annabeth gingerly placed a hand on my shoulder and said "Peter... you are NOT a monster. Your parents does not define who or what you are."

I snorted and said "Does to; mortal, demigod, immortal."

Annabeth gave a frustrated sigh and said "You know what I meant... Peter, you get to choose what you want to be. You have a free will, you are Untamable, you are free from any thing holding you back. You have a family... you have people here for you."

I cleared my throat and quickly got my emotions under control. I said "You know Annie, you truly are a daughter was Wisdom." I chuckled and added "I needed that, thank you."

I looked around and I found Percy eating a hamburger and some fries and a milkshake.

I arched an eyebrow.

Percy shrugged and said "Do not mind me, I am enjoying the show. I am not so good with words, and you two were on a roll. So I watched the show. You know Pete, she is right, You are who you choose to be. Nothing is set in stone, anything can happen."

I smirked and said "Who told you, you were not very good with words? I think they were wrong."

Percy shrugged and said "I think you might have said it before..." He took another bite of hamburger.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Of course..."

I summoned some food and said "Annabeth watch Percy, this place could be booby trapped. Percy stay there." I snapped my fingers and I summoned a pizza with cheese, olives, mushrooms and pepperoni.

I began to search the Monster's Lair.

In the quick scan I found some godly currency, a few statue ads, and some food.

I then slowly removed the Mist so Percy, and Annabeth could see what I meant...

I looked around even more carefully, I found a hidden vault, I shut my eyes and used my blessing of Hermes as the god of thieves to manipulate the locks.

My spider sense buzzed slightly, I slowed down and looked around, all of a sudden, the floor beneath me gave way.

I fell a good twenty feet, I landed on my feet and I realized I was underground (no duh), but this place had an evil and dark feel to it, as if it was cursed.

I sensed things were out of place, but I felt drawn... as if something was pulling me...

I followed the pull where I could feel the air turn stale. All of a sudden pain rocketed through my body, I fell to my knees in pain. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream of agony.

As quickly as the pain came it left. But I was unable to move.

I felt something underneath me, I pulled out an old black crusty dagger of sorts, but it was something more than what it seemed.

I felt myself weakening after holding it for no more than a second or two second.

I dropped it.

I gave a short prayer to Hecate, Hades and Artemis.

Hecate because she knows magic and many other things.

Hades because he knows the metals and the minerals under the surface of the earth.

Artemis because I had a feeling she may want an update for Zoe, and if this find was important, she is the best tracker that I know.

I also found a leather bound book, I opened up a page and it was written in some sort of rune that I could not read or understand. I thought I recognized three words; Fear, Fury, Frost (or was it Frozen or Freeze?). Regardless, I could only hope they could find it better than I could.

Despite what I knew, I went deeper into the cavern. Things got darker and more evil. The air went from stale to a sour maybe even poisonous.

I found a broken chain between two stone pillars made of the same material that the dagger was made out of, or it looked like it. I was not going to touch it again! I found several other books, but even from thirty feet away I could feel the malevolence and evil. I could feel the hate and malice coming from the book, and from this cave in general.

As I began to leave I felt a dark evil presence stir in the darkness from further down and darker away from me.

I muttered "Time is up! Time to get the hell out of here!"

As I ran away, I leapt out of the sink hole. I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting I heard Percy say "I do not care! He fell down there! I have to help him!"

Annabeth said "Than who will get you out Sea Weed Brain?! Both of you will be stuck! He said to stay. If anything, he would want us to move on!"

I cleared my throat "I think we can move on..."

Both turned towards me, I said loudly "Stay back!"

They froze mid step.

I said tiredly "Turn around and walk towards the road. Do not look back and do not come any closer lest you also fall."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With Hades, Hecate and Artemis)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

* * *

Hades and Hecate were both in the Underworld talking about a disturbance in the Mist that was either caused by the deaths of mortals, or the death of the mortals caused the disturbance in the Mist.

They heard Peter's prayer, they looked at each other and gave a nod, Hades Shadow Traveled, Hecate flashed there.

Artemis was on a solo hunt when she heard Peter, she could tell it was not something light, but something important, or important to him. She let the large black wolf alone.

The god and the two goddesses, were in the cave.

Hecate said firmly after a few seconds of being there "This is not Greek or Latin magic. We do not belong here."

Hades calmly said "We are in my domain of underground, but I agree. This is not our magic. We are unable to even read it."

Artemis frowned and said "But what about the knife or dagger Peter told us?"

Hades bent down and said "I think I found it..."

Hecate swiftly walked to Hades and crouched down next to him.

Hades shut his eyes and tired to feel the minerals or the metals it was made out of, but he could not place it. Hades chose to pick it up, the moment the Hade's hand touched the blade he was forced to retract his hand. Hades cursed in Ancient Greek.

All eyes were on him, Artemis asked "What happened Uncle?"

Hades looked at his hand, and his hand had a nasty burn on it. Hades said "The blade is made out of something outside of my domain, I have no clue what it is made out of. And to, I cannot touch it." Hades showed the fellow goddesses his burned hand.

Hecate looked at the burn and said "I have seen a few burns similar this, I think should be able to heal it simple enough." Hecate chanted a simple healing spell, but nothing happened. The wound did not heal, but instead it seemed to grow worse...

Hades jerked his hand away and said hissing in pain "I think that it is not as simple as you think..."

Hecate gave a nod and said "Try Nectar and Ambrosia..."

Hades rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Hecate looked at the blade, she picked it up, it was at first icy cold in her hand, than it began to burn her all in about a two second span. But in thee time she knew the blade had an enchantment in and on it.

Hecate said "Artemis... you pick up the blade. Trust me on this..."

Artemis gave Hecate a weird look but gave a nod, Artemis shoot her eyes and steeled her nerves. With a quick breath she picked up the cursed blade...

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the black blade, had silver edge long the dagger's edge.

Slowly like watching water boil the black dagger slowly morphed to a silvery color.

Hecate looked at the blade and whispered "This is not a Greek weapon..."

Hades gave a nod and said "It looks like an Einar Dagger... it is a Viking or Norse type of blade."

Artemis gave a nod and said "Ok, but how and why is it here and why am I not affected by the enchantment?"

Hecate walked through the place, she found the leather bound book and picked it up. She opened up the book and it was filled with script, but she was unable to see any of it. Hecate sighed and said "So much for learning new magic..."

Artemis and Hades looked at her.

Hecate said with a sigh "This book is untranslatable for us."

Artemis asked "Why?"

Hecate said "Why does the Mist block most Greek and Latin things, but other things it reveals for all to see?"

Artemis asked "Because you make it so?"

Hecate smiled then shook her head and said "I wish, but no. The Mist has a mind of its own, or it feels like it at times."

Hades gave a nod and asked "What now? Burn the this place down?"

Hecate shut her eyes and said "Maybe..."

Artemis began to loose focus on the conversation, she felt a draw not unlike the draw that Peter had felt not fifteen minutes ago.

Hecate and Hades tried to get her attention, but it was useless, they then felt a dark, cold and powerful aura. Hecate took Artemis by the arm and flashed away, but not before throwing a Greek Fire Potion.

Hades added his own black hellfire, it was not the true stuff, but it was about as bad as Greek Fire.

The Green and Black flames seemed to dance together like serpents twisting and intertwining.

Hades flashed the Hades out of there.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **(Underworld with: Artemis, Hades and Hecate)**

* * *

The three immortals flashed to a safe place in the Underworld.

The blade in Artemis's disappeared during the flash there leaving nothing behind.

Hades still had that burn on his right hand, it was almost like a brand.

Hecate sensed a strong magic, but it quickly either vanished or concealed itself hiding its presence.

Hades asked "What in my name just happened and what was that?"

Hecate said "There was powerful magic that was not Greek. The blade was of Scandinavian origins or maybe Norse descent..."

Artemis said "The blade felt familiar in my hand, but I can not place _**WHERE**_ I heard it before..."

Hades shut his eyes and said "Ok who would be powerful enough to have a magic blade like that?"

Hecate sighed annoyed and said "This is not in **_OUR_** realm of control. We have no say and little knowledge in the knowledge."

Hades gave a nod and hummed.

Artemis said "So you have no idea..."

Hecate gave Artemis an annoyed looked.

"Right...' Artemis sighed and said "Perhaps the person wanted us to find it... maybe this was a hint..."

Hades said "Maybe this was an accident, maybe this was a coincidence."

Hecate said musing "There are no accidents nor are there coincidences. Everything happens for a reason, every choice we make affects the future... I think perhaps something has been stirred..."

Artemis muttered "Stir not murky waters if you know not the depth or the creatures that dwell beneath the surface."

Hades arched an eyebrow and said "I thought poetry was your brother's domain, and wisdom in Athena's."

Artemis blushed and said "No, my Guardian told that to me..."

Hades chuckled and said "He was always one for mystery and suspense. He once told me _'Too much information will make your brain choke_.' Yeah that was Timothy."

Hecate said "Apparently Timothy liked to say quick sayings. He once told me _'Advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill. No, the journey does not end with death. Death is just another path. One that we all must take whether it be mortal or immortal_.' Timothy was always saying one liners."

Artemis smiled sadly and said "He really liked this one ' _Not everyone who wanders is lost_.' He was always a Wanderer."

Hades asked "Did we just go on a Timothy quote contest?"

Hecate said "I guess we did..."

"I miss him..." Artemis said.

Hades and Hecate both agreed with Artemis.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(With: Annabeth, Percy and Peter)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Well after we, well I, killed Medusa we raided all of the food and money both mortal and immortal currency as well as extra blankets.

I was too drained to Shadow Travel, so we camped in a small clearing. Though it was full of litter and junk, I gave a sad sigh as I remembered my past life of the whole beauty of nature.

Percy asked me "You ok Bro?"

I gave him a tired smile and said "Yeah just tired..." I gave a small yawn.

Percy said "I will keep first watch."

I chuckled amused and said "No Percy, **I** _will_ take the first watch. I am the eldest here, I will take the first watch."

Percy glared at me.

I returned the favor doubled back.

Percy flinched and sighed "Fine... but wake me for second watch... please."

I myself sighed and said "No promises Perse."

Percy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He went to lay down, but he said "I am not tired."

I sighed and looked over to Annabeth who was trying to sleep, but was cold despite her sleeping bag and extra sleeping bag.

I sighed and said "Maybe you could help keep Annie warm. That will help."

Percy blushed, I said "If she gets sick than she may get hurt or killed, or we will trying to protect her."

Percy gave a nod and walked towards her, he whispered something to Annabeth.

Annabeth sat up and glanced at me before looking back at Percy.

I gave a nod as they laid side by side in separate sleeping bags, but under my sleeping bag spread over the two of them like a large blanket.

I tried to make a fire, but my powers we nearly completely drained, I could not even make a spark, of flames. Not that a fire would have been a good idea, it would attract Monsters and Mortals, neither one of them would have been good.

I sighed as I watched the night sky, I saw the moon I chuckled and muttered "So Timothy rode the Chariot of Night with his Step mother? So in theory he could be watching over the Hunt and Artemis as I speak."

I sighed, I focused in my deep mind and my soul as I began to mediate. I began to feel myself meld into my inner parts.

As I began to see and meld into one of my memory my spider sense went off forcing me jump to my feet.

My spines came out of my wrist and all of the air stood on end.

I looked around but saw nothing, I could feel nothing, whatever I sensed was powerful and was quick and gone now.

My heart was racing and my blood was pumping.

I was breathing heavily but I sensed nothing out there, I gave a sigh.

I looked at the moon and realized it had been like four hours.

I frowned, that should not be right...

But I went with it, I got Percy up, or at least I tried.

Percy slept like the dead, and I could wake the dead easier than I could wake Percy!

With an annoyed sigh I picked Percy up and dropped him into some brush.

Percy woke up grumpy.

I smirked and said "You wanted to take the next watch no?"

Percy muttered something about not believing me when I said to wake him.

I sighed and said "Perse, I am going to go on a walk. I need to clear my mind."

Percy yawned and said "No..."

Annabeth must have woke up when I woke Percy up "I do not think that is wise..."

I gave a low growl "May I remind you that I still have animal and monster instincts? I need to get some of this pent up energy go..." Half truth, normally yes, but tonight I had no _"extra"_ energy tp spare, but I still felt the need to be alone... I needed sometime to gather my thoughts.

Percy woke up by now and said "Peter, I doubt you really need to. You survived living with me for years!"

I snorted and said "You slept at night, I was not so innocent at night. I was a **_wanderer."_**

Percy sighed.

Annabeth said "Please stay with us Peter. Be my Big Brother..." Annabeth gave me her puppy dog eyes.

I shut my eyes and Annabeth said "Pleeeaseee..."

I sighed and threw my hands up "Alright I give up!"

Annabeth smirked.

I made a web hammock and soon both Percy and Annabeth crawled in with me.

I gave an annoyed grunt, but I heard Annabeth giggle and Percy chuckled.

I sighed and said "We wake at first light."

Percy and Annabeth nodded and gave me a "Yes sir!" and soon they feel into a sleep.

It took awhile for me to sleep, but before I did I heard a low soothing voice whisper "Ssssleeeep..."

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait!**

 **How was the chapter? How did you like the chapter?**

 **What could I do better? What would you like to see next?**

 **Who was the voice the spoke to Peter?**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 _ ** **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I  WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) ****I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did excellent work my good friend, well we will find out what happens now.**

 **Thank you _"FrazelZhang"_ for your review as well; I am glad you though it was a great chapter even though it was a short chapter!**

 **Thank you _"Elpis21"_ for your review as well; Glad you thought it was a nice chapter.**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I go to take my Wisdom Teeth pulled on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018). I will be unable to write or post for couple of weeks..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Camp Half Blood)_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

I woke at sunrise, when the first of the sun's rays hit me in the face. I muttered "Time to get up!"

But when I tried to move I was pinned...

I was pinned by Annabeth and Percy.

I groaned and cut the web hammock, that caused Annabeth and Percy to hit the ground, I simply stuck to the web as it fell, though I did hit the tree with the back of my head...

Percy hit the ground and Annabeth landed on top of him.

Percy groaned and sat up and grumbled "You could have told me to wake up, before you did that!"

I chuckled and said "I did, but you two were sleeping like the dead. So I had to come up with a way to wake the two of you up."

Annabeth groaned and said "Could you not have just dumped water on us or something?"

I said annoyed "Percy does not always get wet. So he can sleep right through it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered "Sea Weed Brain..."

I said with a small smile "Come on Owl Head and Fish Face, the sooner we eat the sooner we leave and the sooner we stop a war."

Percy asked almost cheerful "Breakfast?"

I reached into the bag and pulled out a couple bags of chips, I tossed one to each of them and said "Here you go. You can eat on the go. We have to catch the train otherwise we have to walk across the country." I thought for a second and "There is an Amtrak station half a mile that way. The westbound train leaves at noon."

That made the two of them walk a little faster.

We were on our way, with the unlimited debit card that I got from Hades, there was no need to worry about money. I paid for three first class tickets with meals and everything.

We spent the next two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

We were not attacked once, but I reminded them that this was likely a calm before the storm so we did not relax. I felt that we were being watched from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for the right opportunity. I thought it may be Zeus and the other goods wanting to know about the quest and to figured out **WHO** and **WHAT** I was.

Percy and I spent our time alternately pacing the length of the train (because we both had a really hard time sitting still) or looking out the windows.

Once, Percy and I spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was about the size of a second grader on a pony, caught my eye, but Percy was the one that waved. Percy looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines.

I chuckled and said "Come now Percy, between the Mist and the mortals' lack of attention you should know by now that many thing are hidden right under their noses."

Another time, toward evening, I saw something huge moving through the woods. I saw a lion its fur glinted gold in the evening light and this thing was the size of a Hummer . Then it leaped through the trees and was gone. I knew Percy and I saw the Nemean Lion.

Percy looked at me slacked jawed I said "You just saw one of the more powerful of the monsters of Greek Mythology, almost nothing can cut its hide. What you saw brother was the Nemean Lion.

We went as far as Denver because I did not want to be trapped the whole time with two ADHD demigods for more than I have to.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 3 hours later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Well we were standing in line to get onto the Gateway Arch in Denver, Percy and I tried to talk her out of it. Key word there being tried, but she is as stubborn and about as prideful as her mother. There was no convincing her that it was a bad idea' despite my danger sense going off.

Annabeth demanded we go "Sight seeing" so we did.

I could tell that Percy was not a fan of heights and confined spaces.

I could have told you that from when we were younger, when I locked Percy into a small dark closet, (I was a brother ok?) I realized the sea inside of him did not like being restrained, confided or controlled. The sea was one of the truly Untamable things there were, and the sea held much, **MUCH** power.

On the way up I smelt a familiar scent, a scent from Tartarus.

I looked around and I saw a big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar.

I nudged Percy and whispered "Two monsters, twelve o clock?"

Percy frowned and said "Dude, check you sun dial, it is like 3: 30 pm!"

I rolled my eyes and said deadpanned "In front of us..."

Percy blushed and muttered "Oh..."

I sighed and said "Looks like Sea Weed Brain **IS** a good nick name for you, but I think I let _Annie_ use that for you Kelp Head."

"No parents?" the fat lady asked us.

She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue jean blimp.

"They are below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh, the poor darlings." the fat old lady said.

The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

Percy said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," the lady told me.

She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but I could tell Percy was getting sick, I guess being a son of Poseidon, Zeus made him have a fear of heights, not to mention a confined space six hundred feet in the air. To say that Percy was ready to go pretty quick would be an understatement.

Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would have made the windows bigger, and designed a see through floor. She probably would have stayed up there for hours, but luckily for us the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes.

Percy was looking green and pale, in short; he was not very well.

I ushered Percy and Annabeth toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and I was about to get in myself when I realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for me.

The park ranger said, "Next car, sir."

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We will wait with you."

But that was going to mess everybody up and take even more time, so I said, "Naw, it is okay. I will see you guys at the bottom."

Percy and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were me, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua.

I gave a cold smiled at the fat lady, I said "It has been a few years since we met Echidna... I remember the scar you gave me on the base of my spine..."

I made sure to use the Mist so that the Mortals would not see or hear anything.

Echidna looked surprised and then a look of realization hit her as she said "Oh yes the Son of Arachne." She gave a cruel crackle and said "How does it feel to have no family? The gods will reject you and kill you for being a monster spawn. But the Titian Lord is forgiving he is willing to give you command of his army and give you anything you like; respect, women, riches, anything..."

I chuckled and said "If I remember rightly Kronos is called the Crooked One, he is a liar and a deceiver. What will make him keep is word? The Styx? He is immortal and a king at that. Look at Zeus and his daughter Thalia. Zeus broke the oath he made, yet he lives. The same will go for Kronos."

Echidna said "Come now, think about the offer..."

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips.

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten foot long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA RABID, FIRE BREATHING, POISONOUS IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

I shuddered at my memories of Tartarus...

Echidna said her voice was more of a hiss "This is your last chance, come with me or die..."

I looked at the people, they were oblivious to the danger that was around them, I was exhausting my already depleted energy reserves.

I sent a quick request to Hecate mentally " _Hecate I need you to hold the Mist strongly in the Gateway Arch in Denver. I cannot hold the Mist at this level much longer_."

I did not get a reply, but I felt my burdens ease.

"Choose now hero!" Echidna.

I said slowly "Trust me on this one, I am not a hero, or I was not always..." I stood up and looked at my necklace, I began to plan what thing I should use, it had to be Celestial Bronze, otherwise it could kill a mortal. A gun would be quick..."

I said "I have made my choice Echidna." I stealthily undid one of my charms as I took off my necklace.

I looked at the necklace and threw it off the bridge.

Echidna was surprised she said in shock "I was not expecting that, that was truly unexpected..."

I chuckled and said darkly "I want Zeus's throne to be the first to crumble next to Athena's."

Echidna smirked and said "I think that can be arranged..."

I walked towards her, I looked at The Chimera.

I asked "Lady Echidna?"

She replied in a oddly sweet voice "Yes dear...?"

I cleared my throat and said "Can you tell that to Kronos?"

"That you want Zeus's and Athena's throne to be turnt to ruble first?" She asked.

I gave her a nod I said to her "I swear on the Styx, that is what I wished for." I was careful to use the right term, true I **STILL** do, but first we have to deal with this war **_THEN_** I can be picky.

Echidna said with a wicked grin "I think that can be arranged..."

I gave a nod.

I then forced my Trident Charm to grow full sized, I stabbed Echidna in the head, throat and heart with the three different prongs.

I then shifted my attention to the Chimera who was in a state of shock that his "mother" was killed right before his eyes.

I switched my grips and slammed the Trident into the side of the great monstrous beast.

The Stygian Iron tipped prongs gouged deeply into its side, I pulled out and I thrusted under its jaw I snapped its neck with the brute force of it.

I said "Well that was Unexpected."

I said out loud "Ok Hecate you can pull down the Mist's highness back down to normal I think. Thank you for your help, I could not have done it without you."

I could almost feel her acknowledge me.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I met up with Percy and Annabeth a few minutes later, I found them in a museum.

Percy was eating blue candy while Annabeth spoke about the facts I cleared my throat and said "Come on guys, we do not want to miss the train."

I quickly ushered them back to the Amtrak station without getting stopped or slowed down. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, the St. Louis skyline behind us.

The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We had not taken a shower since Half Blood Hill, and I could smell Percy's body odor from across the train, Annabeth was not much better and that much was obvious.

I said "Next stop we are all taking a shower, and having some steak!" I really wanted a bite of meet, hmm maybe beef strew...

Percy asked "Where?"

I arched an eyebrow and said "We can spend a night in a hotel no? There are public areas where we can take showers. You two need it bad, especially you Perse, you reek! Annabeth you are not much better you are certainly ripe!"

Both Annabeth and Percy blushed.

I chuckled and said "I need to bathe as well."

I sighed and said "What would you guys like to eat?"

Percy said "Hamburger and fries!"

I muttered under my breathe "Of course..."

Annabeth blushed and said "That does sound good..."

I groaned and said "Fine, but we are going to a dine in restaurant, I am tired of fast food and I want some **REAL** meat!"

Percy said sadly "I like junk food..."

I growled annoyed and said "Percy..."

Percy looked at my very annoyed expression. He sighed and muttered "Fine..." He gave a look to Annabeth.

Annabeth said with puppy eyes "Please Pete... pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I growled and shut my eyes...

I said "...-"

The next thing I knew we were standing in a booth in a gleaming chrome diner.

I muttered "What did I get myself into?..."

All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas.

Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

I said, "We would like to order dinner please."

The waitress asked "You kids have money to pay for it?"

I pulled out a Hundred Dollar Bill and said "Yup, my adoptive father made sure I would have enough money to make it cross country with his nephew and his grand- niece."

The waitress went wide eyed and she said "Ok, what will you have?"

I opened my mouth to order but Percy said "Three double meet double cheese burgers, two milkshakes one chocolate and one strawberry, one large fry, one large onion ring, and a large Coke."

I arched an eyebrow and asked "Anything else brother dearest..." my voice was heavy with annoyance...

Percy blushed, and shook his head.

I sighed and muttered "boys will be boys..." A few seconds later I asked "What would you like Annabeth?"

She paused and thought and said "I want two burgers, a large fry, and a Coke please."

I gave a nod and did a quick math, I pulled out a Fifty Dollar Bill and said "I think this should cover it Miss."

The waitress smiled and asked "What would you like sir?"

I was about to say something when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin.

The guy on the bike would have made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a blue muscle shirt and tight jogger shorts. He wore red wraparound shades, that made me think of the comic book X- Man Cyclopes. He had a very cruel, very brutal face I had ever seen in a very long time, I guess, but long blond hair going down to his shoulders and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, I felt like I had seen his face somewhere before.

As he walked into the diner, a cool, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain.

I growled when I realized I **_DID_** meet this creep before, in my old life: Heracles the infamous son of Zeus.

The biker slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.

I stood up and he said "Sit."

I growled and said "Why have you abandoned your post son of Zeus?"

He ignored me and turned to Percy and said with a wicked grin. "So you are old Barnacle Beard kid, huh?"

I wanted to rip this guy's head off old emptions were returning to the surface.

Percy said defiantly "What is it to you?"

Annabeth's eyes flashed Percy a warning. "Percy, this is-"

The biker raised his hand.

"It is okay," he said. "I do not mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who is the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

I growled and said "Heracles... **_MINOR_** god of strength."

Hercules growled and said **_"GOD_** of strength..."

Annabeth placed a calming hand on my arm and whispered in my ear "Calm down, he is a god, do not provoke him."

I snorted and thought " _He is a **rapist,** a **liar** and a **murderer**_ **!"**

Heracles said with a growl "Watch your thoughts boy!"

I said coldly "Go fuck yourself."

My spider sense went off like a nuke, I shoved Annabeth and Percy off the booth. Just as the Son of Zeus brought his fist down destroying the table.

I did a back lip and landed on the glass.

Heracles growled and said "Ah yes the Monster Spawn. I have heard much about you... what would father say should he find out?"

I snarled and said "Most of the counsel is on my side. It is a council not a kingdom for a reason." I thought _''not that it seems to matter, Zeus does his own thing anyway most of the time..."_

Heracles smirked and said "I am Zeus's favorite son!"

I smirked and said "But Hera's most hated, she will likely side with me just to be against you and Zeus. Artemis will likely be on my side because you are a known rapist, murderer, liar, cheater."

Heracles said after thinking "Artemis will remain neutral, you are a monster and she will likely be sent to hunt you down."

I sent Percy a message telepathically **" _Go!_** _Take Annabeth and head to the **DoA** Studio! **NOW!**_ "

Heracles growled and summoned a crowbar.

I growled and said "Come on Muscle Head, bring it on!"

Heracles stopped and took a deep breath calming himself down.

After a few seconds he said "I need you to do me a small favor..."

I said "Nope, we are on a quest."

He said "You need a ride."

I said "I got that covered. Now be gone."

He grabbed Annabeth by her throat, ( _I thought I told him to get her and himself the hell out of here_ ) Heracles said "Go on the quest or I break her neck."

I growled and said "I could kill you..."

Heracles said with a snort "I am a god. You stand no chance."

Percy asked with about as much respect as he showed Mrs. Dodd "Can you just flash it to you? Why are you having us do?

Heracles growled "Why don't I turn you both into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourselves. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe I will turn you (Peter) in a spider so your mother will love you, maybe..."

I snarled in rage, I could feel my anger activating something deep inside that had been dormant.

Percy cut me off and said "What do you need?"

Heracles smiled and said "Smart boy... I left something at an amusement park. I was on a date and then I had to scram. I left my club."

I snorted and said scornfully "What kind of idiot leaves his symbol of power behind?"

Heracles growled, I realized I made a folly, he held Annabeth by her throat.

"Fine, I will get your bloody club. Leave us alone after that." I said very, very, very annoyed.

He gave a nod and said "Good... now get going."

"You are lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other gods. They are not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you are done. Do not disappoint me."

After that I must have fainted, or fallen into a trance, because when I opened my eyes again, Heracles was gone.

"It's probably some kind of trick," Percy said. "Forget Hercules. Let's just go."

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Hercules as much as anybody, but you do not ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He was not kidding about turning you into a rodent or turning you into a spider."

I growled "As much as I hate to admit, but Annie is right. Let us get going..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Sixty Minutes Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

"If Heracles brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I would hate to see what she looks like."

"Percy," Annabeth warned him. "Be more respectful."

I growled and said "I still say Heracles should go-"

Annabeth said in a warning tone "Peter..."

I growled low.

"Come on boys, let's finish this." Annabeth said.

I chuckled.

Both Annabeth and Percy looked at me.

Percy asked "What?"

I said "Let's finish this mini- quest, this quote unquote mini game."

Percy chuckled and said "I want out of this game."

I smiled and said "You can't, this game we play is called Life."

We approached the gate and Percy asked "So how do we get in?"

I made one of my charm, turn into a sword, a Stygian Sword.

I cut the chain linked fence with ease, and lead Percy and Annabeth into the abandon amusement park.

The shadows grew long as we walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?

No monsters came to get us. Nothing made the slightest noise.

We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of clothes

We continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. I got the feeling that the whole park was holding its breath.

In front of us was an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two -seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Hercules club, a polished bat of bronze.

"This is too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There is a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..."

I had a feeling...

Percy asked me, "You sensing any monsters?"

I said "No... nothing... but I do have an uneasy feeling..."

Percy gave me nod.

Percy took a deep breath. "I am going down there."

I chuckled and said "I am going with you Percy, Annabeth you stay up here."

Percy and I went down into the tunnel.

We reached the boat. The Club was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. I could tell Percy was trying to imagine Hercules and his lover here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked out amusement park ride. Why? Then I noticed something I had not seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot. We could see ourselves no matter which direction we looked. That must be it. While Heracles would be smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves.

The moment Percy touched the club, I knew we were in trouble. My Percy's broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard.

A cobweb, I thought, but then I looked at a strand of it on his palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire.

Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

Grover yelled, "Guys!"

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. I could react, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

"We have to get out," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes and said "Duh!"

Percy grabbed the club and we ran, I pulled him up the side of the pool, thank goodness that I had my wall crawling abilities.

We scaled the walls with ease.

"Come on!" Annabeth shouted.

She was holding open a section of the net for us, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around her hands.

The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding Percy, with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty eight ..."

I unsheathed my Stygian Iron sword and cut through the fine golden threads as if it was a hot knife through butter.

I growled and said "The show is over..." I dashed using my spider speed mixed with Hermes speed, and I destroyed the Cupids.

I destroyed them all before the began to film.

"Well the show was over before it began..." Percy said.

I growled and said "No the show has yet to begin..."

I could tell Percy was angry he hated being teased. Both he and I hated being tricked. And Percy and I had plenty of experience handling bullies who liked to do that stuff to us.

Percy hefted the club onto his arm and turned to me and Annabeth. "We need to have a little talk with Heracles."

I cracked my knuckles and said "I want to knock a few of his teeth out..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: 45 Minutes Later)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

The god of strength was waiting for us in the diner parking lot.

"Well, well," he said. "You did not get yourself killed."

I knew I had to bite my tongue otherwise I could get us all killed.

"You knew it was a trap," Percy said.

Heracles gave him a wicked grin.

Percy shoved the club into Heracles and said "You are a jerk."

Annabeth caught her breath.

Heracles grabbed the club and it changed form, morphing into a baseball bat with nails nailed into it.

"See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That is your ride. Take you straight to Las Anglos., with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen wheeler had a sign on the back: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Percy said, "You're kidding."

Heracles snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here is a little something for doing the job."

I growled and said coldly "I do not need a ride. We can get to Hades without anything meat head."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to Percy ignoring me completely.

Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, two hundred bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos.

Percy said, "I do not want your lousy-"

"Thank you, Lord Hercules," Annabeth interrupted, giving Perse her best warning look. "Thanks my lord..."

Percy and I gritted our teeth. It was probably a deadly insult to refuse something from a god, but I and I know Percy enough to know he did not want anything that Heracles had touched. Reluctantly, Percy slung the backpack over hiss shoulder.

I knew my anger was being caused by my past life in this god's presence, but I was still itching to punch him in the nose and castrate him. He reminded me of every bully I'd ever faced, every jerk who would called me and Percy stupid in school or laughed at us when we would get expelled.

I looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who had served us dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Heracles might hurt us. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of us, but before he could I made the Mist make it look like I had a black eye and a bloody spot on my head, and the club had some blood on it.

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy."

"I do not care." Percy said. I love the boy!

"You do **not** want a god as your enemy. Especially not **that** god." Annabeth said.

I sighed and said "Unfortunately Annabeth is right. Heracles is the god of strength, we do not want our strength to be gone or cursed."

"Hey, boys," Annabeth said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..."

She pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

I growled, I shut my eyes, and I felt a pull of fate. I sighed and muttered _"fine..."_

We ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind us.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. It was like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter, my heighten senses made me want to gag, actually I puked in my mouth...

The trailer was dark inside until I turned one of my charms in a lantern. The light showed over a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals I had ever beheld in this life: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some an antelope.

Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously did not want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL!

Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur.

I growled and the animals back up.

I sighed and said "Ok everyone, I think we can deal with this. Leo," (the lion, I made it up) "Do not eat me or the other kids and I will get you the hamburger, deal?"

The lion gave me a nod, that surprised Annabeth and Percy, it was shocking to me, but stranger things had happened before.

I found a water jug and refilled their bowls, then used a spear to drag the mismatched food out of their cages. I gave the meat to the lion and the turnips to the zebra and the antelope.

I calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. She wanted to cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, too, but we decided that would be too risky with the truck bumping around. We agreed to ourselves to help the animals more in the morning, then we settled in for night.

Annabeth opened our bag of Double Stuff Oreos and nibbled on one halfheartedly.

We were halfway to our destination. It was only June fourteenth. The solstice was not until the twenty first. We could make it in plenty of time, but I had a feeling that fate would not allow has to go that smoothly...

On the other hand, I had no idea what to expect next. The gods kept toying with us. I had a feeling our quest was being watched. We was a source of sick amusement for the gods...

She pulled apart an Oreo, handed Percy half and tossed me a whole one.

We munched our cookies in silence.

We rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at me hopefully.

Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts.

"That pine tree bead," Percy asked . "Is that from your first year?"

She looked up startled. She had not realized what she was doing.

"Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress now that was a weird summer..."

"And the college ring is your father's?" Percy asked, I was listening from the ceiling.

"That is none of your-" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You do not have to tell me." Percy

"No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He would not have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her... That is a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That does not sound so bad." Percy said, I gave a nod that went unnoticed.

"Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She did not want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I did not even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half Blood."

"You think you will ever try living with your dad again?" Percy asked.

She would not meet either of our eyes. "Please. I am not into self inflicted pain."

"You should not give up," Percy told her. "You should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

We passed another few miles of silence.

"So if the gods fight," Percy said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

She put her head against the backpack Heracles had given us, and closed her eyes. "I do not know what my mom will do. I just know I will fight next to you."

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because you are my friend, Sea Weed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

Annabeth was asleep before either of us knew it, I said "You may want to fall asleep Percy, get as much rest as you can."

Percy had trouble following her example though, I hummed a slow lullaby that used in my old life at the Hunt. Percy soon drifted off into a sleep.

I sighed, I wished I could see the moon...

But I eventually fell asleep into a dreamless sleep...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait!**

 **How was the chapter? How did you like the chapter?**

 **What could I do better? What would you like to see next?**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! _**

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I go to take my Wisdom Teeth pulled on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018). I will be unable to write or post for couple of weeks..._**

 ** _Also this story is now 102,635 words!_**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Out._**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you** ** _"_** ** _Nobel Six_** **" for your review as well; I am glad you thought I did excellent work my good friend, well we will find out what happens now.**

 **Thank you** ** _"_** **Matt** **_"_** **for your review as well; I am glad you though it was a great chapter even though it was a short chapter, I also found what you found and fixed it up.**

 **Thank you** ** _"_** **Jsnyder1998** **_"_** **for your review as well; Glad you thought it was a nice chapter, I fixed it up thank you for pointing it out.**

 **Thank you "** ** _Tabris the 17th angle_** **" for your review as well; Ok I can see what I can do with the Sinister Six idea, I like it... More flashbacks will happen when I am more recovered.**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait I go had take my Wisdom Teeth pulled out on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018)..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

I woke when my spider sense tingled.

I knew someone or something was coming.

I woke Percy up by shaking his shoulder. "The truck's stopped," I said to a half asleep Percy. "They are coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed.

She had it easy. She just put on her magic cap and disappeared. Percy had to dive behind feed sacks and hope he looked like turnips. I simply jumped to the ceiling hoping to get them by surprise, I was not going to kill them...

The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

The lion roared in indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Some king of the Beasts you are" the man said.

The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The zebra, wild eyed with fear, looked straight at Percy and it looked up to me.

There was no sound, but as clear as day, I heard it say: _Free me, lord. Please_.

I gave a nod, I looked at Percy and he was too stunned to react.

There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer.

The trucker inside with us yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?"

A voice outside-it must've been Eddie's-shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?" Maurice yelled

Knock, knock, knock.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Our guy Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot.

A second later, Annabeth appeared next to Percy. She was the one that done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer. She said, "This transport business can't be legal."

"We've got to free them!" Percy said. He and Annabeth both looked at me, waiting for my lead.

I'd heard the zebra talk, but not the lion. Why, maybe Artemis did not bless me yet?

The zebra said: _Open my cage, lord. Please. I'll be fine after that._

I told Percy mentally " _Open the cage up Perse, let the animals out_!"

Outside, Eddie and Maurice were still yelling at each other, but I knew they'd be coming inside to torment the animals again any minute.

I gave Percy a nod and he grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage.

The zebra burst out. It turned to Percy and me then bowed: _Thank you, lord_.

Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. We rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. We'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas.

Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said.

"The other animals first," I said.

I smashed the locks with my fists.

"Good luck," I told the animals. The antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets.

Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked me. "I mean, the desert and all-"

"Don't worry," I said amused . "I placed an unique blessing on them."

"Meaning?..." Percy asked

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals." I said amused.

"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

I laughed.

"Kidding," she said giggling. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

Percy and Annabeth stumbled out into the desert afternoon.

It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked like wilted letus, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay them much attention. I was immune to temperature change, but I heavily preferred the cold.

We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made Percy homesick. I gave him a side hug, pulling him close to me. I said "Don't worry, we will get back."

Percy gave me a nod and said "I know..."

We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

I'd learned to be suspicious, scratch that, I was born suspicious.

I knew anybody might be a monster or a god or an enemy. You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and I could tell; my spider sense did not go off, my danger sense was not raising.

I sighed and gave a nod to Percy who said, "Whoa."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered, "Um, but..."

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed us each a green plastic credit card.

Percy looked at me, I shrugged, and said "Not me..."

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

The Bell-man said laughing. "Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Percy said. "Absolutely sweet."

There were clothes in the closet, and they fit me. I frowned, knowing that this was a little strange.

I threw Heracles's backpack in the trash can. Wouldn't need that anymore, we NEVER needed it, I knew it was bad luck...

When we left, I could just charge a new one at the hotel store.

Percy and I took a shower, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. We both changed out clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and came out feeling better than we had in a long time.

 _I could feel my memory slipping..._

I came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth had also showered and changed clothes. Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel.

"All those stations," Percy complained her, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?"

"It's interesting." Annabeth said.

"I feel good," Percy said. "I love this place."

"So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?"

Percy and I looked at each other and grinned. We both held up our green plastic LotusCash cards.

"Play time," I said.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

Percy and I bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. I saw Percy a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the ocean and sea things, or he was at the pool. I saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board. I didn't think much of it, but Annabeth loved it.

I was wearing my charcoal hoodie and fade blue jeans and checkered Nikes. (Victor!)

I was jogging on one of the uppers floors when I accidently ran into something, or rather someone...

I landed on top of a petite girl no older than 13. She had black eyes, dark hair. She had a splash of freckles across her nose, and her dark eyes seem to see in the darkness with ease.

I tried to get up, but as I got up, I accidently touched her breasts, I froze in shock.

Before I could react I felt a force hit me in the side, I swear I felt a couple of ribs break.

I flew across the hall a good six to eight feet.

I groaned as I get to my feet, my legs were swept out from under me, when I looked up I saw a shot gun pointed to my face, I heard a voice growl "Get the f*** away from my sister creep!"

I tried Charm Speaking "Relax sir... it was all a misunderstanding..."

The girl said "It was just an accident... Gabriel..."

Gabriel growled at me and then kicked me in my soft part.

Yup I was not expecting nor did I see that coming!

I cupped the family jewels in pain as I writhed on the floor in agony.

Soon enough my healing factor kicked in, though not soon enough for my liking, and I was able to stand up, though I was still in pain.

Soon a little boy no more than 8 ran by, he look striking similar to the girl and to Hades...

Gabriel said with an annoyed sigh and said "Nico... I told you to stay in the room..."

Nico asked "Why me? Bianca is out! I want to be too! Please? Pease? Please?"

Gabriel growled in annoyance and said in a warning tone like a father would chide a son, or an older brother perhaps "Nico... Your sister is older than you are..."

Nico whined ''That's no fair!"

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I told you we would go out tomorrow, today was _**MY**_ day to do what _**III**_ wanted. I was hoping to go out tonight, now I have to baby sit the two of you."

I opened my mouth, I head him squeeze the trigger as he said annoyed "No a word from the peanut gallery."

I snapped my mouth shut like a Venus Fly Trap.

I tried to make the shadows creep to me so I could get out of here, but the shadows refused to obey me, it was like I was not even blessed by Hades!

I thought maybe it was because the true children of Hades were here, or I was weaker than I thought I was.

Bianca asked me when I realized I was day dreaming; "What is your name?"

I said "The name's Peter..."

Gabriel said "Now get lost, if I ever see you near my family again I will shoot you."

I gulped. the blessing of Apollo told me he meant what he said. I did something stupid I asked "Have you shot someone before?"

He smirked a dark, cold, cruel smirk and said "Yes I have..."

I gulped once again he was telling the truth... not good for me.

Nico asked excited "When?!"

Gabriel said "I will tell you later."

Nico pouted and said "When you said that last time, it has been a few weeks!"

Gabriel growled, and Nico knew he was done.

Nico said "Sorry..."

Gabriel said "I will make you a deal, go to our room and I will play _Mythomagic_ with you ok buddy?"

I asked _Mythomagic?_ "

Bianca said quickly "Card game."

Nico said "Thanks Jim!"

Gabriel said annoyed "I do not like that name, I prefer Gabriel!"

I had to asked, ok maybe I did not, but I did anyway "What is your name?"

Gabriel said "Jimmy Gabriel di Angelo. I prefer Gabriel, nor Angel, not Jimmy, Tim."

I thought for a second _'Tim'?_ Old man say what now? Maybe I misheard him, after all Well Jim and Tim sound similar and he has a unique accent...

Bianca clapped her hands and said _**"OK!"**_

Well that got all of the guy's attentions.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

Nico asked innocently "What?"

I chuckled and said "Your sister was stopping a fight."

As I said that I was suckered punched and I was sent to the ground, my world spinning.

The next thing I knew was darkness.

I woke up some time later, I had a pretty bad headache, but a decent sized knot on my head.

One thought crossed my find, well a few thoughts, One) Who the freaking Zeus was that guy! And 2) How the heck did he get pass my spider sense?  
...and I am hungry.

I then remembered the quest, the bolt and the war!

I muttered "Oh Zeus... this is not good..."

*Thunder rumbled annoyingly*

"Shut up you old wind bag!" I said annoyed.

I swear I could hear the shadows laughing and the earth quake as if giggling.

I chuckled and muttered "Time to get serious, first things first, I have to find Percy and Annabeth. And I have to check this place out later to see if there are any other demigods here."

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait, I know this is not my best chapter, but between the dentist and my college, I hardly have time to write.**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 **Also I would like to have at least 5 reviews for this chapter, before I begin the next chapter please and thank you!**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I go to take my Wisdom Teeth pulled on January 12 2018 (1 - 12- 2018). I will be unable to write or post for couple of weeks..._**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out._**


	27. Chapter 27

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; ****I am glad you thought I did excellent work my good friend, well we will find out what happens now.**

 **Thank you** ** _"_** **Matt** **_"_** **for your review as well; I am glad you thought the last chapter was "Nice!", I hope to keep up the good work.**

 **Thank you _"_ Akimish _"_ for your review as well; "** So I've just discovered this story, and thus far I can say I have definitely enjoyed. As long as you don't put some weird bs in here like some stories I've Read I can imagine I'll stick to reading this story until you finish it up. To summarize all that: overall great story and don't put some bs in it. Keep it up! **" I am glad you have at least till this point enjoyed this story, what do you mean if I don't add "weird bs"? I do hope to keep it up, sorry for the long wait**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _Sorry for the wait..._**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Flash Back)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

A man stood in the shadows in dark wintery forest, is black cloak seemed to draw light into it, like a black hole, absorbing the light, he had several days of being unshaven, his whiskers were peppered and salted making him look like he was at least in his forties or fifties, but his body was in shape, his body looked around twenty or twenty-five. He had a Scythe on his back and chains draped on him. He had a silvery, titanium metallic mask on his face, similar to the one from "Scream"

A few moments later a female came out of the snowy ground, she was beautiful. She was heart achingly beautiful, about twenty five years old, with her ermine cloak shimmering like a snowdrift rippling in the wind. She has long dark hair and pale elven skin

The man said his voice colder than Absolute Zero "Hela..."

The woman said her voice was smooth as oil and cold as ice "Reaper..."

Reaper said icily "What did you want, you know I am very busy this time a year."

"Come now Reaper, you know that you love it when we get down..." She purred as she drew a finger on his chest.

He gave a low growl and said darkly "Watch it Hela, you know my temper can get violent."

She purred "I like it rough..."

Reaper growled as the darkness around him shimmered.

Hela gave a giggle and said "You are still tight as ever I see."

Reaper gave a cold chuckle and said "I have not changed yet."

Hela smirked and leaned in close to him.

Reaper growled and said "Hel..."

She sighed and said "My father wished to see you..."

Reaper arched an eyebrow and asked with an annoyed sigh "Let me guess, your old man was captured and is now in a prison, wanting me to brake him out."

She sighed and said "Pretty much... that and I wanted to see you again."

He sighed and looked up at the cloudless night, see the whole night sky, he smiled gently while looking up there.

"Will you help him, me?" She asked.

Reaper looked down at her and sighed "Last time, there was almost a war when I helped. I would much rather not start a war for something you father's punishment."

She whispered softly "Please Umbra..."

He sighed and said "I wish he would not do this stuff, he needs to stay low key dispute his name."

Hela smirked and said "You just did a pun."

Umbra growled and said "Please do not pester me."

Hela sighed and said "Please... one more time, if not for him, do it for me... do it for old times sake..."

Reaper sighed and said "Let me think about it..."

Hela gave a nod he returned the nod and both disappeared from the area with out a trace...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Time Skip: Present)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

* * *

I found Annabeth at this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board.

"Annabeth, we need to leave now!" I said tugging her arm, yet she remained unmoving.

She said a few minutes later "Oh, come on, Peter! Just a few more minutes **Please!"**

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1920s. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever." I said calmly trying to appease to her logical side, but to no avail.

"So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?"

I grabbed her wrist and 'gently' pulled her away from the game.

"Hey!" She screamed and tried to hit me, but nobody else even bothered looking at us. They were too busy.

I made her look directly in my eyes. I said, "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders."

I summoned a few large house spiders that were in the Hotel

That jarred her. Her vision cleared. She slapped me hard enough to knock me off my feet. She then said "Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we-"

I said "I don't know maybe a day or two?"

Annabeth glared at me and said "I hate spiders!"

I said half offended "I **AM** _half_ **_SPIDER."_** I reminded her with a sigh.

I shadow traveled to the pool where Percy was, I slapped him and said "Annabeth."

Percy snapped out of the trance and tried to slap me, I ducked and slapped his other cheek.

He growled and sighed "Where is Annabeth?"

I grabbed him by his arm and shadow traveled to where Annabeth was.

I said "We are leaving."

With that being said we left or were going to...

The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?"

"We're leaving," I told him.

"Such a shame," he said with a sigh "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum card members..."

Annabeth reached for the card, but Percy yanked back her arm and said, "No, thanks."

Then we burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert.

I ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I noticed the date: June twentieth.

We had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

We had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete our quest.

0

0

0

0

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait, I know this is not my best chapter, but between the dentist and my college, I hardly have time to write.**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I have began the second quarter of college on January 3 2018 (1 - 3- 2018) and that work. I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** ** _I begin working on a new job on October 8 2017 (10 - 08 - 2017) I_** ** _WILL_** ** _be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will_** ** _NOT_** ** _abandon this story nor any of_** ** _MY_** ** _work!_**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out._**

P.S. Can anyone guess the cameo in the first part of the chapter?


	28. Chapter 28

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you " Nobel Six" for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter excellent, well sorry you had to wait for so long...**

 **Thank you _"_ Flaming eyeball _"_ for your review as well; "** when Peter was just half spider this story was amazing because there was a very real sense of danger now he has the powers of all the gods and gods are basically useless against him he is way too OP it is no longer got that sense of danger that interested in your story in the first place (that and the amazing premises) so it is now boring I'm sorry if you view this badly and think I am hating but these are things I think you need to know thanks-flaming eyeball **" Trust me I thought it would be good having Peter gaining some more powers, but I forgot _JUST_ how powerful he would be... That is why I am introducing Timothy sooner than I thought I would. Long story short, Timothy will cut out some of Peter's soul, his power. Though Peter will be left with a few powers: Hades, because that is his past life, his spider abilities because that is the main point of the story and a key factor, and Khione because she blessed him before he was born\ hatched (I have not decided which one I want (birth or hatch)). Besides though few blessings, the rest will be taken, or destroyed. Also, remember I took away his powers by making him over use them, except for his passive ones, but those ones are a problem, I agree which is why Timothy will come into play.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I have began the Third Quarter of college on April 4 2018 (4 - 4- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work! ****_Sorry for the wait..._**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Flash Back)**

 **(Third Person Point of View)**

 **275**

We had been in the Lotus Casino for five days.

We had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete our quest.

Peter groaned and said "For the record I blame you Percy, you too Annabeth."

Percy exclaimed "Hey! Why me? You are the one that can sense danger and traps! You are also the eldest!"

Peter growled and said "Okay can we work together and try to stop the end of the world?"

That caused everyone to snap back into place, Annabeth said "Okay what is the next step?"

Peter was feeling more drained than before, it was as if the shadows next to Gabriel as leached away some of his energy... and some of his powers...

Percy asked concerned "You okay bro?"

Annabeth placed a hand on Peter's forehead and said "He is cold to the touch, a few degrees colder than he should be..." Annabeth's voice trailed off in worry as well.

Peter coughed clearing his throat he said "I am fine, or I will be anyway, look, lets finish this quest alright?"

Percy gave a nod and Annabeth said "Agreed, but how?"

Peter smirked and said "I have an idea..."

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

* * *

Well after a Cabby ride from Hell, Peter and the gang made it to the Santa Monica Pier.

Annabeth bribed a Cab driver with her green Lotus Cash card, the meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. We sped through we never slowed below a hundred and ten miles an hour... where was the cops when you needed one?

On the road, we had plenty of time to talk. Percy told Annabeth and Peter about his latest dream, but the details got sketchier the more he tried to remember them. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited all of their memories. Percy couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, though he was sure it was somebody he knew, little did Percy know how close he was to the mark. The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title...

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe ..." Peter said, though neither sounded quite right.

Peter growled and said "The Crooked One..."

Percy said snapping his fingers "That is right!"

Annabeth's eyes widened as she paled and said "That is your grandfather Percy..."

"What?" Percy asked confused.

Peter growled and said "The Titan King, Lord of Time... father of the Elder Olympians... "

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades." Annabeth said paling.

Peter growled and said "No face it Wisdom Spawn, this is the Second Titan War... this is not a true inside job. Besides, I know Hades, this is not his style, nor is it Poseidon.."

Wasteland rolled by and sometime later they passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait, I know this is not my best chapter, but between the dentist and my college, I hardly have time to write.**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

 **I am sorry for the wait, my grandmother fell down, she was also moving across state. I had to help her, I wanted to help her move, my job over worked me then laid me off so I am out of a job I needed. I have also been very sick, fever of 102 and 103. Life has not been kind to me for the past month. I also had the chapter ready two weeks ago, before spring- break, but of course I accidently deleted the whole chapter when I typed "Annabeth" I did (Ctrl+A) and it highlighted the whole chapter then I pressed "V" replacing the whole chapter with "Nnabeth". I lost what I had and it took a lot to get back in it, and this is a short chapter compared to what I had before. I am sorry for the wait and the short chapter...**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out._**


	29. Chapter 29

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _"_ _Nobel_ Six " for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter excellent and that the wait was worth it.**

 **Thank you _"_ Matt" for your review as well; I hope she will be, that is a myth, on my mother's.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I have began the Third Quarter of college on April 4 2018 (4 - 4- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!** ** _Sorry for the wait..._**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

Wasteland rolled by and sometime later they passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

The cab sped quickly westward. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead.

At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked pretty the exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave, I could imagine Percy surfing, I bet he could be pretty good at it.

Annabeth and Percy walked down to the edge of the surf I stayed a few paces behind...

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. The sun was beginning to turn blood red and the moon was beginning to rise.

Percy stepped into the surf.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

Percy just kept walking, up to his waist, and then his chest.

She called after Percy, "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic.-"

I cut her off and said "Annabeth, this is something Percy has to do _alone_."

That was when Percy's head went under.

Once he went under, I reached into one of my pockets and pulled out a spiral notebook, I had a few rhymes that would not leave me alone, so I began to pen it down;

" _The dead will rise, and the living will fall,  
When they wake you will hear their call!"_

Before I could continue Annabeth's breath was tickling the back of my neck. I was startled, but I hid it well, I asked in a slightly annoyed tone "Yes Annabeth?"

She looked at me for a second and asked "What are you doing?"

I shrugged and said "I _was_ working on a new song…"

Annabeth gave a nod but said nothing more for the time being.

The surf became rough and choppy. The ocean seemed to turn red, blood red. The wind began to howl.

Annabeth saw this and hugged me, she whispered in my ear "I am sorry I brought it up! Calm down, it is going to be alright!"

I gave a growl and said "I think I am going insane at times, I have these, flashbacks and vision, I have déjà all the time. I know I must have gone for a rebirth..."

Annabeth wisely held her tongue and let me rant a bit. After a bit of time I was back with my mystique self.

She began to make small talk while I tore the page out and began afresh with a new page, I felt my anger and my rage. I felt my grief, I stretched my arm to pick up a rock and I saw some scars, more recent scars, self inflicted scars. I felt myself go into 'write mode' **(I actual own this for once!)** :

 _All of this  
It's inhumane  
My arms are wet  
But it's not rain  
No one cares  
Why should I  
No wonder they say  
They'll take my eye  
All I can see  
Is the depth  
It leads straight to  
My senseless death  
Broken trust and  
Broken hearts  
All your words  
They feel like darts  
The wounds heal  
But I never mend  
It's so close that I know  
I'm about to meet the end  
I won't go down  
Not like this  
Not from all these  
Cuts on my wrists  
I want it painless  
Quick and clean  
I'm going senseless  
They marked my wrists  
They took my sight  
I won't go down  
Without a fight  
They marked my wrists  
They took my smell  
I don't have the strength  
To cast the spell  
I look around  
It's all a mess  
They're making me  
Go senseless  
They say one man's garbage  
Is another man's treasure  
I don't think  
I have that pleasure  
I'm all alone  
In this room  
While I wait  
For my doom  
They're here  
They came for me  
I feel like  
I'm already free  
I spoke to soon  
I'll have to wait  
Because right now  
I'm not the bait  
They marked my wrists  
They took my taste  
I can't keep running  
I'm being chased  
They marked my wrists  
They took my hearing  
I fell asleep  
And woke in a clearing  
There were animals  
There were people  
I looked above  
To see a steeple  
I wondered if  
I was dead  
They were making wheat  
Into bread  
When I awoke  
They were there  
I realized  
I shouldn't care  
They marked my wrists  
They took my touch  
I'm in pain  
It hurts so much_

By the end of the line I felt tears dripping down my face.

When Percy reached the beach, he told us what had happened down below, and showed us the pearls.

* * *

 **(Line Break)  
(Percy's Point of View)**

* * *

Peter cut her off and said "Annabeth, this is something Percy has to do _alone_."

That was when my head went under.

I held my breath at first. It is difficult to intentionally inhale water.

Finally I could not stand it anymore.

I gasped.

Sure enough, I could breathe normally.

I walked down into the shoals. I should not have been able to see through the murk, but somehow I could tell where everything was. I could sense the rolling texture of the bottom. I could make out sand dollar colonies dotting the sandbars. I could even see the currents, warm and cold streams swirling together. It was _**AMAZING**_!

I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and almost shot out of the water like a ballistic missile. Sliding along beside me was a two meter long Mako Shark.

But the thing was not attacking. It was nuzzling me. Heeling like a dog.

Tentatively, I touched its dorsal fin. It bucked a little, as if inviting me to hold tighter. I grabbed the fin with both hands.

It took off, pulling me along.

The shark carried me down into the darkness. It deposited me at the edge of the ocean proper, where the sand bank dropped off into a huge chasm. It was like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there.

The surface shimmered maybe fifty meters above. I knew I should have been crushed by the pressure.

Then again, I should not have been able to breathe. I wondered if there was a limit to how deep I could go, if I could sink straight to the bottom of the Pacific…

Then I saw something glimmering in the darkness below, growing bigger and brighter as it rose towards me. A woman's voice, like my mother's, called: "Percy Jackson."

As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were so distractingly beautiful I hardly noticed the stallion sized sea horse she was riding.

She dismounted. The sea horse and the Mako Shark whisked off and started playing something that looked like tag.

The underwater lady smiled at me. "You have come far, Percy Jackson. Well done."

I was not quite sure what to do, so I bowed. "You are the woman who spoke to me in the Mississippi River."

"Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honour Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court." She replied.

I asked "And… you serve in Poseidon's court?"

She nodded and said. "It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We have watched you with great interest."

Suddenly I remembered faces in the waves off Montauk Beach when I was a little boy, reflections of smiling women. Like so many of the weird things in my life, I had never given it much thought before.

"If my father is so interested in me," I said, "why is not he here? Why does not he speak to me?"

A cold current rose out of the depths.

"Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly," the Nereid told me. "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism."

I asked ''Even to their own children?''

"Especially to them. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift." She said as she held out her hand. _**Four**_ white pearls flashed in her palm. Before saying "I know you journey to Hades's realm, few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great musical skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?" She stated

I replied nervously "Um… no, ma'am, but I have a friend, well more like a brother who can…"

The lady said "Yes, Peter. I have seen him several times in the sea. You two are more alike than you think, but you should have something else, Percy. You have gifts you have only begun to know. The oracles have foretold a great and terrible future for you, should you survive to manhood. Poseidon would not have you die before your time. Therefore take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet."

I asked ''What will happen?''

"That," she said, "depends on the need. But remember: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea."

Ok that made no sense to me, but I went along with it, so I asked the next question that came to mind "What about the warning?"

Her eyes flickered with green light. "Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can, make you mistrust your own judgment. Once you are in his realm, he will never willingly let you leave. Keep faith. Good luck, Percy Jackson."

She summoned her sea horse and rode towards the void below.

"Wait!" I called. "At the river, you said not to trust the gifts. What gifts?"

"Goodbye, young hero," she called back, her voice fading into the depths. "You must listen to your heart." She became a speck of glowing green, and then she was gone.

I wanted to follow her down into the darkness. I wanted to see the court of Poseidon. But I looked up at the sunset darkening on the surface. My friends were waiting and we had so little time…

I kicked upwards towards the shore.

When I reached the beach, I told Peter and Annabeth what had happened, and showed them the pearls.

Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price."

I stated "'They were free.''

"No." She shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That is an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait."

I looked to Peter who seemed to be writing something down, as if sensing me looking at him he looked up and said "Sorry bud, but I agree with Annie."

Annabeth give him a glare, but Peter just smirked.

I whined "I thought you were on my side!"

Peter shrugged and said "I am on the side of balance and justice. In this case Annabeth was correct. I hope we are wrong, but… Let's say we better cross our fingers that the price is not steep."

On that happy thought, we turned our backs on the sea and began the long way to the DOA Studio.

With some spare change from Hercules's backpack, we took the bus into West Hollywood.

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **I** **once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out._**


	30. Chapter 30

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _"_ _Nobel_ Six " for your review as well; Glad you thought the chapter excellent and that the wait was worth it.**

 **Thank you _"_ Matt" for your review as well; glad you thought it was "** _nice_ **".**

 **Thank you _"_ Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; Yeah, I have to agree, I would love to see more of Timothy as well. We will see what and how Peter will return Zeus's Master Bolt, though I like the idea.**

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **I have began the Third Quarter of college on April 4 2018 (4 - 4- 2018) and that work. I WILL be unable to update as often. I will update when and where I can, but it will be slow coming. I will NOT abandon this story nor any of MY work!** ** _Sorry for the wait..._**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Percy's Point of View)**

With some spare change from Hercules's backpack, we took the bus into West Hollywood. I showed the driver the Underworld address slip I had taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but he had never heard of DOA Recording Studios.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV", he told me and Peter. "You a child actor or something?"

"Uh… I am a stunt double… for a lot of child actors." I lied.

Peter said with a shrug "I play a few parts in history, nothing major." I could not tell if he was lying or not.

"Oh! That would explain it!" He exclaimed.

We thanked him and got off quickly at the next stop.

We wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It did not appear in the phone book.

Twice, we ducked into alleys to avoid cop cars.

I froze in front of an appliance store window because a television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar – my stepdad, Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters, I mean, as if he were some kind of huge celebrity.

She was interviewing him in our apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blonde lady sitting next to him, patting his hand.

A fake tear glistened on his cheek.

He was saying, "Honest, Ms Walters, if it was not for Sugar here, my grief counselor. I would be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife… my Camaro… I – I am sorry. I have trouble talking about it."

"There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver."

The screen cut to a grainy shot of me, Annabeth, Grover and Percy who was still a wolf standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares.

"Who are the other children in this photo? And how and why do they have a wolf?'' Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America."

"Come on!" Grover told me. He hauled me away before I could punch a hole in the appliance store window.

It got dark, and hungry looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Now, do not get me wrong. I am a New Yorker. I do not scare easy. But L.A. had a totally different feel from New York.

Back home, everything seemed close. It did not matter how big the city was, you could get anywhere without getting lost. The street pattern and the subway made sense. There was a system to how things worked. A kid could be safe as long as he was not stupid.

L.A. was not like that. It was spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. It reminded me of Ares. It was not enough for L.A. to be big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too. I did not know how we were ever going to find the entrance to the Underworld by tomorrow, the summer solstice.

We walked past gangbangers, bums and street hawkers, who looked at us like they were trying to figure if we were worth the trouble of mugging, but a glare from Peter sent them packing, one of them I think actually peed his pants!

As we hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Like an idiot, I stopped.

Before I knew it, we were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled us. Six of them in all – white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy: rich brats playing at being bad boys.

Instinctively, I uncapped Riptide.

When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at me with a switchblade.

I made the mistake of swinging.

The kid yelped.

But he must have been one hundred percent mortal, because the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest.

He looked down. "What the…"

Peter face palmed at me.

I figured I had about three seconds before his shock turned to anger. "Run!" I screamed at Annabeth and Grover.

Peter reached into his trench coat and pulled out a shotgun!

He pumped it and put one in the chamber, he said in a deathly calm voice "Unless you want to see the land of the dead, I would suggest backing off!"

Annabeth, Grover and I pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street, not knowing where we were going. I heard Peter give an angry growl.

Then * **BOOM*** I heard him pump the shotgun then ***BOOM***

We turned a sharp corner.

I heard someone scream in agony.

"There!" Annabeth shouted.

Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like: CRSTUY'S WATREBDE ALPACE.

"Crusty's Waterbed Palace?" Grover translated.

It did not sound like a place I would ever go except in an emergency, but this definitely qualified.

"I think we lost them." Grover panted.

A voice behind us boomed, "Lost who?"

We all jumped.

Standing behind us was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least two meters tall, with absolutely no hair.

He had grey leathery skin, thick lidded eyes, and a cold reptilian smile.

He moved towards us slowly, but I got the feeling he could move fast if he needed to.

His suit might have come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck – I could not even count them.

"I am Crusty." he said, with a tartar yellow smile.

I resisted the urge to say, ' _Yes, you are_!'

''Sorry to barge in,'' I told him. ''We were just, um, browsing.''

"You mean hiding from those no good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a waterbed?"

I was about to say _No, thanks_ , when he put a huge paw on my shoulder and steered me deeper into the showroom, I knew I had no choice.

There was every kind of waterbed you could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen size, king size, emperor of the universe size.

"This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil flavored jelly.

"Million hand massage," Crusty told us. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I do not care. No business today, anyway."

"Um," I said, "I do not think…"

''Million hand massage!'' Grover cried, and dived in. ''Oh, you guys! This is cool.''

I heard Peter call "Guys?!" I head heavy foot steps, I knew for a fact that if Peter wanted he could have made no noise, but for some reason he choose to make his presence easily known to all.

When Peter got to a where we could see him, he had a few of cuts in his trench coat, a couple of scratches on his face.

"Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost."

''Almost what?'' I asked.

He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favour and try this one over here, honey. Might fit."

Annabeth said, ''But what –''

He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with

Teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard patterned bedspread.

When Annabeth did not want to lie down, Crusty pushed her.

"Hey!"' she protested.

Crusty snapped his fingers. _''Ergo!''_

Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress.

Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black satin bed, too, and lashed him down.

''Not cool!'' he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million hand massage. ''Not cool at all!''

The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned towards me and grinned. ''Almost, darn it.''

I tried to step away, but his hand shot out and clamped around the back of my neck. ''Whoa, kid.

Do not worry. We will find you one in a sec.''

"Let my friends go." I growled.

Peter said coldly and with a darkness in his voice "You either release them now, or I will kill you."

Crusty said ''Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first.''

"What do you mean?" I asked.

''All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them _fit.''_ He replied.

Annabeth and Grover kept struggling.

''I cannot stand imperfect measurements." Crusty muttered. _''Ergo!''_

 _A_ new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling my friends from both ends.

"Do not worry," Crusty told me. "These are stretching jobs. Maybe eight extra centimeters on their spines. They might even live. Now why do not we find a bed you like, huh?"

Peter snarled and said "You are not 'Crusty', you are Procrustes! Procrustes the stretcher!"

Too true legally, it's Procrustes." he admitted.

I said. I remembered the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with over hospitality on his way to Athens.

"Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce "Procrustes"? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty', anybody can say that."

Peter said with an angry snarl "Your time is up!"

All of the water beds exploded, the water wrapped around Procrustes's body.

Crusty said "I will give you a water bed for free!"

Peter growled then smirked, one of the most vicious smirks I have ever seen.

All of a sudden Crusty began to scream in pain, I looked closely and I say the water closest to his skin was boiling.

Peter said evilly "I warned you…" Peter made a fist and the water seemed to begin to crush him, a few seconds later he was nothing but golden goop.

Peter turned to Grover and Annabeth helping them to their feet and looking them over, probably to make sure they were safe.

"Come on," I told my friends.

"Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death!"

"Then you are ready for the Underworld," I said. "It is only a block from here."

Peter chuckled and said "One more thing, say you were caught by Procrustes and was stretched to death. That is half true."

We all nodded and agreed to that.

We stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people.

Behind the security desk sat a tough looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

I turned to my friends. "Okay. You remember the plan."

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

Annabeth said, ''What happens if the plan does not work?''

"Do not think negative.'' I replied.

"Right," she muttered. "We are entering the Land of the Dead, and I should not think negative."

I took the pearls out of my pocket, the four milky spheres the Nereid had given me in Santa Monica. They did not seem like much of a backup in case something went wrong.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry, Percy. You are right, we will make it. It will be fine."

She gave Grover a nudge.

"Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. Well find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem. "

I looked at them both, and felt really grateful. Only a few minutes before, I would almost got them stretched to death on deluxe waterbeds, and now they were trying to be brave for my sake, trying to make me feel better.

Peter placed a hand on my shoulder and said with a soft tone "Brother, relax. Things will work out in the end."

I slipped the pearls back in my pocket. "Let's whoop some Underworld butt!"

Peter chuckled and shook his head.

We walked inside the DOA lobby.

Mozart played softly on hidden speakers.

The carpet and walls were steel grey.

Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands.

The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken.

There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all just fine, but if I focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking… transparent. I could see right through their bodies.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate colored skin and bleached blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

I read the name tag, and then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?"

He leaned across the desk. I could not see anything in his glasses except my own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you.

"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent – British, maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N - no." I stuttered

"Sir," he added smoothly.

"Sir," I said.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says CH _A_ R O N. Say it with me: CARE ON."

"Charon." I repeated.

"Amazing! Now: _Mr._ Charon." Said.

"Mr. Charon," I said.

"Well done." He sat back. "I _hate_ being confused with that old horse man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

His question caught in my stomach like a fastball. I looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go the Underworld." she said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that is refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon'." He looked us over. "How did you die, then?"

I nudged Grover.

But Peter spoke up and said "We were chased into the water bed shop a few blocks away by a gang, we were stretched to death by Crusty also known as Procrustes."

Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children… alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you will have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." I set four golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash I had found in Crusty's office desk.

"Well, now…" Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I have not seen these in…"

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

We were so close.

Then Charon looked at me. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through my chest. "Here now," he said. "You could not read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?"

"No," I said. "I am dead."

Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You are not dead. I should have known. You are a godling!"

"We have to get to the Underworld," I insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat.

Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I will just take these and forget I saw you."

He started to go for the coins, but I snatched them back.

"No service, no tip." I tried to sound braver than I felt.

Charon growled again – a deep, blood chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors.

"It is a shame, too," I sighed. "We had more to offer."

I held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. I took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through my fingers.

Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. ''Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh… just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?''

"A lot," I said. "I bet Hades does not pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you do not know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always

'Please do not let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free'. I have not had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You deserve better," I agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay." With each word, I stacked another gold coin on the counter.

Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you are making some sense now. Just a little."

I stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I am talking to Hades…''

He sighed. "The boat is almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

He stood, scooped up our money, and said, "Come along."

We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things I could not make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders.''

He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one gets any ideas while I am gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy listening station again, I will make sure you are here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend.

"What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Charon simply said.

''For how long?'' Annabeth asked.

Charon replied "Forever, or until I am feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That is… fair…"

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it is your turn.

You will die soon enough, where you are going."

"We will get out alive." I said.

Charon laughed a bit, that was until Peter said with a little annoyance "Charon do you think it is wise to irritate a son of Hades?"

Charon's eyes widened he took a deep breath in and whispered "Peter?..."

"I ain't dead yet." Peter said coolly.

Charon swallowed nervously, until Peter said "Charon you can relax. You were just doing your job."

He gave Peter a nervous grin.

"Oh and Charon, I will give you say 200 drachmas if you go ahead and take the rest of the spirits when you get back." Peter said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small satchel from his trench coat and tossed it to him.

I began to wonder, just how much did we truly know about Peter? What other secrets is he keeping from us? I tried not to think like that, but it was hard not to, I mean, here is a kid my age, who is unafraid, who is a great fighter, I mean he stole a shotgun! A shotgun, and I heard him use it! This guy could easily be a killer!

All of a sudden I got a sudden dizzy feeling. We were not going down any more, but forward. The air turned misty.

Spirits around me started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into grey hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets

Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

He saw me looking, and said, "Well?"

''Nothing,'' I managed.

I thought he was grinning, but that was not it. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting me see straight through to his skull.

The floor kept swaying.

Grover said, "I think I am getting seasick.''

When I blinked again, the elevator was not an elevator any more.

We were now standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish and other, stranger things – plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It is so…"

''Polluted,'' Charon said. ''For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across – hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me.''

Peter looked out into the waters and muttered "I have to fix this…"

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites.

Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the colour of poison. Panic closed up my throat. What was I doing here? These people around me… they were dead.

Annabeth grabbed hold of my hand. Under normal circumstances, this would have embarrassed me, but I understood how she felt. She wanted reassurance that somebody else was alive on this boat.

I found myself muttering a prayer, though I was not quite sure who I was praying to. Down here, only one god mattered, and he was the one I had come to confront.

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about fifty meters to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones – the howl of a large animal.

''Old Three Face is hungry,'' Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. ''Bad luck for you, godlings.''

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girls hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his grey robe.

Charon said, " I would wish you luck, mate, but there is not any down here. Mind you, do not forget to mention my pay raise.''

He counted our golden coins into his pouch, and then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

We followed the spirits up a well worn path.

I am not sure what I was expecting – Pearly Gates, or a big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said: YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.

Each entrance had a pass through metal detector mounted with security cameras. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but I could not see where it was coming from. The three headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked: ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked: EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" I asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to Asphodel," she said. "No contest. They do not want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There is a court for dead people?" I asked.

Peter rolled his eyes, he put three finger up, then two, then one, then he pointed at Annabeth-

"Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson,

Shakespeare – people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward – the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Fields of Asphodel."

''And do what?'' I asked.

Grover said, ''Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever.''

''Harsh,'' I said.

''Not as harsh as that,'' Grover muttered. ''Look.''

A couple of black robed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar.

''He is that preacher who made the news, remember?'' Grover asked.

''Oh, yeah.'' I did remember now. We had seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who had raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt putt golf course. He had died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

I said, "What are they doing to him?''

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. "The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fu – the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

Peter chuckled darkly and said "You are correct Grover, he is receive a unique form of punishment, that was designed for him. The Furies will have a little fun with him."

Times like these make me very nervous around Peter; it is as if he has no mercy. I know he does, because he showed it to us along the way, but still… I gave an involuntary shudder; I do not want to get on his bad side!

The thought of the Furies made me shudder (again). I realized I was in their home territory now. Old Mrs. Dodd would be licking her lips with anticipation.

''But if he's a preacher,'' I said, ''and he believes in a different hell…''

Grover shrugged. "Who says he is seeing this place the way we are seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. They are very stubborn – er, persistent, that way."

Peter said "Stupid, stubborn, pigheaded…" By the looks of it he could have gone for like ten minutes! Grover 'accidently' bumped into Peter.

We got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at my feet, but I still could not figure out where it was coming from.

Then, about fifteen meters in front of us, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster.

I had not seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at me.

My jaw hung open. All I could think to say was, ''He is a giant Rottweiler.''

I had always imagined Cerberus as a big black mastiff. But he was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads.

The dead walked right up to him – no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I am starting to see him better," I muttered. "Why is that?"

''I think…'' Annabeth moistened her lips. ''I am afraid it is because we are getting closer to being dead."

Peter said "Yes and no."

I shook my head, I decided just to forget he said anything.

The dog's middle head craned towards us. It sniffed the air and growled.

"It can smell the living,'' I said.

''But that is okay,'' Grover said, trembling next to me. ''Because we have a plan.''

"Right," Annabeth said. I had never heard her voice sound quite so small. ''A plan…''

We moved towards the monster.

The middle head snarled at us, and then barked so loud my eyeballs rattled.

''Can you understand it?'' I asked Grover.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it."

''What is it saying?'' I asked.

Peter muttered under his breath "Nothing good"

"I do not think humans have a four letter word that translates, exactly."

I took the big stick out of my backpack – a bed post I had broken off Crusty's Safari Deluxe floor model. I held it up, and tried to channel happy dog thoughts towards Cerberus – Alpo commercials, cute little puppies, fire hydrants. I tried to smile like I was not about to die.

''Hey, Big Fella,'' I called up. ''I bet they do not play with you much.''

'' _ **GROWWWLLLL**_!''

''Good boy.'' I said weakly.

I waved the stick. The dog's middle head followed the movement. The other two heads trained their eyes on me, completely ignoring the spirits. I had Cerberus's undivided attention. I was not sure that was a good thing…

"Fetch!" I threw the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw. I heard it go _kersploosh_ in the River Styx… _Oops…._

Cerberus glared at me, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold.

So much for that plan!

Cerberus was now making a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats.

''Um,'' Grover said. ''Percy?''

''Yeah?'' I replied

Grover said ''I just thought you would want to know.''

''Yeah?'' I swallowed nervously.

''Cerberus? He is saying we have got ten seconds to pray to the god of our _choice._ After that… well… he _is_ hungry…"

''Wait!'' Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack.

Where is Peter?

Uh oh, I thought.

''Five seconds,'' Grover said. ''Do we run now?''

Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled: WATERLAND,

DENVER, CO.

Before I could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus.

She shouted, ''See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!''

Cerberus looked as stunned as we were.

All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

''Sit!'' Annabeth called again.

I was sure that any moment she would become the worlds largest Milkbone dog biscuit.

But instead, Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

I thought I heard a distant laugh…

Annabeth said, ''Good boy!''

She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

''Drop it!'' Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum.

He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

''Good boy.'' She picked up the ball, ignoring the monster spit all over it.

She turned towards us. ''Go now. EZ DEATH line – it is faster.''

I tried to protest, ''But –''

''Now!'' She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

Grover and I inched forward warily.

Cerberus started to growl.

''Stay!'' Annabeth ordered the monster. ''If you want the ball, stay!''

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

''What about you?'' I asked Annabeth as we passed her.

''I know what I am doing, Percy," she muttered. "At least, I'm pretty sure…''

Grover and I walked between the monster's legs.

Please, Annabeth, I prayed. Do _not_ tell him to sit again.

We made it through. Cerberus was not any less scary looking from the back.

Annabeth said, ''Good dog, who is a good boy?!''

She held up the tattered red ball, and probably came to the same conclusion I did – if she rewarded Cerberus, there would be nothing left for another trick.

She threw the ball anyway. The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head while the right head moaned in protest.

While the monster was distracted, Annabeth walked briskly under its belly and joined us at the metal detector.

''How did you do that?'' I asked her, amazed.

''Obedience school,'' she said breathlessly, and I was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes.

She began to talk ''When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman…''

''Never mind that,'' Grover said, tugging at my shirt. ''Come on!''

We were about to bolt through the EZ DEATH line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped.

She turned to face the dog, which had done a one eighty to look at us.

Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its feet.

''Good boy,'' Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain.

The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her.

''I will bring you another ball soon,'' Annabeth promised faintly. ''Would you like that?''

The monster whimpered. I did not need to speak dog to know Cerberus was still waiting for the ball.

"Good dog. I will come visit you soon. I – I promise." Annabeth turned to us. "Let's go."

I then heard Cerberus run away, is saw Peter with a rubber ball the size of a basketball. He held his fingers to his lips. He mouthed " _Be quiet and hurry up!"_

Grover and I pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. ''Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!''

Cerberus started to bark.

We burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later, we were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

Grover murmured, ''Well, Percy, what have we learned today?''

''That three headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks?'' I guessed.

''No,'' Grover told me. ''We e learned that your plans really, really bite!''

I was not sure about that. I thought maybe Annabeth and I had both had the right idea. Even here in the Underworld, everybody – even monsters – needed a little attention once in a while.

I thought about that as we waited for the ghouls to pass. I pretended not to see Annabeth wipe a tear from her cheek as she listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus in the distance, longing for his new friend.

Peter said half stern and half concerned "We are wasting time; we need to get a move on, because World War Three will not wait."


	31. Chapter 31

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan Lee, and to Marvel and to Disney!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _"_ Son Of Percy Jackson" for your review as well; I am glad you thought it was wonderful, I am not sure what you mean by giving you a challenge...**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **Thank you "Matt" for your review as well: Glad you loved it!**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores...**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _ ** _0_**_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

I said with a sigh and half stern and half concerned "We are wasting time; we need to get a move on, because World War Three will not wait."

I could tell how much Cerberus meant to Annabeth, I sighed and shook my head as I gently touched her shoulder "Come on..." Percy and Grover followed me as I lead them deeper into the Underworld.

As we walked, I had the briefest of flashbacks and glimpses of myself, and my past. I saw myself sparring against an undead soldier.

Just as quick as the vision came it was gone, I was back with Percy and Annabeth and Grover.

Percy asked me concerned placing a hand on my shoulder "you okay bro?"

I gave him a fake smile and said shakingly "Y-yeah... just a vision..."

Percy gave me a nod but said nothing more as we began to walk through the Underworld.

Soon we cane upon the Fields of Asphodel...

Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football field packed with a million fans.

Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and imagine the electricity has gone out, and there is no noise, no light, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd. Something tragic has happened backstage. Whispering masses of people are just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a concert that will never start.

If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel looked like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees – Grover told me they were poplars – grew in clumps here and there

I recognized most of these things, one of the first thing that came to my mind was _'Damn, this place grew!'_

I rubbed my temple as a headache began go come on.

Percy quickly came to my side and helped me stay on my feet as I swayed.

I leaned on him for a moment before I steeled my nerves enough to go forward. I gave him a smile and said "Thanks Perse, I do not like this area..."

He muttered "Neither do I Pete, neither do I..."

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and I tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. I could not help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel.

I saw a few I knew, due to my blessing of Hades I could see them clearly. I saw an old acquaintance, slowly beginning to fade out of hopelessness. They all look slightly angry or confused some were depressed. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you cannot understand them, they frown and move away. But they came to me like flies on a fresh pile of dog dung. They were all coming to me, begging me to help them, to let them out. Many were saying they have been here for centuries, I actually could believe that some of them have been there for thousands of years. I could hear them practically chanting _'Heellpp mmee... Hhheeelllpp Mmmeee...'_ over and over again, speaking nearly as one.

And then I saw an almost living face among the sea of the dead, it was female and she had golden eyes, I thought for a briefest of moments that she could have been Kronos, but I realized, it was not so. Luke is... or soon would be. Her hair was a Cinnamon Brown. She was about five foot three inches maybe five foot four inches. But as quick as I saw her, she disappeared into the sea of people, I knew I was looking for a grain of salt on the beach, _I_ would not be able to find her.

I ssighed in defeat as I knew we had to finish the quest, we had less than a day to stop a war of the gods, so we crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates towards a black tented pavilion with a banner that read:

 **JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

 _ **Welcome, Newly Deceased!**_

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path towards the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas.

Even from far away, I could see people being chased by hellhounds, burning at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music, I saw men skinned alive and dipped in acid and salt. I could easily see a large hill, with the ant size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his massive boulder to the top, but only for it to roll down the mountain and over him. And I saw even worse tortures, as well– things I do not wish to describe. There were things that were not here from last time I was here!

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down towards a small valley surrounded by walls, a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and mediaeval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking.

 _Elysium._

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium. I began to remember my stay there, before I went for a rebirth... But I knew I wanted to go there again when I died again.

"That is what it's all about," Annabeth said, like she was reading my thoughts. "That is the place for heroes."

I said to Percy said "I know what you are think Perse, ' _why so few'._ People tend not to care what the do when they are alive they do not hurt others, yet they do not help either. They do bad, but also a little good. Very few are quote "Worthy Enough" to go to Elysium. Even fewer still who goes to "The Isles of the Blest"."

We left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into Asphodel. It got darker. The colors faded from our clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin.

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **I** **once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am sorry for the long wait, it has been what, two months? I am so sorry, I have been busy with school and job hunting. I have a job now, but it is a swing shift so I do not have time to write as much...**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out for now._**


	32. Chapter 32

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Stan Lee, and to Marvel and to Disney!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores...**

 ** _And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _ ** _0_**_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

After a few miles of walking, we began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat like creatures: the Furies. I got the feeling they were waiting for us.

"I suppose it _is_ too late to turn back…" Grover said wistfully.

"We will be okay." I said with a small smile, I knew we, well... I was not in any true danger.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance…"

I snorted and said "Good like trying to break in, they have several heroes of old guarding the gate, place a few magical barriers. Trust me, I know. Besides the bolt would be in a place where no one wants to go, or a place where they least expect it."

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm.

Grover yelped. His trainer's sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I did not do-" He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us.

" _Maia!"_ he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. _"Maia,_ already! 911! Help!"

Percy got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled.

We ran after him.

Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!"

It was a smart idea, but I guess it is not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he could not get close to the laces. I quickly shot a web line at Grover, but the pants he was wearing was ripped.

We kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he zipped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance.

I was not sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, I knew when his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction that it was going down to the Pit... to Tartarus... I could feel a cold shiver run up and down my spine.

The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. Annabeth and Percy and I had to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

"Grover!" Percy yelled, his voice echoing. "Hold on to something!"

"What?" he yelled back.

He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down.

The tunnel got darker and colder.

I began to web a huge web ahead of them, it caught the flying goat boy.

The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I should not even know about – blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer. I could feel true evil here, seeping into my very monstrous nature...

Then I saw what was ahead of us, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

Grover was sliding straight towards the edge.

"Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at his wrist.

''But that is-" Percy began.

''I know!'' she shouted. ''The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we do not catch him!'' She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got me moving again.

He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him towards the pit, and it did not look like we could possibly get to him in time.

What saved him were his hooves.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Percy's Point of View)**

The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.

He was three meters from the edge of the pit when Peter did something _unexpected_ , VERY _unexpected_ that caught Grover. Peter shot some sort of white, sticky rope from his watch on his wrist that glued itself to Grover's chest. Peter leaned back and began to haul him back up the slope.

Annabeth and I rushed to Grover and began to pull him up the hill, while Peter kept pulling that rope, soon the other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around us angrily and kicked our heads in protest before flying off into the chasm to join its twin.

Most of us collapsed, exhausted (except for Peter, of course, who began, to look sick) on the obsidian gravel. My limbs felt like lead. Even my backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with rocks.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit pupilled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified.

"I do not know how…'' he panted. ''I did not…''

''Wait,'' I said. ''Listen.''

I heard something – a deep whisper in the darkness.

Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place –"

''Shhh.'' I stood.

The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit.

Grover sat up. ''What – what is that noise?''

Annabeth heard it too, now. I could see it in her eyes. ''Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus.''

I uncapped Anaklusmos.

The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant.

I could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if…

"Magic," I said.

''We have to get out of here!'' Annabeth said.

Peter said sarcastically "Thank you Captain Obvious!"

Annabeth said "There is no need for sarcasm!"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "And there is no need for you to be so grouchy."

Annabeth said with a growl "We are at the very edge of the Pit! And you are making jokes?!"

Peter shrugged and said "I guess I could work on my timing, but hey, at least we did not fall in…" he muttered something that sounded like " _…This time…."_

Together, we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. My legs would not move fast enough. My backpack weighed me down. The voice got louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run.

And not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at our backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, I lost ground, my feet slipping in the gravel. If we had been any closer to the edge, we would have been sucked in.

We kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel.

Someone or something was not happy we had gotten away.

''What _was_ that?'' Grover panted, when we had collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. I could tell she was nursing an idea, probably the same one she had got during the taxi ride to L.A., but she was too scared to share it. That was enough to terrify me.

I capped my sword, put the pen back in my pocket. "Let's keep going." I looked at Grover. "Can you walk?"

He swallowed. ''Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway.''

He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and I were.

Peter stood there glaring at the entrance of the Pit, I then remembered the rope trick, thing.

I asked "Peter, what did you do back there?"

Peter frowned and said "I thought I used the Mist to cover that up…" He gave a sigh and said "I wanted to work on something that would be nonlethal, and that I could bring anywhere without suspicion. So I and Charlie made a pair of enchanted watches. I modified the watches to shoot a few chemicals compounds that would create a polymer-"

I cut him off and asked "In English!"

Annabeth said "So you are making-"

Peter sighed and said "The rope you see is like five times stronger than steel…"

I saw Annabeth's mind gear begin to spin she began to say "Five times stronger than steel…." Then she turned pale and whispered "spider…. Spider web…."

Peter sighed and said "And that was why I tried to keep it hidden, I knew it might scare you Ann, especially after seeing you at the Tunnel of Love."

I said with a grin "Just like Spider Man?!"

Peter flinched when I said that before saying "Yes, similarly to Spider Man."

All I could say was one word "Awesome!"

Then my ADHD kicked in as I glanced back at the Pit. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Even Echidna had not given me that feeling. I was almost relieved to turn my back on that tunnel and head towards the palace of Hades.

Almost.

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two storey tall bronze gates stood wide open.

Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times – an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls – but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago.

I wondered if I was looking at prophecies that had come true. Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden I'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues, petrified children, satyrs and centaurs, all smiling grotesquely.

In the centre of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

I understood why she wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. I had a sudden desire to eat them, but then I remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and we would never be able to leave. I pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one.

Peter looked around the place as if trying to see if it had changed. He shook his head with a chuckle. I thought _"I think I have an oddball for a brother, a creepy, scary brother."_

We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. I guess they never had to worry about rain down here.

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armour, some

British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M 16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, towards the big set of doors at the opposite end.

Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

''You know,'' Grover mumbled, ''I bet Hades does not have trouble with door to door salesmen.''

My backpack weighed a ton now. I could not figure out why. I wanted to open it, check to see if I had some how picked up a stray bowling ball, but this was not the time.

''Well, guys,'' I said. ''I suppose we should… knock?''

A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

''I guess that means _'entrez,',"_ Annabeth said.

The room inside looked just like in my dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.

He was the third god I had met, but the first who really struck me as godlike.

He was at least three meters tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder length and jet black. He was not bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful and dangerous as a panther.

I immediately felt like he should be giving the orders. He knew more than I did. He should be my master. Then I told myself to snap out of it.

Hades's aura was affecting me, just as Hercules's had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures I had seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

Numbness crept into my joints, tempting me to lie down and just take a little nap at Hades's feet. Curl up here and sleep forever.

I fought the feeling and stepped forward. I knew what I had to say. ''Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests.''

I literally heard Peter face palm and I wonder 'how _does he_ **NOT** _have a bruise yet?_ '

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear?

''Only two requests?'' Hades said. ''Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet.''

I swallowed. This was going about as well as I had feared.

I glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. I wished Queen Persephone were here. I recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture Demeter. Her visits, not the tilt of the earth, created the seasons.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded me in the back.

''Lord Hades,'' I said. ''Look, sir, there cannot be a war among the gods. It would be… bad.''

'Really bad,'' Grover added helpfully.

I heard Peter groan probably in embarrassment.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," I said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretence, after what you have

done?"

I glanced back at my friends. They looked as confused as I was.

"Um… Uncle," I said. "You keep saying 'after what I have done'. What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, ''Do you think I _want_ war, godling?''

I wanted to say, _Well, these guys do not look like peace activists._ But I thought that might be a dangerous answer.

''You are the Lord of the Dead,'' I said carefully. ''A war would expand your kingdom, right?''

''A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the

sprawl of Asphodel?'' Hades practically yelled.

I replied ''Well…''

''Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I have had to open?''

I opened my mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

''More security ghouls,'' he moaned. ''Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!''

''Charon wants a pay raise,'' I blurted, just remembering the fact. As soon as I said it, I wished I could sew up my mouth.

''And do not get me started on Charon!' Hades yelled. ''He has been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I have got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. _No_ , godling. I need no help getting subjects! _I_ did not ask for this war!"

''But you took Zeus's master bolt.'' I muttered not feeling very confident right now.

''Lies!'' More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. ''Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan.''

''His plan?'' I asked.

'' _You_ were the thief on the winter solstice,'' he said. ''Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt _and_ my helmet. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helmet back!''

''But…'' Annabeth spoke. I could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. 'Lord Hades, your helmet of darkness is missing, too?''

''Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero – coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt – to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmail into supporting him?''

''No!'' I said. ''Poseidon did not – I did not –''

''I have said nothing of the helmet's disappearance,'' Hades snarled, ''because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you.''

I asked ''You did not try to stop us? But –''

''Return my helmet now, or I will stop death,'' Hades threatened. ''That is my counter proposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson – _your_ skeleton will lead my army out of Hades.''

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready.

Peter snarled and barked an order that was overflowed with power " **STAND DOWN**!" All of the skeletal soldiers stopped moving and lowered their weapons.

At that point, I probably should have been terrified. The strange thing was, I felt offended. Nothing gets me angrier than being accused of something I did not do. I have had a lot of experience with that.

Peter growled and said to Hades "You are being just as bad as Zeus! You think I Percy, who I have become good friends with, stole your helmet? You know how much I swear Hades, I swear on the River Styx that Percy and I had nothing to do with stealing neither your Helmet nor the Bolt of Zeus!" Thunder roared.

Hades's anger stopped immediately as he asked slowly "You did not steal them?"

Peter rolled his eyes and said "I am still standing here after swearing to the River Styx. I think Percy and I ore innocent. Besides, why would I steal from you? You have been and were a father to me."

I was in shock, Hades a father? I shook my head trying to figure how that would work. Nope nothing. Asked "Wait, Hades, did you actually adopt Peter?"

Peter said with a warm smile "Actually he did. I would have died without him taking me under his wing. I was train by the best. He allowed me to wander, well, that was until someone or something took my memories…"

"You are a blood son of Poseidon and an adopted son of Hades?! IS there ANY thing else we should know about you?!" Annabeth said while almost hyperventilating.

Peter said with a smirk "There is nothing more you _**need**_ to know, but there are a lot more things you _**want**_ to know. Just know for now that I am still who I was when we all first met."

Annabeth opened her mouth, but Peter cut her off "We have to deal with World War Three here people! I need you three to give me your word, that you will not tell anyone about me without my or one of my patron's go ahead."

I agreed right away and Annabeth and Grover followed suit.

Peter said "Perry open up your bag."

I slung it off my shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a sixty centimeter long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

''Percy,'' Annabeth said. ''How –''

''I – I do not know. I do not understand.'' I was speechless. I had no helmet. I had no idea how the master bolt had got into my backpack. I wanted to think Hades was pulling some kind of trick. Hades was the bad guy. But suddenly the world turned sideways. I realized I had been played with. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else.

The master bolt had been in the backpack, and I had got the backpack from…

Peter said quickly before anyone could say or do anything stupid "Percy and company was tricked by Hercules. He gave us this backpack. He wants to start a war."

Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was my mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

I could not speak. I reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire.

''Yes,'' Hades said with satisfaction. ''I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helmet, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change.''

I thought about the pearls in my pocket. Maybe they could get me out of this. If I could just get my mom free…

''Ah, the pearls,'' Hades said, and my blood froze. ''Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson.''

My hand moved against my will and brought out the pearls.

''Only four,' Hades said. ''What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms.''

I looked at Annabeth, Peter and Grover.

Their faces were grim.

''We were tricked,'' I told them. ''Set up.''

Once again Peter groaned and said "Stop repeating me! Percy take your mother and the rest I will stay behind. Hades usually keeps his word."

''Yes, but why?'' Annabeth asked. ''And the voice in the pit –''

''I do not know yet,'' I said. ''But I intend to ask.''

''Decide, boy!'' Hades yelled.

''Percy.'' Grover put his hand on my shoulder. ''You cannot give him the bolt.''

I muttered ''I know that!''

''Leave me here,'' he said. ''Use the fourth pearl on your mom.''

Once I heard that I almost shouted ''No!''

''I am a satyr,' Grover said. ''We do not have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he will not get me forever. I will just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It is the best way.''

''No.'' Annabeth drew her bronze knife. ''You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting.''

Peter chuckled and said "I like your style Annie!" Then his mood changed to a dark one "But Percy needs you to stay and keep him in line."

I pouted at that.

Peter then said "I will stay behind for a while."

''No way,'' Grover said. ''I am staying behind.''

''Think again, goat boy,'' Annabeth said.

''Stop it, all of you!'' I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. They had both been with me through so much. I remembered Grover dive bombing Medusa in the statue garden, and Annabeth saving us from Cerberus; we had survived Hephaestus's Water Land ride, the St Louis Arch, the Lotus Casino. I had spent thousands of miles worried that I had be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. They had done nothing but save me, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives, for my mom who they never knew!

''I know what to do,'' I said. ''Take these.''

I handed them each a pearl.

Annabeth said, ''But, Percy…''

I turned and faced my mother. I desperately wanted to sacrifice myself and use the last pearl on her, but I knew what she would say. She would never allow it. I had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. I had to stop the war. She would never forgive me if I saved her instead. I thought about the prophecy made at Half Blood Hill what seemed like a million years ago. " _You will fail to_ _save what matters most in the end."_

''I am so sorry,'' I told her. ''I will be back. I will find a way.''

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, ''Godling…?''

''I will find your helmet, Uncle,'' I told him. ''And I will return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise.''

Hades began ''Do not defy me –''

''And it would not hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls.'' I said.

''Percy Jackson, you will not –'' Hades began to shout.

I shouted, ''Now, guys!''

We smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened.

Hades yelled, ''Destroy them!''

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl exploded at my feet with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Annabeth and Grover were right behind me and wait… my mother?! Damn you Peter! Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up.

Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and I knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look up!" Grover yelled. "We are going to crash!''

Sure enough, we were racing right towards the stalactites, which I figured would pop our bubbles (no pun intended) and skewer us.

''How do you control these things?'' Annabeth shouted.

''I do not think you do!'' I shouted back.

We screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and… Darkness.

Were we dead?

No, I could still feel the racing sensation. We were going up, right through solid rock as easily as an air bubble in water. That was the power of the pearls, I realized – _What belongs to the sea will_ _always return to the sea._

For a few moments, I could not see anything outside the smooth walls of my sphere, and then my pearl broke through on the ocean floor. The three other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grover, and my mother had kept pace with me as we soared upward through the water. And _ker blam!_

We exploded on the surface, in the middle of Los Angeles Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, ''Dude!''

I grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a lifebuoy. I caught Annabeth and dragged her over too, my mom swam with me.

A curious shark was circling us, a great white about three meters long.

I said, ''Beat it.''

The shark turned and raced away as if afraid.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from us as fast as he could.

Somehow, I knew what time it was: early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice.

In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after me right now.

But at the moment, the Underworld was not my biggest problem.

I had to get to shore. I had to get Zeus's thunderbolt back to Olympus. Most of all, I had to have a very serious conversation with the god who had tricked me.


	33. Author's Announcement

**I am back! Did you miss me?**

 **Ok whatever anyways...**

 **I have began (another) story, it is yet another "Unexpected" story so Peter Perseus Parker and Spider Demon will be in the story.**

 **The title is: _An Unexpected Tale in a Galaxy Far Far Away_**

 **I would like it if you all could take a look at it.**

 **If you could not guess what crossover or what fandom this story belongs to, it belongs in: Star Wars.**

 **I am not too sure on where to go from the first chapter, I was able to bring Peter into the world, and bring Darth Vader I mean Anakin Skywalker from Return of the Jedi back to the past... I am not sure _*WHEN*_ or _*WHERE*_ to begin, to truly the story...**

 **I was hoping one, any, all of you would have an idea or a suggestion.**

 **Death Fury signing off for the time being, until next time.**


	34. Chapter 33

**I** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; ****I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores AND I am going to _College_! **

**_And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _ ** _0_**_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Third Person Point of View)_**

Peter watched Annabeth, Gover, Percy and Sally leave the Underworld. He sighed and said to Hades, his adopted father "You know Hades, i think that was overkill... Percy is not someone you want as an enemy..."

The Lord of the Under World looked at Peter and said with a shrug "I have a reputation to keep, besides no one was really hurt."

Peter sighed again and asked "When do you think i should tell them about **ALL** of the blessings i got or my mother?"

Hades sighed and said "Hestia would be better suited at telling ou than me Peter."

Peter sighed and said "I guessed as much, but it could not hurt to ask you."

Hades nodded his head and agreed.

Peter could feel in the pit of his stomach... something was not right... something was after him... bigger than the gods and the titans... something larger than them... and it seemed to have a target on his back...

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(First Person Point of View)**

* * *

I growled as i felt someone call for me. I knew it was not some one or something i could just shrug off this time as i heeded it. I sighed as I appeared where I was called, not in the mood for a fight, not this time and not yet.

I knew where to go, the place where I was going was mostly dark but light did exist, cold was there, but warmth could be found. It was mostly Void, but there were things there.

When I appeared where I was going to meet at, there were three of them. Each of them wore cloaks making it impossible to tell their gender or age, but their power level was nearly off the charts, rivaling my own. Their power level was beyond that of the gods, beyond even the titans of old...

I growled as I said in a low cold tone "What do you three want."

The middle one spoke after a few minutes of silence "We need you to take part of a soul out of something."

I asked coldly "It is either an all or none thing. But humor me, who or what am I hunting this time? A Mortal, Monster or God or Titan?"

For a couple of minutes no one said a word until the middle one spoke up "We have need of your... services... it is a Demi-Monster..."

I snorted and said icily "So you screwed up and you cant fix your own shit."

The one on the far right spoke this time "No... we made a deal with some one, we had to pay a debt... but now..."

I said with growl "Now you want me to fix it. Let me guess you gave him a wish, and now you want to undo it, but cant. You gave your word not to touch or interfere with him and whoever he chooses. Now you cannot do anything lest you break your oath... Yet you come to me." I gave a cold mirthless chuckle and said "Pray tell me; when you come to me are you not acting against? When you use me, am I not but a tool of your bidding? Are you not breaking your words... your oaths? Tell me now, your reason for this."

The one of the furthest left spoke up and said after a long pause "...Because he is too powerful... many gods have blessed him and he is too... involved..."

I snorted and said "So you let a Demi-Monster survive birth, you felt as though you owed him a debt, and now you want me to take away part of his soul or kill him?"

The Middle One spoke up and said "Yes we need your help..."

I chuckled coldly knowing that they were not perfect far from it, but very seldom do they admit it. They are worse than Zeus and the Olympians.

I said "Tell me why should I? You know how I hate doing another's bidding, you know I am a big thorn in even Destiny's side, but you think I will obey you?"

The middle one spoke up and said with a sigh "We made a Mistake... we need you to fix it."

I smirked and asked "Was it that hard to admit you made a mistake?" I asked after a pause "Now tell me, what is in it for me?" My tone cold and indifferent.

They all stiffened up before the right one said "We will not pester you again... or anyone else you tell us not to..."

I snarled as I said **"LAIRS!** You said that a very long, long time ago!"

They had no come backs as they knew I spoke the truth.

I said with a growl "I thought as much..." I sighed and said "But I did not say I wont... I will do what I want, do not get in my way or else."

I left them there without looking back.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again** **do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I** **once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **I am sorry for the long wait, it has been what, two months? I am so sorry, I have been busy with school. I have a job now, but it is a swing shift so I do not have time to write as much...**

 **I need a little more inspiration, could you please give me more ideas on what you want to happen or what you thought of the chapter, but please no flames.**

 **Please leave a review and or PM me and tell me what you think of the chapter and the story so far. Also, if you have any ideas, suggestion I would love to hear of it, if I like it I might be able to put it into the story!**

 ** _Thank you for all of your constant support and favorites and follows!_**

 ** _Death Fury Out for now._**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **Thank you "Matt" for your review: I am glad that you like The Mystery Guy, he is the true OC, there will be some flash backs in the future chapters, or I think there will be.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores AND I am going to _College_! **

**_And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _(Peter's Point of View)_**

* * *

I shadow traveled out of the Under World still feeling uneasy about something. I felt a cold chill run up and down my spine as I tracked down Percy and gang. I found them at a beach in California.

Even from where I stood I could sense Percy's anger and the stench of Hercules. I could sense Sally's horror and pride.

That was when I chose to step in.

I said in a low growl "Hercules, stand down, hand over the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness."

All eyes swerved to me as I walked out of Percy's shadow. I stood upright, my eyes turning crimson red as I glared at the god of Strength, I could feel my blood wanting to fight, the monster is there, wanting out… but knowing now is not the time. I have to keep a few cards up my sleeve for when I need them.

I said "Hercules give up." My tone was cold as frost began to form around me, Sally, Percy, Annabeth all stepped away from the sudden cold, even the god seemed stunned slightly.

Hercules growled as he said "You are a puny mortal, I could kill-"

I cut him off and said "I am a Tri-Blood, I am first born of my mother's side. I am not a puny mortal god of stench." I smirked slightly at his new title.

The god roared in rage as he said "I am going to squash you like a bug!" As his club was raised above his head.

I chuckled and said "Fighting mortals without being attacked first or being challenged first is illegal and you will pay.''

He smirked and said "You challenged me already. You told me to stand-down and that is a challenge."

I smirked and said "If I win you give us the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. If I lose, well then unless Percy thinks he can take you, the rest should not be able to go toe-to-toe with a god."

Hercules paused only a fraction of a second before he said "I will take the deal vermin."

Sally and Percy looked at me with worry, I gave them a small smile, and they opened their mouths to protest. I said softly "There is no other way. Please, try to understand."

I sighed as I said shaking my head "Are you ready Hercules?"

Without warning he charged as he raised the club high above his head trying to smash me, I easily side stepped as I pulled on my trident charm, a trident appeared in my hand as I went to stab Hercules in the side, he was barely able to move the club to glance the blow off.

I laughed and said "Come on Strength God, you wanted a fight, show me what you've got!" I brought the club high over head and brought it low, Hercules smirked as he was going to block it, but I kicked some dirt in his face as I feinted and slid low and stabbed in in the groin, a prong for each member.

Everybody winced and the guys could empathize with him being a male. Me? I was allowing my more monstrous side of my personality have its fun.

I then let go of the trident as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck I squeezed as hard as I could, before remember, gods need not air to breathe, I growled as I used my bio-electricity to stun him before I stomped on his throat crushing it the trident flew to my hand as I stabbed Hercules in the chest, a prong for both lungs and one for the heart.

I was soaked in ichor, the golden blood of the gods and titans…

Part of me wanted to lick it up, to drink it, that was the monster in me.

But I reframed myself from that because I knew I was being watched.

I sighed as Hercules disintegrated into golden dust leaving behind his club, the Helm of Darkness and the Master Bolt. I smirked slightly as I picked up the club, not my style, but this would sell for a nice price or I could use it to bargain Hercules with.

I held the club in my hands and closed my eyes as i began to mutter an enactment, slowly it shrunk down to the size of one of my pendants.

I sighed and asked "Are you ready to go back to New York or something more realistic; to Olympus?"

Annabeth was the first one to recover from the shock "Y-y-yo-you k-k-killed a-a god?!" She stuttered so softly I could barely hear her even with my enhanced hearing.

I gave her a dry look and said "…Yeah… that was the duel, kill or be killed…" I said not quiet getting what she was getting out. I saw nothing wrong with it, playing dirty to survive was part of nature, part of war.

I shook my head and said "Come on, we do not need to fight now, we have bigger business to get to."

Sally sighed and said "Right, the End of the World as we know it."

Percy asked "How are we going to get there?"

I said "Everybody hold hands and I will shadow travel all of us there." I knew this was a long way off, but I think I could do it, but I was still nervous, I did not want to risk them.

Sally held my hand and she held Annabeth's hand, and I held Percy's who held Annabeth's hand. I closed my eyes as I focus we slipped inside our shadows underfoot. The world grew dark as the shadows took over.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter that is LONG over due...**

 **Death Fury signing off until the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for all your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores AND I am going to _College_! **

**_And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I said "Everybody hold hands and I will shadow travel all of us there." I knew this was a long way off, but I think I could do it, but I was still nervous, I did not want to risk them.

Sally held my hand and she held Annabeth's hand, and I held Percy's who held Annabeth's hand. I closed my eyes as I focus we slipped inside our shadows underfoot. The world grew dark as the shadows took over.

I felt something watching us in the depths of the darkness, I felt a malevolent presence in the darkness focusing on me, I felt the darkness shift outside of my control, but as quickly as the disturbance happened it had ended.

I groaned softly as we appeared in the Empire State Building, I fell to my knees just exhausted. This had never happen to me before, not this tired after suck little work.

Percy and Sally quickly helped me to my feet, I gave them a small smile and said "Thank you, but Sally, you cannot go on from here... this is something that only those with godly blood can go on... I promise I will protect Percy to the best of my abilities."

Sally looked like she wanted to argue, but quickly realized that she would not be able to even enter Olympus, she said "Peter, please be careful." Sally looked at her son and said "And you do not do or say anything that will anger them."

I nodded and said "Annabeth, can you take Sally home and then go inform Camp of Percy's where-abouts please?"

Annabeth frowned, I reached into my pocket and handed her a couple hundred dollars bills and said "Get yourselves some food, and take a Taxi to Camp little Ani."

Annabeth glared at the nickname but knew better than to fight me, and Sally knew I was extremely suborn. They both left Percy and I in the elevator room.

I glared at the Key Man, I bore my fangs and said "Just hand the keys over, I am in a foul mood and I am tired."

The man threw the keys at me I caught it and said "Percy lets finish this." He led the way into the small elevator, I almost wished I would have shadow traveled, but I did not think it would have been wise to waste energy when what was coming up could be a very dangerous situation.

Mazak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head..." I wished something else would have been playing, some sort of rock or metal would have been better, but I guess it was better than ghostly silence.

Finally, ding. The doors slid open. It was nothing to me, but to Percy it looked like after he stepped out he almost had a heart attack, because where he was standing was on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below us laid Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of us, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky.

Percy's eyes followed the stairway to its end, where his brained seemed have been choking because his expression was like that he could not accept what he saw. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, I wanted to hurry him, but I had a feeling delaying slightly would give me time to gain more energy.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow.

Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, almost exactly like I remembered, though a few things to have changed a little. I felt a dull headache as another vision wanted to come to surface, but I quelled it for now.

Our trip through Olympus was a not as pleasant as it could have been, Percy was in a daze…. Though when wasn't he?

Percy passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at him from their garden, I chuckled slightly amused at this, they knew not to mess with me after I burned one of their trees down when they pissed me off. My stomach growled and then I muttered "I want some Olive Garden after this..."

Hawkers in the market offered to sell us ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered-satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who had been some newer minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch us pass, and whispered to themselves. I could hear them whispering ' _hybrid'_ , ' _freak'_ , ' _Monster'_ , but a few said kinder things 'Heroes, Saviors', I wanted to lash out, but I did not want to prove the former correct.

We climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the Throne Room. Room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet.

Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit.

I stepped a half step in front of Percy, I saw Zeus, I felt sharp pains of electivity course through my mind and soul as I remembered and felt how I died. I could see my murderer, yet I could do nothing... there was nothing I could do... for now...

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but Percy could barely look at them it looked like he had to pee every time he had to looked at them for more than a few moments, me on the other hand, was not taking my eyes the so called King of Olympus. Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As I got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone. I could feel my pulse increase as I my instincts screamed for me to run, for self preservation, but my anger and self-control insured I held my ground and kept walking closer to him.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded me of a beach-comber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy's. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten me branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea green were just like Percy's, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too. After Hades he was one of my favorite Olympians, Hestia does not count, she is not part of the counsel...

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips.

The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument.

Percy moved to his father's throne and bowed there, I refused to kneel. I looked straight into Zeus's eyes not caring if he killed me again.

Lighting flashed across the throne room as Zeus thundered "You dare not bow in the presence of Zeus?!"

I snorted and said "Peter bow to no man, nor god." I glared at him and said "I see nothing but a man-child. Some one who is a power hungry tyrant. I see a rapist, a murderer. I see a power hungry bastard. I see nothing worth bowing to." Frost began to spread around my feet as the hearth's flame began to rise with my emotions.

I reached behind my back and pulled out the Master Bolt and threw at the feet of Zeus, I wanted to throw it and impale him, but I could not risk so much with Percy here... I should have thought about that before I angered the tantrum throwing man-baby."

The Master Bolt quickly flew into its own Master's hand. Zeus pointed the bolt at me, but the Lord of the Sea quickly came to my aid "Brother, is this how we repay heroes?"

Zeus growled and said "The boy is to be punished!:

I clenched my fists in anger, but refrained from saying anything that will get me into trouble.

Poseidon gave me a look that said _'shut up and behave.'_ And to be honest, he was more intimidating that Zeus's.

Poseidon said calmly "Brother perhaps we ought to listen to their story?"

The self proclaimed King of the God said dramatically "Very well. I will listen to their story before deciding weather they live or die and how they die."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I was able to control my self, as I gave a stiff bow from my hips, refusing to kneel, to submit.

So Percy and I told Zeus everything, just as it had happened.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on Percy's and mine scalp rise.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Hercules would do such a thing... it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Lord?" Percy asked with a squeaky tone.

I face palmed and shook my head at the weakness.

They both said, "Yes?"

"Hercules didn't act alone. Someone else-something else- came up with the idea." He said before he began to describe his dreams and the feeling he has had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world.

"In the dreams," Percy continued aid, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," he said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there... something even older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. I understood enough of it to know it was about the rise of their father and the plausibility of war, but the denial of it.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunder bolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He rose and looked at Percy. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"I had help, sir," he said. "Peter Parker and Annabeth Chase-"

I had moved to hide in the flames of the hearth not wanting to risk angering Zeus and having him kill Percy because of me.

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." Zeus said shortly and quick to the point.

"Um... thank you, sir?" Percy said slowly and confused.

I snorted and muttered " _And since when have you cared about family?"_

"Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation." Zeus threatened Percy.

I shuddered still haunted by the feeling of the Master Bolt, and Zeus himself.

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

Percy and I were alone in the throne room with his father. "Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."

I stepped outside the flames and said "Or the god of rapists and the god of murderers…"

Poseidon sighed and said "You need to let go of your revenge until this is peace. We do not need a civil war on the eve of war."

I gave him a tilt of the head and said "I know… and it is a fair point… but you do not understand me. I have died, I have been reborn, but I was… I am corrupted. I am not who I was in my past life, my very soul is stained and scarred." I sighed and shook my head before saying "I am going to leave you two alone." I walked into the fire and melded with it before I teleported myself to the hearth at Camp Half Blood through fire travel.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is yet another chapter that is LONG over due...**

 **Death Fury signing off until the next chapter!**


	37. (Filler Chapter)

**I do not and will not ever own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review!**

 **Thank you _" Nobel Six_" for all your review as well; I am glad you thought the chapter was excellent, and well bud, the wait is now over.**

 **I am sorry for such a long wait, I have been, very, very busy. I am working a swing shift at an warehouse. So I am exhausted when I come home, then I have my daily chores AND I am going to _College_! **

**_And for such a short chapter..._**

 ** _The story continues onward like a river to the sea..._**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 ** _0_**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I teleported myself to the hearth at Camp Half Blood through fire travel not wanting to intrude on the rare father-son moment between Percy and Poseidon.

I sighed as I stayed in the flames feeling numb despite the heat of the fire, I was always feeling numb, the blessing of Khione insured I was immune to the cold, the blessing of Hestia and Hephaestus gave me immunity to fire and to heat. My monster side of me gave me great pain tolerance.

I watched as everyone was happily eating and chatting with each other, I did not belong here, I was not a demigod. No one seemed to noticed me here, at least until Hestia smiled and greeted me. I smiled brightly at her but the smiled did not reach my eye, at least not all the way.

I sighed and said softly to her "I am sorry Mi'lady, it is just that it does not feel as though I belong here. I know that you said I do and should, but I can't shake the feeling that I do not belong here."

Hestia sighed softly and wrapped me up in a hug as she said softly "I know what you are going through, I feel as though I do not always belong on Olympus, but they are my family... and I can't leave them. I can't allow them to fall without warning or guidance. But I know how it feels to be out-casted to be left on the outside lookin in." She sighed softly as she released me from the hug, I was tired and achy.

I sighed and said softly "Hestia, can I just go to my cave and get some sleep and rest?

Hestia gave me a nod and flashed me there, I sighed and made a web-hammock as I passed out right then and there.

A few hours later I woke up feeling just weak and tired, my chest was tight and it hurt to breath in deeply.

I coughed hard and I had some bright red blood and a light yellow mucus flew across the cavern and hit the stone wall, it sizzled on the rock for a few moments before every fell into silence.

I closed my eyes as my head spun, I could not think I could not focus. My chest was tight and it hurt to breathe, every movement I made, made my body ache.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **I once again do not own anything, all of the rights belongs to** **Rick Riordan!**

 **Well here is another chapter that is LONG over due... sorry it was so short, I had a major health issue, I am still not whole and healed, but I am well enough to post this... not my best, but it will have to do until I can truly update.**

 **Death Fury signing off until the next chapter!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer I do not own anything all rights go to Disney, Marvel, Stan Lee as well as Rick Riordan!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a review and who has support me and my story.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I groaned as I woke up, my whole body ached but it was a good type of ache... I could tell some thing from within me had changed but I could not tell you what had but I knew some thing has.

I sighed and grunted as I rolled to my hands and feet, I winced as I was still stiff but I had have far worse in the Bowls of Tartarus. I slowly climbed to my feet and began to walk out of my cave. I was hoping to go back to Camp, but part of me did not want to at all... part of me wanted to forget about the.

I rolled my eyes and forced myself to get up and to move to the Camp.

* * *

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Scene Change: Camp Half Blood)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I made it just in time to see Percy and the rest of the gang to arrive.

We were the first heroes to return alive to Half Blood Hill since Luke, so of course everybody treated us as if we had won some reality TV contest.

According to camp tradition, we wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in our honour, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where we got to burn the burial shrouds our cabins had made for us in our absence.

I refused and disappeared in the shadows.

Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful – grey silk with embroidered owls – Percy told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She then punched him and told him to shut up.

Being the sons of Poseidon, Percy and I did not have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make our shroud.

They had taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed out eyes around the border, and the word LOSERS painted really big in the middle.

It was fun to burn.

As Apollo's cabin led the sing along and passed out toasted marshmallows, Percy was surrounded by my old Hermes cabin mates, Annabeth's friends from Athena and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand new searcher's license he had received from the Council of Cloven Elders.

The council had called Grover's performance on the quest ''Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns and whiskers above anything we have seen in the past.''

The Ares cabin and I looked at each other and we had new found respect for each other. I could tell Classie wanted to see how good I was in a fight.

Percy moved back into cabin three. Where did I go? I went to visit the Hunt and let's say there were not too happy that I hardly contacted them, but were overjoyed when I came so soon. I will probably have to tell you one day…

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine.

Being Hephaestus's kids, they were not going to settle for a few lame red white and blue explosions.

They had anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who had seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they would look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of thirty meter tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, and then explode into a million colors. Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

I slowly distanced myself from camp, because I was slowly integrating back into the Hunt with the chores and my Wanderings. Sally even invited me to live with Percy and her. I had too many options!

Soon July was over and August had begun and the campgrounds were mostly deserted, shimmering in the August heat. All the campers were in their cabins packing up, or running around with brooms and mops, getting ready for final inspection.

Argus was helping some of the Aphrodite kids haul their Gucci suitcases and makeup kits over the hill where the camp's shuttle bus would be waiting to take them to the airport.

Once again I faded into the background and appeared back at the Hunt, in my own tent. It was pitch black, it was far smaller than the other hunters, but it made more portable and easier to find a place to place it.

Anyways I sensed a call for help, it came from the back of my mind, but I knew who it was immediately, it was Percy! And he was in danger!

I ran into the wall of my tent and shadow traveled towards where I sensed him, when I got there I saw he was near dead, his palm had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck.

I knew what it was right away, a Pit Scorpion. Its venom is only second by the Elder Pythons.

I dragged Percy back into the water, it would help slow down the venom. I began to use a combination of blood control and toxin control to pull out the venom.

I saw a couple of nymphs, I gave them orders and they got help, Chiron blew the horn.

I saw Percy closing his eyes, but I knew he would live now. I held a small green and black sphere in my hand, it was about the size of a BB.

I said to Chiron "Pit Scorpion. Luke betrayed us all."

I got Percy to the Big House where they fixed him up.

I told Chiron and Annabeth everything I knew and what I saw.

They gave me a nod.

I told them "I have to go. Tell Percy 'I am almost always an Iris Message away."

I shadowed traveled back to the Hunt, but I appeared in the campfire.

They were eating dinner I said in a grave tone "Artemis…"

She knew something was wrong, very wrong.

She gathered the Hunters around and I told them the tail, but this time I added what I remembered from reading the book.

Phoebe and Zoe began to rant about males and how they always mess things and hurt people.

I cleared my throat and said hurt "I am glad to know how you truly feel about me…" I turned to walk away, but Zoe lunged at me and said "Sorry, but you are the exception to the male species!"

I sighed and said "They are a few more, than me, but they are very far and few between. One of them is Percy Jackson…"

They nodded.

Artemis said "I have to tell father."

I said "You could, but I know Chiron will soon."

She gave a nod and sat down with the hunters.

I looked up at the moon and then back down at Artemis and the Hunt, I said "I have to blow some stream, beware. I will contact you in a day or so." I did not wait before I shadow traveled away.

I went to Alaska because that was the only place where I could let go…

Let's say I have not slept that good that night in a very, VERY long time.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Peter's Point of View)**

I returned to the Hunt after about two days and I had an earful when I got back.

Anyways I remembered an offer that Sally made me about moving in with them, I told her I would have to think about it.

I told the Hunt, some of them were happy that I actually got a friend (that was a man, because they are some things that only guys can do) others (Zoe, Artemis) were not very happy about me leaving.

I told them I would visit and that they could visit me when they wanted.

I said my goodbyes before I shadow traveled to Percy's and Sally's apartment.

I knocked on the door and I heard people moving, Percy answered the door. I looked down and I saw I was wearing my black Trench Coat, black Cargo Pants and black military steel toed combat boots.

I rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said "I was wondering if your offer is still up Sally?"

Percy looked at his Mom and she smiled and said "Of course it is Peter!"

I smiled gratefully and said "Thank you."

Percy asked "What the Hades is going on?!"

Sally said "I offered Peter to live with us and maybe I could adopt him…"

Percy gave a smile, but I could tell it was forced.

I told them "I do not have to live with you two twenty four seven, but I need a place to stay from time to time, and besides. Percy you need to stay sharp otherwise you will get yourself killed."

Sally gave a nod and I said "Ok…"

I shrugged and said "I can see you do not like the idea Percy, sorry. I guess I will be going now…" I turned around and began to walk away

Percy said "Come here brother!"

I gave him a rare, warm smile.

I hoped I could befriend him and have a true brother. I hope Percy will help me become who I truly am again.

0

0

 **0**

 **0**

 **Well here is the last chapter of this story!**


End file.
